Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua (versão original descontinuada)
by Diana Lua
Summary: Versão original de Guerreiros do sol e da Lua, publicada entre 2003 e 2006. Esse texto NÃO será terminado. Foi recolocada aqui devido a pedidos. Inclui final do 13 sem revisão e o rascunho do 14, inéditos. [AU; Fantasy; Magia; China Medieval; Angst; Cartas Clow; PG-14; Pares: SS, TT, EK]
1. Notas

**Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua** _(versão original)_

 _Depois de tanto tempo eu recebi alguns pedidos pelos arquivos dessa história que eu deletei em fevereiro de 2007. Eu ia colocar em algum desses hosts, mas resolvi disponibilizar aqui no site mesmo, assim quem quiser pode reler ou baixar._

 _Eu NÃO estou retomando a história!_

 _Embora eu tenha intenção de fazer isso um dia, não está na minha agenda por enquanto._

 _Essa é a versão original de 21/04/2003 até 20/04/2006 aqui no ffnet._

 _Eu juntei o texto todo em um único arquivo gigante porque é para quem me pediu mesmo que a história não esteja terminada.  
Ficou de bônus o resto do capítulo 13, que foi publicado só metade na época, e o capitulo 14 que não foi publicado, mas como estava aqui e tinha a cena do primeiro beijo S&S achei que valia a pena colocar. Essa parte final está no rascunho sem revisão nem nada, só pra matar uma curiosidade de quem pediu. Sem contar que olhando agora é um absurdo que tudo isso de história e eles não tinham se beijado ainda. _

_E essa versão não será terminada de qualquer forma, eu tinha iniciado em 2010/2011 uma reedição da história, então quando ou se eu resolver terminar vai ser em outra versão._

 _Diana Lua_

 _(Diana C. Figueiredo)_

 _16/11/2016_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

Notas da Autora:

Essa história, a princípio, eu comecei a desenvolver tentando tornar nossa querida personagem, Sakura, uma mulher um pouco mais madura e forte. Eu queria mostrar que aquela menina doce e meiga que conhecemos, poderia também ser uma mulher de fibra, preparada para enfrentar quaisquer problemas que a vida colocaria em seu caminho, sem perder totalmente a ingenuidade e as características que a tornam tão especial.

Confesso, que no desenvolver dos textos acabei mudando um pouco os meus objetivos principais. Atualmente o rumo da história difere totalmente do que a ideia original. Mas essa mudança, a meu ver, foi para melhor.

Agora eu não sei ao certo se meu desejo é mostrar essa Sakura forte. Claro que não farei dela uma garotinha irritante e chorona, mas o conceito de "pessoa forte" é muito relativo. Atualmente tenho procurado trabalhar a personalidade dela aos poucos e espero conseguir fazer com que ela se desenvolva conforme for enfrentando os obstáculos que irão aparecer em sua vida. Na verdade não somente ela, mas todos os personagens que criei ou que utilizei do anime/mangá.

Então eu peço humildemente a vocês, meus caros leitores, que vejam, na medida do possível, essa história através dela. Vejam, que além de toda a fantasia, magia e coisas absurdas para nossa realidade, nada é tão absurdo quanto parece. Eu espero sinceramente que além de entretê-los e, por que não, diverti-los, essa história possa lhes acrescentar algo mais sobre o que, na minha opinião, é importante para a vida. Felicidade. E, quem sabe, ajudá-los em alguma coisa...

Aqui, a época e os personagens quiméricos, não passam de arquétipos para facilitar e camuflar os valores que tentei colocar nas entrelinhas. Espero realmente conseguir transmitir a vocês tudo aquilo que tenho no meu espírito e no meu coração.

" _Infinitos espíritos dispersos,_

 _Inefáveis, edênicos, aéreos,_

 _Fecundai o Mistério destes versos_

 _Com a chama ideal de todos os mistérios."_

 _(_ fragmento de: _Antífona, Cruz e Souza)_

A história acabou por se dividir em duas fases, a primeira "O Lacre" e a segunda "Malefício". Provavelmente eu as publicarei separadas, por causa da grande quantidade de capítulos, e também por causa do suspense entre o final de uma e inicio da outra. Além disso é possível que eu faça alguns "one-shots" que se refiram a essa história, mas que serão publicados separadamente para não "atrapalhar" o andamento do enredo, nesse caso eu colocarei indicações nos capítulos sobre esses textos.

Embora o texto seja todo escrito em terceira pessoa, há algumas "interrupções" na história, feitas pelo que eu chamo de "extras" que são pequenos textos em primeira pessoa, narrados pela Sakura, como uma espécie de continuação do prólogo, onde ela comenta algum sentimento ou situação um pouco mais profundamente.

Devo acrescentar que a história como ela está atualmente, só existe devido a influência de duas pessoas:

 _Eule,_ que através de um e-mail referente a primeira versão do primeiro capitulo da história, apontou as diversas disparidades dele e também as terríveis falhas, não só de escrita mas também de conteúdo. Portanto, o texto que vocês agora leem surgiu devido à raiva de mim mesma que esse e-mail gerou. Sem essa crítica, fundamental e totalmente verdadeira, o enredo da história não teria passado de uma adaptação tosca e clichê do filme _Mulan_ da Disney.

Porém, embora o ódio tenha em mim um efeito maravilhoso de desafio, nessa época eu ainda não estava pronta para lidar com críticas. E se não fosse o apoio essencial da minha querida irmãzinha _Dai_ (que me suportou histérica durante uma noite inteira), sem dúvida teria parado de escrever a história naquele momento, e provavelmente não teria melhorado, tanto quanto melhorei na escrita.

Sendo assim sem essas duas pessoas a história não teria se tornado tão profunda, complexa e extremamente gratificando como se tornou.

Atualmente, as críticas são o meu combustível. Quando escrevo e não recebo nenhuma critica coerente, sinto como se o texto não tivesse ficado bom o suficiente.

Muitas outras pessoas foram de muita influência nessa história, com apoio, idéias, criticas, revisões. Além de, obviamente, todos os comentários que recebi e espero receber enquanto escrevo. É maravilhoso saber a opinião daqueles que leem e acompanham a história, creio que tanto quanto vocês esperam pelo desenrolar do texto, eu espero para saber a opinião e as reações de vocês...

 **Muito obrigada,** aos meus revisores, àqueles que participam da história, àqueles que comentam, àqueles que simplesmente leem ou leram, enfim, a todos que me brindam com sua atenção.

Sem dúvida está sendo um enorme prazer escrever esses textos, e espero que vocês possam apreciá-los tanto quanto eu.

Atenciosamente,

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _20/06/2004_

# Os personagens da série Sakura Card Captors utilizados nesta história pertencem a Clamp, todos os direitos são delas, que criaram esses personagens tão maravilhosos. No entanto, o contexto da história, bem como alguns personagens, é de minha autoria.


	2. Prologo, Capitulos 01 ao 14

_**Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

Prólogo

 _Jamais, em toda a minha ínfima existência, pude imaginar um mundo como este, no qual tenho vivido estes últimos anos de minha vida e onde viverei até o fim dela._

 _Mesmo se eu acreditasse em todas as histórias, lendas e contos que ouvi, continuaria despreparada para todos esses acontecimentos extraordinários._

 _Lembro-me da primeira vez que tive contato com esse fantástico mundo: com uma expressão estarrecida perguntei: "Isto é real?", e minha iniciadora respondeu tranqüilamente: "É mais real do que qualquer outro 'mundo'"._

 _Por vezes, penso que estou sonhando e logo acordarei. Não, eu sei que não acordarei. Por mais que doa ter certeza, este é o mundo real!_

 _Mas muitas vezes sonhei com um mundo mágico, só que aquele era um mundo de sonhos, era o meu mundo ideal, no entanto, ele se fundia com a realidade. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, não sei dizer se certos acontecimentos foram reais ou imaginários._

 _Aos poucos fui me acostumando com essa sensação, afinal o que é real? Em se tratando de magia, sabemos que os sonhos nada têm de fantasia e imaginação, são como partes de um outro mundo, quando não deste mesmo, tão real quanto às flores de cerejeira que desabrocham na primavera._

 _Não digo que minha vida seja só de alegrias, afinal nem todos os sonhos são alegres, mas também, não são apenas tristezas que me acompanham._

 _Tantas coisas aconteceram, que, por vezes, penso que perdi o rumo dos meus objetivos. Mas, ao refletir mais serenamente, foi isso que sempre desejei. Mesmo esse desejo estando no mais profundo do meu subconsciente, sempre esteve presente em minhas ações._

 _Lembro-me de uma pessoa, muito querida, que sempre dizia, "Não existe o acaso, somente o inevitável". Frase esta, que antes não fazia muito sentido, mas, aos poucos, tornou-se parte integrante dos meus princípios._

 _Seria bom se pudéssemos aprender as coisas tão logo nos fossem ensinadas. E também se não esperássemos as ocasiões para testá-las._

 _Quando pequena eu tive um passarinho verde, que uma manhã de inverno amanheceu morto, por eu não ter coberto a gaiola. Chorei tanto pela perda de meu amiguinho e briguei com meu irmão, dizendo que ele deveria ter me lembrado de cobri-la. Então meu pai me disse: "Todos os seres, todos os acontecimentos de tua vida estão ali porque tu os invocaste. De ti depende a decisão do que fazer com eles."_

 _Este ensinamento foi o mais cruel e o mais verdadeiro de toda a minha vida. Porque para aqueles que acreditam nele, assumem indubitavelmente as responsabilidades do rumo de seu destino, e não podem mais se ater ao comodismo, tão comum, de culpar outras pessoas ou forças._

 _Ah! Se eu tivesse escutado essas palavras com mais atenção. Tudo teria sido tão mais fácil, e por que não, mais feliz. Mas eu não posso reclamar, Íris sempre esteve presente em minha vida regulando o fluxo, ora de alegria, ora de tristeza, mas sempre mantendo o equilíbrio._

 _E eu como todas as pessoas, por mais solitárias que sejam, estão ligadas as outras, nem que seja por um gesto, por um simples olhar. E creio que acabei por magoar ou decepcionar algumas dessas pessoas._

 _O que fazer? Muitas vezes nossa visão se turva e não conseguimos visualizar esse equilíbrio tão perfeito, acabamos focalizando apenas um ponto, e esquecendo que, além deste, existem inúmeros outros pontos, todos pertencentes a um mesmo conjunto._

 _Hoje sou mais madura, e por isso consigo visualizar o conjunto por inteiro, mas naquela época a insegurança pairava sobre mim como uma sombra. E, tanto orgulho, tanta teimosia, só serviram como uma espécie de camuflagem para me esconder de mim mesma. Agora já me conheço melhor, e também posso dizer que, conheço melhor a vida. Posso senti-la pulsando dentro do meu corpo, correndo nas minhas veias e repousando em meu ventre. Calma e serena, para os que a vêem apenas com os olhos de observadores. Mas, grandiosa e devastadora, para aqueles que a vêem com os olhos da sabedoria._

 _Diferente do que pensa a maioria, não há uma verdade absoluta e imutável. A verdade está dentro de cada um, e cabe a ele mesmo descobri-la, entendendo o sentido da própria vida._

 _Antes eu pensava que a verdade estava fora. Longe demais para que meus braços pudessem alcançá-la. Agora percebo que ela sempre esteve dentro de mim, junto com a dama que vivia em meu coração._

 _E quando eu conheci aquele que me mostraria as alegrias e tristezas da vida, eu o odiei. Mas eu sabia que ele sempre estaria ao meu lado compartilhando os meus sentimentos, e por isso, eu o amei. Incrível como ele me atraía e ao mesmo tempo me perturbava. Gostava de estar perto dele, mas jamais consentiria qualquer contato. Agora eu penso que se tivesse agido de outra forma teríamos aproveitado bem melhor nossa vida. Mas o que passou, passou. Tudo o que posso fazer é olhar para frente, sem, é claro, me esquecer..._

 _Eu quero contar-vos essa história, e mesmo que ela fique perdida no subconsciente das mentes que a lerem, ainda sim, ela estará viva em algum lugar, e em algum momento ela será lembrada._

 _Antes meu nome era Sakura Kinomoto... e a China vivia em uma época de guerras, guerras pela liberdade. Liberdade dos homens, não das mulheres e, talvez, nem do espírito..._

 _Em breve a guerra dos homens acabaria, mas a paz não reinaria, haveria outra batalha ainda mais difícil. E esta luta seria travada contra a própria natureza, descontrolada, cuja ira fora provocada pelas artes ocultas dos homens. Na verdade de um homem... há muito tempo..._

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito: 21/04/2003 - Publicado: 02/05/2003_

 _Última_ _revisão: 02/03/2006_

 _Aos revisores:_ _Dai_ _, pela 1ª revisão,_ _Tita_ _pela 2ª revisão e_ _Rodrigo_ _pela 3ª revisão e inúmeras outras (a cada vez que eu mudava uma vírgula no texto). Muito obrigada pela atenção em detalhes tão pequenos que exigi nesse prólogo._

# A fala do pai da Sakura aqui apresentada, pertence à **Richard Bach** , no livro **Ilusões**.

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 01: O fim de uma batalha e o início da luta pela vida

Sentia-se exausta, estava há muito tempo sem dormir ou comer. Nem imaginava que horas seriam, sabia apenas que ainda era dia, mas não tinha idéia há quanto tempo estava dentro da tenda. Com tantos feridos que havia e, a cada momento chegando muitos mais, era impossível sair dali. Ainda não havia nenhum sinal que indicasse o término da batalha. Ela, sua prima, sua mãe e várias outras mulheres faziam tudo o que podiam para ajudar os feridos.

Seu noivo e seu irmão estavam lá fora, envolvidos nas lutas. Tentavam impedir os invasores de dominar nossas vidas e dizimar nosso povo e cultura. O coração dela estava apertado demais, sentia que algo terrível aconteceria, se perdesse seu irmão ou seu noivo ela e sua família ficariam desamparadas. Seu pai morrera há alguns anos em uma outra invasão da China, e seu irmão assumiu as responsabilidades da casa, de cuidar dela e de sua Mãe.

Não que ela precisasse de cuidados, ela sempre quis ser independente, mas todos os homens eram uns idiotas e achavam que as mulheres não serviam para mais nada, além de criar e cuidar dos filhos e da casa. E esse foi o motivo pelo qual, Touya, logo após se casar com Tomoyo (prima deles de segundo grau), providenciou para Sakura se casar o mais rápido possível. Ela já estava com quase dezesseis anos, idade na qual a grande maioria das mulheres, já estavam casadas ou prestes a se casar.

Porém Sakura jamais tivera a intenção de se casar, se algum dia encontrasse um homem bom e que mexesse com seu coração e sua alma, ela poderia até considerar o assunto, porém casar-se com qualquer um apenas pela "honra" da família, estava fora de cogitação. E foi por isso que ela se recusou, terminantemente, a procurar a casamenteira _._

Depois de muitas brigas, e ainda sem a aprovação de Sakura, seu irmão providenciará um marido para ela. Um grande amigo dele, e também da família, ele estava sempre na casa dos Kinomoto e era como se fosse parte da família. Uma vez ele havia manifestado interesse na bela moça. O senhor Tsukishiro Yukito era muito bonito, gentil e simpático, Sakura tinha muito carinho por ele e achava-o bem parecido com seu finado pai. Quando era mais nova, achava-se apaixonada por ele, mas com o passar dos anos percebeu que na verdade o amor por ele era muito parecido com aquele que sentia por seu pai.

Mas, apesar de todas as qualidades do rapaz, Sakura ainda não queria se casar, ele não diferia dos outros homens _._

As mulheres nem podiam dirigir a palavra aos homens, e muito menos encará-los, isso era considerado desonra. Apesar de não aceitar o casamento, achou melhor não discutir com seu irmão. Ele já tinha muitos problemas para cuidar e sustentar as três mulheres. Sakura sentia-se um estorvo para o irmão ela queria poder ajudá-lo, mas naquela época as mulheres não podiam, por isso ela, sua mãe e Tomoyo, faziam o que podiam em casa para ajudar nas finanças. Na verdade, ela sabia que ele só queira seu bem, mas depois ela daria um jeito nessa situação. Suspirou, e continuou a limpar o corte já inflamado na perna do homem inconsciente.

Subitamente, foi despertada de seus devaneios, por um grito de sua querida prima Tomoyo:

\- Não...Touya, meu amor... – Tomoyo correu na direção do seu marido aos prantos.

O grito chamou a atenção de Nadeshiko, que ao ver seu filho sendo carregado para dentro da tenda, todo machucado e ensangüentado, correu para perto dele e de sua nora.

Touya era, sete anos mais velho que Tomoyo, além de ser muito bonito, sempre fora um marido muito gentil e dedicado, Tomoyo logo se apaixonou pelo rapaz. Ela já nutria um sentimento antigo por ele, pois desde pequena notava como ele tinha os traços parecidos com os de Sakura. Embora ela achasse que ele se casou por pura piedade, pois logo depois que seu pai e sua mãe morreram Tomoyo, filha única, ficou ainda mais só. Tinha seu avô, mas ela não o via há muitos anos. Ela e Sakura tinham a mesma idade, e as duas eram amigas desde a infância, e na mesma época em que Touya procurava uma noiva, seus pais morreram, e ela veio morar com sua prima e acabou se casando com ele. Entre lágrimas viu que seu marido ainda estava vivo, embora inconsciente e muito ferido.

Nadeshiko preparou um leito no canto da tenda e orientou os dois homens que o carregavam a levá-lo para lá. Ela estava com os olhos marejados. Já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mesmo assim não conseguia controlar as lágrimas pelo estado de seu filho principalmente sabendo pelo que ele ainda teria que passar.

Ela sempre teve um dom muito especial de prever certos acontecimentos, não sabia exatamente como explicar o fato. Sabia apenas que eram poderes mágicos, mas preferia dizer que era sensibilidade.

Sentiu sua filha se aproximar, com a cara de muito preocupada com o irmão. Sakura como sempre, na presença de estranhos estava séria e com uma expressão impassível. Sua filha não gostava de demonstrar a pessoa maravilhosa e alegre que era, por isso ficava sempre séria e era muito introvertida, mas qualquer um que olhasse nos seus olhos poderia ver seu verdadeiro ser, já que aqueles belos espelhos de esmeralda era a única coisa que a garota não conseguia controlar, seus olhos eram extremamente expressivos.

Olhou-a tristemente, não sabia como ela reagiria quando recebesse a notícia, esperava que a filha fosse forte o suficiente para agüentar o seu destino, que se complicaria muito a partir de agora.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou a moça

\- Está muito ferido, mas ficará tudo bem, não se preocupe. – sorriu para a filha, depois passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Tomoyo que ainda chorava ao lado do marido.

Sakura, ao ver o sorriso da mãe, suspirou aliviada, sabia que ela tinha poderes mágicos e confiava plenamente em seu julgamento. Mas alguma coisa ainda a incomodava, momentos antes sua mãe parecia triste e preocupada, ou será que fora somente impressão? Algo lhe dizia que aquela preocupação não era com o estado de seu irmão.

Voltou-se para cuidar dos outros feridos, enquanto Tomoyo e Nadeshiko se ocupavam em cuidar dele.

(...)

Horas mais tarde, Touya permanecia inconsciente. Seus ferimentos já estavam limpos e com curativos. Tomoyo cuidava de outros feridos tomando cuidado para não se afastar muito do marido. Então ouviram uma trombeta chinesa indicando que a batalha estava terminada e que eles eram vitoriosos. Algumas mulheres choravam de alegria, outras se abraçavam e cumprimentavam-se, outras ainda pulavam e rezavam agradecendo, no entanto Sakura limitou-se a levantar, seus olhos perderam-se no horizonte... no crepúsculo que tingia o céu de vermelho... como o sangue. Mesmo antes de seu irmão chegar, ela começou a sentir uma estranha angústia, um aperto no coração, inexplicável.

Nadeshiko fitava sua filha com preocupação. Como sempre, a garota tinha o semblante sério, mas daquela vez seus olhos expressavam algum tipo de dúvida. Sabia que Sakura também tinha magia - embora as essências mágicas da mãe e da filha fossem diferentes - e era seu dom a premonição, que costumava se manifestar através dos sonhos. Se não os tinha associado à realidade, provavelmente já estava pressentindo as surpresas que o mar da vida lhe traria depois da calmaria. Queria muito acreditar que sua pequena flor conseguiria transpor todos os obstáculos que surgissem, mas não tinha a total certeza. Embora independente, inteligente e forte, no fundo era delicada como as flores de cerejeira que desabrocham na primavera.

(...)

Juntamente com os primeiros raios de sol da aurora, chegaram os sons de trotes dos cavalos.

Nadeshiko e Tomoyo estavam adormecidas perto de Touya, Sakura descansava também perto deles, porém não pregara o olho por toda a noite. Aquela angústia que começara a sentir no dia anterior, aumentara muito durante a noite, a ponto de sentir uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas não se deixou vencer pelas incômodas lágrimas.

Dois guardas imperiais abriram as cortinas da tenda anunciando a entrada de um nobre. Um dos mais importantes generais, primeiro conselheiro e amigo do imperador, muito conhecido e respeitado pelo povo, devido a seu bom caráter e sabedoria. Além de ser muito rico e influente pertencia ao segundo maior e mais poderoso clã chinês. Era o líder e patriarca da família principal.

Sakura se levantou e fez uma reverência respeitosa, perguntava-se o que um nobre tão importante fazia ali. Talvez estivesse procurando alguém.

Um dos guardas anunciou: - Procuramos o Sr. Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura ficou ainda mais curiosa. _O que poderiam querer com seu irmão?_ Pensou. Nadeshiko e Tomoyo acordaram sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sakura deu um passo para frente e perguntou:

\- Ele está aqui sim, mas não está consciente, chegou ontem muito ferido. – respirou fundo e mesmo sabendo que não devia continuou - O que desejam com meu irmão?

\- Outro guarda passou à frente de seu senhor, dizendo bruscamente:

\- Como se atreve? Não sabe que não deve se dirigir com tamanha audácia a homens?. Limite-se a responder as perguntas. – Ia dizer mais alguma coisa mas o conselheiro do imperador colocou a mão no ombro de seu subordinado, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Nadeshiko, percebendo a situação, correu na direção de sua filha segurando-a pelos ombros, antes que ela revidasse a bronca. Conhecia bem o gênio dela, e sabia que uma resposta, ainda mais dada por uma mulher, poderia ter sérias conseqüências.

\- Por favor, senhor, perdoe-a. Estamos muito cansadas. – disse olhando para o chão e obrigando Sakura a abaixar o olhar desafiador e revoltado que lançava ao guarda.

Sakura não queria contrariar a mãe, mas aquele insolente não poderia falar assim com ela. Tinha todo o direito de fazer perguntas, afinal, tratava-se do irmão, que estava mortalmente ferido. Porém, ao perceber o olhar curioso e analítico do general, achou que era melhor ficar calada apenas para analisar melhor a situação.

\- Você é a senhora Kinomoto? - disse o general se dirigindo a Nadeshiko

\- Sim, senhor, Kinomoto Nadeshiko. – respondeu sem levantar os olhos, já esperava que alguém viesse, e embora até pouco tempo não soubesse exatamente quem viria, sabia sobre o que viria falar.

\- Deve me conhecer, sou o general Li uma grande dívida com seu filho nesta batalha. Ele foi gravemente ferido enquanto lutava ao meu lado, e acabou protegendo-me de um ataque certamente mortal. Como ele está?

\- Ele está vivo, senhor, se é o que quer saber, porém não posso dizer exatamente que ele está ou que ficará bem, como o senhor mesmo disse, seus ferimentos foram muito graves.

\- Sim eu sei, por isso vim até aqui. Para garantir a vocês, que terão todo o meu apoio e amparo. Seu marido nos ajudou muito na batalha que ocorreu há 4 anos, agora seu filho salvou minha vida. –suspirou, estava muito cansado das lutas e ainda está gravemente ferido - Senhora Kinomoto sei de sua situação, e agora com a guerra, provavelmente sua casa e terras foram arrasadas, por isso quero que saiba que terá abrigo na minha casa. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-las. – Ele olhou para Sakura fitando-a com um súbito interesse, e de repente percebeu que não só a mãe como também a filha detinham a magia. Isso era muito interessante, talvez ele pudesse não somente ajudá-las como era seu dever, mas também encontrar uma solução para um grande problema. Embora a magia se manifestasse de forma muito fraca nelas, considerando as atuais circunstâncias não podia esperar muita coisa. Desviou o olhar da garota para a cabana cheia de feridos, elas deviam ter tido muito trabalho, e sem treinamento não podia esperar muito delas.

Nadeshiko levantou levemente a cabeça, percebendo que ele analisava sua filha, com certeza já havia percebido a fraca magia que emanava dela e de Sakura, e viu quando seus olhos iluminaram-se, como se tivesse percebido a solução de um grande problema.

(...)

No dia seguinte o acampamento dos feridos e vítimas da guerra já estava sendo desmontado e os feridos sendo removidos para as suas casas, ou o que restaram delas. O imperador mandara preparar um local para os desabrigados, pois a batalha fora muito perto de um vilarejo e o tinha destruído quase por completo. Justamente este era o vilarejo onde a família Kinomoto vivia.

Sakura e Nadeshiko deixaram Tomoyo tomando conta de Touya enquanto foram verificar o lugar onde antes era seu lar, em busca de alguns pertences que poderiam ter sobrado. Busca quase inútil, a casa estava incendiada e a fazenda destruída. Separaram o que conseguiram encontrar e que ainda seriam úteis, porém de todas as suas coisas, principalmente das roupas, restara apenas cinzas.

Iriam para o acampamento de desabrigados, juntamente com Touya e Tomoyo, por tempo indeterminado.

Seria muito difícil se restabelecerem com Touya no estado em que se encontrava. E Nadeshiko sabia que por muito tempo ele continuaria em seu sono.

Sakura sentia as lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos, ao ver sua casa, seu lar... tudo em ruínas, porém não permitiu que elas escorressem por sua face.

Ao voltarem para a tenda, encontraram Tomoyo conversando com uma senhora muito bela e bem vestida, porém ela estava com o braço enfaixado e parecia um pouco cansada. Ela estava acompanhada de uma outra jovem também muito bonita e mais dois guardas imperiais. Ao se aproximarem, Tomoyo notando a presença das duas fez as apresentações:

\- Senhora Li Yelan, esta é a minha sogra senhora Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

\- Muito prazer senhora Li. – respondeu fazendo uma reverência. Estava surpresa em encontrar a mulher ali, ela possuía um ar muito respeitável, e Nadeshiko pode perceber claramente um grande poder envolvendo sua aura. Apesar de sua posição, via-se que não era uma pessoa esnobe, muito pelo contrário era uma pessoa muito boa, – Essa é minha filha Sakura.

\- O prazer é meu. Queria muito lhe conhecer e lhe agradecer, por seu filho ter salvo a vida de meu marido. Muito Obrigada – disse fazendo uma reverência – Esta é minha filha mais nova Fuutie - cumprimentaram-se – Viemos para lhes buscar.

\- Nos buscar? Como assim? – respondeu Sakura confusa.

– Pensei que meu marido houvesse falado com vocês ontem, viemos buscá-los para que fiquem em nossa casa até que as coisas voltem ao normal e seu irmão se recupere. – respondeu Yelan

Sakura olhou para mãe surpresa, ouvira toda a conversa do dia anterior, mas não esperava que oferecessem abrigo daquela forma. Voltou a sentir um aperto no coração, e achou que poderia ter algo errado com a proposta, porém, Yelan parecia ser uma mulher tão sincera que não conseguia desconfiar dela. Ainda sim... nunca se sabe, além do mais sentia uma estranha sensação com a mulher sem saber identificar o que era, mas parecia que uma espécie de poder emanava dela.

– Agradecemos sua bondade, mas creio que não será necessário que a incomodemos. – respondeu, olhando de relance para sua mãe que tinha um olhar muito misterioso como se já soubesse de alguma coisa, depois reparou no olhar apreensivo de Tomoyo, com certeza ela estava muito preocupada, suspirou e continuou. As próximas palavras iriam doer-lhe no fundo da alma - Meu noivo, é um grande amigo de Touya, e assim que essa confusão passar tenho certeza que ele poderá nos acolher e nos ajudar. – Sakura então pela primeira vez se deu conta que talvez fosse bom ter alguém com quem contar. Apesar de ter muito carinho pelo Yukito, não se sentia à vontade ao pensar em casamento, mas enquanto Touya não melhorasse aquela seria a solução... Afinal o que três mulheres poderiam fazer de honroso para sobreviver, se não podiam nem sequer falar sem a permissão de homens, irritou-se.

Yelan fitou a garota estudando-a cuidadosamente, realmente seu marido tinha razão, além de muito bonita, com aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda tão decididos e destemidos, possuía também um pouco de magia, mais ou menos no mesmo nível de sua mãe, só que de origem diferente. Talvez se fosse treinada pudesse desenvolver mais seus poderes.

Mas era também, provavelmente, orgulhosa e geniosa. Devia ser também muito independente, pois percebeu uma certa tristeza ao mencionar seu noivo, provavelmente não se sentia à vontade com o casamento que deveria ser arranjado. Mas essas qualidades não eram muito apreciadas em uma mulher.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de alguém que também tinha muitas dessas qualidades. Era incrível como eram parecidos. Ela também deveria ser muito meiga e alegre, mas preferia esconder seu coração puro e bondoso, assim como ele...

Só então notou o olhar interrogativo da garota, ficara analisando-a e não respondeu. Voltou seu olhar para a mãe que também fitava a garota com um olhar que era um misto de orgulho e preocupação, realmente ela possuía magia, já deveria saber de alguma coisa, seu olhar era muito misterioso.

\- Bem, sendo assim, tudo bem. Fico muito feliz em saber que possuem alguém que zelará pelo futuro de vocês. No entanto, de qualquer forma vocês devem vir agora comigo, pedirei a meus homens que procurem pelo seu noivo senhorita Kinomoto. E enquanto isso, faço questão de hospedá-las em minha casa, até que resolvam essa situação. – e percebendo o olhar contrariado da garota completou com um sorriso – Creio que será melhor lá, do que no acampamento de desabrigados.

Sakura preparou-se para recusar novamente, porém foi interrompida por sua mãe.

\- Muito obrigada, ficamos muito agradecidas pela bondade, e teremos prazer em ajudá-la no que for necessário.

Sakura olhou indignada para a mãe e esta lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

Tomoyo sentiu-se aliviada, seria muito melhor para o Touya que fossem para a casa dos Li. Mas Sakura era tão teimosa que teve medo que ela tornasse a recusar. Então, aproximou-se da prima abraçando-a carinhosamente e disse sorrindo:

– Não se preocupe Sakura, tudo ficará bem assim que encontramos o Yukito. E também lá poderemos cuidar melhor do Touya, pense um pouco no estado de seu irmão.

Sakura refletiu e viu que a prima tinha razão, mesmo sendo amigo na família e seu noivo, não ficaria bem uma moça solteira na casa de um homem solteiro. Além do que Touya estava muito mal e tinha certeza que seria bem cuidado na casa da família Li. Não havia motivos para recusar o convite, não sabia porque o tinha feito. Tinha um pressentimento sobre o convite, mas ela também não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim. Suspirou e concordou silenciosamente com um aceno da cabeça.

\- Então vamos, tem uma carruagem atrás desse acampamento esperando para nos transportar – disse Fuutie, que parecia impressionada com o comportamento da garota.

Com um aceno de Yelan, os homens, começaram a remover cuidadosamente Touya, levando-o em direção a carruagem. Ao saírem da Tenda mais dois entraram e pegaram as poucas coisas da família Kinomoto que já estavam separadas.

Tomoyo e Fuutie saíram atrás deles, seguidas por Sakura, e logo depois por Yelan e Nadeshiko, que conversavam. Após colocarem as bagagens na parte superior da carroça e deitarem Touya em um dos bancos, entraram Tomoyo que ficou ao lado do marido e Fuutie que sentou-se no banco oposto. As três do lado de fora entreolharam-se.

A carruagem tinha somente dois bancos um de frente para o outro, sendo que no máximo caberia três pessoas em cada um deles, porém Toya e Tomoyo já ocupavam um dos bancos, pois o rapaz estava deitado inconsciente. As três mais a filha de Yelan não caberiam no outro banco.

Yelan suspirou dizendo – Eu deveria ter imaginado. Mas além de não termos muitas carruagens disponíveis devido à batalha eu confesso que não imaginei que o estado do rapaz fosse tão grave.

– Eu posso muito bem montar, na verdade até prefiro, estou há quase dois dias enfurnada naquela tenda, e ansiava por um passeio ao ar fresco. – respondeu Sakura, animadamente.

Yelan sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da menina, realmente ela era especial.

– Se você não se incomoda então – Sakura acenou com a cabeça – mandarei preparar um cavalo para você. Chamou um dos guardas, ordenando que trouxessem um cavalo selado para a garota, mas antes que ele fosse embora, voltou-se para Sakura - Como se chama seu noivo senhorita Kinomoto?

\- Tsukishiro Yukito – respondeu

E Yelan, voltou a dar ordens para o guarda, para que ele fosse procurar o senhor Tsukishiro.

E assim foram. Sakura foi apreciando a paisagem e relaxando depois de tanto trabalho e tensão, estava feliz por poder cavalgar, queria sair livremente, porém haviam amarrado seu cavalo ao lado da carruagem, evitando que ela não se distanciasse do grupo. Com certeza aquilo deveria ter sido uma sugestão de sua mãe que conhecia muito bem a filha, como se ela não soubesse cavalgar, pensou irada, ainda havia um guarda que estava ao seu lado, fora os outros que rodeavam toda a carroça. Eles lhe disseram havia alguns rebeldes que escaparam da batalha estavam soltos. Seria muito perigoso cavalgar sozinha.

A viagem durou quase seis horas, e quando avistaram a mansão dos Li, Sakura sentiu uma pontada de alívio, adorava viajar, porém devido ao cansaço acumulado seu corpo estava extremamente dolorido, sem contar que estava com fome, pois não haviam parado para comer. Com a viagem Touya estava com um pouco de febre e acharam melhor ir direto para que o estado do rapaz não piorasse. Ela só comera um pouco de pão com queijo, não quis comer muito, pois estava com medo de ficar enjoada, mas agora já eram quase quatro horas da tarde, e seu estômago estava em polvorosa.

A mansão era realmente enorme, na verdade parecia mais uma cidade. Era rodeada de um pequeno rio com diversas casas pequenas e simples, onde deveriam viver os empregados da família. No centro ficava a grande casa, cercada por um belo muro adornado com estatuetas de figuras míticas chinesas, o portão principal era bem grande, e dava de frente para a estrada em que seguiam, logo após a pequena ponte.

Ao se aproximarem um dos guardas veio conferir se a esposa de seu senhor e sua filha estavam a bordo da carruagem, estranhou a garota montada, era uma moça muito bonita. O que estaria fazendo montada daquela forma, como um homem? Pensou. Porém ao se aproximar e ver o ferido deitado dentro da carroça, entendeu, e pensou que ela era muito corajosa de fazer uma viagem tão longa daquela forma.

Fez um sinal para que abrissem o portão.

Ao entrar, Sakura ficou encantada com a beleza da mansão, realmente era muito grande e rica e tinha uma atmosfera extremamente relaxante e alegre.

No pátio externo, dois homens lutavam, enquanto outros observavam. Um tinha os cabelos bem negros presos em um rabo de cavalo _,_ olhos azuis muito escuros e pele bem clara _._

Já o outro tinha um físico um pouco mais bem trabalhado, e cabelos castanhos curtos, e estava de costas, Sakura ficou admirando o desenho das costas dele involuntariamente e tinha uma grande ferida bem recente, feita provavelmente em combate nesta última batalha. Vestia uma calça verde escura larga, era realmente muito bonito.

Ao notar a passagem da carroça eles pararam de lutar, quando o rapaz se virou deparou-se com um par de olhos, lindos e verdes que o fitavam com interesse, viu a dona daquele par de esmeraldas brilhantes, uma moça montada no cavalo, olhou a nos olhos apenas por alguns segundos, viu-a corar levemente com o encontro de olhares e mantendo a expressão fria voltou-se para dentro da carruagem.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando o jovem de cabelos castanhos flagrou-a fitando-o, dona de suas emoções, apenas virou-se friamente, olhando para o interior da carroça, porém não pode evitar seu rosto de corar levemente, os poucos segundos que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, olhos da cor do âmbar tão penetrantes como se pudessem ler sua alma e seus pensamentos.

A carruagem parou a poucos metros de uma larga escada que levava à grande porta principal da mansão. Os rapazes que lutavam aproximaram-se, Shaoran vestiu uma camisa branca e larga. Viu a moça de olhos verdes desmontar graciosamente do cavalo, embora, estivesse vestida com um traje feminino, movia-se com muita leveza no animal, provavelmente deveria ter muita experiência com cavalos. Um dos guardas abriu a porta e uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos verdes desceu da carruagem, e foi em direção à outra de olhos verdes, em seguida sua mãe e sua irmã saíram e um pouco depois, uma outra de cabelos negros bem parecida com a primeira só que com olhos violeta, parecia preocupada com algo na carruagem. Yelan sorriu ao ver o filho e seu amigo se aproximando, abriu os braços e abraçou o filho que se contorceu um pouco devido ao machucado nas costas.

– Querido, que bom que você está bem. - e virando-o e levantando a blusa, disse: - Precisa cuidar direito desse machucado.

Ele, extremamente constrangido respondeu – Eu sei mãe não sou mais uma criança. – E lançou lhe um olhar reprovador, referindo-se aos estranhos.

Yelan se aproximou para cumprimentar Eriol. Enquanto os guardas retiravam Touya da carruagem e o levavam para uma casa externa, uma espécie de enfermaria, Tomoyo acompanhou os homens que levavam seu marido, e Fuutie disse à Sakura e Nadeshiko que depois ele seria levado aos aposentos onde elas ficariam.

Yelan então, fez as apresentações:

\- Senhora Kinomoto, este é meu Filho Shaoran Li, e este é Hiiragisawa Eriol, um dos comandantes do exército imperial e filho mais novo do falecido general Kazuhiko.

As moças fizeram uma reverência.

\- Esta é Kinomoto Nadeshiko, sua filha Sakura, e aquela – apontando para a enfermaria - é prima delas, Tomoyo, que também é esposa do homem que salvou a vida de seu pai.

Shaoran se aproximou e fez uma reverência olhando intensamente para a garota de olhos verdes que o observava a poucos minutos.

Sakura cumprimentou-o com outra reverência, mas manteve os olhos fixos no chão.

\- Bem, agora vamos entrar, tenho certeza que estão tão cansadas e famintas como eu. – Disse Yelan, acenando para que elas a acompanhassem.

O aposento que fora reservado para a família, consistia em uma pequena saleta, dois quartos, um onde ficariam Tomoyo e Touya, e outro onde Ficaria Sakura e Nadeshiko, e um banheiro, Touya acabava de ser levado para o quarto, ainda estava inconsciente, mas não tinha mais febre, as meninas já tinham tomado banho e agora comiam, estavam totalmente exaustas.

(...)

Enquanto isso na biblioteca...

O que achou da menina? – Li Shang perguntou, fitando a esposa.

Realmente ela é muito bonita, mas não sei dizer como e o quanto ela possui de magia, mas posso dizer que é muito determinada e deve ter um gênio bem difícil. O que me lembrou bem nosso filho – riu enquanto servia chá para o marido.

Ele nada respondeu apenas ficou olhando para o líquido fumegante e amarronzado rodopiando na xícara à sua frente.

Ela não parece ter tido nenhum tipo de treinamento, mas monta muito bem, possuiu uma grande habilidade com cavalos. E pelo que pude notar, tem um preparo físico mais resistente do que aparenta. Mas creio que não deve saber lutar, e apesar de sua mãe também possuir magia, elas não devem ter nenhum conhecimento mais específico. – ela o fitou seriamente.

Ele ainda demorou uns instantes olhando para a fumaça, e depois a olhando carinhosamente – Bem, deixaremos o tempo correr. De qualquer forma se ela tiver pelo menos um pouco de magia, e se for capaz de aprimorar suas técnicas e conhecimentos, já será o suficiente não acha?

Ela sorriu para o marido, tomou um pouco de chá, e olhando para a imensidão escurecida de livros, respondeu: -Nisso você tem razão. Basta que possua magia, o resto podemos solucionar com os treinamentos. – suspirou – Eu diria que foi sorte encontrá-la, atualmente é raríssimo mulheres com poderes mágicos.

Ao raciocinar sentiu-se um pouco intrigada. Provavelmente a menina herdara os dons da mãe, mas pensando bem, agora isso lhe parecia meio improvável, pois as fontes de magia delas eram bem distintas. Precisava analisar isso melhor.

Shang nem reparou que sua esposa estava um pouco distraída – Sim, infelizmente nenhuma mulher de nossa família tem esse dom, fora você, minha querida.

Yelan sorriu com o galanteio do marido – Tem razão... – e sentou-se no colo dele.

\- Por isso temos que pensar na possibilidade de Shaoran se casar com uma mulher de fora da linhagem, mesmo que isso esteja fora da tradição. Provavelmente os anciões não gostarão da idéia, mas desde que a candidata tenha mais possibilidades de nos oferecer herdeiros com poderes mágicos, e também de trazer equilíbrio à magia de nosso filho, o resto daremos um jeito de contornar.

Yelan apenas assentiu, e depois sorriu ao se lembrar de um detalhe – Creio que Meilin, não ficará muito feliz em saber que tem uma rival. Afinal ela é a candidata mais cotada dentro de nossa linhagem. E embora não possua nenhum poder mágico, seu treinamento foi impecável. Mas quem sabe ela perceba que realmente não ama o Shaoran, como pensa.

Shang suspirou lembrando-se do gênio escandaloso de sua sobrinha, com certeza ela faria um verdadeiro escândalo quando soubesse.

\- De qualquer forma não adianta ficarmos especulando sobre as possibilidades agora. Ainda há um empecilho; parece que a senhorita Kinomoto já está noiva.

Shang levantou a sobrancelha e fitou a esposa – Hummmm, isso não é bom.

Eu mandei que alguns homens procurassem-no, chama-se Tsukishiro, porém tenho um pressentimento... - ela se lembrou do semblante de Nadeshiko, quando Sakura mencionou o noivo - não se preocupe.

Shang nada disse apenas fez com que a esposa se levantasse de seu colo, e também se levantou em seguida. A abraçou e beijou-a levemente antes de irem para o quarto. Confiava plenamente no julgamento dela. Era uma maga muito poderosa e muito bonita também, sorriu... esperava que a senhorita Kinomoto fosse a garota certa, assim seu filho seria muito feliz, como ele. Porém, até se entenderem os dois teriam muitos problemas com o excesso de orgulho.

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito: 06/04/2003 - Publicado: 21/04/2003_

 _Ultima alteração: 25/06/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 02: Um pequeno incidente

Sakura abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, já era dia. Levantou-se e olhou para a janela, seria um belo dia. O sol já ia alto no céu, que estava completamente anil, sem nenhuma nuvenzinha para interromper sua uniformidade.

Espreguiçou-se calmamente, tentando encontrar ânimo para levantar da cama. Abraçou o travesseiro, tão confortável e tão macio, sentiu o sol quente que entrava pela janela batendo em seu rosto. Só então se lembrou que já deveria estar atrasada para o café, novamente.

Com um pulo, levantou-se da cama, deixando os lençóis e o travesseiro espalhados pelo chão. Foi correndo ao banheiro, lavou o rosto com a água gelada que havia na moringa e ajeitou os cabelos. Voltou para o quarto, fez um bolo com os lençóis esparramados e os jogou em cima da cama, colocou um quimono simples, o primeiro que encontrou, e foi correndo para o salão.

O café da manhã era servido pontualmente às oito horas. Todos se reuniam para o desjejum, em um amplo salão que era a sala de jantar. Este era composto por uma grande mesa central ocupada pelos membros do clã e a família Li. Havia mais duas compridas mesas laterais que eram ocupadas por visitantes, hóspedes e outras pessoas que viviam na mansão, incluindo a família Kinomoto.

Já fazia uma semana que Sakura e sua família estavam hospedados na casa dos Li, e provavelmente ficariam ainda por um longo tempo.

Todos os dias Sakura era acordada por sua mãe ou pela prima, atrasada para o café, ela detestava acordar cedo, sua cama era tão quentinha e gostosinha, e seu sono extremamente pesado. Sempre tinha muitos sonhos, alguns deles eram muito estranhos, mas ela sempre se esquecia deles. Após a morte de seu pai, por vezes sonhava com ele. No sonho ele estava com um outro jovem que ela não via o rosto, atrás deles havia um outro senhor do qual ela só conseguia ver o sorriso. Esse era o único sonho do qual ela conseguia se lembrar e era muito comum sonhá-lo. No começo o sonho era mais simples porém, com o tempo, foram aparecendo mais elementos.

Absorta nesses pensamentos, ela desceu correndo as escadas, e tropeçou, quase caindo. Segurou-se no corrimão e ouviu alguém dizer:

\- Sakura! Tudo bem? - A outra sorriu encabulada. - Bom Dia. Que bom ter acordado, já estava indo te chamar. – Tomoyo saudava a prima sorridente, enquanto subia as escadas.

\- Ai, Tomoyo, não consigo mesmo acordar cedo. Ainda parece que acabei de levantar? – perguntou apontando para o próprio rosto.

\- Claro que não. Esta linda como sempre. Mas se tivéssemos tempo eu adoraria enfeitar o seu cabelo com várias fitas coloridas. Vamos logo, todos já estão se reunindo à mesa.

As duas se dirigiram para o grande salão de jantar.

Chegando lá, foram para a mesa, onde Nadeshiko as esperava.

\- Bom dia, mamãe como está? – perguntou Sakura, com um belo sorriso.

\- Tudo bem querida. E você, dormiu bem? – Sakura acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo – Que bom! Hoje você conseguiu acordar sozinha, por isso o dia está tão bonito. – disse Nadeshiko rindo inocentemente.

Sakura lançou um olhar furioso para a mãe, mas logo em seguida corou levemente e voltou a sorrir, sua mãe tinha razão; era um milagre ela levantar sozinha.

(...)

Do outro lado da sala um belo par de olhos cor de âmbar, fitavam a cena discretamente.

Shaoran, ao vê-la sorrir daquele modo, ficou imaginando se era real ou uma visão divina. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita sorrindo, parecia um lindo anjo.

Nesta última semana, ele reparara muito nos hóspedes de seu pai. Especialmente em uma certa garota que possuía os olhos da cor que ele mais gostava. Ela era sempre muito séria e calada quando ele ou outras pessoas estavam presentes. Mas em alguns raros momentos, quando ela conversava com a mãe ou com a prima, sorria. E tinha um sorriso tão maravilhoso, seus olhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais com a alegria.

Ela não era como as outras mulheres. Já tinha presenciado algumas discussões dela com a mãe, onde ela era muito decidida e autoritária, bem diferente da maioria das mulheres que simplesmente aceitavam tudo. Também já tivera discussões calorosas, embora respeitosas, com Yelan e Shiefa, sobre homens ou casamento, uma vez chegou até a enfrentar um guarda da mansão...

 _ ***** Flashback do Shaoran *****_

Estava adestrando um cavalo à tarde, quando reparou em uma bela flor vestida de azul caminhando pelo jardim tranqüilamente. Parecia estar colhendo flores provavelmente para enfeitar a casa.

Um dos guardas do pátio passou por ela e fez um comentário, provavelmente malicioso, pois ela pareceu se enfurecer, ficando com o rosto vermelho e lançando um olhar fulminante para o guarda.

Para a surpresa de Shaoran, ela ficou encarando o guarda e disse alguma coisa, que pareceu irritá-lo, ela devia ter retrucado, atitude está proibida para uma mulher. Ela jamais poderia dirigir a palavra a um homem sem autorização dele, muito menos para repreendê-lo, mesmo que ela tivesse razão.

O guarda virou-se para tirar satisfações com ela. Nesse instante, Shaoran já tinha desmontado do cavalo e ia na direção deles, ele não permitiria que o guarda fizesse qualquer coisa contra ela.

A garota estava em pé, encarando o guarda, que furioso, avançou para cima dela, mas antes que pudesse esbofeteá-la alguma coisa o segurou. Ele olhou para trás, viu o filho de seu senhor segurando-o pela armadura e fitando-o com olhos de desaprovação. Achou melhor não fazer nada com a moça, fez uma reverência ao jovem, dizendo que a menina merecia um castigo pela petulância e se retirou do local, lançando um olhar furioso e debochado para ela. Imaginava que ela receberia uma bronca pelo comportamento. Ela continuou em pé encarando-o com uma face destituída de qualquer expressão.

Após o homem se retirar, Shaoran não sabia o que fazer. Eles haviam sido apresentados há dois dias, quando ela chegou, mas não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra. Ela até tinha razão, em enfrentar o guarda, afinal que direito tinha ele de faltar com respeito a uma dama? Mas pelos costumes ela não podia se defender enfrentando-o. Olhou para expressão fria dela, que ainda olhava para o guarda que já estava longe, não adiantaria dar uma bronca. Resolveu simplesmente ignorar o fato e virou-se para voltar ao coche, dizendo:

\- A senhorita deve ter mais cuidado com suas atitudes, poderia ter se machucado.

Mas antes que desse um passo, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a resposta dela.

\- Que eu me lembre não pedi que alguém me ajudasse.

E ela se abaixou para continuar apanhando as flores.

 _ ***** Fim do flashback *****_

Essa manhã, lá com sua mãe e sua prima, ela parecia excessivamente feliz, sorria muito e brincava. Ela só ficava assim quando estava com elas. Ele reparou também que a menina tinha um pouco de intimidade com sua mãe. Já a flagrara oferecendo tímidos sorrisos, em conversas com Yelan.

Não conseguia definir aquela sensação, mas quando a via feliz perto de alguém sentia uma coisa estranha e inexplicável.

Ela era fria e esquiva com ele, além de ser muito teimosa, e ele, muito orgulhoso para tentar qualquer aproximação.

Possivelmente depois do desfecho do episódio do guarda, ela deveria odiá-lo.

 _ ***** Continuação do flashback *****_

\- Como? – ele respondeu voltando-se para a garota que terminava de recolher as flores.

Ela não respondeu, mas o olhou com uma expressão debochada.

\- Sua insolente, eu vim te ajudar e é assim que me retribui. Mal agradecida, além de faltar com respeito aos homens de meu pai, se atreve a usar esse tom comigo. – Ele a olhava incrédulo.

\- O _senhor_ está enganado. Pois foi aquele homem que faltou com respeito a mim. No entanto, não sou nenhuma garotinha, não preciso de alguém me vigiando para me proteger. Posso tomar conta de mim mesma. – Ela retrucou, sarcasticamente.

Essa atitude debochada e petulante da menina deixou Shaoran nervoso. Não toleraria aquele comportamento. Agarrou-a pelo pulso, e arrastou-a para dentro da casa. Seu sangue fervia.

Ela tentava se libertar a todo custo, contudo não gritava, claro que não tinha força suficiente para se soltar. Ele segurava com força o pulso dela e tinha que admitir que ela era muito forte e persistente para uma moça de aparência tão frágil. Sob protestos, levou-a até seus aposentos, abriu a porta abruptamente e a empurrou para dentro do cômodo. A moça tropeçou caindo no chão. Só então reparou que junto com a senhora Nadeshiko estava sua mãe, e esta lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Por um instante sentiu uma pontinha de remorso. Talvez não devesse ter agido dessa forma, mas estava tão nervoso que perdera o controle.

Ela levantou-se do chão esfregando o pulso e olhou-o nos olhos desafiadoramente. O garoto não pôde acreditar, como ela conseguia ser tão atrevida?

Remorso? Que ideia tola, ela bem que merecera. Talvez merecesse até uma boa bronca, mas isso não importava a ele, apenas a irritação que de leve transparecia pelo olhar dela, já demonstrava que ele vencera. Ela devia estar furiosa por ter sido arrastada daquela forma tão humilhante.

A senhora Kinomoto, percebendo o clima tenso e provocador, aproximou-se e desculpou-se, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, empurrando a filha para dentro do quarto.

\- Deveria ensinar sua filha a respeitar os homens ou ela ainda vai ter sérios problemas. – ele respondeu triunfante para Nadeshiko e saiu do aposento, batendo a porta.

 _ ***** Fim da continuação do flashback *****_

"Porque fico pensando essas bobagens? O que me importa se ela me odeia ou não? De qualquer forma ela já está noiva, e eu já tenho uma candidata para minha esposa". - sobressaltou-se com o próprio pensamento. O que o fato dela estar noiva poderia influenciar no relacionamento deles? O que ele sentia pela garota? Nada! Ele não sentia nada. Definiu isso resolutamente. Ela era realmente bonita, mas era petulante demais, não serviria para ser uma boa esposa enfrentando-o daquela forma. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Quem iria querer uma mulher temperamental como aquela? Suspirou e voltou a se concentrar na refeição matinal, que esfriava a sua frente.

(...)

Sakura tomou o desjejum animadamente, enquanto conversava com sua mãe e sua prima. Estava gostando muito dessa estada na mansão Li, apesar de terem ocorrido alguns imprevistos; uma nuvem negra cruzou sua face ao lembrar-se do incidente que tivera com o filho de Li Shang. Virou-se discretamente para a mesa principal, e o viu tomando café calmamente, quieto e calado como sempre fazia. Ele era um esnobe, isso sim, irritante e petulante. Um dia ela lhe daria uma lição.

Tomoyo fitava sua prima querida, reparou no rosto irritado da garota ao lançar um olhar para o herdeiro dos Li, sorriu. Sakura sempre ficava repetindo que ele era um insuportável. Tomoyo sabia o que aquilo significava, a sua querida cunhada pensava demais no jovem Lobo.

Um dos criados se aproximou da mesa onde elas se encontravam, pedindo para Sakura e Nadeshiko irem a biblioteca após o café, a pedido de Yelan e Shang Li. As duas assentiram e o criado se retirou.

Sakura não imaginava o motivo dessa reunião, só esperava que aquele garoto metido, não lhe causasse problemas. Ela não queria desapontar ou desrespeitar a casa da Senhora Li, que era uma pessoa muito boa. Mas era bem provável que ela fosse castigada, afinal a cena do guarda se passara frente da mãe do rapaz.

Nadeshiko já sabia o motivo da reunião, já esperava isso há alguns dias, fitou a filha com uma expressão triste, embora soubesse que ela não amava seu noivo tinha muito carinho por ele e seria um choque muito grande.

(...)

Na biblioteca, Shang Li estava sentado à mesa, Yelan em pé ao seu lado e Shaoran estava encostado em uma das prateleiras de livros num dos cantos.

Não entendia porque tinha sido chamado para aquela reunião, só esperava que não fosse nada relacionado ao incidente com Sakura. Ele não comentara nada com seu pai, tinha medo que ele mandasse castigar a menina.

Elas chegaram, foram introduzidas na sala por um criado que saiu fechando a porta. Nadeshiko sentou-se á frente de Shang, Sakura ficou em pé, atrás da mãe com as mãos apoiadas em seu ombro. Ao reparar na biblioteca, onde as paredes eram todas recobertas por livros, viu o herdeiro da família em um canto.

A reunião devia ser exatamente pelo motivo que ela imaginara: ele havia contado ao seu pai e ela seria castigada por seu comportamento. Só não entendia porque demorou tanto, afinal o incidente e a briga com Shaoran ocorrera há quase cinco dias. Nesse momento ela preocupou-se com sua mãe. E se sua família fosse abandonada por causa de seu comportamento irresponsável e também por causa daquele garoto metido. Já tinha se metido em confusões desse tipo antes, mas dessa vez a situação era mais delicada, sua família fora piedosamente acolhida pelos Li, e uma falta de respeito como aquela poderia ser muito perigosa. Tonta! Como não pensou nisso antes de discutir com o garoto, era mesmo muito distraída. Fez um esforço para controlar suas ansiedades e permanecer impassível.

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito em: 8 e 9/04/2003 - Publicado: 28/05/2003_

 _Ultima alteração: 19/09/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 03: Uma proposta mal entendida

Na biblioteca Shang e Yelan Li podiam sentir uma certa tensão que emanava da aura dos dois jovens. Embora eles escondessem muito bem suas ansiedades, estava claro que algo os incomodava.

Yelan começou:

\- Pedi que viessem aqui, pois conforme havia lhe prometido senhorita Sakura, tentamos de todas as formas localizar o seu noivo, o senhor Tsukishiro Yukito.

Sakura e Shaoran relaxaram.

\- Porém as notícias que tivemos não foram muito boas. – foi a vez de Shang, que fitou o rosto de Sakura – Infelizmente, seu noivo, senhorita Kinomoto, pereceu na batalha.

Shaoran, cada vez menos entendia o sentido dele estar presente nessa reunião. O que ele tinha a ver com o noivo da garota? Mesmo assim estava mais preocupado em analisar o rosto da jovem buscando algum traço de sentimento pela perda, do que com os motivos de seus pais. Não sabia porque, mas estava extremamente curioso em saber como ela reagiria à notícia.

Nadeshiko virou-se e segurou as mãos da filha, tentando lhe dar apoio. Yelan e Shang apenas a observavam atenta e silenciosamente.

Sakura sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Yukito estava morto? Ela lembrou-se do rosto belo e do sorriso doce sempre gentil que ele tinha, tão parecido com o do seu próprio pai. Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e generosa, porque isso tinha que acontecer com ele? Agora sem ele o que seria dela e de sua família? Se os Li as abandonassem como ela faria para cuidar de sua mãe enquanto Touya continuasse doente?

Sentiu as mãos quentes da mãe pressionando as suas, e viu um olhar muito preocupado. Não queria preocupar sua mãe, mas como ela faria? Um súbito pensamento demonstrando uma solução fez com que sentisse o sangue esvair do corpo. Apesar de todos os valores que ela incluíra em sua vida, a única solução possível para uma mulher seria justamente a que ela mais abominava. Mas somente se renderia a essa idéia em último caso – um arrepio percorreu seu corpo - ela teria que procurar um noivo com uma situação mais estável, que aceitasse e oferecesse abrigo a sua família. Agora não era hora de pensar em si mesma, Yukito estava morto e sua mãe e sua prima precisariam muito da ajuda dela. Jamais deixaria sua querida mãe em apuros, nem mesmo sua prima e melhor amiga, mesmo que isso custasse mais que a própria felicidade.

Não! Ela não queria se casar assim. Na verdade, nem queria se casar com Yukito. Até poucos dias atrás não tinha levado a sério, a idéia de se casar com ele. Mas ela não devia ficar pensando nessas coisas, seu amigo e ex-noivo não pertencia mais a este mundo, ela deveria estar orando por ele. Não conseguia evitar, as imagens de um tétrico casamento assolavam sua mente. Ela tinha que ser forte, sua família contava apenas com ela neste momento. Mesmo assim sentia vontade de sair correndo dali, queria ter coragem de chorar, queria um colo, um abraço que a amparasse e lhe desse segurança. Inconscientemente seus olhos repousaram no jovem que estava no canto do recinto fitando-a. Estremeceu. Respirou profundamente tentando se controlar ainda mais e voltou a olhar para Shang.

Este pareceu satisfeito com a reação da garota, olhou Yelan que assentiu discretamente com a cabeça se aproximando das Kinomoto:

\- Bem, quero lhes dizer, que são bem vindos aqui por quanto tempo desejarem. A presença de sua família alegra nossa casa.

\- Agradecemos sua bondade. – respondeu Nadeshiko sorridente.

\- E também temos uma proposta a lhe fazer senhorita Kinomoto. – terminou Shang voltando-se para Sakura.

– Que tipo de proposta senhor? – adiantou-se, a mãe.

\- Gostaríamos muito que sua família ficasse vivendo em nossa casa e que a Senhorita Kinomoto aceitasse fazer conosco um treinamento em artes marciais e em magia.

Shaoran deu um pulo. Que espécie de proposta era aquela? O fato de a família Kinomoto ficar vivendo na mansão Li até era esperado, afinal seu pai devia a vida ao filho da senhora Kinomoto. Mas treinar a menina em artes marciais e magia era uma proposta completamente anômala. Magia? Ela tinha magia? Mas ele não percebera nenhum poder nela.

Sakura fitou Shang com atenção: – Como assim?

\- Senhorita, não sei se sua mãe já falou disso com você alguma vez, mas percebemos que você tem um pouco de poder mágico, por isso oferecemos-lhe o treinamento para que possa ampliá-los. – respondeu Shang com simplicidade.

\- Sim, eu sabia que possuía alguns dons, mas não entendo que tipo de interesse vocês possam ter em me treinar? – Sakura estava confusa e aquele aperto no coração voltara repentinamente.

\- Bem, então você deve saber que atualmente são raras as mulheres que possuem esses dons. – disse Yelan, e voltando-se para Shang - Em nossa família, eu e meu marido temos grandes habilidades, porém nenhuma de nossas filhas herdou esses dons, apenas Shaoran. – ela se aproximou mais de Sakura.

Shaoran já começava a entender o motivo dele estar presente naquela reunião. Provavelmente seus pais já estavam pensando nisso desde a primeira vez viram Sakura, mas o que o intrigava era o fato de não ter sentido nenhuma magia nela.

– Creio que não haverá problemas com as técnicas e ensinamentos mágicos, já que você tem o dom, só será necessário desenvolvê-lo. E pelo que pude perceber, tão pouco terá problemas com as artes marciais, imagino que deva se dar bem em esportes físicos. Assim poderá se tornar uma excelente guerreira, e talvez até mesmo uma maga poderosa. – continuou Yelan

Sakura estava completamente confusa – Sim... eu realmente gosto de atividades físicas, mas... vocês querem que eu seja uma guerreira? Para ajudar no exército? Pensei que isso fosse proibido para mulheres.

Yelan e Shang começaram a rir.

Shaoran também, embora discretamente, não queria que ela percebesse. Ele imaginava como ela podia ser tão dona de si em certas situações e ao mesmo tempo tão ingênua. Era óbvio que essa não era a intenção da inusitada proposta.

Enquanto isso diversas imagens de batalhas passavam na cabeça da garota. Ela até estava gostando da idéia. Imaginava se seria mais fácil ser uma guerreira do que se casar e servir um homem. Só que as risadas a deixaram ainda mais atônita, talvez aquele não fosse o objetivo. Olhou para sua mãe que também sorria. Não entendia mais nada, estava completamente desnorteada.

Yelan se aproximou mais da ingênua moça, segurando seu rosto carinhosamente, disse:

\- Não minha querida. Queremos que se torne uma guerreira e uma maga para desposar nosso filho Shaoran.

\- O QUE? – Sakura deu um grito. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Virou-se para fitar aquele homem que tanto a irritara dias atrás, ele estava no canto da sala olhando para o chão. Lentamente começou a se distanciar de Yelan, andando para trás e fitando incrédula os rostos dela e de Shang.

\- Porque? Eu... eu não entendo. Querem que eu me torne uma guerreira para casar-me com ELE? Que utilidade isso poderia ter...? – Voltou a olhar para Shaoran, talvez ele lhe dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas ele permanecia atento ao chão.

\- Minha querida... – falou Yelan se aproximando dela novamente - essa é uma tradição de nosso clã. O futuro líder deve se casar com uma mulher que tenha dotes especiais, como magia e artes marciais. – reparou que Sakura continuava com olhos interrogativos, então completou - Isso não é só para maior possibilidade de gerar descendentes saudáveis e com poderes mágicos, mas também para fortalecer a linhagem da família, além de outras coisas.

\- Mas eu pensei que os clãs gostassem de manter a linhagem pura. Que não permitissem pessoas de fora se casarem com os descendentes. Principalmente com os descendentes da família principal. – foi Nadeshiko quem falou, ela via o desespero e o conflito estampados nos olhos da filha, nesse momento, nem mesmo sua natural indiferença conseguia disfarçar o que ela sentia.

\- Realmente, isso não é permitido em ocasiões comuns. - respondeu Shang – Porém em todo o clã, Yelan é atualmente a única mulher que possui poderes mágicos.

\- ... entendo ... – Nadeshiko levantou-se, indo em direção à sua filha e abraçou-a carinhosamente tentando lhe passar maior segurança.

Sakura recebeu o abraço da mãe friamente, ainda estava em estado de choque.

\- Mas porque eu? Meus poderes são muito pequenos e eu nem mesmo sei utilizá-los... – estava buscando forças no íntimo de sua alma para não chorar, sabia que não poderia recusar aquela proposta. O desespero estava tomando conta de seu espírito.

\- Como já lhe dissemos Sakura, não existem muitas mulheres com poderes mágicos atualmente.

Sakura suspirou tristemente, já não podia mais controlar sua ira, desvencilhou-se do abraço de sua mãe e recuando para um dos cantos da sala, esbravejou:

– Uma proposta? Isso não é uma proposta, é uma imposição! Eu não tenho escolha, não é? Mas eu não quero me casar... Muito menos me casar com ELE... – ela estava completamente fora de si.

Nadeshiko fez menção de se aproximar, mas Sakura a impediu com um gesto, estava tão nervosa que até tremia levemente. Jamais tinha visto sua filha neste estado.

Mas antes que qualquer um falasse algo para acalmar a menina. Shaoran se manifestou pela primeira vez, foi até a frente do pai, ficando de costas para Sakura.

– Não creio que mesmo com o treinamento ela possa desenvolver muitos poderes.

Yelan olhou-o curiosa. Sabia como ele era orgulhoso, nunca iria admitir que detestava ser repudiado daquela maneira, principalmente por ela, se bem que ele ainda não havia percebido...

Mesmo assim, pensava que ele gostaria da idéia de se casar com a bela moça.

Shang limitou-se a olhá-lo levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês já não tinham escolhido uma noiva pra mim antes? Meilin, já sabe disso? – continuou o garoto.

\- Ainda não meu filho.

\- Então eu acho melhor desconsiderar esse desatino. Teremos mais sorte se eu me casar com ela, apesar de não possuir magia, ela é uma excelente guerreira. Treinada desde criança. Possui um nível ao qual duvido que a senhorita Kinomoto consiga alcançar, mesmo com muitos anos de treinamento. Não bastará gostar de atividades físicas para se tornar uma guerreira. O treinamento é muito árduo e é preciso ser persistente e perseverante. Não creio que ela possua essas qualidades e nem estrutura para agüentá-lo. - ele se dirigia a seu pai ainda de costas para Sakura.

Shang estranhou o filho, uma pequena gota de suor denunciou nele um nervosismo excepcionalmente bem contido.

Sakura perdeu até o ar. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Como ele pode se intrometer na conversa daquela forma, e ainda dizer tantas bobagens humilhando-a. Não pode mais conter sua raiva. Toda sua fúria e indignação com a proposta converteram-se em ódio àquele ser insolente que ousara a chamá-la de incapacitada. Caminhou furiosa na direção do jovem.

Yelan, que ouvira a argumentação de seu filho, tentava entender o motivo daquela reação. Só então notou o nervosismo do menino, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, assustou-se ao ouvir os passos firmes e fortes da garota em direção a ele. Sakura estava furiosa.

Shaoran ouviu passos atrás de si, mas antes que pudesse se virar sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço com violência e, ao ser virado, deparou-se com um par de olhos brilhando em chamas verdes.

Ela estava nervosa. Muito nervosa, se o olhar dela tivesse poder sobre a vida, ele estaria fulminado há algum tempo.

\- Como você se atreve a me julgar dessa maneira? – Ela falou rispidamente sem soltar o braço do rapaz. Como não obteve resposta continuou: - Você, senhor Li Shaoran, nunca viu as minhas habilidades e nem ao menos me conhece para julgar do que sou ou não capaz.

Recobrando-se da surpresa, ele desvencilhou o braço da mão que o prendia, e voltou a sua habitual pose imponente.

Ela continuou: - O fato de ter sido treinado desde pequeno nas artes mágicas e marciais, não significa que seja melhor que eu. Eu posso aprender com excelência aquilo que bem entender. - cerrou os punhos e apertou os olhos franzindo o cenho em um claro sinal de indignação e incredulidade. Estava se controlando para não partir para cima dele.

Shaoran estava perplexo, cada dia mais ela o surpreendia com tamanha insolência.

\- Veja só, você quer treinar, mas se não demonstra respeito algum, que dirá disciplina! – Ele a olhava desafiadoramente.

\- Como é? – ele já estava passando dos limites.

\- Grossa e insubordinada desse jeito... Apesar de seu comportamento não demonstrar, você se parece uma mulher, então aja como uma e aprenda a ter mais respeito. – ele virou-se novamente para o pai que já estava em pé.

\- Ora seu maldito! Como se atreve a falar comigo dessa forma... – ela avançou e fez menção de puxar-lhe o braço novamente, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ele a barrou segurando-lhe o punho.

\- Como VOCÊ se atreve? É isso que eu me pergunto, além de ousar a falar nesse tom comigo, ainda pensa em me enfrentar. É bom que você se lembre do seu lugar garota, não só nessa casa, mas também neste mundo. – ele já estava exaltado e sua voz estava consideravelmente alterada.

A custo de um pouco de força liberou seu punho que ele segurava, e recuou um pouco. Ele a assustara, mas jamais demonstraria seus receios, ele não tinha o direito de humilhá-la daquela forma.

\- Talvez eu não saiba o meu lugar. Mas você também não é muito diferente: para um futuro líder de clã, passa tempo demais brincando de guerreiro com seus amiguinhos.

Ele sabia que já tinha passado dos limites, mas aquele rosto de anjo escondia um lado extremamente estúpido que o enlouquecia e tirava completamente a lucidez de seus atos. Pisando firme, ele foi avançando lentamente na direção dela:

\- Você não sabe das obrigações e tradições do clã... – ela abriu a boca para interrompê-lo, mas foi impedida: - Por tanto se cale com relação a isso. Talvez eu não conheça suas habilidades, mas creio que isso se deve ao fato de você não ter nenhuma. – ele jamais havia sido tão irônico em toda sua vida.

\- Ahhhhhhh... você vai engolir cada palavra e sufocar com elas. Então serei eu que vou rir da sua cara, quando ela ficar roxa por falta de ar!

Ela perdeu completamente o controle e avançou para cima dele, mas nem em sonho poderia atingi-lo, ele segurou facilmente os dois braços dela, e a expressão de satisfação que ele fez ao ver a tentativa frustrada da menina lutar com ele, deixou-a mais indignada.

\- Ahahaha... claro que sim com toda essa sua imensa força e habilidade, vai acabar comigo em instantes. – Ele riu debochando completamente da atitude dela. - Ora, não me faça rir, Sakura, acorde! Estamos no mundo real, as coisas não funcionam desse modo, você não conseguirá passar por nenhum tipo de treinamento, mesmo os simples, menos ainda os complexos que te foram propostos. – ele a empurrou pelos punhos para trás e olhava-a seriamente.

Ao ser empurrada percebeu que ele tinha toda a razão, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer de forma alguma. Endireitou a postura, e dirigindo novamente um olhar fulminante à ele, mantendo a voz mais calma e controlada, disse:

\- Neste momento, posso não ser uma oponente à sua altura. Mas nem precisarei da metade de seu treinamento para te mostrar do que sou capaz. E quando eu estiver pronta, vou lhe mostrar quais são minhas verdadeira habilidades, s _enhor Li_ , e assim você saberá qual é o meu lugar.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse retrucar alguma coisa ela passou por ele andando majestosamente, e dirigindo-se a Shang Li, que estava em pé, pasmado diante da cena:

\- Senhor Li Shang, ficarei honrada em aceitar o treinamento que me oferecem. E me esforçarei muito para superar suas expectativas, retribuindo a confiança que depositam em mim.

Sakura virou-se para encarar Shaoran, que a olhava estarrecido e furioso, em um tom mais sereno disse para o jovem – Farei com que veja suas palavras irracionais caírem por terra sem nenhum sentido, e terá que engoli-las todas.

\- Então estamos combinados? - perguntou Shang se aproximando dela, e gesticulando para o filho não retrucar a garota revoltada.

\- Sim. - ela voltou-se para ele e estendeu a mão.

E ele selou o acordo com um aperto de mão e dizendo: - Agora você tem um compromisso comigo e com o clã Li senhorita Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Eu honrarei minha palavra e esperarei ansiosamente para o início dos treinos. – dizendo isso, ela saiu da biblioteca andando imponentemente, sem abaixar nem desviar seu olhar da porta por um segundo.

Shaoran a acompanhou com o olhar. Como podia ser tão teimosa? Mas ele ainda teria de mostrar a ela qual era o verdadeiro lugar dela. Estava extremamente irritado com a acirrada discussão, e se não fosse por seu pai impedi-lo, ele certamente teria cometido um desatino partindo pra cima dela. Ficou parado observando a porta já fechada, digerindo todas as palavras ferinas e o ódio que estava presente em seu espírito.

Nadeshiko se aproximou de Shang, seguida por Yelan.

\- Com sua licença senhor, mas e essa moça que estava prometida ao seu filho?

\- Bem, - respondeu Yelan no lugar do marido - o compromisso com Meilin também não é formal. O fato de ela ser a melhor guerreira da família, a tornava a candidata mais provável para esposa do nosso filho. No entanto se Sakura demonstrar que possui bons dotes mágicos e se possuir ao menos um pouco de habilidades marciais ela será a escolhida.

\- Entendo. – disse Nadeshiko pensativa – Isso significa que o compromisso de minha filha também não é formal, ou seja, se ela não for capaz de corresponder às expectativas, a escolhida será a senhorita Meilin.

\- Exatamente. – completou Yelan – Só que não tivemos oportunidade de explicar isso a sua filha. Mas eu tive a impressão que ela não percebeu exatamente a extensão da proposta e da responsabilidade que aceitou.

\- Sim, creio que ela ficou tão zangada que se esqueceu de tudo. Agiu por impulso. – resumiu Nadeshiko abrindo um belo sorriso para Shaoran – Mas não se preocupe logo ela se lembrará. E eu me encarregarei de explicar a ela esse último detalhe. Às vezes ela é tão distraída... agora, se me dão licença, creio que Tomoyo deve estar precisando da minha ajuda.

\- Muito Obrigada, Nadeshiko, - disse Yelan – creio que posso chamá-la assim, não? A outra assentiu com um sorriso – Então peço-lhe que me chame de Yelan.

Nadeshiko se retirou fechando a porta, Yelan e Shang sentaram-se à mesa para discutir como seria o treinamento. Também precisariam avisar os pais de Meilin sobre isso, para que ela não fosse pega de surpresa pela notícia de ter uma rival que nem pertencia a família. Mas de qualquer forma eles não conseguiriam evitar o escândalo que a garota faria.

Shaoran permanecia quieto no mesmo lugar. Mas seu queixo estava caído.

Ele somente se deu conta do que verdadeiramente tinha acontecido ao ouvir a conversa de sua mãe e Nadeshiko. Aquela briga se tratava de um casamento. Do seu casamento. Como podia ter se esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Fora uma falha, uma grande falha. Um verdadeiro guerreiro deveria saber controlar melhor suas emoções, mas ela simplesmente conseguia tirá-lo do sério, sempre.

Agora nada estava certo. Se ela se saísse bem no treinamento, ele não teria que só engolir as palavras, mas também agüentar o olhar vitorioso de sua noiva para o resto de seus dias. Isso seria humilhante, ainda mais depois de tamanho desentendimento, eles viveriam em pé-de-guerra por um longo tempo. Droga! Saíra tudo errado, ele não devia ter brigado com ela. Entretanto tamanho o repúdio que ela demonstrou na possibilidade de se casar com ele, o magoou profundamente e ele não pode controlar o rancor. Ela era muito bonita, mas era muito teimosa e não tinha consciência de seu lugar como mulher. Como se isso importasse muito para ele. Mas ela também tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. O simples pensamento do rosto dela, vermelho de nervoso e olhando o com fúria, o fez sorrir. Ela realmente era muito bela, mesmo zangada...

\- Shaoran? – era a voz de seu pai chamando

\- Sim... – respondeu ainda desnorteado

\- Creio podemos incluí-lo como instrutor nos treinamentos, não?

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios – Claro, será um grande prazer. – e com a mente em turbilhão ele se retirou da biblioteca, deixando seus pais sem entender o que passava pela sua cabeça.

(...)

Sakura entrou nos aposentos de sua família batendo os pés e bufando.

Tomoyo a ouviu e olhando pela porta do quarto, a viu passando, estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia furiosa, infelizmente não ia poder falar com a prima, pois estava trocando os curativos do marido, e seria melhor que ela se acalmasse primeiro.

 _Como ele se atrevia a julgá-la daquela forma? Insolente... Metido... Folgado... Insuportável..._

Ela podia pensar em uma série de insultos para aquele almofadinha impertinente.

Jogou-se na cama exausta, embora ainda fosse de manhã, ou melhor, já estava quase no horário do almoço a discussão tinha lhe cansado mais do que imaginava.

Tentou relaxar um pouco, olhando para o céu através da janela aberta. Mas a imagem que veio em sua mente foram aqueles olhos cor de âmbar tão reluzentes e penetrantes... Realmente eram muito bonitos, na verdade ele era muito bonito. Ela reparara nele desde o primeiro dia em que chegara, quando ele estava lutando sem camisa. Tinha os ombros largos e costas bem definidas, e aqueles cabelos rebeldes que davam um ar juvenil ao rosto sério... suspirou... ouviu sua mãe entrar no aposento, provavelmente para ajudar Tomoyo com os curativos. Ela gostaria de ajudar também, mas sua cabeça estava cheia demais com pensamentos sobre o seu treinamento. Ela teria que ser muito forte, mas iria conseguir ser a melhor de qualquer forma. Adormeceu, sem se dar conta que a imagem do Lobo da família Li não saia de seus pensamentos e nem passava pela sua cabeça que se sair bem nos treinamentos resultaria em seu casamento.

Nadeshiko parou à frente da porta do quarto da filha. Havia preocupação em seus olhos. Ela demoraria a perceber. Concentrou-se um pouco. Então seu rosto ficou mais tenso. Estava muito perto do início...

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito em: 8 e 9/04/2003 - Publicado: 06/06/2003_

 _Ultima alteração: 05/06/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 04: Surpresas

\- Sakura... Sakura! - Tomoyo tentava delicadamente acordar sua prima.

\- Hammm... que foi Tomoyo... – a moça acordava esfregando os olhos, ainda tonta.

\- Ai, Sakura, já está na hora do almoço, vamos descer?

\- Ah... eu não estou com fome... – disse se espreguiçando na cama.

Não queria mesmo era encontrar aquele garoto insuportável.

– Tomoyo, vá você e avise minha mãe que eu não quero almoçar. – Ao ver a cara de reprovação da amiga, continuou manhosa e fazendo biquinho – Por favor, vai... eu não estou disposta a descer agora.

A moça de cabelos negros sorriu. Ninguém era capaz de resistir àquele rostinho de súplica. - Tudo bem, mas depois eu trarei algo para você comer, não deve ficar com o estômago vazio. E... está tudo bem com você?

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou a prima – Por que pergunta se estou bem?

\- Bem... depois daquela reunião... você chegou tão nervosa. Deitou-se aí e adormeceu. – Tomoyo estava séria, preocupada com a amiga. Até tentara arrancar alguma coisa de sua sogra, mas Nadeshiko nada lhe falou.

\- Não se preocupe Tomoyo, está tudo bem. – Sakura deu um sorriso esfuziante, mas percebeu que nem assim conseguiu aliviar completamente a tensão da cunhada, então teve uma idéia – Que acha de depois do almoço darmos um passeio no jardim?

\- Eu adoraria, faz tanto tempo que não conversamos com calma. –Tomoyo ficou contentíssima com a idéia - Mas não posso deixar o Touya sozinho. – completou, um pouco triste.

\- É, realmente já faz algum tempo que não conversamos ou passeamos juntas, também tantas coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente. Mas não demoraremos muito. Sei que a mamãe não se importará de ficar um pouco com ele. Quero muito te contar o que aquele petulante e irritante me falou. Vamos, por favor?

\- Está bem, então. – mais uma vez ela fora vencida pelas súplicas da amiga – Estamos combinadas. Agora eu vou descer, descanse mais um pouco. – sorriu carinhosamente.

\- Certo. Depois eu pedirei para minha mãe ficar com o Touya. – disse a outra se ajeitando novamente na cama.

\- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo falarei com ela, isso se ela já não souber... – Ambas riram, realmente era muito provável que Nadeshiko estivesse esperando pelo pedido.

Tomoyo se retirou, indo ao salão para o almoço.

Sakura ficou pensando, nas habilidades e na sabedoria de sua mãe, que apesar do jeito infantil e alegre ela era muito sábia. Não seria nada impressionante, se ela se oferecesse para tomar conta do Touya e lhes propusesse um passeio pelo jardim.

Ela alegava que essas predições eram devido à sua sensibilidade, mas a filha sabia muito bem que a mãe possuía poderes mágicos. Embora esses fossem diferentes dos de Yelan, as duas eram muito parecidas. Tirando a eterna jovialidade de Nadeshiko, ambas tinham um olhar que demonstrava que elas sabiam sempre algo a mais, e pareciam sempre preparadas para os acontecimentos.

Sua mãe realmente era uma pessoa muito especial e misteriosa. Sakura a amava muito, também amava muito seu querido pai. Sentia muito a falta dele. Era muito bonzinho e diferente da maioria dos homens. Ele sempre dera liberdade a ela e sua mãe. Fujitaka sempre foi muito compreensivo, ele procurava estar sempre presente junto com a família. Dentro de casa não imperavam as terríveis leis da sociedade.

Não era justo ele ter morrido na guerra. Mesmo sendo um dos melhores comandantes e estrategistas do exército, não conseguiu se salvar.

Sua mãe devia sentir também muita falta dele. Eles sempre pareceram um casal muito feliz. Mas Nadeshiko nunca falava sobre a morte dele, apenas lembrava os momentos felizes que tiveram e a pessoa maravilhosa que ele foi.

Agora seu irmão estava muito doente, desacordado há uma semana. Esperavam um médico amigo da família Li vir examiná-lo, mas por causa das batalhas ele estava demorando muito. Touya sempre foi muito implicante com ela, a irritava o tempo todo, porém, ela sabia que toda essa implicância era fruto da dificuldade que ele tinha em demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Quando ele teve que assumir a responsabilidade sobre ela e sua mãe, ele foi se tornando mais fechado. No entanto, depois de seu casamento com Tomoyo, um pouco do peso que ele carregava em seu coração pareceu desvanecer-se, embora com a esposa ele tivesse assumido mais responsabilidades.

Tomoyo era uma pessoa maravilhosa e compreensiva, estava sempre ao lado dele para ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário.

Pensando em sua família e na felicidade de que usufruíram no passado, Sakura adormeceu novamente.

(...)

Em outra parte da casa, no quarto, uma pessoa estava atordoada e visivelmente irritada. Shaoran andava de um lado para o outro sem parar de pensar na reunião da biblioteca. _"Garota insolente"_.

Ela poderia ser sua esposa, na verdade uma bela esposa, mas com certeza também muito problemática, que não sabia o seu lugar. Ela lhe daria muitas dores de cabeça.

Ele não se importava com os costumes. Nunca nem tinha prestado muita atenção nisso.

Sua mãe sempre tivera muita liberdade, com seu pai e mesmo com os homens do clã. Mas o caso dela era diferente. Além de ser a matriarca do clã Li, era devido aos seus imensos poderes premonitórios. Embora alguns dos anciões do clã não gostarem muito do fato, todos admitiam que era muito poderosa. Seu pai Shang, além dos homens da aldeia, amigos, membros deste e de outros clãs, sempre pediam seus conselhos sábios. Ela jamais fora vista como uma mulher, mas sim como uma grande vidente e feiticeira.

Já Sakura o irritava profundamente com aqueles olhos desafiadores, cheios de orgulho e de um tom verde tão raro. Talvez ela até conseguisse desenvolver um pouco de magia, mas com aquele temperamento nunca seria sábia como sua mãe. E, se não fosse o fato dela decididamente não querer se casar com ele, talvez pudesse até ficar alegre com a notícia. Mas a verdade é que de forma alguma queria obrigá-la ao casamento, a vida deles já tinha grandes chances de se tornar um martírio, e com ela o odiando por ser compelida ao matrimônio seria um verdadeiro inferno.

Talvez quando ela percebesse o engano, quebrasse o acordo feito com seu pai.

Lembrou-se da acirrada discussão, dos olhares atravessados e irados, gestos violentos e nervosos... " _ela não desistirá"_. Era orgulhosa demais para isso, e apesar de tudo ela há de querer derrotá-lo, mesmo a um custo desnecessariamente tão alto para ela.

Ele sorriu em puro divertimento. A essa altura, provavelmente a senhora Kinomoto já teria lhe contado sobre o "prêmio" pela aprovação no treinamento. Imaginou a garota batendo a cabeça contra a parede pensando em como fora estúpida por aceitar tal desafio.

Foi ao lavabo, e jogou água fria no rosto e lavou as mãos, resolveu ir almoçar, logo Eriol chegaria para o treino vespertino.

(...)

\- Sakura? Querida, acorde! - Era Nadeshiko que a chamava dessa vez. – Querida... vamos você não combinou de passear com a Tomoyo? Ela já está se arrumando. Não quer deixá-la esperando, não é?

Sakura espreguiçou-se na cama. E ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com o sorriso angelical de sua mãe. Retribui-lhe com outro. Cheia de manha e preguiça respondeu: – hummm... sim, mamãe já vou me levantar.

A outra depositou uma bandeja com um copo de suco e algumas frutas ao lado da cama, dizendo: - Então vamos! Acabe logo com essa preguiça, coma e vá se arrumar. – E sorriu novamente, se retirando do quarto.

Mas ao passar pela porta o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Já sabia muito bem o que aconteceria durante a tarde. Se sua pequena flor não fosse tão teimosa, poderia evitar toda a angústia que teria dali para frente, e guardar suas energias para o treinamento. Assim estaria mais preparada quando começasse...

Apesar disso sabia que nada acontecia por acaso, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de alguém.

Confiava em Sakura. Tinha certeza que ela seria capaz de lidar com a situação quando o momento chegasse. O que a preocupava era que a filha estava escolhendo o caminho mais difícil. Sofreria bastante. Calada, como sempre.

Sakura não discutira muito com o seu irmão sobre o arranjado casamento com o Yukito, devido a ele se parecer muito com Fujitaka, inconscientemente ela pensava que ele pudesse ser como seu pai.

Mas mesmo muito tempo antes de seu nascimento, a vida dela já estava reservada a outro destino, que não seria ao lado de Yukito. Mas essa carência pelo pai, era perigosa. Não devia se deixar levar pelos sentimentos paternos, ainda havia alguém muito mais parecido com ele.

Tomoyo saiu do quarto e deparou-se com sua sogra pensativa parada à porta. Ultimamente ela ficava muito assim, provavelmente devia estar refletindo sobre os acontecimentos. Ela tinha uma espécie de sensibilidade que lhe permitia saber algumas coisas, mas estranhamente ela sempre guardava os pressentimentos e reflexões para si própria. Seu marido também tinha uma sensibilidade, mas não era como a da mãe, ele apenas via 'coisas' que a maioria das pessoas, inclusive ela, não via.

Tomoyo se sentia um pouco deslocada, pois não tinha nada de especial nesse sentido.

Mesmo assim, não se sentia inferior. Ela conhecia as suas qualidades. Sua percepção e senso de observação. Sendo assim, quase sempre sabia o que se passava bem no íntimo das pessoas à sua volta.

Armou-se de um belo sorriso, e foi em direção a Nadeshiko.

\- Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.

Nadeshiko olho para Tomoyo, estava muito bonita, era tão jovem. Muito parecida com ela mesma, exceto pela cor ametista dos olhos. Embora não houvesse dito nada à enteada, observadora como sempre, ela percebeu.

\- Obrigada querida. Agora vá logo chamar sua prima. - Desencostou-se da porta dando passagem à menina, mas resolveu adverti-la: - Por favor, cuide dela Tomoyo, ela precisará muito de seu apoio.

Tomoyo estava certa, parece que havia um problema, e só sua prima distraída ainda não o tinha notado.

\- Não se preocupe é para isso que estarei sempre ao lado dela, ajudando-a sempre que for necessário. – dizendo isso, entrou no quarto.

\- Vamos Sakura?

Quase caiu ao perceber que a outra ainda estava deitada na cama. Tinha se espreguiçado e se mexido, mas nada de levantar. Para variar estava enrolando.

Esta, ao ouvir o chamado da cunhada sobressaltou-se, caindo da cama.

\- Desculpe Tomoyo, vou me arrumar em um minuto...

Tomoyo riu com a queda da prima. - Tudo bem. Na verdade é até bom, assim posso te ajudar. – os olhos violeta brilharam de satisfação - Eu te trouxe isso. Vista, por favor, fiz especialmente para você, vai combinar perfeitamente com o passeio de hoje.

Ela estendia um lindo vestido chinês verde bem claro, com um enorme buquê de delicadas flores brancas estampadas na saia. Era realmente muito lindo, mas Sakura sempre ficava constrangida com os presentes da amiga e com o comportamento um tanto... estranho dela.

-Tomoyo, não precisava.

\- Não se preocupe, sabe que é um prazer pra mim. Quando vi esse tecido não pude resistir, imediatamente me lembrei da cor dos teus olhos, e a senhorita Fuutie foi muito gentil em dá-lo para mim. Vista logo, quero ver como ficará em você.

Sakura não tinha opção. Enquanto a prima contava como havia feito o desenho e a confecção da roupa, já ia tirando as roupas dela e a ajudando a vestir o traje de passeio.

Ao terminarem Sakura estava totalmente encantadora. Mesmo ela se surpreendeu pela roupa lhe cair tão bem. Sorriu lindamente para Tomoyo em agradecimento. Tomou apenas um gole do suco que sua mãe trouxera, e saíram para o passeio.

Eram quase duas horas da tarde.

(...)

\- Eriol, que bom te ver. - disse Yelan recebendo o líder do maior clã da China – Não me diga que veio treinar com o Shaoran?

\- Sim, ele me pediu que viesse, parece que está muito entediado esses dias.

\- Entendo, esse meu filho não tem jeito. Mas não se esforcem demais, vocês ainda não estão completamente curados dos ferimentos da batalha, se as feridas abrirem podem até infeccionar.

\- Por favor, não se preocupe. – Ele disse com um sorriso sincero – Creio que vamos treinar um pouco de magia hoje, Shaoran ainda precisa aprimorar muito as suas habilidades mágicas. – acrescentou essa última parte com divertimento. Já tinha sentido a presença do amigo se aproximando.

\- Ora, ora, que bonito, além de falar de mim pelas costas, me difama para minha própria mãe. Pois saiba que você, senhor todo poderoso mago, precisa aprimorar muito suas técnicas de luta. – Shaoran se aproximou sorrindo e deu um soco de leve no ombro do amigo.

\- Olá Shaoran como vai?

\- Bem, e você? – respondeu meio a contragosto.

Yelan apoiou as mãos nos ombros dos jovens dizendo - Vou deixá-los a sós. Por favor, não se excedam nos treinos. – e se retirou.

Eriol observou a senhora Li se distanciando, ele gostava muito dela. Era como uma mãe pra ele. Depois se voltou ao amigo: - Agora pode me dizer o que está te preocupando? – ele tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

\- Hunf... não é nada demais, somente meus pais. Me arrumam mais e mais dores de cabeça com as bobeiras das profecias do clã. – Shaoran cruzou os braços e foi andando em direção aos sofás que havia no salão de entrada.

Eriol o seguiu calmamente. - Não diga isso, você sabe muito bem que não são bobeiras. - retrucou, embora já imaginasse ao que o amigo se referia.

\- Sim eu sei, só estava brincando, é que eu detesto quando interferem na minha vida. – O dos olhos castanhos se encostou em um dos braços do sofá e abaixou a cabeça desanimadamente.

\- Já entendi, então finalmente marcaram a data para o seu casamento com a Meilin. Que pena meu irmão ficará muito triste. – Eriol jogou com o amigo, era sempre muito difícil fazer com que ele falasse as coisas. Embora não fosse necessário que o amigo lhe contasse, era muito divertido vê-lo tentando explicar os sentimentos e problemas.

\- Não... é pior que isso. – Shaoran respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa e por isso não notou a expressão divertida no rosto do amigo. - Mas o que seu irmão tem a ver com ela? – Ele raciocinou tardiamente, levantou o rosto e fitou o outro, desconfiado.

\- Hamm... Quando ele foi para a Inglaterra da última vez, passou pelos povoados do norte, e como teve um problema com o cavalo, ficou hospedado na casa dos pais dela. Onde teve a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ela. Ela quando está aqui não desgruda de você um minuto. – ele parou rindo da cara de desagrado do outro, um pouco por ciúmes da prima e um pouco pelas incômodas lembranças dos ataques dela. – E ele ficou muito impressionado, não só com a beleza dela que já conhecia. Disse-me até que tinha esperanças que escolhessem outra esposa para você, assim ele poderia fazer uma proposta para ela.

Shaoran olhou ainda mais desconfiado, embora o irmão de Eriol fosse um homem sério, não lhe agradava o fato dele ter ficado hospedado na casa de Meilin. Não era ciúmes que ele sentia, mas sim uma espécie de superproteção. Ela era quase como uma irmã para ele. Muito embora ela sempre tivesse deixado claro que queria ser outra coisa.

\- Hunf, então avise-o para não perder as esperanças. Mas que não se atreva a se meter a besta com minha prima. Senão eu mesmo me encarregarei de dar-lhe uma boa surra. Se ele quiser ter aquela louca da Meilin como esposa, terá ainda que esperar um pouco, mas confesso que terei um pouco de pena dele. – ele terminou rindo divertidamente.

\- É verdade...

E os dois começaram a rir ao se lembrarem da garota mandona, metida e escandalosa que Meilin era. O que no entanto, não diminuía em nada sua beleza e graça.

Repentinamente pararam de rir e se olharam. Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre os dois.

Para Shaoran seria muito difícil desviar das perguntas de seu esperto amigo, acabaria dizendo que encontraram uma outra possível candidata. Sabia muito bem que seria alvo de gozação, assim que Eriol soubesse quem era a garota. Principalmente porque ele já havia contado ao outro sobre o episódio do guarda, naquela ocasião, estava tão irritado que ficou durante horas reclamando de como ela era insuportável.

Eriol ia perguntar novamente o que estava incomodando tanto o amigo, quando ouviu duas vozes delicadas e femininas que vinham da direção da escada principal.

Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam animadamente enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao jardim, e nem repararam nos dois jovens que estavam à esquerda do salão de entrada, conversando.

No momento em que Shaoran se preparava para responder a pergunta ainda não feita do amigo, viu duas moças descendo as escadas, e para sua surpresa notou que eram justamente Sakura e sua prima.

Ela estava tão bonita que ele não conseguiu se mover, ficou a admirá-la.

O tecido de suas vestes era fino, de forma que marcava sensualmente as curvas do quadril e busto acentuados da moça. E o jeito que sorria enquanto conversava com a prima, o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam combinando com a roupa, o jeito delicado que se movia, faziam-na mais parecer uma miragem. Com uma mulher assim que ele gostaria de se casar, bela, delicada e alegre, e não com aquela Sakura insuportável e insubordinada que tanto o irritara pela manhã.

Ficou observando-a passar completamente estático. Então lembrou-se que ela devia odiá-lo, assim como ele odiava aquele jeito arrogante dela. Suspirou e desviou seu olhar. Mas tal qual não foi o seu espanto ao cruzar com o olhar azul marinho e atento de seu amigo, e um sorriso maléfico.

Nem fora preciso dizer nada. Ele mesmo se delatou ao ficar olhando-a daquela forma cobiçosa. Com certeza o outro percebera tudo, agora ele teria que sofrer infinitas humilhações e brincadeiras de seu cruel colega.

Eriol bem que tentou, mas não pode se conter ao ver Shaoran literalmente babando pela hóspede, a mesma que o fizera perder a paciência alguns dias atrás. Agora entendia qual era o problema do herdeiro dos Li. Embora fosse ainda fraca, ele já tinha percebido que a garota possuía magia.

Com certeza a família de seu amigo achou um jeito de treiná-la, para ver se serviria para a futura esposa dele. Com o temperamento explosivo que ela parecia ter, eles deviam ter discutido novamente.

Mas se Shaoran fosse capaz de conquistá-la, sem dúvida teria muita sorte, pois realmente era muito bonita, mas com certeza seria um desafio muito maior domá-la em um casamento do que domar Meilin, mesmo porque a segunda ansiava pelo casamento.

Seria um grande escândalo quando ficasse sabendo sobre a rival.

\- Hummmm... entendo qual é o seu problema... Mas é um belo problema não acha? - disse Eriol sarcasticamente, voltando a olhar as meninas que já saiam pela porta.

 _Pronto, começou_. Pensou Shaoran, mas ao ver o olhar que ele lançava sobre Sakura, e ao ouvir a última frase proferida pelo amigo, uma estranha sensação se apoderou do jovem lobo. Sentiu o sangue fervendo, levantou-se bruscamente e se posicionou na frente de Eriol que estava em pé, segurou-o pelo colarinho dizendo: - Não se atreva a se meter com ela, está me entendendo?

Eriol quase ficou surpreso com a reação do amigo, não esperava que ele já estivesse tão interessado na moça, mas isso o próprio jovem ainda não tinha percebido. _Realmente ele terá problemas._

\- Acalme-se meu amigo. Você achou mesmo que eu me meteria com a sua nova noiva?

Só então Shaoran, percebeu o que tinha feito. Soltou seu amigo, e recuou envergonhado.

\- Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

E dizendo isso saiu em disparada na direção do salão de treinamento de magia.

Eriol ao vê-lo se distanciar, voltou seu olhar para a porta, e se dirigiu até ela lentamente.

Parou ao ver as duas caminhando pelo jardim, e ficou observando-as. Não propriamente elas, mas sim a energia de uma delas.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, substituído por uma expressão de preocupação e dúvida. Estranhou muito o tipo de magia da garota de olhos verdes. " _Não é possível_."

Será que ninguém ainda tinha percebido, nem mesmo a senhora Li?

É provável que não, senão já teriam alertado o conselho dos clãs. Mas ele não estava enganado, não se enganaria com uma coisa como essa, logo ele a pessoa que mais possuía poderes mágicos na China.

\- Impossível, devo estar imaginando coisas. – falou para si, tentando se convencer.

Sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção ao salão de magia onde o amigo devia estar esperando.

Averiguaria isso melhor depois, não era bom tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas não era provável que se enganasse ao simplesmente reconhecer a fonte de uma aura mágica.

 _A fonte da magia dela, é a mesma que..._

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito em: 17,18 e 19/04/2003 - Publicado: 23/06/2003_

 _Última alteração: 09/07/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 05: Um susto e um sonho

Sakura e Tomoyo passearam pelo jardim durante mais ou menos uma hora.

Conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Literalmente tirando o atraso do tempo em que ficaram ocupadas para simplesmente aproveitar uns momentos da companhia uma da outra, falando de futilidades e coisas do dia a dia.

Sakura parou à entrada de um jardim fechado do lado leste da casa.

Silenciosamente ficou contemplando as plantas. Era um lugar de incrível beleza. Impressionante.

O verde das plantas era tão forte e brilhante. As cores das flores extremamente reluzentes, como ela jamais vira em outro lugar.

Mas havia algo mais...

\- É realmente é um jardim muito bonito. – disse Tomoyo tentando puxar assunto.

Sakura não respondeu.

Estava tentando entender o que sentia.

Era como se das plantas emanasse uma energia.

As folhas eram grandes e vistosas, as árvores que cresciam ali dentro pareciam mais fortes, mais imponentes que as do jardim externo. A menina quase podia dizer que via uma aura mágica ao redor das plantas.

Sentia-se leve contemplando aquela beleza surreal.

Fechou os olhos e começou a respirar profundamente.

Mesmo barrada pelo portão, sentia como se as plantas lhe transmitissem aquela energia.

Cada vez sua respiração ficava mais calma, seu corpo mais leve e sua mente mais límpida.

(...)

BLAN...

\- Eriol!? O que houve?

O homem de cabelos negros nada respondeu. Apenas se levantou do chão, e voltou-se para leste onde ficava um jardim especial de Yelan, fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

Ele decididamente não estava enganado.

Mas porquê ninguém mais percebera?

Virou-se para o amigo que o encarava com um olhar bastante desconfiado.

\- O que houve? – Shaoran voltou a perguntar.

\- Você não está sentindo nada diferente? – Eriol começou a analisar atentamente a aura do amigo.

\- Não. Como assim? O que você sentiu? Deve ser muito grave para tirar sua concentração do treino a ponto de eu ter te derrubado com uma magia simples como essa. – disse zombando do mago.

O outro estreitou os olhos azuis. – Preste atenção! Tem certeza que não sente nada?

Li parou e concentrou-se um pouco. O amigo não estava brincando.

Procurou por algo diferente no ambiente da mansão, mas não encontrou.

Olhou para o líder do outro clã e acenou negativamente.

No entanto, esses pequenos instantes de concentração o fizeram se sentir mais leve.

Eriol apenas sorriu enigmaticamente. Uma sutil, porém interessante mudança se passara na aura dele. – Não importa. Chega disso. Vamos lutar um pouco.

(...)

Tomoyo avistou um belo pessegueiro no jardim da mansão. Andou até lá e sentou-se sob ele, chamando a prima em seguida.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou carinhosamente as plantas. _"Obrigada."_

Sentia-se bem mais calma.

Encaminhou-se para o pessegueiro e sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo, sem perceber uma alteração nas plantas, que agora pareciam ainda mais belas e até mesmo felizes.

Tomoyo estranhou um pouco a súbita mudança da prima.

Antes estava alheia e irritada, agora seu semblante estava bem mais sereno que o costumeiro, meio perdida em devaneios. Apesar de ainda estar séria, não parecia mais tão nervosa.

Já tinham enrolado bastante, então resolveu entrar no assunto que as trouxera a este passeio vespertino.

\- Então, Sakura, não vai me contar o motivo da reunião que teve com eles pela manhã?

A garota de olhos violeta conseguiu chamar a atenção da outra.

Sakura ficou vermelha e cerrou os punhos firmemente, como se lembrasse de algo que a deixara com muita raiva.

\- Ah, Tomoyo você não acredita no que aquele metido fez... – e começou a relatar a discussão que tivera com Li, sempre lembrando as 'qualidades' do jovem rapaz que a irritavam e tiravam-na do sério. Falou sucintamente da proposta para os treinamentos de artes marciais e magia, e concentrou o relato em, principalmente, como ele a chamou de incapaz e inútil na frente de todos.

Enquanto Sakura falava sem parar, Tomoyo não conseguia deixar de rir.

A menina estava em um estado muito parecido com o dia do incidente com o guarda. Reclamava sem parar de Shaoran Li. Além do que, não conseguia deixar de imaginar o quão havia sido cômica a cena na biblioteca: os dois discutindo calorosamente, enquanto sua sogra, Yelan e Shang assistiam a briga, atônitos.

Depois de uns vinte minutos da narração monóloga de Sakura, onde, pelo menos uma vez por minuto ela havia enfatizado o quanto ele era insuportável, irritante, esnobe e metido, ela voltou-se para Tomoyo finalizando - ...mas eu vou mostrar para ele do que sou capaz e ele terá que engolir aquele olhar petulante e estúpido.

Tomoyo estava muito admirada com a prima, nunca a vira falar tanto de alguém, muito menos estando tão irritada. Olhou-a carinhosamente, ela estava ainda bem vermelha e resmungava algo inaudível. Muitas das 'qualidades' que ela apontou no herdeiro do clã, ela também possuía. Provavelmente o garoto, assim como ela, escondia um coração muito puro e sincero.

\- Estranho... – murmurou Tomoyo com os dedinhos apoiados no queixo pensativamente, olhando para o céu.

Sakura se surpreendeu – O que é estranho?

\- Estranho lhe chamarem para fazer um treinamento em magia e artes marciais. Você não acha? Eu confesso que pensei que fosse por outro motivo.

\- Não! Não me parece tão estranho. Por que você diz isso Tomoyo?

\- É que apesar da senhora Yelan ser muito distinta e respeitada, no geral nós, mulheres, não somos muito apreciadas. Eles te disseram o motivo de você ter que fazer o treinamento? – respondeu voltando o olhar para a prima.

\- O motivo?! Ora, é claro que... – mas foram interrompidas por vozes masculinas.

Eram Shaoran e Eriol que se dirigiam para a arena, que, por acaso, ficava do outro lado do jardim bem à frente da árvore onde elas estavam sentadas.

Sakura parou de falar imediatamente, e seguiu o rapaz com os olhos furiosos.

Por que ele tinha que estar justo ali. Justamente àquela hora? Provavelmente fizera de propósito, só para irritá-la.

Os dois jovens começaram a treinar usando espadas, e, pelo menos o de cabelos castanhos ignorou completamente a presença das meninas.

\- Hunf... – suspirou – Ele tinha que vir aqui só para acabar com a minha tarde. – virou ajeitando-se de forma a ficar de frente para Tomoyo e de costas para os jovens, numa atitude um tanto infantil – Só de olhá-lo já fico com raiva. Bem que eu queria esganá-lo, mas ele não perde por esperar, vai ter o que merece, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Tomoyo sorriu da atitude da prima, estava bem claro que não era somente raiva que ela sentia. Havia algo mais em seu olhar.

Vendo o sorriso da prima, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamentos incômodos, para poder continuar a conversa. Suspirou novamente e com um semblante triste disse:

\- Na verdade eles me chamaram para informar que não conseguiram encontrar o Yukito.

\- Oh! – foi a resposta monossilábica de Tomoyo.

\- Creio que o meu irmão ficará muito decepcionado ao receber essa notícia... – Sakura realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ainda doía pensar que não encontraria mais aquele rapaz tão gentil, que sempre a apoiava contra as implicâncias do irmão mais velho.

\- Tem razão, eles eram muito amigos. Mas e você Sakura? – Tomoyo sabia que Touya literalmente adorava o outro, eram muito unidos. Mas de qualquer forma nesta ocasião não era com o marido que devia se preocupar.

\- Sabe que eu gostava muito dele, era uma pessoa muito boa.

\- Assim como seu pai. - completou Tomoyo com tristeza, sabia que Sakura só não havia movido mundos e fundos para desmanchar o noivado devido à essa semelhança. Sakura via em Yukito uma espécie de pai, principalmente depois que Fujitaka faleceu.

E as duas ficaram durante algum tempo em silêncio. Um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo farfalhar das árvores provocados pelo vento, e pelo som de espadas tilintando do outro lado do jardim.

Tomoyo, ainda com o coração pesado pela triste notícia, quebrou o silêncio:

\- Entendo, eles te propuseram os treinamentos para que você pudesse fazer alguma coisa enquanto Touya estivesse doente. Mesmo assim é uma solução um tanto incomum... Você não acha? Eles querem que você ajude no exército? Será que isso se deve ao fato de você ter magia?

Apesar do momento melancólico, Sakura não pode deixar de rir da cara de interrogação e estranheza da amiga - Não Tomoyo, não é nada disso. Embora eu tenha pensado na mesma coisa quando eles me falaram dos treinamentos.

As duas riram.

\- Acredita que eu até me imaginei em cenas de batalhas em uma guerra e tal.

Elas riram mais ainda.

\- E então...? – Perguntou Tomoyo ainda tentando controlar a respiração devido às risadas.

\- Então o quê? – Retrucou a outra, enxugando uma lágrima que lhe escapou devido aos risos.

Tomoyo caiu pra trás.

\- Como então o que? Se não foi pra isso, para o que eles te propuseram os treinamentos?

\- Ahmmmm... sim – ela ficou vermelha novamente – Você não acredita? Eles querem que eu me case com aquele almofadinha irritante que pensa ter o imperador na barriga. Tem cabimento isso, Tomoyo? Eles disseram que eu deveria me sair bem nos treinamentos para me casar com ele, - e com uma voz cheia de escárnio imitou – 'pois é importante para o clã ter herdeiros com poderes mágicos', e como eu possuo um pouco de magia, poderia ser uma boa candidata.

Tomoyo olhou incrédula para a amiga.

Agora sim tudo fazia sentido.

Ela já ouvira uma 'lenda' que envolvia os dois maiores clãs da China e por isso os descendentes tinham que conservar poderes mágicos. Mas sempre achou que isso fosse apenas uma desculpa para não permitir a entrada de outras pessoas na família.

Então era isso, Sakura tinha um bom potencial para se tornar esposa do futuro herdeiro do segundo maior clã da China. Para qualquer outra mulher, aquilo seria uma benção dos deuses e um presente de sorte enviado pelos ancestrais... mas para Sakura não!

Por isso Nadeshiko estava tão preocupada. A menina havia aceitado a proposta sem perceber. Tomoyo sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. _'Sakura, Sakura como você pode ser tão distraída?'_ Até o momento, mesmo se lembrando da proposta de casamento ela ainda não tinha se dado conta que estava prometida ao jovem.

Precisaria tomar muito cuidado ao abordar o assunto, não sabia qual seria a reação da cunhada ao perceber ao que realmente se referia o acordo que ela tinha selado.

\- E então, você não diz nada? – perguntou Sakura.

\- Bem... eu gostaria de te dar os parabéns, afinal ele é um dos melhores partidos da China, mas não acho que você tenha gostado muito da idéia de se casar com ele. – falou calmamente.

\- Claro que eu não gostei, por nada nesse mundo eu me casaria com aquele chato! – Voltou-se para fitar os garotos que ainda lutavam; Shaoran estava novamente sem camisa, e diante de tal visão ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou-se rapidamente de volta para a prima – Vê!? Ele veio treinar aqui, somente para me importunar. Para esfregar as habilidades dele na minha cara. – Bufou - Mas por enquanto não me incomodarei com isso. Assim que eu acabar o meu treinamento, vou acabar com ele.

Tomoyo limitou-se a fitá-la. Como faria ela entender que o treinamento resultaria no casamento?

\- Sakura... – exclamou baixo, e aproximando-se da prima, levemente acariciou aquela face tão amada.

Esta não entendeu a reação da amiga; por que ela estava agindo daquele modo e com uma expressão tão preocupada? - O que há Tomoyo?

Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça e murmurou para si: – Você precisa ficar mais atenta, Sakura – mas a outra escutou.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sakura estava estupefata com a reação de sua prima. Será que estava preocupada com o treinamento? Pensando que ele seria perigoso ou cruel? Resolveu tentar acalmá-la.

– Não precisa se preocupar Tomoyo, acho que será a própria Yelan que me dará o treinamento de magia. Prometo que não farei nada que arrisque a minha vida. Está bem...? – E com isso Sakura segurou carinhosamente o rosto sério de sua cunhada, sorrindo.

Tomoyo sorriu com o comentário da amiga, realmente ela era muito distraída. Suspirou. Mesmo assim teria que perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde. Melhor que fosse logo.

\- Ah, Sakura, muito obrigada!

E as duas deram um rápido e carinhoso abraço.

\- Não tem por quê se preocupar.

\- Tem razão. Sem contar que será maravilhoso esse seu treinamento. – Tomoyo uniu as mãos e seu olhar ficou reluzente – Farei um monte de roupas para você usar durante os treinos.

Sakura caiu para trás.

\- Ai, ai, ai. Mas Tomoyo... – foi interrompida pela prima.

\- Você vai ficar linda! Falarei com a Senhora Li ainda hoje. Tenho certeza que ela vai me dar autorização para isso. Afinal você não pode ter treinos de lutas com os vestidos que usamos normalmente. E para os treinos de magia, farei roupas especiais. – Ela imaginava a pequena flor de cerejeira em diversos modelitos que ela faria.

\- Tomoyo, não acho que seja necessário. Eles já devem ter uniformes especiais para isso. – Estava constrangida com a reação da prima.

\- Mas é justamente por isso que eu vou ter que pedir autorização para a senhora Yelan primeiro. E além do mais, prometo orar muito enquanto faço suas roupas, para que os ancestrais te dêem sorte.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava desconcertada, mas pelo menos Tomoyo estava feliz. Detestava ver as pessoas tristes ou preocupadas, principalmente quando o motivo era ela.

Enquanto isso Tomoyo continuava visualizando uma série de Sakurinhas desfilando com as mais diversas fantasias que se pode imaginar.

\- E também farei roupas especiais para os testes. Suponho que você terá testes, não é? Para saber se foi aprovada ou algo do tipo? Mas não se preocupe você se sairá bem em todos...

\- ...sim provavelmente terei testes, - ainda envergonhada com a crise da amiga - mas farei o possível para ser a melhor em todos e passarei facilmente. Aí vou querer ver a cara daquele petulante... – Ela imaginava-se recebendo uma medalha ou prêmio, e Shaoran a olhando pasmado, sendo obrigado por seus pais a ir cumprimentá-la. Ela ficou simplesmente exultante com esse pensamento.

Ambas estavam radiantes de felicidade, cada uma por um motivo.

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se na frente da amiga, segurando-lhe as mãos e disse: - Sim... e depois que se tornar uma grande maga e guerreira com todos os méritos que você certamente merece, - fez uma ligeira pausa olhando os imensos e brilhantes olhos verdes da outra - eu farei seu vestido de casamento. Você será a noiva mais linda que esse clã todo já viu! Não! Que a China toda já viu...

\- O QUUEEEEEEEE?

Sakura assustou-se com o que a amiga tinha dito. Levantou-se bruscamente, já ia perguntar de onde ela tirara aquela idéia absurda de casamento, quando, de repente, se lembrou...

Ela finalmente associou o motivo do treinamento que ela aceitou com a proposta de casamento que os Li lhe fizeram.

Se fosse aprovada no treinamento ela teria que... que... que... se casar... casar com ele!

Com os olhos arregalados em desespero ela olhou para onde os dois treinavam.

Shaoran estava levando vantagem na luta com Eriol, quando se sentiu observado. Com um gesto parou a luta e olhou ao redor, encontrando com magníficos olhos verdes o fitando, arregalados.

Como por telepatia, nesse momento, aconteceu o encontro de âmbar com esmeraldas.

Li, reparou que a garota parecia estar surpresa. Sua face estava pálida como a de um fantasma e transmitiam claramente desespero, medo.

Sakura sentiu um frio na espinha.

Como fora tão tola e estúpida?

Não foi o treinamento que ela aceitou, mas sim o casamento; um compromisso que ela não podia quebrar. E o que era pior: ela tinha desafiado o herdeiro.

Se propositalmente não se saísse bem nos treinamentos, seria humilhada por ele, que, sem dúvida, pisotearia sua honra e a chamaria de fraca e incapaz. Isso era uma coisa que ela jamais poderia suportar. No entanto se ela se saísse bem no treinamento, poderia acabar com ele como era sua vontade, mas depois teria que... que...

\- Casar!

Depois de um tempo indefinido, pois os dois estavam em um tipo de transe, Sakura quebrou o contato visual, voltando-se para Tomoyo.

A outra levantou-se. _'Pronto!'_

Finalmente ela tinha percebido, mas agora teria que segurar um terremoto.

Porém, espantou-se ao ver a sua bela flor descorada daquela forma.

Sua expressão era tal, que parecia ter um grito de socorro contido nos lábios, trêmulos.

Repentinamente, as plantas, o céu, as flores, tudo que antes era tão belo e colorido, acinzentou-se. A menina de olhos verdes sentiu uma leve vertigem, e até mesmo os tons cinzas foram lentamente desvanecendo-se de sua visão, dando lugar a um imenso vazio. Quando seus olhos já não viam nem distinguiam mais nada, o chão desapareceu completamente debaixo de seus pés, e seu corpo já não possuía mais peso algum.

Li, que continuava a fitá-la, tentando entender o terror que vira no olhar da menina, largou a espada no chão, e com agilidade de um gato pulou a cerca da arena, correndo em direção às garotas, seguido por seu amigo de cabelos negros.

\- Sakura! – o grito temeroso de Tomoyo ecoou pelo jardim. Esperava tudo da prima, que gritasse, chorasse, arrancasse os cabelos, mas jamais imaginou que ela pudesse desmaiar. – Sakura, acorde... – abanava-a ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levantá-la de alguma forma, mas sem sucesso, não tinha força suficiente. Uma lágrima de preocupação escorreu por seu rosto, seguida por outras.

Sentiu alguém perto, alguém que tomou sua querida flor de seus braços, levantando-a com grande facilidade.

\- O que houve com ela? – uma voz ríspida soou.

Apesar da visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, pode reconhecer o herdeiro do clã. O coração estava descompassado, simplesmente não conseguiu responder.

Sentiu mãos pousando em seus ombros, em sinal de conforto e apoio. Percebeu que era o homem que há pouco lutava com Shaoran, forçou algumas palavras a saírem de sua boca.

\- Eu não sei... foi tão de repente... ela levou um choque ao perceber...

Eriol deu um de seus costumeiros sorrisos para o amigo que nem sequer o notou.

Shaoran não entendeu o que a garota dizia, mas isso não importava no momento. Ajeitou a menina nos braços e foi andando em direção à casa.

Eriol ajudou Tomoyo a se levantar e foi amparando-a, seguindo o amigo.

Yelan observou o filho entrar com a senhorita Kinomoto desacordada nos braços. Seguida pela cunhada, aos prantos, amparada por Eriol, eles se dirigiram para os aposentos dos Kinomoto.

´ _Então ela percebeu´_

Sorriu, apesar do jeito adulto e independente, era uma menina muito inocente.

Nadeshiko já os esperava na porta, indicou ao jovem a cama de sua filha, onde ele a depositou cuidadosamente. Depois de fitá-la por um segundo, reparou em uma bandeja com frutas e suco ao lado da cama que parecia estar intocada.

Então era isso, estava desde manhã sem comer. Desmaiara de fraqueza. Delicada dessa forma, não conseguiria nem sequer iniciar o árduo treinamento. Olhou-a mais uma vez, com um misto de sentimentos.

Mal sabia ele o real motivo do desmaio.

Yelan entrou silenciosamente no quarto.

O jovem nada disse, apenas pediu licença e se retirou do quarto. Eriol com um sorriso carinhoso, estendeu um lenço para garota de cabelos negros e seguiu o amigo.

Nadeshiko e Yelan trocaram um misterioso olhar de cumplicidade. Não havia necessidade de falar, elas se comunicavam de outra forma.

Foi até a cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha, pousando carinhosamente a mão em sua testa.

(...)

Em seu sonho, Sakura, via a si própria em um imenso jardim colorido. Queria chorar, queria se descabelar, mas por algum motivo não conseguia.

Tudo ao seu redor era tão belo e tão mágico, como se não só das plantas, mas de absolutamente todos os elementos que compunham a paisagem emanasse uma aura mágica pura, inclusive dela própria.

Se tivesse se concentrado um pouco mais teria percebido detalhes muito interessantes na paisagem. Porém, tão absorta estava em sua dor e seus conflitos que em nada reparava. Era como se nada tivesse forma ou sentido para ela.

Tentava em vão, acalmar seu coração e sua alma.

De repente, um rosto muito querido se formou em sua mente. Seu querido pai sorrindo. Tinha tanta ternura no olhar, que era impossível que ela controlasse as boas emoções que inundaram seu peito. Mas a imagem se desvaneceu lentamente, como a névoa que desaparece ao raiar do sol. _´Papai´_

(...)

Sentiu subitamente sua consciência voltando ao seu corpo, percebeu uma mão macia em sua testa e ouviu a voz de sua mãe chamando.

Abriu lentamente os olhos e encontrou o olhar de sua mãe, ela sorria...

Tomoyo correu para a cama e literalmente se jogando em cima de Sakura, a abraçou - Que bom que está tudo bem – Soluçou - Não me assuste mais assim! – disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Sakura, sem entender onde estava ou o que acontecera e ainda atordoada pelo sonho, apenas retribuiu o abraço. E ainda nos braços da prima viu que a senhora Li estava no quarto.

Assim que a olhou, lembrou-se que perdera a consciência e também do motivo do desmaio...

\- Q...Quem me trouxe pra cá? – perguntou timidamente.

Nenhuma das outras três responderam. Não havia necessidade, pois só haviam mais duas pessoas que estavam com elas no jardim...

Nadeshiko apoiou a mão no ombro de Tomoyo, que soltou a prima, e então estendeu o copo de suco para a menina. – Tome, por favor, beba. Depois descanse.

A menina, que ainda estava tonta, bebeu silenciosamente o que a mãe lhe ofereceu. Depois tratou de se deitar, queria apenas assimilar a revolução que ela mesmo provocara em sua vida. E não tardou a adormecer novamente.

As outras três se retiraram do quarto. Tomoyo foi ficar com o marido.

Entre as duas mães, uma nova troca de olhares.

\- Ela ficará bem?

\- Sim, não há necessidade de se preocupar. Apesar de ser impulsiva, ela não fará nenhuma besteira.

\- Então está bem. – respondeu em meio a um suspiro, mas antes de se retirar dos aposentos de seus hóspedes, deu mais uma olhada na direção onde se encontrava a sua, talvez, futura nora. Uma fraca energia emanava dela, com um padrão levemente diferente do costumeiro.

(...)

Novamente o mesmo sonho, o mesmo jardim.

Desta vez, mais calma, pôde reparar um pouco melhor na paisagem. Não era um jardim, mas sim um imenso campo plano recoberto de flores multicoloridas. Ao horizonte, em todo o redor a paisagem variava: montanhas; bosque; lago; floresta; um rio.

O céu estava tingido de um laranja avermelhado, como o da aurora.

Teve uma imensa surpresa ao constatar que o onipotente astro do dia, o sol, se encontrava ao lado de uma imensa e brilhante lua cheia, a jóia noturna. O conjunto, incomum, estava bem no meio do céu.

Nesse instante toda a paisagem foi substituída pelo espaço estrelado.

Olhou e estava tudo escuro, apenas iluminado pelo fraco, mas cintilante, brilho das estrelas longínquas.

À sua frente flutuava um homem.

Vestia-se com antigas roupas chinesas, negras como as trevas. No peito da capa que o cobria havia um sol dourado desenhado do lado direito, e do lado esquerdo uma lua prateada.

Seus cabelos eram longos, também negros, caiam pelo ombro direito presos por uma fita azul marinho.

Ele a fitava.

Quando ela o encarou, sentiu-se muito reconfortada. Os olhos dele transmitiam carinho e ternura como os de seu pai.

A jovem ia perguntar quem era ele, o que significava aquele sonho, aquele campo, porém ele a impediu com um gesto, e sorrindo disse com uma voz mansa:

– Shhh... não ainda! Voltes e não te preocupes mais... por enquanto...

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito em: 17,18 e 19/04/2003 - Publicado: 14/07/2003_

 _Ultima alteração: 26/08/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 06: Uma voz perturbadora

' _Papai...'_

Ela corria na direção do pai.

Apesar da imagem difusa do homem à sua frente, de algum modo ela tinha certeza que era seu pai. Percebia isso através de sua expressão serena, que mostrava um belo e carinhoso sorriso.

Ela atravessava o imenso mar de flores multicoloridas com muita velocidade, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo de forma alguma. Assim como o horizonte, a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção, ele se afastava um passo dela sem mover um músculo sequer.

Sakura parou ofegante.

Imensas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. _'Papai, o senhor não me quer perto de você...'_

A imagem apenas continuou a sorrir, e então rapidamente transfigurou-se em outro homem, mais jovem e de cabelos negros. Mas antes que ela pudesse desembaçar a visão das lágrimas, tudo se tornou escuro ao seu redor.

O infinito e esplendoroso universo.

Onde, apesar da escuridão eterna, reinava uma cintilante luz, fornecida pelas longínquas estrelas.

Ali estava o homem que ela já encontrara neste mesmo lugar, com as mesmas vestes chinesas antigas, com o mesmo cabelo preso, pairando à sua frente.

\- Disse para não te preocupares. Por que então me procuraste?

\- Não o procurei, nem sei como vim parar aqui. Foi o senhor quem me trouxe, não foi?

E o homem riu, divertindo-se muito.

\- Não minha jovem, não posso ter trazido-te aqui. Não, sem que tu tenhas me pedido.

\- Mas... mas... que lugar é este? E o que acontece com aquele lugar lá embaixo? Onde está meu pai?

Ele, ainda com um enigmático sorriso nos lábios, respondeu-lhe retumbante:

\- Já te disse: não te preocupes. Não agora. – e toda a visão começou a ser tragada por uma forte luz branca. A voz dele ecoou distante – Preste atenção ao teu redor pequena, poupe tuas forças.

Abriu os olhos, fitando com dificuldade o teto branco obscurecido do quarto.

Piscou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

 _´Papai´_

Mesmo segundo após segundo, aquela estranha tristeza não se ia embora. Era mentiroso tentar lutar contra o pesar. Era inútil conformar-se com a perda. Levantou-se e se sentou à beira da cama. Seu olhar sem destino encontrou a figura angelical da mãe dormindo do outro lado do aposento.

Ainda não havia amanhecido completamente.

Foi até a janela e a abriu com cuidado. Um vento úmido e frio invadiu o quarto – e a alma - fazendo com que ela esfregasse os braços desnudos em busca de um pouco de calor e de carinho.

Fitou o céu cinza que já começava a clarear com a aurora. Como as cores que o invadiam sem pedir licença, pensamentos começaram a tomar-lhe a mente.

" _Já é a segunda vez que tenho esse sonho. Não é o mesmo sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo é. Como se fosse um outro lugar, e eu pudesse ir até lá e ver o que está acontecendo. Mas porquê? Será que é nesse lugar onde meu pai está?"_

Outra lágrima solitária escapou.

" _Pelo menos é um belo lugar."_

Ela tentou sorrir: sorrir para o sol que começava a aparecer; para o céu, já colorido; para a vida, que renascia com o dia. Mas era tão difícil...

Pensou no pai, pensou no Yukito, pensou em seu irmão, e uma pessoa inesperada apareceu em seus pensamentos. O garoto de olhos castanhos. Sakura sentiu um grande aperto no coração lembrando-se da grande tolice que cometera. Achou-se o ser mais imbecil do mundo.

Ela sabia que não deveriam ter vindo para essa casa. Desde o começo, ela sabia. Por isso sentira aquela sensação ruim nos dias da batalha.

A dor se instalou; a tristeza subiu lhe à garganta; a raiva de si mesma fez com que seu corpo estremecesse.

Essas malditas batalhas e guerras infernais eram o prelúdio de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram na sua vida. E ela sentia no fundo de sua alma que ainda haveria muitas desgraças.

Um desespero começou a tomar conta de sua mente. Ela apertou o batente da janela, onde apoiava as mãos com força tentando se controlar. Irritantes lágrimas teimavam em encher seus olhos, mas não cederia, ela tinha que ser forte.

Soluçou levemente tentando manter a calma.

" _... acalme-se minha pequena flor..."_

Ao ouvir isso, ela arregalou os olhos.

Essa voz...

Era a voz de Fujitaka.

Virou-se procurando por ele desesperadamente. Em vão.

Não havia nada em lugar algum do aposento, nem do lado de fora, exceto sua mãe dormindo no silêncio da manhã.

Será que era sua imaginação pregando-lhe peças?

Estava tão revoltada consigo mesma que podia estar tendo alucinações. Sua inquietação era tanta, que todo o seu corpo estremecia e ela sentia uma vontade avassaladora de berrar.

Se não soubesse dos poderes de sua mãe e seu irmão de ver os espíritos, acharia que estava ficando louca. Ajoelhou-se no chão, apoiando-se nos punhos fechados, tentando apaziguar o espírito.

" _... shhhh... acalme-se, ainda não há motivos..."_

Outra vez a mesma voz...

Levantou a cabeça bruscamente, não havia ninguém. Analisou com desânimo o espaço a sua frente, encontrando apenas as paredes mal iluminadas pela janela aberta. Visivelmente desesperada, disse balbuciante: – Papai? É o senhor? Por que não fala comigo direito? – as lágrimas já escorriam pela face.

Ouviu um som. Leve e sutil, um suspiro ou uma respiração às suas costas. Virou-se esperançosa.

Deparou-se com os olhos brilhantes de sua mãe.

\- Sakura, meu anjo, o que houve?

Ela levantou-se de repente, espantada. Enxugou as lágrimas apressada e um pouco envergonhada por sua mãe presenciar tamanha cena de descontrole.

– Não foi nada, mamãe. – disse um pouco trêmula - Só um sonho ruim. – e foi direto para o banheiro evitando encará-la.

Nadeshiko voltou seu olhar para o vulto conhecido e muito querido que estava no aposento e sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso em troca.

– Há mesmo necessidade? – ela perguntou mansamente.

Ele respondeu que sim, com uma expressão muito preocupada.

(...)

Sakura andava calmamente pelos corredores da mansão. Já havia em muito se acalmado.

A manhã estava ensolarada e, apesar da brisa fria que prenunciava o início do inverno, devia estar um clima muito agradável lá fora. Perfeito para escrever uma carta. Assim ela poderia desabafar um pouco sua angústia e quem sabe receber um pouco de esperança quando viesse a resposta.

Ao iniciar a descida pelas escadas, viu Shaoran, acompanhado do líder do clã Hiiragizawa e mais um homem que ela nunca havia visto na mansão.

O Pequeno Lobo dos Li estava vestido com calça e sobretudo cor creme, a camisa era verde oliva. Incrível como as cores claras ficavam bem nele, fazendo um contraste belíssimo com os cabelos castanhos. A camisa fina marcava bem os contornos do peito esculpido do rapaz.

Do ângulo em que estava podia ver os traços bem marcados do rosto dele.

Parada e estática no topo da escada, ficou a observá-lo subindo, distraidamente.

Ele, sentindo-se observado, levantou o rosto procurando seu espectador.

Ficou surpreso ao constatar que era justamente a insolente hóspede de seu pai.

Mas dessa vez ela não estava com a costumeira expressão de deboche. Fitava-o de uma forma mais analítica, mais... Não sabia explicar, mas ela de certo estava admirando-o.

Sakura estava completamente hipnotizada pelos olhos cor de âmbar que a miravam.

Brilhantes e profundos.

Pareciam penetrar-lhe a alma, vasculhando cada centímetro de seu ser; e ela, impotente, não tinha como escapar ou se esconder.

Li continuou subindo calmamente; um imperceptível sorriso brotou no canto de seus lábios.

Sakura olhava-o meio enfeitiçada.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e levou a mão até ele, percebendo que prendera a respiração. Fechou os olhos um pouco para tentar controlar discretamente o ar de seus pulmões. Quando tornou a abri-los, deparou-se com um olhar malicioso e uma expressão completamente divertida.

Arregalou os olhos, e só então se deu conta do que se passara.

Embora tudo tenha sido muito rápido, seria o suficiente para que ele a olhasse com um ar ainda mais superior. _'Que ódio!'_ Não sabia se ficava mais brava com ele ou com ela mesma.

Após o incomensurável vexame do desmaio, quatro dias atrás, agora ela se traía dessa forma. Isso era humilhante. Principalmente por ter sido ele que no outro dia a carregara para o quarto. E desde aquele dia até o momento, não havia cruzado novamente com o garoto.

Ele tinha saído para treinar no outro clã, e ela não fazia idéia de que já retornara.

Resolveu passar direto por eles.

Se falasse com Shaoran era provável que estourasse outra vez. Principalmente porque ela tinha certeza que ele não perderia a oportunidade de alfineta-la; e os outros, ela mal conhecia.

Começou a descer a escadaria pelo canto, sem olhá-los.

No entanto, foi barrada.

Shaoran a olhou de lado, com um sorriso muito zombeteiro.

Imediatamente ela ficou vermelha: de raiva, de vergonha.

E ele, percebendo o tom escarlate da pele dela, apenas aumentou o sorriso, cumprimentando-a:

\- Bom dia, senhorita.

\- Olá – respondeu seca e virou-se para continuar descendo.

Mas ele colocou-se novamente na frente dela; queria provocá-la.

\- É assim que recebe o seu noivo?

A menina estancou. Olhou-o ameaçadoramente. Tentava se controlar, mas estava explodindo de raiva. Como ele se atrevia? Sentiu náuseas ao pensar que era realmente noiva desse garoto tão exasperante.

\- Eu estava preocupado com você. – ele arregalou os olhos de modo irônico, claramente zombando dela - Não nos vemos desde o dia em que desmaiou. Mas pelo que vejo já está bem melhor, seu rosto está até corado.

Ela prendeu o ar. Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio na vida. Ele era tão irritante, e tinha o dom de tirar toda a razão e seriedade que ela tanto se esforçava para manter.

Olhou-o nos olhos. Um olhar fulminante que deixaria qualquer um amedrontado.

Mas não ele.

Ele conseguira, ela estava irritada. Muito irritada. A expressão do rosto dele ficou mais séria, e, no entanto, os traços de deboche eram bem perceptíveis.

\- Precisa se alimentar corretamente. - falou malicioso como raramente era - Se não estiver em boas condições, não conseguirá nem iniciar os treinos. – Ao terminar, deu-lhe um sorriso sardônico.

Ela, cega de raiva, o ensinaria a não debochar dela, mesmo à força; já ia partir para cima dele, novamente, quando alguém segurou-a pela mão.

Eriol que, como sempre, vestia-se elegantemente com roupas tradicionais, fez uma pequena reverência, tomou-lhe a mão e deu um leve beijo.

Sakura ficou completamente desconcertada, seu rosto estava próximo à incandescência. Jamais esperava uma atitude como aquela.

Eriol olhou nos olhos da noiva de seu amigo, e com um galante sorriso, disse educadamente:

\- Bom dia senhorita Kinomoto.

\- Bom dia... - respondeu Sakura, um pouco hesitante.

\- Sei que ainda não nos falamos muito, mas gostaria de mudar isso. – Ele a encarou com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Ela, agora, podia notar uma certa semelhança. Ele era muito parecido com alguém. Tentou forçar um pouco a memória, em vão.

Eriol, com o olhar mais enigmático, prosseguiu - Permita-me apresentar-lhe o meu irmão – fez um gesto para que o terceiro se aproximasse.

\- É um imenso prazer senhorita Kinomoto, sou Hiiragizawa Heike. - Disse o desconhecido, dando também um beijo delicado nas costas de sua mão.

Ela, por uns instantes ficou quieta, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. Estava visivelmente constrangida com os dois irmãos, mas muito impressionada com tanta educação e gentileza.

Shaoran se aproximou do trio e olhou para a menina.

Olhou-a, sorrindo de lado, ainda maliciosamente, com um pouco de desdém.

Queria deixá-la mais irritada, mas antes queria arrancar aqueles dois de perto dela.

Eriol o fitava com uma expressão de puro divertimento.

E a menina assim que percebeu aquele maldito olhar petulante no rosto do jovem Li, sentiu, mais uma vez, o sangue ferver de ódio.

Quando estava pronta para reiniciar a briga, lembrou-se do gentil homem que estava à sua frente ainda esperando uma resposta. Suspirou, desistindo da idéia.

Mas ele não ficaria sem uma revanche, olhou-o com o canto dos olhos, cheia de raiva.

Não se sabe como, ela percebeu que ele não estava muito alegre com os dois irmãos perto dela. De súbito o plano de sua vingança se formou, conciso, em sua mente.

Sorrindo levemente respondeu ao homem mais velho - O prazer é todo meu, senhor Hiiragizawa.

Eriol internamente já gargalhava ao ver o quão acirrada era a rivalidade entre os jovens.

Uma veia pulsava na testa de Li, e embora ele tentasse esconder, estava muito bravo. Provavelmente enciumado. Se continuassem assim, não iriam perceber nunca. Mas tinha que admitir que se divertia muito com os dois.

\- Senhorita, sou o médico amigo da família. Vim para cuidar de seu irmão.

Sakura sorriu um pouquinho mais, agora com sinceridade. Finalmente tinha uma boa notícia. Finalmente ele tinha chegado; agora ela se permitiria alimentar esperanças em relação ao estado do irmão.

Sem se esquecer do jovem furioso - que estava a ponto de fulminá-la com o olhar -, mas se esquecendo um pouco da compostura de uma mulher – ainda mais comprometida – aproximou-se do homem, pegando-lhe as mãos e dizendo com uma voz aveludada:

\- Esta é uma notícia maravilhosa. Nós já estávamos muito preocupadas, achando que o senhor poderia não vir mais.

Ele sorriu para ela encantado com seu jeito e sua beleza. Não acreditava na sorte que o rapaz tinha. Primeiro a prima: belíssima e cheia de personalidade. Agora esta raríssima flor: delicada como um anjo, mas com um espírito indomado.

Mas tendo o mesmo sangue do jovem mago, percebeu logo o jogo dela.

E de forma alguma poderia deixar de atazanar o amigo mais moço.

\- Eu acabei de chegar. – disse se aproximando um pouco mais e lançando a ela um olhar divertido de cumplicidade - Vim direto vê-lo, pois fui informado da gravidade do caso. Se quiser posso ir agora mesmo.

Ela entendeu o sinal perfeitamente, olhou para o jovem de cabelos castanhos e continuou falando com Heike. - Mesmo? Eu não quero incomodar, sei que deve estar cansado, mas se desse só uma olhadinha já nos deixaria mais aliviadas.

Shaoran vendo a cena lançou um feroz olhar de reprovação ao médico e à menina.

Heike fingiu que não percebeu. Sorriu para Shaoran e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça como se pedindo licença. Voltou-se para a jovem e ofereceu galantemente o braço.

Ela, apesar de saber bem que as mulheres deviam andar dois passos atrás dos homens não se importou, aceitou um convite. E antes de se virar para subir ao quarto, sorriu para o seu _noivo_ de uma forma vitoriosa e triunfante.

Shaoran estava furioso, observava os dois se afastarem subindo as escadas.

Como ela se atrevia? Gostando ou não ela era sua noiva e devia respeitá-lo. Não podia ficar por aí, pulando em cima de outros homens, insubordinada, nunca aprenderia o seu lugar.

Bufou. _'Droga!'_

Ela realmente seria um grande problema. Além de ser muito difícil, para não dizer impossível, controlá-la, ainda tinha esses amigos – da onça – que com certeza iriam adorar infernizá-lo.

Deu-lhes as costas e desceu as escadas como um raio, indo na direção das salas de treinamento.

Eriol o seguiu, divertindo-se intensamente com a cena.

(...)

Tomoyo, sentada na cama, ao lado do marido, segurava com delicadeza suas mãos, enquanto orava pela sua recuperação. Além de cuidar dele com muita dedicação, ela estava sempre orando por seu estado. Passava horas acariciando-o e conversando com ele.

 _´Touya´_ Ela suspirou com lágrimas nos olhos. _´Quando vai acordar, meu amor?´_ Acariciou delicadamente a face morena dele. Os traços eram muito parecidos com os da irmã.

Desde que freqüentava a casa dos primos, ele sempre foi muito educado com ela, mas era sempre distante. No entanto, ela jamais deixou de reparar no jeito dele.

Sabia que ele era fechado daquele jeito por causa de sua personalidade. Mas com certeza era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

O que ele queria com esse comportamento era manter todos meio afastados.

Ele nunca conseguiu demonstrar com facilidade seus sentimentos, por isso era esquivo, introvertido, e até implicante em certos casos. Era o seu jeito de mostrar como e quanto gostava das pessoas.

Ela sorriu levemente.

Ele já havia encontrado há muito tempo a pessoa de quem ele mais gostava.

E ela sabia que os sentimentos dele eram retribuídos por essa pessoa, mesmo assim era um amor impossível.

Sua expressão ficou um pouco triste.

Quando sua mãe morreu e ela foi morar com eles, a situação não estava boa. Ele estava muito estressado com os problemas da fazenda e também não era fácil cuidar da mãe e da irmã que já estava em idade de casar.

Por isso ela achou que ele rapidamente fosse encontrar um marido para ela, assim se livraria logo de mais um incômodo. Entretanto, Touya recusou dois pretendentes que ela tivera; dizendo que não eram dignos.

Quando Sakura começou a receber propostas de casamento, as quais ele prontamente recusava, ele começou a ficar ainda mais sobrecarregado. Na mente dele nenhum homem era bom o bastante para ser marido da irmã.

Apesar de Sakura não saber, se dependesse do irmão ela jamais se casaria ou sairia de casa.

Por isso, secretamente ele pediu ao seu grande amigo que a desposasse. Ele era a única pessoa que ele confiaria a irmã. Apesar de não gostar muito da idéia de ver os dois juntos – por dois motivos – seria a melhor solução.

Ele também começou a procurar uma esposa, já que não poderia ter a pessoa que queria.

E para a imensa surpresa dela, ele a pediu em casamento. Expôs os seus sentimentos dizendo que precisava de uma esposa dedicada para lhe ajudar, e que se ela quisesse ele gostaria muito de recebê-la em matrimônio. Se ela não quisesse, ele continuaria procurando um bom marido para ela.

Obviamente ela aceitou; gostava muito dele, com certeza não seria difícil amá-lo.

Claro que ela jamais o amaria como amava a dona de seu coração. Mas poderia ser muito feliz, talvez mais do que com qualquer outro. Pois ela também não podia ter a pessoa que desejava com todo seu ser, e ele era tão parecido...

Se ela tivesse um filho do marido, sentir-se-ia realizada, pois aquela criança representaria um enorme laço, um vínculo a mais, com sua querida flor.

(...)

\- Pensei que quisesse treinar magia!?

\- Sinto informar que o senhor Sabe-Tudo se enganou dessa vez. – retrucou o de cabelos castanhos atirando a espada para o líder do outro clã.

Eriol sorriu. Então concentrou sua magia e expandiu a barreira protetora pelo salão todo.

Shaoran sorriu ironicamente. – Como quiser. Treinaremos ambos...

E nem esperou o outro se preparar, já avançou ofensivamente com a espada em posição mortal.

(...)

Tomoyo estranhou muito ao ver a prima entrando em seu quarto com um desconhecido.

E ainda mais porque ela estava de braço dado com ele. Eles pareciam interagir muito bem, conversando sobre algo hilário, pois sob a expressão séria de Sakura ela podia perceber um pouco de malícia e divertimento.

Então ela reparou nele. Não se vestia com trajes chineses, mas sim em um estilo bem ocidental. Era muito parecido com o homem que estava sempre junto com o herdeiro dos Li, a exceção dos cabelos negros que eram curtos. A pele era clara e os olhos azuis, talvez não tão escuros como o do outro; levemente mais claros, mas não menos profundos.

Sakura olhou para a prima e deu um imenso sorriso. Correu na direção dela, e segurando suas mãos disse: – Tomoyo, este é o médico.

Puxou a menina de olhos violeta e apresentou-a ao homem.

– Doutor Hiiragizawa, essa é Tomoyo, esposa de meu irmão.

O doutor, com um sorriso, pegou a mão de Tomoyo e deu um leve beijo, como já tinha feito com Sakura – Muito prazer senhora Tomoyo. Desculpe afligi-la com meu atraso.

\- Encantada. Não se preocupe com isso, o mais importante é que o senhor chegou.

O homem sorriu e perguntou - Pode me relatar, com exatidão, o que houve com seu esposo, bem como o tratamento dele até o momento?

(...)

A espada de Eriol já soltava faíscas, devido ao atrito com a de Li.

Bufou e segurou a arma com mais força; era muito difícil equilibrar a imensa pressão que o outro fazia sobre ela.

\- O que foi? Será que o poderoso mago Eriol está com dificuldades? – falou sarcástico.

Eriol sorriu de lado. Apesar do esforço físico que fazia, sua magia dependia apenas de sua mente; com um pouco de concentração, uma energia invisível lançou o colega aos ares.

Este, como um gato, rodopiou e caiu agachado no chão com a espada ainda em punho, sem perder nem um pouco a compostura ou o olhar de superioridade.

\- Ora, ora, vejo que finalmente acordou.

Ele avançou na direção do mago, sem nem ao menos pensar no contra-ataque que viria – e que, por sinal, quase o ludibriou ao mesmo erro -, no entanto, já mais atento, desviou. Com um salto abrigou-se sobre um armário; e de lá lançou o poder do trovão com toda sua fúria sobre o de cabelos negros.

Eriol obviamente protegeu-se com um escudo.

\- Eu estava um pouco receoso de feri-lo, caro colega, mas vejo que está empolgado hoje.- Sorriu

\- Você não imagina o quanto. – respondeu e estreitou o olhar malicioso sob a luz dos raios.

Assim que o ataque cessou, Eriol desfez a magia protetora e foi surpreendido por uma rasteira que o amigo, rápido como uma raposa, lhe aplicou.

Mas ao invés de cair, flutuou no ar e aproveitou para atacar o outro com a espada.

Shaoran bloqueou o golpe segurando a espada com apenas uma das mãos. Com a outra pegou um talismã.

Eriol percebeu e fez uma magia, lançando sobre o amigo um poder congelante.

Li, mais que depressa, chutou a espada do amigo e deu um salto incrivelmente alto. De qualquer maneira foi atingido pela magia na perna direita. Mas, antes de ceder à dor, lançou sobre o outro o poder do talismã do fogo.

O de cabelos negros, não teve tempo de se proteger dessa vez, foi lançado longe pela magia do talismã.

Ambos caíram no chão, exaustos, cada um de um lado do enorme salão.

Dois olhos dourados os fitavam, analisando-os e um pouco surpreendidos pelos enormes poderes que eles apresentavam.

Li utilizou a magia do dragão do fogo fracamente a fim de descongelar a perna. Sentiu todos os nervos doloridos.

Estava cansado; usar magia dessa forma intensa e tantas vezes não era seu costume. Na verdade, apenas o amigo conhecia esses seus poderes. Fora dos salões de treinamento ou quando ambos não treinavam sozinhos, ele não se atrevia a usar esse nível tão alto. De qualquer forma não era páreo para os poderes do mago líder do outro clã.

Graças ao escudo, apenas as roupas de Hiiragizawa foram pegas pelas chamas. Ainda assim havia sido lançado longe, devido à intensidade da magia. Todo seu corpo doía devido aos intensos movimentos físicos, para os quais não estava preparado corretamente, não para o nível de seu colega. O outro era um excelente guerreiro. Seria um bom líder de seu clã, principalmente depois que encontrasse a peça que completaria o quebra-cabeça de seus poderes.

Eles se levantaram, encarando-se.

Então Eriol sorriu. Li, ainda sério, apenas amenizou o olhar enquanto o outro se aproximava.

\- Parabéns, caro descendente - recebeu um olhar de desaprovação, mas nem se importou - Melhorou muito os seus poderes.

\- Digo o mesmo, mas ainda precisa condicionar mais seu corpo.

O outro riu – É, tem razão. Mas acho que a minha idade também não ajuda. Lembre-se que sendo tão mais jovem está em pleno vigor.

\- Desculpas... – Li balançou a cabeça.

Recolheu as espadas, e depois de limpar as lâminas e guardar a que Eriol havia usado, fez com que a sua voltasse a ser uma esfera negra, colocando-a no bolso.

\- Vamos ?

\- Sim... – ele havia restaurado as roupas queimadas com uma magia simples.

Antes de sair, Eriol olhou para o local onde antes dois olhos os fitavam. ´ _Como quiser´_

Shaoran devia ir arrumar as coisas para passar mais uns dias na mansão do outro clã.

Ainda queria treinar mais para melhorar suas técnicas mágicas, só que acima disso queria ficar longe daquela maluca. Ela o estava deixando doido; sempre perdia o controle quando estava ao seu lado. Um desejo quase insano de contrariá-la o possuía, e ele não era disso.

Pelo menos na outra mansão teria paz para treinar. Aproveitaria a presença constante do mago e treinaria muito.

Ao passarem pela sala de entrada, Eriol disse-lhe:

\- Li, vou lhe esperar aqui embaixo, tudo bem?

O outro o olhou – Certo. Depois que estiver tudo pronto lhe encontrarei aqui. Acha que até lá seu irmão já terá terminado?

\- Provavelmente sim.

\- Então até depois.

Mas ao começar a subir a escada, escutou o outro dizer:

\- Li, por que não o leva?

\- Como? – fez uma cara de muito desagrado.

Eriol sorriu. – Traga-o. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz por ter companhia um pouco.

\- Mas...

\- Ora, tenho certeza que ele não o aborrecerá; estará ocupado demais para isso.

\- Você é quem sabe, mas qualquer coisa que ele apronte eu o mandarei de volta na mesma hora.

\- Claro que sim.

Shaoran virou-se e continuou subindo as escadas, balançando a cabeça desalentado, pensando que talvez não fosse ter tanta paz para treinar.

Eriol o observou subir, depois voltou seu olhar na direção da biblioteca.

Primeiro falaria com Yelan e Shang sobre suas suspeitas.

Depois ele iria ao jardim, pois queria muito conversar com uma pessoa...

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Escrito em: 11, 24, 29/06, 04 e 18/07/2003 - Publicado em: 15/08/2003_

 _Última alteração: 26/08/2003_

# O nome do personagem criado por mim, que aparece neste capítulo, foi tirado de: Heike Kamerlingh Onnes (1853-1926) – Laureado em 1913 com o Prêmio Nobel de Física, pelas investigações das propriedades da matéria em baixas temperaturas, que levaram, entre outras coisas, à produção do hélio líquido.

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 07

Misteriosas Conversas

Yelan e Shang estavam na biblioteca. Passaram-se quatro dias de quando Sakura percebera o que aceitara na realidade. Desde o desmaio, a menina os evitava o máximo possível, inclusive ficando a maior parte do tempo em seus aposentos.

O medo do casal era que ela passasse por cima de seu orgulho e desistisse do casamento. Shang não poderia negar-lhe esse pedido, afinal ele tinha uma dívida de honra com o irmão da moça.

No entanto, se Sakura iniciasse os treinamentos, teria que honrar a sua palavra, e, no final, ao ser aprovada pelo conselho, deveria se casar com o herdeiro.

O conhecimento abre muitas portas, por isso não deve ser desperdiçado.

Yelan tinha certeza da sede de conhecimento da menina. Assim que ela começasse a desvendar os mistérios da magia perceberia que o casamento era uma mera convenção, a qual as mulheres deveriam aceitar. Não havia outros meios ou possibilidades para elas no mundo.

O conselho - especialmente os anciões do clã Li - não gostou nem um pouco da escolha da futura matriarca. Alegavam que ela não era digna de fazer parte de tão honrosa e tradicional família. Por mais que possuísse um pouco de magia, pertencia a uma classe inferior, não poderia jamais contrariar as leis da natureza, mudando seu status social. Fizeram de tudo para dissuadir o líder da decisão.

Porém Shang foi inflexível. Sakura seria treinada com ou sem a autorização deles. Por isso, acabaram concordando contrariados, e impuseram um monte de condições e implicações na preparação da jovem noiva.

A senhora Li ensinar-lhe-ia magia; e também já haviam escolhido um professor para as tradições do clã e para o aprofundamento das matérias básicas. Sakura já tinha um pouco de instrução, o que era raríssimo, mas convinha que aprendesse a ler bem, fazer cálculos básicos, ter conhecimentos sobre as estrelas e ervas para se tornar matriarca do clã.

O problema estava sendo encontrar justamente os instrutores para artes marciais.

A maioria das mulheres do clã não estavam em condições de dar aulas ou não tinham nível suficiente para ensinar a menina. O clã não permitia que as mulheres tivessem esse tipo de instrução, salvo aquelas que poderiam fazer parte da família principal; questões de tradição. Não poderiam colocar um homem para ensiná-la. Seria completamente contra os princípios.

A única mulher que tinha habilidade mais que suficiente para ensinar, era justamente a única à quem eles não poderiam pedir: Meilin Li.

\- O que faremos? - Perguntou Shang, apoiado nos cotovelos, desanimado.

\- Vamos esperar. - suspirou a esposa - Mande o comunicado apenas informando sobre a Sakura. De qualquer forma assim que ela ficar sabendo da rival, virá correndo tirar satisfações. Se até lá não tivermos encontrado uma outra mulher capacitada, falaremos com ela.

\- ... isso não dará certo. Tenho pena da mocinha. Meilin, com certeza, será impiedosa.

\- Não fique preocupado, tenho um pressentimento e... - ela parou e olhou na direção da porta, alguns segundos depois se levantou e falou em um tom mais alto - Por favor, entre!

Shang, que estava concentrado no problema, ficou surpreso com a atitude dela. Ele não ouvira ninguém bater na porta. Demorou alguns minutos para perceber do que se tratava.

Eriol entrou silenciosamente.

\- Eriol querido... - Yelan sorriu carinhosamente

\- Olá - ele respondeu para a mulher e depois virou-se para Shang fazendo uma pequena reverência - Senhor Li.

\- Hiiragizawa, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. Veio devolver nosso garoto?

\- Na verdade vim trazer meu irmão para que ele pudesse examinar o senhor Kinomoto Touya. - ele estava mais sério que o de costume.

\- Heike está aqui? Que notícia boa, faz tempo que não o vejo.

\- Sim senhor, ele chegou hoje mesmo e eu o trouxe o mais breve possível. - Eriol respondeu, não demonstrava, mas estava um pouco impaciente, tinha pouco tempo...

Yelan puxou uma cadeira na frente da escrivaninha do marido e indicou-a para o homem.

\- Mas não foi para falar disso que você veio aqui agora, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu para a senhora. - Não, eu vim falar sobre outra pessoa... - fez uma pequena pausa, Yelan era mesmo muito perspicaz - Vim falar sobre a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto.

Shang olhou-o intrigado, depois olhou para a esposa, que sorria para o garoto.

\- O que quer falar sobre ela? - perguntou

Eriol resolveu ir direto ao assunto sem rodeios.

\- Queria saber se vocês não notaram nada de incomum na fonte da magia dela?

Shang ficou sério - Como assim?

O casal Li sabia muito bem que o jovem mago era muito mais poderoso do que aparentava, assim como seu filho. Só não entendiam porquê os dois ocultavam esse poderio.

\- Eu não sei dizer exatamente, mas andei observando a energia dela... e fiquei muito admirado ao perceber qual era a fonte de magia dela. Até pensei estar enganado.

Shang olhou-o muito sério, agora não era hora para ficar fazendo joguinhos, e ele sabia muito bem que o rapaz estava escondendo algo, então perguntou imponente: - O que quer dizer exatamente?

Mas, antes que o mago pudesse responder, Yelan murmurou: - Talvez haja algo mesmo...

Shang se voltou para ela surpreendido e Eriol agora estava com sua costumeira expressão enigmática.

\- Bem... - Yelan se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente pela biblioteca - Nadeshiko, possui magia, e o irmão da menina também... portanto, é normal que ela também possua poderes. - fez uma pequena pausa - Magia herdada da mãe, assim como o irmão; e tendo em vista que o pai dela não possuía nenhum poder... - fez outra pausa, parou de andar e encarou o mago - Os dons que ela possui _deveriam_ ter vindo totalmente de Nadeshiko.

Eriol suspirou desanimado. Ao invés de responder-lhe, na verdade ela estava interrogando-o, não era isso que esperava. O que ela dissera era o óbvio. Mas estava bem claro que não era o caso da menina.

Os poderes que ela possuía não haviam sido herdados de Nadeshiko.

Não era possível; as fontes de magia eram totalmente destoantes.

\- Como podem ter certeza que o pai dela não possuía magia? - O mago tentava encontrar um meio de arrancar deles a resposta que procurava, sem ter que revelar exatamente o que sentira.

\- Eu conheci Fujitaka Kinomoto pessoalmente, há muito tempo. Desde quando moravam na fronteira oeste de nosso país e a menina mal sabia falar. Posso lhe assegurar que ele não possuía nenhum poder. - respondeu Shang já um pouco irritado.

\- Então o senhor já sabia que na família dele havia uma linhagem mágica por parte da esposa? - tornou Eriol fingindo-se desinteressado.

\- Sim. Sabia sobre os poderes do filho dele e da esposa. Mas nunca me preocupei com isso. - ele fez uma pausa suspirando, não conseguiria arrancar nada do outro - Como pode perceber os poderes de Nadeshiko se resumem a uma sensibilidade muito forte. Não pode ser trabalhado conforme a sua vontade, como os seus. E os de Touya são idênticos. Já a senhorita Sakura era muito pequena, e os poderes dela, mesmo agora, são bem insignificantes para serem sentidos com facilidade.

" _Não tão insignificantes. Não é esse o motivo de não terem percebido antes."_ \- pensou o homem de olhos azuis.

Shang prosseguiu - Eu e Fujitaka lutamos muito juntos e posso garantir que ele não tinha dons mágicos. Se você o tivesse conhecido, concordaria comigo.

Eriol se ajeitou na cadeira e disse:

\- Infelizmente eu não tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo. - e olhando para Yelan que permanecia em pé, completou - Tenho certeza que seria um encontro bastante interessante.

\- Realmente - tornou Yelan - o senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto não possuía magia. Pelo menos nenhum poder aparente.

Shang olhou-a incrédulo.

\- Entendo...

E ela continuou - Entretanto, Eriol, você tem toda a razão; a fonte de magia da menina não é a mesma da mãe. E nem o tipo de magia sequer é parecido. - ela voltou a caminhar com a cabeça abaixada através da biblioteca.

Shang estava completamente pasmado...

Eriol já imaginava que ela tinha percebido os seus pensamentos - aqueles métodos nunca funcionavam com Yelan.

Quando finalmente resolveu abrir o jogo com o casal, sentiu, de repente, uma presença fraca.

Provavelmente estava tentando se ocultar. Mas era muito difícil que qualquer presença se ocultasse dele, principalmente estando tão perto.

Virou-se em direção ao jardim, de onde emanava a energia. A presença devia estar do lado de fora das muralhas.

Shang e Yelan perceberam o movimento do jovem, e tentaram procurar o que chamavam a atenção dele.

\- Não sabia que a tinha trazido. - falou Shang depois de notar uma presença, que, apesar de fraca lhe parecia conhecida.

Mas o outro sem olhar para ele simplesmente disse - Ela não está aqui!

O mago se levantou em um movimento brusco, dizendo para que eles não saíssem da biblioteca a fim de não espantar quem quer que fosse, e saiu da sala andando rápido.

Ao chegar na porta de entrada principal, em segundos, a presença desvanecera-se, sem deixar vestígios da direção que seguia. Talvez tivesse percebido a presença dele se movimentando ou talvez estivesse apenas sondando.

Varreu o jardim com o olhar e sorriu ao perceber quem estava abaixo de uma árvore escrevendo uma carta.

(...)

Sakura estava sentada sob uma das cerejeiras que havia perto dos muros que cercavam a mansão.

Estava muito compenetrada e pensativa e escrevendo uma carta.

" _Faz muito tempo que não escrevo, mas é que tem muitas coisas - no mínimo anormais - acontecendo por aqui._

 _Eu realmente estou escrevendo essa carta para lhe pedir ajuda._

 _Sabe os sonhos que eu, por vezes, tinha com meu pai; agora eles estão mais freqüentes. Também estão muito diferentes. Além disso, eu não sei o que houve, mas hoje pela manhã eu tive uma espécie de delírio._

 _Por favor, não pense que eu estou louca. A verdade é que eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu._

 _Foi como se eu tivesse escutado a voz do meu pai falando comigo; depois de um sonho muito estranho que tive com ele. Isso logo ao amanhecer._

 _Já deves saber disso como o de costume... mas... fiquei tão atordoada. Não vi nada, apenas o ouvi falar duas frases."_

Ela parou por um instante e limpou uma lágrima que tentou escapar de seus olhos. Fitou a grama amarelada por uns momentos, e depois voltou a escrever.

" _Não sei se tem relação com o sonho. Nele eu corria na direção de meu pai, tentando alcançá-lo, mas não conseguia. O mais estranho é que nesse sonho aparece um homem desconhecido que fala comigo..._

 _Não sei como. É como ele já me conhecesse e eu também._

 _Como se eu estivesse em outro lugar. Um lugar real. Mas que não parecia pertencer a este mundo. Não sei explicar ao certo. É estranho, mas é assim que eu me sinto._

 _Meus sentimentos estão muito confusos ultimamente._

 _E ainda hoje, eu conheci - já o conhecia de vista - o líder do clã Hiiragizawa. Deve saber quem é._

 _Ele é um jovem muito gentil e educado._

 _Mas quando nos falamos..."_

\- Quando nos falamos... - ela pensou alto, com o cabo do pincel fino que usava para escrever apoiado no queixo - quando nos falamos... senti... - recostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore - Como descrever - falava para si mesma com uma voz mansa - Foi uma sensação muito diferente. Tenho certeza que nunca vi o senhor Eriol. Mas naquele momento... Naquele momento, era como se eu já o conhecesse antes.

\- Eu sinto a mesma coisa.

A menina se assustou e quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a frase.

Encolheu-se perto do tronco da árvore e disse esbaforida: - VOCÊ !?

O homem se aproximou mais com um semblante um pouco culpado por tê-la assustado.

\- Desculpe-me. Eu não tive a intenção de assustá-la.

Sakura apenas o fitou estática e calada.

Demorou um pouco para perceber definitivamente quem estava ali.

Eriol continuou a olhá-la, demonstrando um pouco de preocupação através de seus olhos azuis.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou.

A certeza que o conhecia de algum outro lugar se tornava cada vez maior. Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquele sorriso...

Demorou um pouco para que ela voltasse à realidade e o respondesse.

\- Hammm... não se preocupe... é que... eu... não...

\- Desculpe, não devia estar aqui. A senhorita está escrevendo uma carta. Eu não deveria ter vindo interromper-lhe, mas quando a vi aqui, resolvi cumprimentá-la. Perdoe-me pela interrupção e pelo susto. - O homem sorria de uma forma muito gentil para ela e apesar das palavras não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de se afastar dali.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe - a menina foi evasiva, enquanto se ajeitava para continuar a escrever.

\- Será que posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Surpresa pela pergunta, apenas concordou com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. Achou melhor guardar a carta que estava escrevendo.

O líder do clã Hiiragizawa sentou-se silenciosamente, fitando a copa das árvores.

E durante alguns instantes ambos ficaram assim olhando para a bela paisagem do jardim onde estavam, escutando o canto dos pássaros em profundo silêncio.

Sakura tornou a olhar para ele pensativa, queria perguntar... mas... acabou voltando a mirar o céu.

\- Sabe, eu também acho que essa não é a primeira vez que nós nos vemos.

\- E não é uma sensação estranha?

\- Nem tanto - ele a olhou sorrindo - talvez já tenhamos nos visto.

Ela tornou a olhar para frente tentando se recordar; e ele continuou depois de uma leva pausa:

\- Talvez eu já tenha te visto antes de nascer...

Surpreendida, virou a face na direção dele. Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis por alguns instantes. Depois mirou algum lugar da paisagem e murmurou: - Antes de nascer... Outra vida... Acredita nisso?

\- Sim.

\- Eu não sei. Nunca pensei muito sobre isso.

Ele sorriu. Estranho como ela despertava nele uma sensação de cumplicidade, a qual ele jamais se lembrara de ter sentido com alguém antes. Talvez ela sentisse a mesma coisa, por isso não estava sendo esquiva com ele.

E ele sabia que uma pergunta a inquietava.

Por isso formulou-a: - A senhorita consegue ver fantasmas?

Sakura estreitou os olhos, um tanto desconfiada.

\- Parece que não. Nunca vi. Mas... - ela parou pensando se realmente podia contar certas coisas para aquele homem que deveria ser um estranho - já senti coisas ruins quando era pequena. Meu irmão dizia que eram espíritos malignos.

Ela suspirou arrepiando-se com as lembranças e prosseguiu: - Ele e a minha mãe podem ver...

\- Entendo. Mas você gostaria de ter esse dom por causa de alguém especial, não?

Perdida em suas lembranças matutinas doloridas, respondeu em meio a um suspiro: - Meu pai...

\- Mas a senhorita sempre o vê. - Afirmou.

Ela basicamente deu outro pulo um pouco assustada, quase indignada.

\- Do que o senhor está falando, senhor Hiiragizawa? - Falou entre os dentes irritada.

Um sorriso foi à resposta que obteve. Também não precisava de mais.

Ficou intrigada com aquelas palavras... Daquele jeito de saber tanto... Das sensações que sentia perto daquele homem... Muito intrigada.

Só que com aquele jeito educado, aquele sorriso tão gentil...

Simplesmente não conseguia se manter indiferente àqueles olhos, impossível não confiar.

\- Em sonhos. - respondeu relutante.

\- Então...

\- São só sonhos... - ela tornou a olhar o céu, completamente perdida.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo e também passou a olhar o céu.

\- Não há coincidências nesse mundo. Divagações são pensamentos concretos de nosso subconsciente; aquilo que sabemos sem saber. E sonhos... bem, os sonhos nem sempre são só refúgios da mente, principalmente em pessoas como poderes como os seus.

A jovem arregalou os olhos verdes e o olhou ainda mais surpresa.

Ninguém, nem mesmo ela, nunca deram muito crédito aos próprios dons.

Quem era esse homem?

Como um estalo repentino, algo acordou em sua mente...

Por um instante podia perceber muitas semelhanças nele. E, se tivesse tido mais um pouquinho de tempo, teria conseguido lembrar-se exatamente com quem Eriol Hiiragizawa se parecia.

Porém, o homem levantou-se e ficou de frente para a menina aturdida.

\- Seu nome é o mesmo das belas flores que desabrocham aqui na primavera. - estendeu a mão para ela se levantar - Será que posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome?

\- S... sim...

\- Então pode me chamar de Eriol, querida Sakura.

Ele dizia aquilo tendo um belo sorriso no rosto e olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes, feito esmeraldas, dela.

Sakura apesar de um pouco desconcertada, não pôde resistir e deu-lhe um muito bonito sorriso em troca. Então viu uma belíssima flor de cerejeira que ele lhe estendia. Ela a pegou com carinho ainda sorrindo.

(...)

\- Hi, hi, hi... que linda! A Sakura está tão sorridente. - murmurou baixo depois de olhar discretamente para o lado. Tomoyo correu da porta de entrada em direção à prima.

Li, que estava ao lado, a seguiu andando firmemente.

Estava muito mais que furioso. Com a menina insolente e com o _amigo_.

Seu sangue fervia. O fato de ambos estarem conversando sozinhos era um desrespeito.

Essa era a segunda vez... primeiro Heike e agora Eriol.

De bom grado ele daria-lhe uma surra, para que aprendesse a se portar como uma mulher decente.

E depois se entenderia com os dois irmãos. Com o primeiro não se preocupava muito, sabia que fazia aquilo somente para irritá-lo. Já com Eriol...

Este até agora não tinha escolhido nenhuma esposa. Dizia que estava à espera de alguém especial. Nunca o tinha visto tão cheio de encantos e mistérios com uma mulher como ele estava ainda há pouco com Sakura.

(...)

Tomoyo ao se aproximar diminuiu o passo andando delicadamente.

\- Sakura - chamou.

A outra saiu do transe que estava: perdida nos olhos azuis e misteriosos daquele homem, de quem ela não conseguia esconder o que se passava em sua mente. Olhou para a prima interrogativamente.

\- Com licença. O Doutor Heike já terminou de examinar o Touya. A senhora sua mãe pediu que subisse para falar com ele antes que vá embora. - Ela falava com a cabeça baixa, em sinal de respeito à presença do homem.

\- Hammm... sim, claro, vamos. - Ela fez uma pequena reverência para Eriol e segurando a mão de Tomoyo se virou para entrar na mansão.

Então viu Li se aproximando, furioso.

Encarava-a e seus olhos pareciam até avermelhados de raiva. Sakura sabia exatamente o porquê. Para provocá-lo um pouco mais ao passar por ele, arqueou as sobrancelhas demonstrando desdém.

Shaoran, irado como estava, não ia engolir o desaforo. Agarrou-a pelo braço com tanta força que ela até foi levantada um pouco do chão.

Tomoyo olhou-os assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Não adianta mesmo não é? - Li falou quase grunhindo de raiva.

A jovem limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar desafiante, como querendo dizer que ele não a assustava. Muito embora mantivesse os dentes cerrados, segurando a dor que sentia.

\- Insolente! É melhor tomar cuidado senhorita Kinomoto, eu não gostaria de perder o controle. - Ele pegou o punho do outro braço dela, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

Ela queria gemer pela dor. Mas não faria isso de forma alguma, nem que tivesse que morder língua para segurar-se. Tudo o que ela disse foi para que ele não se atrevesse a estragar a flor.

Aquilo foi o estopim. Ele a apertou com mais força e respondeu:

\- Não. Não vou estragar sua florzinha, não. Mas vou estragar esse seu rostinho, depois de lhe dar uma boa surra.

A garota sentiu um arrepio de medo pela espinha. Ele falara de tal forma ameaçadora que ela tinha certeza que iria apanhar. Sem perceber até soltou a flor, ao tentar abrir e livrar a mão que ele segurava. Mas ao girar o pulso apenas sentia a pele arder com o atrito. O guerreiro a apertava tão forte que não tinha como mover o punho um milímetro. E tão pouco o braço que latejava e devia estar já roxo. Fechou os olhos esperando...

Li sorriu de lado ao perceber o medo da menina. Não a machucaria muito, mas também não a deixaria sem uma lição dessa vez.

Eriol percebendo que o jovem não estava brincando. Aproximou-se e o tocou no ombro, justamente no momento em que ele se aprontava para lhe aplicar o castigo.

\- Li! Acalme-se meu amigo. Ela estava apenas brincando. Não é mesmo Sakura?

Ela abriu os olhos, olhou para os dois, mas não respondeu.

\- Ela não estava brincando. - Ele disse sério, apenas o fulgor da fúria tinha passado, restava a raiva.

\- Claro que estava. - completou o outro sorrindo - Peça desculpas querida Sakura.

Os jovens noivos olharam para ele irados.

Shaoran pelo "querida Sakura". E Sakura pelo fato de ter que pedir desculpas.

Tomoyo agarrou o braço livre da prima e pediu:

\- Por favor, Sakura. Peça desculpas ao senhor Li.

Ela preferia muito bem apanhar a ter que pedir desculpas àquele insuportável. Mas a voz trêmula da prima fez seu coração amolecer. Também não queria passar vergonha na frente do líder do outro clã.

Em meio a um profundo suspiro, arrancando forças de suas entranhas murmurou a palavra.

Shaoran, obviamente querendo irritá-la:

\- O que disse? Eu não ouvi.

Ela o olhou com ódio. Sabia que ele ouvira muito bem.

O peito dela estava arfante, queria esganá-lo ali mesmo; vê-lo estrebuchando roxo sem ar.

\- Sakura...

Ouviu a voz de Tomoyo novamente.

Soltou o ar, e olhando-o bem nos olhos, disse em alto e bom tom, mas cheia de sarcasmo:

\- Desculpe-me a insolência, senhor todo poderoso Li Shaoran.

Sua vontade era não soltá-la, mas o amigo lhe puxou. Acabou por largá-la dizendo: - Pense melhor antes de agir da próxima vez garota.

Ela pegou a flor do chão e saiu andando. Tomoyo lhe agarrou o braço, enchendo-lhe de conselhos de comportamento. Aos quais ela nem ouvia. Ainda estava digerindo a briga. Olhava para a flor de cerejeira, fresca e bela.

Então em um lampejo olhou para as árvores de cerejeira.

Não havia sequer uma flor, nem quase folhas. O inverno apenas começava, ainda faltava muito para a primavera. De onde ele teria tirado aquela flor tão fresca?

(...)

Os dois ficaram observando as duas até entrarem na mansão e sumirem do campo de visão deles.

Então Li encarou o _amigo_ muito sério.

Recebeu em troca um sorriso, costumeiro, que serviu apenas para enfurecê-lo.

\- O que estava fazendo aqui?

\- Como tinha lhe dito: estava te esperando.

Recebeu um olhar atravessado.

\- Acho que não fez a pergunta que queria não é mesmo?

O outro nada disse

\- Vou reformular para você então: O que eu estava fazendo aqui com ela?

Viu apenas o rosto do outro ficando vermelho.

\- Estávamos apenas conversando.

\- Hiiragizawa, como você pode ser assim? Desde quando fica por aí _"conversando"_ com mulheres. E desde quando a chama pelo primeiro nome e com tamanha intimidade.

\- Não seja ciumento. Além do mais ela é sua noiva e eu nada posso fazer a esse respeito. Quanto ao nome, recebi permissão dela mesma para usar o primeiro. - o outro disse em tom divertido

\- Não seja idiota, não estou com ciúmes. Mas como você mesmo disse ela é minha noiva. E é uma falta de respeito comigo que ela fique de conversando com outros homens, principalmente a sós.

\- Certo. Certo. Já entendi. Você é muito possessivo. Se quer que ela só tenha olhos para você é melhor começar a mudar seus modos, caro descendente.

Li o agarrou pelo colarinho. - Já disse que não é nada disso. Apenas fique longe dela. E apesar da permissão que teve, _eu_ não quero que a chame pelo primeiro nome. Estamos entendidos? - Terminou apertando o outro ainda mais.

\- Sim perfeitamente entendidos. Pedindo com tanta educação como eu poderia recusar. - Eriol não conseguia deixar de rir.

\- Droga! - ele soltou o mago - Você é mesmo um idiota.

Eriol simplesmente ignorou o comentário e virou-se fitando os muros. Estranho que a presença que ele tinha sentido parecia estar bem perto de onde a menina escrevia a carta.

\- Sentiu?

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta do jovem. Não imaginava que ele também tinha percebido.

\- Sim.

\- Estranho, era muito parecida com a presença de...

Hiiragizawa o interrompeu - Sim... acho que em breve teremos muitos problemas.

\- Acha que poderia ser... _ele_.

\- Por que não? Afinal desaparecido tanto tempo. Você não conhece a presença _dele_. Mas é muito parecida com a _dela_. Assim como essa que estava aqui hoje.

\- Por que apareceria agora?

\- Deve ter seus motivos. - o mago olhou para dentro da casa sentindo a presença de Sakura - precisamos tomar cuidado, caro descendente.

\- Você se refere à profecia? - o outro acenou positivamente - Eriol, por vezes não tenho certeza das coisas que você diz. O clã não acredita que a profecia vá se cumprir agora. Por que não revelamos o que sabemos e nossos poderes. Principalmente que você é...

Novamente Eriol o interrompeu, impaciente - Sabe muito bem que não podemos confiar em seu clã.

\- Nem em meus pais?

O mago sorriu. - Tenha calma. Ainda não é o momento certo de revelarmos a eles... - ele suspirou - A verdade é que eu não tenho certeza ainda. - então ele fitou o jovem de olhos castanhos - Ela é uma mulher muito bonita, principalmente quando sorri. Espero que possa fazê-la sorrir muito.

Shaoran corou completamente - Não seja tolo. Estou falando sério. Se apenas uma parcela do que você diz for verdade... creio que o que quer que esteja nos esperando não será nada agradável...

\- Tem toda a razão.

Antes que o outro pudesse insistir, o Eriol sorriu e apontou na direção da mansão onde o irmão acenava chamando-os.

\- Apenas fique atento, descendente de Clow. Acho que ainda teremos algum tempo para nos prepararmos...

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito: 24/06, 10, 13, 14 e 21/07/2003 - Publicado em: 29/09/2003_

 _Última Revisão: 13/10/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 8: Alucinação

Eriol levantou-se muito cedo. Na verdade mal conseguira dormir durante a noite, estava preocupado e confuso. Se a presença que sentiram há uma semana atrás, na mansão Li, fosse de quem ele imaginava, significava que o momento estava próximo. Porém, alguma coisa estava errada, e muito errada. Será que a profecia poderia estar incorreta, ou será que o destino escolhera outro rumo?

Ele nunca tivera dúvidas de quem era, ou melhor, de quem foi... em outra vida.

Mas depois que conheceu a senhorita Kinomoto, perguntava-se se havia algo ou alguém interferindo no poder que em breve deveria se libertar.

Não havia mais dúvidas quanto à fonte de magia dela, também tinha certeza que o poder dela não era nem um pouco insignificante. Mesmo assim ele não conseguia encontrar uma explicação para tal fenômeno... simplesmente não podia ser natural, aquele poder não devia pertencer a ela.

A mansão Hiiragizawa não era tão grande como a Li. Pelo menos não aparentava.

Tinha um aspecto muito mais sereno. Feita de pedras grandes e cinzentas, sólidas e sóbrias; à luz crepuscular pareciam azuladas. O pátio, amplo, era todo revestido das mesmas pedras de granito. Nas laterais, ao redor dos muros altos que a cercavam, havia um enorme gramado verde, poucas árvores altas e muitos arbustos, ainda, estranhamente floridos.

O mago foi até o pátio externo e parou na escada principal observando Shaoran treinar.

O céu ainda estava escurecido pela madrugada.

Enquanto olhava os movimentos precisos da espada, percebeu algo de diferente na aura dele. Uma peculiaridade que ele jamais notara, uma espécie de vínculo.

Intrigado, desceu alguns degraus desfocando a visão na tentativa de visualizar melhor.

Incrível como ele nunca notara aquilo, mas agora conseguia distinguir perfeitamente, era um finíssimo filete multicor. Com um movimento vago e suave, essa extensão energética acompanhava as mudanças de cores e intensidades da aura do jovem que treinava.

O céu clareava rapidamente, dificultando a visão do mago.

Apesar de não poder enxergar até onde exatamente ia o prolongamento, não havia dúvidas de que a curva parabólica formada estava na direção da mansão Li.

Era um fato estranho ele nunca ter visto essa deformação antes. Talvez antes fosse fraca demais para ser percebida, porque certamente aquilo deveria ter sempre estado ali. Mas o que teria tornado esse vínculo mais notável de repente?

\- Seria mais útil se você treinasse, ao invés de ficar aí parado. - Shaoran interrompeu os pensamentos do outro sem nem olhá-lo.

Eriol balançou a cabeça, piscando algumas vezes para recolocar a visão em foco e sorriu. Ultimamente as coisas ficavam cada vez mais interessantes... e também mais preocupantes. Se ao menos ele pudesse se lembrar com mais clareza... se suas lembranças e memórias não fossem tão difusas. Talvez pudesse responder algumas de suas próprias perguntas.

Fitou o jovem que treinava de forma intensa, e apesar dos movimentos perfeitos, parecia estar um pouco irritado.

Cada vez mais Shaoran Li evoluía com seus poderes. Eriol pôde comprovar isso depois da semana de intenso treinamento que tiveram; mais por insistência do jovem que por vontade dele próprio. O rapaz era extremamente perfeccionista, o que poderia ser considerado uma qualidade; estava sempre querendo se aperfeiçoar, queria ser sempre melhor, mesmo que o parâmetro fosse ele próprio.

\- Acho que você levantou, mas não acordou. - tornou Shaoran impaciente. Parou os movimentos que fazia e olhou para o mago, ignorou a expressão de dúvida pouco comum no rosto de Eriol e apontou-lhe a espada em sinal de desafio.

\- Não agora Li, não podemos demorar. A senhora Yelan pediu que estivéssemos em sua casa até o almoço.

\- Sempre arrumando desculpas para fugir. - respondeu o outro inconformado.

Eriol riu ignorando o comentário.

Não adiantava se preocupar, tudo a seu tempo deveria ser explicado...

(...)

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, doloridos pela claridade.

Esticou-se e revirou-se, sentindo-se terrivelmente incomodada e desconfortável.

Num ímpeto se sentou, esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor.

Teve uma imensa surpresa quando não reconheceu o ambiente a sua volta. Não estava em seu quarto. Demorou alguns instantes para raciocinar e lembrar que aquele era o lugar onde aconteciam seus sonhos.

Estava sonhando...

De novo o mesmo sonho, o mesmo campo, a mesma paisagem desenhada no horizonte.

Pouco acima deste estava o sol, esplendoroso, como se tivesse nascido da aurora a poucos instantes. Lembrou-se da lua que o acompanhava nos outros sonhos, por uma espécie de atração, virou a cabeça no sentido oposto; lá, o imenso plenilúnio pairava no céu tocado pelos cimos das montanhas.

De repente um estrondo; um baque forte e surdo que fez o chão tremer.

Levantou-se alarmada, mas nada viu.

Depois outro. Olhou em volta; o único movimento era a grama alta balançando com o vento.

O chão tremeu novamente acompanhado de outro estrondo que levantou uma nuvem de poeira entre as árvores. Pouco depois, uma árvore desabou... derrubada por um golpe.

Seja lá o que fosse, ela temeu que viesse para perto.

Assustada deu um passo para trás esbarrando em alguém.

Virou-se com um pulo e um grito de susto, porém relaxou ao fitar os olhos castanhos e carinhosos de seu pai. Suspirou de alegria e jogou-se nos braços dele saudosa, abraçando-o com força. Estava feliz por finalmente poder alcançá-lo.

\- Agora acorde! – ouviu e ficou surpresa ao notar que aquela não era a voz de seu pai.

Afastou-se um pouco, e outro susto.

A pessoa que abraçava não era Fujitaka, era o homem chinês de longos cabelos negros que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. Impossível que ela os tivesse confundido. Olhou ao redor e a paisagem campestre sumira, estava imersa no manto negro do universo.

A menina o olhou estarrecida, mas não teve chances de falar.

\- Acorde... encontraremo-nos mais tarde.

E toda a visão foi tragada num redemoinho luminoso...

\- Acorde querida. Vamos... já está atrasada.

Sakura sentou-se de repente na cama, ofegante e assustada, fazendo com que Tomoyo, que a chamava, caísse sentada no chão. Assim que fitou as paredes do quarto e o rosto da cunhada, suspirou aliviada. _"Estou ficando louca_ ", pensou.

Tomoyo recompondo-se, sentou-se na beira da cama, tomou o rosto da outra entre as mãos, acariciando-lhe e disse:

\- Está tudo bem minha flor, foi só um sonho. - Sorriu - Agora mexa-se, a senhorita está muito atrasada.

(...)

A matriarca do clã Li estava na cocheira da mansão. Terminava de dar as ordens aos criados para prepararem a sege, iria a cidade. Depois de tudo preparado, subiu as escadas na intenção de chamar a filha mais nova para lhe acompanhar, no entanto, à porta de entrada encontrou Nadeshiko.

As duas mulheres se olharam demoradamente.

Decididamente a magia que Sakura possuía não era a mesma da mãe, pensou Yelan.

Nadeshiko deveria ter a mesma idade da matriarca. Mas eram muito diferentes.

Yelan sempre tinha aquele aspecto austero de supremacia que sua posição exigia, raros eram os momentos nos quais ela relaxava ou se descontraia. Já Nadeshiko, tinha um intenso ar de jovialidade, um olhar doce, e o brilho que emanava de seus olhos incrivelmente verdes dava a ela um jeito quase infantil. Como se uma fosse o oposto da outra.

Através de toda a alegria no fundo dos olhos verdes da outra, Yelan podia ver uma sombra, uma sombra negra.

Nadeshiko se aproximou e sorriu.

A senhora Li, entendeu o pedido.

Raramente entre elas eram necessárias palavras. Permitiu-se um leve sorriso em troca. As duas eram quase como amigas, seria interessante saírem um pouco juntas.

\- Será um prazer ter sua companhia. - respondeu Yelan entrando na mansão.

A senhora Kinomoto suspirou, o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. Não estava segura se faria a coisa certa... esforçava-se para confiar nele... mas doía-lhe muito.

(...)

Sakura corria de um lado para o outro do quarto tentando se arrumar enquanto Tomoyo tentava acalmá-la - tarefa impossível.

Estivera tão ansiosa pelo início de seu estudo que mal conseguira dormir durante a noite. O que a deixara um pouco sonolenta. Felizmente, e para sua sorte, o desespero matinal a despertava dos últimos vestígios da noite mal dormida. A esta altura, mal se lembrava do sonho que tivera.

Nadeshiko entrou no aposento carregando uma bandeja, com um singelo, mas substancial café da manhã. Sakura apressou-se em recusar alegando que não tinha tempo, a mãe paciente como sempre, insistiu. Em vão. Conhecendo bem a filha que tinha, sabia os métodos que teria que usar para persuadi-la.

\- Você é quem sabe, querida. Só espero que não torne a desmaiar de fraqueza. - disse a senhora Kinomoto fingindo desinteresse.

A jovem torceu o nariz contrariada, recordando-se do episódio. Involuntariamente seu rosto enrubesceu. Parou o que estava _tentando_ fazer e virou-se para a mãe, dizendo: - A senhora sabe que daquela vez não foi isso...

\- O jovem Li voltará hoje. – viu a expressão da filha ficar ainda mais contrariada - Fico imaginando o que ele diria se você tivesse qualquer problema logo no primeiro dia... - Nadeshiko olhava nos olhos da filha, enquanto um meio sorriso sádico e cândido brotava em seus lábios.

Sakura retribuiu com um olhar semi-cerrado imaginando... uma nuvem negra cobriu sua fronte. Nesse instante Tomoyo terminava de ajeitar as amarras de sua roupa. Sem perceber o riso divertido que as duas exprimiam no rosto, pegou a bandeja e sentou-se, engolindo o café em silêncio, enquanto a mãe e a cunhada divertiam-se vendo a irritação dela. A implicância que ela tinha com o jovem Li, dava à elas um meio a mais de dissuadir o gênio impossível da menina. Riam-se.

(...)

Shang dirigia seu convidado e amigo à biblioteca.

Fora muito difícil livrarem-se, após a refeição matinal, da alvoroçada massa de pessoas da mansão ansiosas por novidades e fofocas. Sem contar o clima desagradável proporcionado pelos olhos de desaprovação dos velhos do clã, nem ao menos tentaram disfarçar o desprezo pelo hóspede recém-chegado.

Deixou-se cair em um dos sofás, afundando nas peles.

Pelo menos o silêncio e a quietude da biblioteca o acalmavam um pouco.

Olhou por uma das pequenas janelas, o sol já ia alto. Ela estava atrasada; grande novidade.

Virou-se para o colega que analisava alguns livros especialmente separados para as aulas, e disse: - Fico muito feliz, por ter aceito nosso convite.

O outro o olhou um pouco mais animado. Era claro que sua presença não era bem quista por todos, no entanto, bastava que seu velho amigo o quisesse lá. Ele não tinha motivos para se esconder, o que fizera não foi errado, apenas insólito. Mas também, os padrões dos clãs eram inflexíveis e gananciosos demais; nem tudo era dinheiro e posição social. Por fim respondeu: - E como eu poderia recusar, meu amigo? Rika também queria muito voltar para cá.

Yoshiyuki Terada, pertencia a uma das importantes famílias que faziam parte do clã Li. Pouco mais novo que Shang, fora estudioso desde de muito jovem, tornando-se precocemente mestre das tradições do clã e das ciências. Tinha um imenso prestígio no conselho, até escolher uma noiva.

\- Isso é bom. E como vocês estão? Por que ela não veio com você?

\- Precisei viajar ás pressas para poder chegar no prazo que me pediste. Não era conveniente trazê-la assim.

Shang pôde notar um brilho de satisfação no olhar do outro.

\- Entendo... - disse levantando-se e indo na direção do mestre - quer dizer que teremos um belo motivo para comemorar quando ela chegar então?

O outro assentiu, orgulhoso e satisfeito. Era muito bom estar de volta, junto com as pessoas com quem convivera durante quase toda a sua vida.

O mestre interessara-se por uma moça do clã Hiiragizawa. Não que isso representasse algum problema, já que ambos os clãs eram muito unidos. O problema é que a moça era primogênita da família Sasaki-Mihara, uma das mais importantes agregadas daquele clã. A pretensão desta família era que suas duas filhas casassem com os dois filhos de Kazuhiko; Heike e Eriol.

Eriol, antecipadamente, tirara as esperanças dos pais das jovens recusando esta, como toda e qualquer proposta de casamento. Já Heike não assentira nem se opusera, portanto, mesmo não havendo acordo formal, era certo que a senhorita Rika acabaria por desposá-lo.

No entanto, Terada e Rika casaram-se.

A família dela, sentindo-se ultrajada, arranjou muita confusão, fazendo com que o mestre e o clã Li cortassem relações. Terada para poder ter paz teve que se mudar com a jovem esposa para o leste da China.

O mestre passou a mão pelos curtos e arrepiados cabelos castanhos, um pouco sem jeito, e perguntou a Shang como conseguira aprovação do clã, para que ele pudesse voltar.

O líder do clã, sentou-se novamente desanimado.

\- O clã... - suspirou - não tem poder de decisão.

O mestre arregalou os olhos. Embora não visse o amigo desde seu casamento, o conhecia bem, e desde quando chegara, no dia anterior, notou que ele estava nervoso. Por mais que tentasse esconder, havia algo o incomodando.

Agora estava claro que Shang estava tendo muitos problemas com os velhos do clã.

Sempre eles com seus interesses mesquinhos e egoístas.

Aproximou-se do outro e o tocou no ombro, dizendo: - Estou aqui... de volta meu amigo, sabes que podes contar comigo.

A porta se abriu de repente, tímida e ofegante, Sakura entrou na biblioteca.

Shang levantou-se, afastando os maus pensamentos e disse zombeteiro: - Finalmente senhorita!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior envergonhada, ficando com as bochechas coradas. Murmurou desculpas. O senhor não se importou, já estava acostumado com os atrasos dela. Aproximou-se e a apresentou ao mestre:

\- Meu caro Terada, está é a senhorita Kinomoto Sakura. Candidata à noiva de meu filho e sua nova aprendiz.

Por um instante a menina se sentiu irada - _"candidata à noiva" -_ como se ela quisesse casar com aquele insuportavelzinho.

Deu dois passos à frente e curvou-se cumprimentando o mestre respeitosamente.

Shang sorriu satisfeito e retirou-se, tinha coisas a fazer e muitos problemas a resolver.

O importante é que tudo desse certo no treinamento dela, nos empecilhos ele daria um jeito...

Yoshiyuki dirigiu-se à grande mesa cheia de livros e indicou uma cadeira a sua frente para que ela sentasse. Sakura obedeceu e praticamente devorava os livros com os olhos ansiosos.

Lembrou-se pequena quando seu pai ensinava-a a escrever e ler, sempre atencioso.

\- Bem, senhorita Kinomoto é um grande prazer poder instruí-la, espero que possamos aproveitar bem o nosso tempo. – ele sorriu, esperando obter a simpatia da menina.

Ela apenas assentiu séria. No entanto, era notável sua alegria mesmo não transpassada nas feições.

\- Hoje, apenas vamos conversar sobre o clã e as tradições. É muito importante entender a origem e os dogmas do clã para que possa se portar como uma matriarca à altura.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um pouco contrariada. A altura de quê?

Pensou na senhora Li, talvez não fosse de todo ruim ser uma matriarca se pudesse ser como ela. Yelan era realmente uma mulher muito respeitada, como quase nenhuma outra era naquela época. Sempre altiva com aquela pose imponente. Nenhum homem parecia se ofender com isso, exceto talvez os velhos da mansão. De qualquer forma, era bem diferente da submissão a qual ela era forçada.

\- Como já deves saber - continuou o mestre -, o clã Li é o segundo maior da China, perde somente para o Hiiragizawa. Os clãs não são medidos apenas por riquezas e influências políticas, há muito mais por trás das aparências...

\- Há muito tempo havia um clã muito influente, era o maior de toda a China. Estava sob o comando de um grande sábio: o senhor Clow Reed. Após o falecimento deste homem, seu clã se dividiu em dois, formando os atuais Li e Hiiragizawa. - ele fez uma pausa, precisava escolher as palavras certas para não revelar mais que devia a ela.

\- A separação foi planejada pelo próprio Clow antes mesmo de sua morte.

\- O pai de Clow era um estrangeiro, que veio da Inglaterra e devido aos seus méritos tornou-se conselheiro do imperador. Casando-se depois com uma chinesa de família nobre.

\- O clã Li descende da parte materna da família dele, e o Hiiragizawa da paterna. Além disso, há as influências da magia, pois além de ser detentor de grande sabedoria, ele era um mago muito poderoso. Em sua magia havia influências orientais e ocidentais, baseada em dois principais elementos: o Sol e a Lua.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpreendida por seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando ele pronunciou os elementos da base mágica de Clow, imediatamente as imagens dos primeiros sonhos, onde o Sol e a Lua estavam juntos no meio do céu, vieram à sua mente.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou o homem notando-a estranha.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça envergonhada e desculpou-se pedindo que ele prosseguisse.

\- Com a separação dos clãs, a magia também foi separada, sendo que ficamos com o elemento Lua e o Hiiragizawa com o Sol. Isso significa que toda a magia de nosso clã é baseada nas forças lunares e seus derivados.

Agora Sakura entendia porque havia uma grande lua talhada no carvalho da porta principal da mansão.

\- Sabes o que é magia, senhorita Kinomoto?

Ela não esperava aquela pergunta, nunca havia pensado sobre o assunto, por isso respondeu titubeante: - Tenho uma vaga idéia... algo como a magia da minha mãe e de meu irmão, mas não sei ao certo.

\- Compreendo. Não possuo magia, nem nenhum dom especial, mas tendo vivido em contato com ela por tanto tempo posso explicar-te algumas coisas.

A menina em uma atitude até infantil, apoiou a cabeça com as duas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa, olhando-o com muita atenção.

\- Magia é uma espécie de dom que recebemos ao nascer, normalmente vem de nossos pais. Porém, pais com magia podem ter filhos sem ela, ou em casos mais raros, filhos podem ter magia sem que os pais a tenham. É como se uma força maior controlasse isso, quem merece ou não tê-la.

\- Existe a mágica e a magia. A primeira consiste em uma série de truques e habilidades que causam ilusões nas pessoas, fazendo-as acreditar em coisas que não são reais ou possíveis sem poderes mágicos, e qualquer um pode executá-la, basta praticar. Esta independe dos dons.

A outra, a magia, é um processo ou a arte de causar mudanças nas forças da natureza de acordo com nossa vontade. Claro que ela depende muito do tipo de poder que a pessoa possui.

Agora sim a menina estava confusa, quem a olhasse veria um enorme ponto de interrogação estampado em sua face.

\- Entendi a parte da mágica. Mas confesso que essa definição de magia... me deixou meio confusa. – disse e acrescentou mentalmente - _"Mudar as ´Forças´ da natureza... que maluquice é essa?"_.

\- Veja bem, a magia não pode ser adquirida, quem a possui, a tem de nascença. A única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar aprimorá-la treinando e aprendendo novas técnicas. Mesmo assim para certos tipos de magia existem limites.

\- Certos tipos de magia?

\- Magia é um termo muito amplo que se divide por diversos níveis e campos. Por exemplo, a fonte da magia de nosso clã é a Lua. Essa fonte ou símbolo expressa o elemento catalisador que torna a magia mais poderosa no indivíduo. Mas os dons se manifestam das mais variadas formas que se possa imaginar.

Pelo que me disseram, a senhora Kinomoto, tua mãe, possui um tipo de magia que a permite saber intuitivamente das coisas antes que aconteçam. Ela consegue pressentir fatos, sentir presenças, ver espíritos e as energias que cercam o mundo, mas ela não tem como usar seus poderes para fazer feitiços, controlar energias, entre outras coisas...

Sakura estava pasmada.

\- Todas as coisas desse planeta, possuem uma energia própria. Essa energia pode ser sentida ou vista apenas pelos seres que possuem magia. Ou seja, aprendendo a controlar e reconhecer os diferentes tipos de energia, podemos encontrar pessoas ou coisas sem vê-las, por exemplo. Quanto mais forte a energia da pessoa mais fácil será encontrá-la.

Pessoas que possuem magia, têm uma energia diferenciada. Esta energia tem os mais variados nomes. Aqui costumamos chamá-la de presença.

Sakura o fitava com cara de espanto, o mestre sorriu e continuou: - A senhora Li se encarregará de explicar-lhe melhor depois as questões da magia. Agora vejamos as tradições do clã...

(...)

Enquanto isso, Eriol e Li andavam pelo corredor, onde o silêncio era absoluto.

A mansão Hiiragizawa era silenciosa e vazia, mas possuía um clima reconfortante de confiança.

Nela habitavam somente os membros da família principal - que era bem reduzida -, pouquíssimos empregados de confiança e os membros do clã Hiiragizawa.

Este, diferente do clã Li, era formado apenas por uma tríade de sábios.

Shaoran olhava para o teto, alheio ao mundo, mantendo os braços cruzados; sério, muito sério.

\- O que o preocupa, caro amigo? - perguntou Eriol.

Aturdido ao ser arrancado de seu profundo transe, levou alguns instantes para raciocinar e responder que não era nada.

\- Não adianta me enrolar, sei que está preocupado com alguma coisa.

\- Não. Eu não estou preocupado, só estou...

Shaoran foi interrompido pelo surgimento repentino do mais jovem membro da família ao seu lado. Este, depois de sorrir discretamente do susto que causou em Li, começou a explicar: - Sabem, a preocupação é uma coisa interessante. Imaginem: uma ocupação antecipada de nossa mente.

O jovem tinha a mesma idade de Li, era filho bastardo do pai de Eriol.

Quando completara seis anos, Kazuhiko Hiiragizawa, trouxera-o para a mansão e o criou junto com os dois filhos legítimos. Takashi Yamazaki tinha cabelos negros, os mantinha bem curtos, deixando os fios levemente espetados. Seus olhos eram extremamente puxados, fazendo com que parecessem estar sempre fechados. Estudara por alguns anos na Inglaterra, onde adquiriu o costume de fazer comentários intelectuais e aliou a uma mania infantil de contar mentiras. Quem não o conhecia bem, caía facilmente em suas histórias. E jovem Li era um de seus alvos favoritos.

\- A preocupação é filha do medo e irmã da ansiedade. Diz sempre respeito ao futuro; a uma possível experiência negativa que se deseja evitar.

Eriol completou apoiando as palavras do irmão - Exato, e na grande maioria das vezes esse processo resulta em um desgaste emocional desnecessário.

Takashi, olhando para Shaoran e com o indicador direito levantado, continuou: - Inclusive em algumas civilizações o ato de se preocupar era proibido por lei. - viu Li levantar a sobrancelha de modo desconfiado e mesmo assim prosseguiu: - Havia testes periódicos nos cidadãos para verificar o nível de preocupação. As punições eram muito severas. Isso porque os governos constataram que a preocupação causava grande índice de mortes.

Ele parou contente, reparando no colega que o olhava estupefato. Shaoran estava a ponto de acreditar, mais uma vez.

\- É uma pena... - Heike se juntou ao trio - a conversa estava tão interessante.

Passou pelo irmãozinho e bagunçou seus cabelos, dizendo - Impressionante, como você consegue inventar coisas tão estranhas partindo de outras tão sérias.

Eriol apenas sorria, já estava acostumado com essa mania de Yamazaki e não podia negar que sempre se divertia vendo como Li acabava por acreditar nelas. Ele mesmo algumas vezes apoiava as mentiras de Yamazaki, apenas para se divertir um pouco.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a irritado.

Os três irmãos, ao verem-no constrangido, não puderam se segurar e começaram a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar.

Li, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, grunhiu chamando-os de idiotas, e virou afastando-se.

\- Eriol, - disse Yamazaki, tentando controlar a respiração - a sege já está pronta para levá-los.

\- Muito obrigado Takashi. Faça-me a gentileza de chamar nosso _convidado_ , e depois avise o senhor Li irritadinho. Partiremos para a mansão Li assim que eles estiverem prontos.

(...)

Nadeshiko e Yelan caminhavam lado a lado sem nada dizer, seguidas por mais dois ou três servos que carregavam as compras.

O mercado era um lugar muito barulhento, quente e abarrotado de pessoas e barracas. Felizmente o calor já não era tão forte nessa época do ano, o que amenizava bastante os ares das ruas entupidas.

A senhora Kinomoto, não prestava atenção em nada. Limitando-se a olhar para um determinado lado, vez ou outra, e emitir leves suspiros. Yelan se perguntava o motivo dela querer acompanhá-la naquela tarefa já que estava visivelmente entediada.

Ao passarem por determinado lugar um pouco mais aberto, um vento leste forte balançou os cabelos negros das duas mulheres. Nadeshiko parou de andar por um instante e ficou a olhar para o chão com as mãos unidas sobre o peito. Normalmente Yelan não pararia por causa de um ventinho, porém estranhou a atitude a outra. Olhou-a. Em seguida ouviu-se um turbilhão de palmas, urros e vaias de uma multidão que lhe chamou a atenção.

Ambas olharam para o local, depois entreolharam-se, Nadeshiko sorriu.

Então a multidão se abriu e um brutamontes voou para cima de uma barraca, estilhaçando-a.

Era uma briga.

A senhora Li ignoraria e continuaria as tarefas, mas o olhar de Nadeshiko pedia que ela ficasse e observasse.

O homem levantou um pouco zonzo. Balançou a cabeça e se livrou dos pedaços de madeira, estralou o pescoço e olhou furioso para um determinado ponto.

A multidão se abriu mais, dando-lhe passagem.

O homem alongou os braços musculosos e começou a avançar irritado.

Para a total estupefação de Yelan o oponente daquele grandalhão, não era outro homem e sim uma mulher. Uma jovem e frágil mulher. Frágil pela estrutura de seu corpo esguio, mas seu rosto demonstrava grande confiança, além de um pouco de divertimento.

Yelan cruzou os braços e pôs-se a fitar com interesse a briga, não sem antes olhar para a amiga que continuava a sorrir-lhe. Saberia ela que aconteceria uma briga envolvendo uma mocinha?

Agora o motivo de Nadeshiko ter pedido para lhe acompanhar parecia ainda mais misterioso.

A moça se aproximou do homem e fez uma curta reverência, unindo as mãos espalmadas frente ao rosto levemente abaixado.

Ele estralou os dedos e sorriu malicioso: - Garotinha, vou me divertir muito com você depois de lhe dar uma boa surra. - Foi para cima dela dando uma série de golpes.

Ela defendia-se com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, recuando a cada golpe.

O homem sorria ainda mais; a jovem continuava serena.

Ele girou tentando acertar-lhe um chute na face, mas ela segurou a perna dele, surpreendendo-o. Antes de qualquer outra reação, o homem foi derrubado por uma rápida rasteira dela.

Ágil, ela saltou e no ar posicionou o corpo para acertar-lhe uma joelhada; um golpe poderoso, apesar do pouco peso que ela tinha. Porém, o homenzarrão também era rápido e se esquivou, fazendo com que ela abrisse um buraco no chão de terra.

Já irritado por não ter acertado sequer um golpe na garota, avançou aplicando uma nova seqüência de murros, dos quais ela se esquivava com facilidade. Aproveitou-se de um momento de distração e girou o corpo pequeno por debaixo de um soco dele, acertando-lhe um chute no estômago. Outra barraca foi destruída.

Aplausos e zombaria eram ouvidos na multidão. Alguns admiravam a menina, outros riam do homem por estar apanhando de uma mulher; uma mulher estrangeira.

A senhora Li apenas observava.

Sem dúvida a moça não era chinesa. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros quase dourados e bem lisos. Uma parte era curta, cortada à altura dos ombros com franja. A outra era longa e presa em um rabo no alto da cabeça. Os olhos grandes e misteriosos eram típicos das mulheres árabes; assim como as roupas. A calça larga de um tecido fino quase translúcido usada com uma blusa justa ao corpo e sem mangas, deixava à mostra uma faixa do abdômen. Ali estava o motivo da briga, aquele homem devia ter mexido com ela.

O homem tornou a levantar-se, agora era perceptível que sua paciência havia definitivamente acabado. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão e ameaçou-a: - Mulher, você vai se arrepender. Apesar de lutar bem é apenas uma mulher.

Ela olhou-o, e seu olhar era um misto de sensualidade e desprezo.

Disse com um meio sorriso sádico: - Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença... Eu sempre venço!

Yelan surpreendeu-se, aquele olhar... tinha alguma coisa... alguma coisa que ela não sabia definir. Nadeshiko arrepiou-se, ela sabia bem o que a jovem dizia, sabia que aquilo não era só orgulho de lutador, mesmo porque a garota era mais que uma simples lutadora.

A jovem agora ia para cima do grandalhão. Sua velocidade era incrível.

Correu na direção dele com o punho armado. Ao se aproximar saltou tentando ludibriá-lo, mas ele percebeu e se jogou para o lado, caindo no chão. Outro buraco no chão, dessa vez aberto com o punho dela.

Posicionaram-se para o ataque; os dois voltaram a lutar. Ataques e defesas impressionantes de ambos. Dessa vez ele acertou um golpe, fazendo com que o corpo dela destruísse outra banca de madeira.

Depois de alguns segundos a garota levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa despreocupadamente. O homem gabou-se e tornou a ameaçá-la, ela pareceu não se incomodar nem um pouco. Apesar da queda não parecia machucada. Zombou dele dando leves pulinhos, antes de se preparar para atacar com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

\- Desgraçada...

Ele correu descontrolado na direção da mulher.

Foi recebido com um soco no estômago que o fez cuspir sangue.

Antes que ele se restabelecesse ela disse: - Chega de brincar.

Deu-lhe um chute no peito, jogando-o de encontro a uma construção de pedras.

O grande homem caiu no chão inconsciente.

Yelan a olhou impressionada. As técnicas de luta dela eram impecáveis, e apesar de parecer tão delicada, seu poder era impressionante. Ela jamais vira nenhuma outra mulher lutando assim, talvez a jovem tivesse até o mesmo nível de luta de seu filho. Era a solução perfeita...

A jovem não estava cansada; com a face desprovida de qualquer expressão, sacudiu das roupas a poeira e saiu andando, ignorando a multidão calada e totalmente surpresa. Ela podia sentir o poder mágico de duas pessoas ali, mas achou conveniente ignorá-lo.

\- Vamos! Preciso falar com ela. - disse a senhora Li, e se apressou na frente indo em direção à garota.

\- Não existe o acaso... somente o inevitável. – murmurou para si, Nadeshiko, e depois de um longo suspiro, seguiu a amiga.

(...)

Já após o almoço, Tomoyo saiu do quarto para buscar os medicamentos do marido, o doutor deveria voltar hoje para examiná-lo e trazer outros remédios.

Deixou Nadeshiko a observá-lo, silenciosa e triste.

Embora a tristeza não fosse uma coisa comum em sua personalidade, cortava seu coração ver o filho naquele estado. Ela não sabia quanto tempo poderia suportar aquela situação. Agora que o momento estava chegando, a confiança que um dia ela depositou no marido começava a fraquejar. Se ao menos ela pudesse entender os motivos...

Sua visão não ia tão além no futuro para que pudesse enxergar como terminaria tudo que estava por começar. Ele não lhe explicara nada em detalhes. Sua intuição era seu único guia. E tudo que ela "via" era sofrimento...

Ela sentiu um leve sopro de ar às suas costas. Sem virar-se, pois já sabia de quem se tratava, perguntou:

\- Não acha que ele já pode despertar?

A figura apenas fitou os cabelos longos e ondulados da _esposa_. Sabia que ela estava evitando olhá-lo, e que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, assim como o coração dela estava cheio de dúvidas.

\- Ainda não posso...

Ela virou-se um pouco irritada.

\- Fujitaka... - ao deparar-se com os olhos tão reconfortantes do _marido_ sua irritação dissipava-se - Já está tudo certo, a Sakura já começou o treinamento. Por que ainda quer mantê-lo assim? - Os olhos dele eram tão gentis, transmitiam tanta confiança que ela se sentia desarmada e indefesa. Sempre amou o marido mais que tudo, e mesmo com a morte dele ela jamais foi capaz de esquecê-lo. No entanto, neste momento tudo que ela queria era esquecer por alguns momentos esse amor e obrigá-lo a lhe dizer o que escondia. Mas isso era impossível.

\- Nadeshiko... - falou carinhoso, ele sabia de tudo que se passava na mente dela. Queria tanto não precisar fazer nada daquilo, mas essa era a única saída, e no fundo ela também sabia disso. Querendo confortá-la aproximou a mão do rosto dela, embora não pudesse tocá-lo fisicamente - por favor... confie em mim.

Ela desviou-se das mãos dele e foi até a janela, ficando de costas para que ele não visse as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

\- Não consigo. Não mais... - ela balançava a cabeça desalentada - Não é justo que você tenha deixado nossa filha com toda essa responsabilidade. Ela não merece passar por tudo isso... e tão pouco é justo deixar o Touya desse jeito por tanto tempo. Não vê que todos estamos sofrendo... e sofreremos ainda mais... – disse a última parte em um fio de voz cheio de mágoa.

\- Meu anjo... - o espírito foi para o lado dela - você não pode apenas confiar em mim?

Ela não respondeu, continuou olhando o horizonte azul. Ele passou o braço por cima do ombro dela, e continuou, meigo como sempre – Eu sei que é difícil para você querida, pois não pode enxergar tudo, por isso não consegue entender. Eu também não queria que nossa pequena flor tivesse que passar por essas dificuldades no meu lugar... Mas não há outra solução. – ficou de frente para ela e terminou: - Confie em mim, eu lhe peço.

Ela o olhou com uma expressão consternada digna de piedade. Ele se aproximou e a envolveu nos braços, murmurando: - Você sabe como é nosso filho. O gênio dele não puxou o nosso.

Ela riu tristemente, sentindo a aura quente e agradável do espírito que continuou: - Ele poderia atrapalhar muitas coisas. - Se afastou um pouco e fitou os belos olhos verdes dela - Eu lhe prometo que o Touya acordará logo. - e sorriu para ela com carinho.

Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu sorrir de volta, não com sinceridade.

\- E aquela garota... por que precisa dela?

\- Os Li precisavam de uma instrutora de artes marciais para Sakura, não? Mas não se preocupe, ela ainda não sabe a quem vai ensinar. Por enquanto nossa filha estará segura.

Antes que a mulher pudesse insistir, a porta se abriu e Tomoyo entrou no quarto sorridente.

Nadeshiko limpou o rosto com as mangas do vestido sem tentar disfarçar, não adiantaria; nada escapava dos olhos atentos da nora.

O espírito ficou olhando-a por mais alguns segundos e depois desapareceu, provocando um leve balançar dos tecidos da roupa dela. Nadeshiko virou-se para a jovem e tentou sorrir, sem muito sucesso. Disse para deixar que ela mesma daria os remédios ao Touya e pediu que fosse ajudar Sakura a se arrumar.

Tomoyo olhou a sogra durante alguns instantes, pensando no que se passava com ela. Estava preocupada, cada vez os sorrisos dela ficavam mais rotos. Se ao menos ela pedisse ajuda...

Mas Nadeshiko Kinomoto tinha seus próprios fantasmas, e deles, nunca falava com ninguém. Entregou os remédios à sogra e saiu, não sem antes dar um sorriso brilhante e reconfortante.

(...)

Sakura terminava de se arrumar para o treinamento de magia que teria com Yelan. Felizmente não estava atrasada. Yelan era muito gentil com ela, mas aquele jeito sério, sempre a deixava meio sem saber o que fazer.  
Sentou-se na cama esperando Tomoyo chegar; havia prometido não sair até que ela voltasse.

Turbilhões de pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

O mestre Terada explicara-lhe várias coisas sobre o clã, parecia que não seria nada fácil lidar com os velhos. Ela pôde notar que havia uma espécie de ressentimento quando ele se referia aos anciões, também já tinha notado isso com Shang.

Se nem eles conseguiam se relacionar bem com os velhos, quanto mais ela.

Além do que, eles não pareciam ser muito simpáticos e tão pouco gostavam dela. A olhavam sempre com o "rabo" do olho e cochichavam, por vezes pareciam tramar alguma coisa; ela sentia um pouco de medo, principalmente porque sem o irmão não tinha a quem recorrer.

Riu de si mesma, ela não precisava recorrer a alguém, pelo menos não queria.

Mas a verdade é que às vezes sentia-se mais vazia e só, que gostaria.

Finalmente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Tomoyo entrou pela porta.

\- Desculpe-me a demora. - Tomoyo entrou fechando a porta e tentando controlar a respiração, viera correndo; depois voltando-se para a prima disse: - Ora, mas você está muito bem com essa roupa. Ficou perfeita, simplesmente encantadora! - Seus olhos brilhavam com a visão da sua flor vestida num quimono azul marinho que ela mesma fizera. - Seu primeiro dia de treinamento de magia será um sucesso. Tenho certeza que Yelan nunca teve uma aprendiz tão linda como você, Sakura. – a jovem analisava atentamente a prima, procurando supostas falhas no figurino - Venha cá, deixe-me terminar de te arrumar.

\- Tomoyo...

\- Não se preocupe Sakura, ainda temos tempo. Jamais permitiria que você se atrasasse, além disso, a senhora Li já deve estar acostumada com sua impontualidade. - sorriu diante do olhar de desagrado de Sakura - Mas também não posso permitir que você vá aperfeiçoar seus poderes para ser tornar uma grande maga, sem estar devidamente arrumada. Pela manhã eu nem pude te arrumar como eu gostaria.

Sakura suspirou, não adiantava discutir com ela. Mesmo assim era bom ver a prima tão animada, ela realmente precisava relaxar. Estava sendo muito difícil para ela o estado em que Touya se encontrava. E a alegria dela também a contagiava... principalmente porque todos andavam tristes ou preocupados demais.

Tomoyo trançava os cabelos da prima, enfeitando-os com uma fita da mesma cor do quimono, bordada em branco. Deixou alguns fios soltos emoldurando o rosto dela.

Apesar dos protestos de Sakura, Tomoyo iria fazer as roupas que ela usaria durante os treinamentos. Conseguira a permissão de Yelan e tinha várias idéias para roupas e trajes. Assim, pelo menos ela tinha uma distração para passar os dias ao lado do marido, ao invés de ficar chorando e orando.

Touya continuava inconsciente. Na verdade ele parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

Ela não conseguia se conformar com o estado do marido e o doutor Heike também não.

O próprio médico estava achando que alguém estava provocando aquela inconsciência tão prolongada. Por isso, quando a senhora Li ofereceu que uma criada cuidasse dele, Tomoyo recusou educadamente, ela queria muito ficar perto do marido e não permitiria que ninguém fizesse mal a ele. Fora ela, a única que ficava sozinha com o marido era a sogra.

\- Tomoyo... não precisa de tudo isso, chega por favor. - implorou Sakura, enquanto a amiga puxava, esticava e enrolava os panos do quimono dela.

Tomoyo fez um beicinho, mas sabia que aquela situação não estava sendo fácil para Sakura.

Depois do encontro que tivera com o jovem Li, há uma semana atrás, ela estava mais séria e impaciente que de costume; além de estar aérea e quase não sair do quarto. No dia anterior ela parecia mais animada com o início dos treinos, mas depois de voltar da aula do mestre Terada, o desânimo tinha voltado ainda mais forte do que estava antes.

Passou a mão pelo braço de Sakura coberto pela manga do quimono, onde ainda restava uma grande mancha roxa, resultado da última briga dos dois. Tomoyo agradecia aos céus por Shaoran não ter ficado durante a semana na mansão, senão as coisas poderiam estar bem piores.

Suspirou e ajeitou mais um pouco os cabelos da prima e virou-a de frente; sorriu satisfeita diante do trabalho, sem dúvida Sakura era muito bonita.

\- Acabou? - perguntou Sakura sem ânimo algum

\- Sim. Você está linda e pronta para ter o maravilhoso treinamento de magia. - Tomoyo estava deslumbrada.

\- Então já vou indo, não quero me atrasar. Obrigada Tomoyo. - Sakura forçou um sorriso e abraçou a prima, saindo em seguida.

Sakura andava vagarosamente pelos corredores, indo para a ala oeste, onde ficava o salão de treinamento. Essa parte da mansão costumava ficar fechada, era a primeira vez que ela entraria lá.

Ao chegar na entrada da ala, um criado a esperava. Ele fez uma reverência e indicou-lhe o caminho, informando que a senhora Li já a esperava.

Assim que o criado se afastou, preocupada por estar atrasada de novo, começou a correr pelos corredores. Finalmente avistou a grande porta de madeira, descrita pelo homem como sendo a do salão.

Desceu uma pequena escada às pressas. Além da escuridão que pairava naqueles corredores sem janelas, o longo quimono não facilitava sua corrida. Quase no final da escada tropeçou. Esperava cair no chão, mas foi amparada por braços fortes.

Por um breve segundo pensou em como era acolhedor aquele abraço. Porém, assim que levantou os olhos e viu quem a salvara da queda, assustou-se e deu um passo para trás.

Estando na escada, bateu o pé no degrau de trás desequilibrando-se. Quase caiu de novo, mas Shaoran a segurou pelo braço, impedindo a queda.

Por um momento os olhos se encontraram. Por um momento se olharam profundamente. Só por um momento...

Ele sorriu de lado e logo começou a debochar dela.

\- Acho que devia treinar para aprender a usar esse tipo de roupa. Ou será que é muito difícil para sua coordenação?

Ela puxou o braço que ele segurava e chegou bem perto.

Perto o suficiente para que seu corpo tocasse o dele levemente. Ele arregalou os olhos com a proximidade dela, apesar da expressão de raiva no rosto e nos olhos, os cabelos dela, ainda úmidos, exalavam um perfume maravilhoso enlouquecendo-o.

– Ora seu... seu... idiota. – ela disse, empurrando-o e passando por ele em direção a enorme porta.

Shaoran ainda ficou parado por um tempo, sentindo a pressão que ela fizera com a mão sobre seu peito e pensando no cheiro dela. Estava linda com aquele quimono. Era linda, mesmo brava.

Como ela podia ser tão insuportável quanto era adorável?

Não, ela era muito mais insuportável. Tinha que ser...

Irritou-se ao notar o quanto estava excitado e saiu dali, andando rapidamente.

Assim que passou pela porta e a fechou, Sakura deu um soco contra o carvalho cheia de raiva. _"Bem que ele podia não ter voltado mais"_ , pensou.

Então, passado o momento de euforia, virou-se para olhar o salão.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a senhora Li. Ela estava em pé perto da porta e ria discretamente.

Envergonhada, Sakura, sentiu o rosto esquentar e o corpo enrijecer. Fez uma reverência à senhora e ia falar alguma coisa para se desculpar pelo... surto, mas Yelan silenciou-a com um gesto.

Ainda sorrindo a matriarca se aproximou de Sakura passando o braço pelos ombros da menina e dizendo: - Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. - e as duas seguiram através do enorme salão.

O salão era o mesmo que Eriol e Shaoran usavam para treinar magia.

Tinha o formato retangular. O chão era todo revestido de tábuas escuras sem adornos, bem como as paredes. Toda a parte central era dois degraus mais baixa que o resto, formando uma espécie de arena, perfeita para lutas.

Não havia nenhuma abertura ou qualquer coisa por onde entrava luz. Era todo iluminado por tochas. O teto era muito alto e bem próximo a ele havia uma forma triangular que não era coberta com madeira. Poderia ser uma janela, mas nenhuma luz entrava por ali. Era um triângulo grande de um material acinzentado e opaco, a textura parecia-se com vidro.

Sakura ficou pensando para o que serviria aquilo.

Nas laterais do salão ficavam diversos armários, uns fechados outros abertos. Pedestais, espadas, lanças, adagas presas às paredes ou dentro dos armários.

No fundo do salão havia duas entradas, uma fechada apenas por uma cortina branca tendo na frente uma parede curva, a outra era uma porta de madeira maciça e clara.

Era para a segunda que se dirigiam.

Yelan abriu a porta com uma chave prateada e deu espaço para Sakura entrar primeiro.

A jovem olhou abismada, era uma sala muito grande revestida de madeira clara e brilhante.

A extrema direita havia outra porta parecida com a primeira, fechada.

Havia uma grande mesa com diversas cadeiras, de madeira escura e pesada, cheia de símbolos chineses entalhados. Todo o lado esquerdo era coberto por uma imensa estante, totalmente preenchida por livros e pergaminhos.

Ela estranhou aquelas coisas estarem ali ao invés de estarem na biblioteca.

Mas logo imaginou que deviam ser coisas secretas sobre magia. Estava empolgada.

Reparou em uma pequena mesa de canto onde estavam uns objetos estranhos. Um tabuleiro colorido, de formato engraçado e um pequeno boneco amarelo. Pareciam brinquedos de criança: um ursinho e um tabuleiro de jogo. O que estariam fazendo em uma sala tão séria e mágica?

Aquele boneco a fazia sentir uma sensação diferente. Não sabia dizer se era um urso ou um gato, mas parecia extremamente real... como se estivesse vivo.

Correu os olhos através da sala; as demais paredes eram totalmente recobertas por quadros e imagens. Estes variavam desde escritos chineses, para ela desconhecidos, até o que pareciam ser retratos.

Um desses retratos a fazia se lembrar de alguém...

Era uma imagem antiga de um homem. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, mas sua face não era dura. Usava trajes chineses negros muito antigos que tinham um sol dourado e uma lua prateada. Seus cabelos eram escuros e longos, presos por um rabo que caia sobre o ombro, a pele era clara e os olhos azuis. Ela sentia uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. Tinha certeza de já tê-lo visto, só não conseguia se lembrar quando.

Yelan, parada atrás de Sakura, observava atentamente as reações dela. A percepção da jovem era incrível, apesar da magia dela não ser desenvolvida ela já conseguia "sentir" as coisas. Já tinha notado o pequeno guardião.

Só não entendia porque ela estava parada observando as paredes por tanto tempo.

Parecia presa em uma espécie de transe. A aura dela estava mais dourada que o comum e também mais densa, fazendo com que a presença mágica dela se tornasse levemente mais forte. Só levemente.

Sakura reparou que no fundo do quadro havia inúmeras flores de cerejeira. Não era o tipo de coisa que achava interessante. Preferia ver os outros que tinham coisas que ela não entendia. Mas algo mantinha seus olhos presos àquele retrato.

De repente pareceu que os lábios se moveram em um meio sorriso.

Será que o retrato apesar de sério já mostrava aquele sorriso e ela não reparara? Só podia ser isso, como poderia um retrato mexer-se, pensou, achando-se boba.

Então o rosto, antes de perfil, virou-se lentamente.

Os olhos azuis fitaram-na com uma intensidade perturbadora.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar e o sangue fugir de seu corpo.

O sorriso do retrato aumentou mais, como se divertindo com o susto dela.

Em seguida os lábios mexeram-se e uma voz retumbou em sua mente - _"Finalmente Sakura!"._

A jovem, assustada, arregalou os olhos pensando se era só impressão. Mas a voz era grossa e potente, ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, não tinha como ser impressão.

Aquela voz... ela já a conhecia... já a ouvira antes.

 _\- "Eu disse que nos encontraríamos hoje, outra vez..."_

Ela deu um passo para trás e esbarrou em alguém, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da imagem.

- _"Tenha calma, precisarás muito dela logo mais..."_

Ela queria falar, mas a voz não saía.

 _\- "Estou aqui apenas para ajudar-te. Não adianta teres pressa... tudo tem o tempo certo."_

Sakura colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito, temendo que o coração explodisse.

 _\- "O tempo é uma peça importante na vida... aprenda a conviver com ele e não contra ele. Teu momento chegará, logo... eu acho que a escolha feita foi a mais correta..."_

Ela deu mais um passo para trás, sentindo seu corpo totalmente se encostando no de Yelan. O retrato ainda a olhou por uns segundos, depois fechou os olhos demonstrando satisfação e voltou à posição original.

O "encanto" se quebrou.

\- O homem do sonho. – as palavras fugiram de sua boca.

Sentiu as mãos de Yelan pousando sobre seus ombros. A mulher olhava para ela com uma expressão surpresa demais, até um pouco assustada. Sakura virou-se, ficando de frente para a mulher, a jovem estava pálida e trêmula.

\- Aquele é o homem dos meus sonhos... – falou apontando na direção do retrato.

\- Homem? – disse a senhora Li sem entender onde a menina queria chegar. – Está tudo bem?

Sakura soltou o ar, que prendera sem perceber, e sacudiu a cabeça: - Não entendi o que ele falou...

\- Falou?! – Yelan segurou o rosto dela fazendo com que a encarasse, a poucos segundos a jovem parecera ter entrado em uma espécie de transe, e a magia dela havia oscilado violentamente. – O que você viu, jovem?

\- A senhora não ouviu?

\- Ouvi o quê? Nenhum som ressoou nesta sala.

\- Como não!? O quadro... aquele homem... é o homem dos meus sonhos ele se virou para mim e disse coisas estranhas! Como um quadro pode se mexer daquela forma? – Sakura falava indignada ainda apontando na direção do quadro.

\- Quadro? - Yelan fitou-a incrédula depois de olhar para o ponto da parede que ela apontava. – Que quadro você viu? – perguntou ansiosa, ela não se lembrava mais qual quadro estava ali. Todos haviam sido retirados há alguns dias.

\- Aquele! – Sakura perdeu a paciência e bateu o pé, esticando mais o braço. Porém quando seus próprios olhos fitaram a parede ela perdeu o ar. - Ca... cadê? – gritou olhando ao redor.

Somente paredes de madeira.

Nada, não havia nada nelas, nem sequer marcas.

Nenhuma gravura, nenhuma pintura, nenhum retrato. Mesmo a estante estava vazia, sem livros ou pergaminhos. Só os brinquedos continuavam sobre a mesinha, embora o boneco estivesse em uma posição diferente.

\- Estava aqui. O quadro estava aqui... junto com os outros. Eu os vi... – ela estava transtornada, falava tentando convencer a si mesma - ... tenho certeza. O retrato antigo do homem... mexeu-se e falou comigo. Era o homem dos meus sonhos...

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 25, 29/04, 02/05/2003 e mês de outubro - Publicado: 06/11/2003_

 _Última alteração: 05/11/2003_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capitulo 9

Sonhos...

No céu, a lua era apenas um finíssimo arco brilhante levemente azulado em meio aquela imensidão negra da madrugada. Sua luz pálida refletia-se em um poço de pedra da mansão Hiiragizawa. Uma brisa leve soprou, tirando aquela água de sua nostalgia. Quando voltou a repousar tranqüilamente, o reflexo do astro celeste estava mais intenso. Aos poucos foi aumentando, espalhando por toda a superfície do poço a brilhante cor branco-azulada. Uma pequena gota daquela água mágica – pois nela podia-se sentir uma grande magia – elevou-se no ar. A água do poço perdeu o seu brilho, mas a gota continuou a brilhar e flutuou em direção a uma das janelas da mansão.

Passando pela fresta da janela fechada, a gota entrou no quarto escuro. Emitindo um brilho mais forte tomou forma, então a gota de água caiu no chão espatifando-se enquanto o espírito que ela havia trazido desvanecia-se da visão de qualquer humano.

Na cama que havia no quarto uma jovem revirava-se, em seu sono leve e conturbado, franzindo o cenho para a luz que há pouco incomodara-lhe os olhos. O fantasma aproximou-se lentamente tocando a testa da garota com a ponta do dedo, tinha que certificar-se que era a menina certa. Pelo efeito do toque, ela se acalmou, passando a ressonar tranqüilamente.

 _\- Yanagisawa Naoko, acorde!_ – disse o espírito com uma voz aguda e tenebrosa.

A menina abriu os olhos castanhos escuros e fitou a escuridão do quarto. Piscou e olhou ao redor lentamente; só via o negrume da noite. Espreguiçou-se e ajeitou-se na cama para voltar a dormir, imaginando que certamente a voz era parte de algum sonho já esquecido.

 _\- Não é um sonho, criança._

Imediatamente ela sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e procurando quem falara.

Naoko vivia metida com mágica e ilusões. Sempre pesquisando sobre espíritos, fantasmas, lendas, profecias e tudo de místico que existia; era totalmente fascinada por esse mundo fabuloso.

Por isso não estava exatamente assustada por ouvir uma voz tão inumana no meio da noite.

Muito pelo contrário, estava curiosa. Curiosa e apreensiva; queria que fosse real e não mais uma peça que lhe pregavam. Ela sabia bem que não podia ver ou ouvir fantasmas. Mesmo assim desejava desesperadamente que fosse um espectro ou qualquer outro ser, desconhecido, que não fosse deste mundo.

Ainda não sabia, mas seu desejo estava realizado.

\- Quem está aí? – perguntou, tentando encontrar uma vela para iluminar a penumbra do ambiente.

Não houve resposta. Tudo estava escuro e silencioso demais.

" _Poderei ser uma 'amiga'..."_

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir isto dentro de sua cabeça. Seria sua imaginação?

" _Vim pedir-te um favor..."_

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Não, não era sua imaginação. Não sabia dizer se a voz era a mesma que a acordara. Dentro de sua mente pareciam ecos distantes de pensamentos, mas que não eram seus pensamentos. Forçou ainda mais os olhos tentando enxergar alguma coisa naquela penumbra. _"Que droga! Onde está essa vela?"._ Praguejou internamente.

Agora estava mais confusa e curiosa. Será que Yamazaki e sua comparsa tinham aprimorado as técnicas de pregar peças a ponto de até falarem dentro da cabeça dela? Não... devia ser real, tinha que ser real dessa vez.

" _Minha cara descendente... preciso que faças por mim uma coisa muito importante."_

Naoko parou por um instante, _descendente,_ não... não podia ser!

Será? Não... devia estar sonhando, caso contrário como poderia escutar fantasmas?

Onde estava a porcaria da vela?

" _Tu, criança, és apenas uma humana sem magia ou poderes. No entanto, és a última descendente de minha família. Vim, pois preciso de ti. Preciso que busques algo para mim."_

\- Algo?! – respondeu a jovem sem saber o que fazer.

Por que o quarto tinha que ser tão escuro? Estabanada tateava em vão a cabeceira da cama, à procura da vela. Queria iluminar o quarto para ver se era mesmo _ela_. Esbarrou o braço no metal do candelabro, mas antes que pudesse pegá-lo, ouviu o barulho do metal quicando no chão.

– Droga! – disse sem querer.

O espírito riu da afobação da jovem.

" _Como permito que me ouças, permitirei que me vejas. Apenas peço que confie em mim. Confiarás Naoko?"_

A jovem desistiu de tentar iluminar o recinto, já não conseguiria encontrar mais o candelabro e tão pouco a vela.

Se confiaria? Não poderia dizer... Não antes de saber do que se tratava. Apesar da grande ansiedade de ver um fantasma pela primeira, e talvez única, vez na vida, precisava ser cautelosa. Ela, melhor que ninguém, conhecia inúmeras histórias terríveis de espíritos malignos. Não podia se deixar enganar. Apesar disso, ou que talvez tudo não passasse de mais uma brincadeira, mal conseguia conter a alegria. Como diria para aquele fantasma que queria fazer um 'acordo'?

A mulher riu novamente. Sabia de tudo que passava na mente da jovem. Levantou uma das mãos espalmada e uma luz bruxuleante azulada inundou o quarto.

A jovem finalmente pôde enxergar aquilo que viera lhe incomodar no meio da noite.

Arregalou os olhos completamente espantada e estarrecida pela visão.

Era mesmo _ela_.

A mulher tinha olhos negros e pequenos. Usava uma maquiagem forte e de cor vermelha que contrastava com a brancura da pele. Ao seu redor flutuavam duas longas faixas brancas.

Usava um antigo quimono, longo e belíssimo. Digno de uma mulher muito importante, como ela de fato fora. Em sua testa havia um símbolo tatuado, um símbolo que indicava que ela era uma vidente, uma vidente que utilizava os poderes da água.

Seus cabelos negros emolduravam o rosto e estavam presos no alto da cabeça por um enfeite rubro e ricamente ornamentado. O enfeite tinha a forma de um leque, na base havia safira com um símbolo mágico talhado. O símbolo mágico do extinto clã Clow.

Aquela mulher fora a matriarca deste clã: _Nabi Clow_.

Naoko a reconheceu prontamente. Afinal, além das pinturas que havia na sala do clã Hiiragizawa, ela própria era descendente da família desta mulher; Nabi Yanagisawa fora seu nome quando solteira. E como podia não reconhecer aquela que profetizara a quebra do Lacre que traria a destruição ao mundo.

Aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

\- Senhora! É uma imensa honra poder vê-la e servi-la.

" _Isso significa que fará o que eu te pedir?"_

\- Sim senhora, estou a sua total disposição.

O espírito de Nabi sorriu satisfeito. Era uma garota muito espontânea, apesar de ser ainda muito jovem e inocente, seria capaz de buscar, rápido, o objeto.

" _Muito bem criança. Procures manter nosso encontro em segredo."_

A jovem concordou com a cabeça.

" _Estarei contigo a cada passo, te guiando. Saberás o que deves fazer no devido momento."_

Naoko ficou em dúvida, sentindo-se confusa sobre sua 'grande' missão, mas isso não importava.

Tudo que importava, era o fantasma à sua frente.

E que aquele não era um encontro qualquer; e, principalmente, que poderiam haver outros...

" _Vá até o mosteiro Tsukimine. Vá o quanto antes. Hoje é o último dia da Lua Azul, o tempo urge."_

A jovem concordou de imediato, essa seria a viagem de sua vida.

\- Quando nos veremos novamente? – perguntou ansiosa.

" _Oportunamente."_

Respondeu o espírito antes de desaparecer.

Ficaram apenas as duas faixas brancas flutuando lânguidas no ar; Depois transformaram-se em dois belos pássaros brancos, com penachos sobre a cabeça e longas caudas.

" _Confie em mim. Estarei sempre ao teu lado, criança."_

Os pássaros bateram as asas, e se desfizeram em gotas de água.

O quarto voltou a ficar completamente escuro, o único resquício daquela visita foi o chão molhado.

A jovem atirou-se para baixo da cama em uma nova procura insana pela bendita vela. Assim que a encontrou e acendeu iluminando o quarto, pôs-se a fazer a mala para a viagem.

Após alguns minutos, saiu furtivamente de seu quarto com a mala nas costas.

Mas antes que pudesse iniciar sua 'grande aventura', trombou com alguém no corredor.

\- Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai a esta hora?

Ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz do primeiro membro de seu clã.

\- Wei... – suspirou – que susto! Eu... eu vou viajar. É um segredo e não posso contar. – disse tentando passar por ele.

Wei era o primeiro dos três membros do clã Hiiragizawa. Era uma pessoa muito simpática, compreensiva e paciente; um homem verdadeiramente sábio. Uma sabedoria bem medida e serena que não se impunha ou se gabava, bem diferente dos membros do outro clã.

Ele acendeu uma vela no corredor e olhou para a menina.

Naoko era filha do segundo membro do clã, Yanagisawa Chen. Ela era uma garota muito esperta e ativa. Filha única; sua mãe morrera doente há alguns anos e o pai recusou-se a casar novamente. Ela e o pai eram muito ligados, então ela estava sempre que possível metida nos assuntos do clã 'ajudando' Chen. Por isso, e por sua fascinação pelo sobrenatural, era conhecida – zombeteiramente - como a mascote do clã Hiiragizawa.

O senhor sorriu.

\- Um segredo... hummm... então suponho que seu pai também não esteja sabendo dessa viagem secreta?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava com pressa, mas ele não a deixava passar.

\- E não seria apropriado esperar o dia amanhecer?

\- Não! Ela me disse para ir o quanto antes. E como estou sem sono vou agora mesmo. – Finalmente ela conseguiu contornar o senhor, e se dirigiu para a escada sem perceber o que havia falado.

\- Ela?! Alguém te mandou viajar, Naoko? Uma mulher... – Wei estranhou a menção de uma mulher, já que fora Naoko e as empregadas, havia somente mais uma na mansão. E esta não ousaria a dar uma ordem como essa. A menos que fosse outra brincadeira dela e de Yamazaki...

Naoko parou a beira da escada e bateu a mão na testa, pensando em como era boba. Será que Nabi ficaria brava? Ela virou-se para o ancião dizendo:

\- Wei, é um segredo... eu não posso falar o que aconteceu. Mesmo porque não acreditariam. – pronunciou a última parte em voz baixa, com um toque de mágoa.

\- Entendo... – disse o senhor indo até ela – Se não pode falar, tudo bem. Mas uma senhorita de treze anos não pode sair sozinha, ainda mais a estas horas.

\- Mas...

Não houve tempo de dizer nada. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, guiando-a em direção ao quarto de seu pai.

(...)

Sakura sentou-se estremecendo de frio, pensando que havia deixado a janela do quarto aberta.

Mas ao abrir os olhos, percebeu o motivo do incômodo: estava dormindo no chão do belo campo com o qual sempre sonhava. Muito embora dessa vez ele não estivesse tão belo.

O céu estava cinzento, cheio de nuvens revoltas formando um redemoinho.

O vento estava forte, acompanhado por uma fina e gélida garoa.

Ela olhou para o horizonte montanhoso.

Viu a imensa e alva lua cheia.

Na frente dela havia alguma coisa... não conseguia enxergar bem o que era por estar contra a luz lunar. Duas sombras... e tinham mais ou menos a forma humana.

Formas humanas com asas.

O vento forte não ajudava, fazendo com que ela mantivesse os olhos quase fechados.

Ela virou-se para o lado oposto.

O sol também estava lá, semi-elevado da linha do horizonte.

Estranho como apesar do sol forte o céu continuava cinza.

Na frente dele também tinha alguma coisa...

À frente do astro havia outras duas sombras, ainda mais indefiníveis que as anteriores.

Ela conseguia ver que também tinham asas, mas sendo a luz do sol ainda mais ofuscante não era possível olhar muito. Só tinha certeza que essas sombras nada tinham de humano, em sua forma.

Abaixou os olhos machucados pela luz forte dos astros celestes e tapou o rosto castigado pelos ventos que vinham de todos os lados em sua direção.

Suas roupas e cabelos estavam úmidos por causa dos chuviscos.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, as sombras não estavam mais lá.

Nem de um lado, nem do outro.

Quando olhou para o campo novamente viu uma pessoa se aproximando. Levantou-se do chão onde estava ajoelhada, perguntando: - Papai, é o senhor?

Silêncio.

A pessoa se aproximou um pouco mais e ela pôde ver quem era.

Não era Fujitaka, embora fosse outra pessoa muito querida.

Sakura ficou muito surpresa ao ver o antigo noivo, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Ele se aproximou mais, então ela pôde notar que carregava uma espécie de brinquedo. Um bichinho estranho e amarelado.

O homem sorriu e levantou a mão apontando.

Para ela? Não, para algo atrás dela.

Virou-se e havia uma mulher jovem.

Ela não a conhecia; tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros, da mesma cor dos olhos, lhe sorria muito alegre e vivaz. Sakura reparou que ela também tinha em seus braços um bichinho. Este, embora preto e com as orelhas pontudas, era muito semelhante ao outro.

Nada foi dito, logo eles começaram a desaparecer. Tudo ao seu redor foi escurecendo, até ficar totalmente negro. Então apareceram as cintilantes estrelas ao longe, junto com o homem chinês.

Sem o temor que a contivera das outras vezes – já estava mais acostumada com as 'aparições' do homem –, mal ele aparecera sorrindo, o inquiriu, querendo saber quem era.

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

 _\- O tempo está acabando... o mês da Lua Azul termina hoje, Sakura._

\- Hamm!? – ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer e insistiu: – Responda-me! Quem é o senhor?

\- _Vós tereis agora muito pouco tempo. Minha energia já não pode mais manter esse lugar... Criança, sei que o peso será demais para ti... Terás que ter confiança em teu pai, ele fez a coisa certa. Terás que confiar até o fim..._

Ela estava assustada, não sabia o que dizer. Não entendia nada do que ele falava, embora bem em seu íntimo ela não conseguisse duvidar. Como se uma parte escondida dela mesma "soubesse"; uma espécie de intuição que nada lhe esclarecia mas que também não deixava dúvidas.

O homem se aproximou mais dela, flutuando.

- _Viste... lá embaixo as coisas estão se complicando... as forças que criei procurarão a minha magia reencarnada. Elas tentarão o caminho mais fácil para manter o Lacre..._

Ela abriu a boca, porém foi silenciada, com um toque leve de dedos nos seus lábios.

O homem olhou para ela bem de perto; bem dentro dos olhos.

Por um instante os olhos azuis ficaram castanhos e os cabelos negros, cor de mel.

O rosto era o de Fujitaka.

- _Minha pequena flor... tome cuidado. A esperança estará sempre contigo, não permita que as trevas dominem. Os guardiões deverão vos proteger, porém agora, mais que nunca deverás tomar conta de si mesma. Deverão estar unidos... tenha força, confie em mim, confie nele, acima de tudo confie no seu coração, minha florzinha._

Sakura ia avançar para abraçar o pai, no entanto ele a segurou pelos ombros, voltando a ser o homem de roupas antigas e cabelos negros. Lágrimas discretas rolaram por sua face; prenúncio de muitas outras que depois as acompanhariam.

\- Não entendo o que está acontecendo. – gritou desnorteada, perdendo a paciência com aquela confusão.

O homem chinês a olhou com aquela expressão tão comum de serenidade, tocada bem de leve pelo divertimento.

 _\- Procure minha outra reencarnação, criança. Ele explicar-lhe-á os futuros acontecimentos..._

\- Reencarnação? Como se eu nem sei que é o senhor? – Revoltou-se a jovem ao perceber a voz dele sumindo e o sonho se acabando como das outras vezes.

\- _Fui Clow Reed..._

Sakura fechou os olhos vendo a visão ser tragada pela luz alva. Quando os abriu novamente, tudo estava escuro... mexeu-se e sentiu a maciez da cama. Estava acordada.

Incrível como esses sonhos eram reais... era difícil saber que estava sonhando, a não ser pela paisagem exótica dos seus devaneios.

Seriam mesmo devaneios?

De repente sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrendo seu corpo. Estava sentindo a magia de alguém; uma presença.

Esfregou os olhos, escutando o ressonar delicado de sua mãe no quarto.

A luz fraca do fim da madrugada começava a entrar pelas fendas da janela.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar, a sensação persistia, incômoda. Dizia para si mesma que devia ser Yelan ou algum dos anciões do clã. Mas não, ela sabia que não era.

Era uma presença que ela não conhecia, embora lhe parecesse estranhamente familiar.

Curiosa, acabou por sentar-se sonolenta na cama.

Era como se alguém a estivesse observando.

Pegou castiçal e acendeu a vela, a luz amarelada iluminou fracamente o quarto fazendo com que ela despertasse um pouco mais. Levantou-se indo até a janela, as imagens, agora difusas, do sonho ainda estavam vivas em sua mente.

Seria aquele um país dos mortos? Afinal, todas as pessoas que encontrara lá já tinham falecido. Exceto, talvez, a mulher sorridente que ela não conhecia. Será que ela era também uma morta?

Quantas besteiras! Era só um sonho... provavelmente aquela mulher nem existia de verdade.

Estava confusa pelo sonho, inquieta pela presença e totalmente desnorteada pelo sono.

Abriu apenas um pouco a janela. O suficiente para que entrasse uma leve brisa. Brisa esta que lhe congelou até os ossos. Esfregou a mão livre sobre o braço tentando aquecê-lo, então percebeu que sua roupa estava úmida.

A chama da vela tremulou e se apagou.

Assustou-se com aquilo, passou a mão pelos cabelos e eles também estavam molhados e cheios de gotículas, extremamente revoltos. Fechou a janela em pânico.

Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Onde ela poderia ter se molhado? Bem, com o vento e a garoa que estava no campo nada mais normal do que ela se molhar.

Claro, isso se não se tratasse de um sonho!

Sentiu a presença lá fora se intensificar levemente.

"Foi só um sonho!", pensou determinada.

Devia haver outra explicação para estar molhada.

Resolveu que o importante naquele momento era a presença.

Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu ás pressas do quarto.

Andava pelos corredores, indo em direção ao jardim. Não devia sair da casa uma hora daquelas, mas era como se aquela presença estivesse procurando alguma coisa. E algo lhe dizia que ela era essa coisa.

Também depois do sonho sentia uma angústia sufocante... talvez o ar frio a ajudasse a respirar e a livrar-se daquela maldita sensação ruim.

A senhora Li lhe alertara sobre a importância dos sonhos, principalmente em pessoas com magia. Eriol também havia falado uma vez que os sonhos não eram apenas sonhos.

O que mais podiam ser os sonhos?

Enquanto lutava com a própria consciência, tentando se convencer de que sonhos nada mais eram que sonhos, sentiu a presença desaparecer completamente.

"Droga, isso que dá ficar pensando em besteiras!"

Começou a correr pela casa, desceu as escadas apressada e cruzou o salão principal.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, não havia sequer vestígios da presença.

Praguejou contra seus pensamentos, ainda insistindo na procura de alguém ou alguma coisa.

Nisso, viu Shaoran Li entrando pelo portão principal e indo em direção à arena de terra batida. A presença que sentira não era dele, mas talvez ele também a tivesse sentido.

Titubeou alguns instantes, contudo, talvez por estar ainda perturbada de sono e sonhos, resolveu ir falar com o jovem que ela tanto detestava.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas externas, ouviu o barulho de metal se chocando violentamente com madeira. Foi andando muito cautelosamente, sem fazer ruídos até chegar perto da arena.

Shaoran estava treinando ali.

Ele havia vendado os olhos e empunhava uma grande e pesada espada. Ela observou o peito nu e definido dele, que não parecia se incomodar com o frio e tão pouco forcejava a respiração. Seus movimentos eram tão ágeis e sincronizados, que pareciam uma dança perfeita, ensaiada a exaustão.

A espada que ele usava tinha o cabo todo trabalhado, possuía uma pedra safira que parecia negra, acima desta havia um símbolo curioso, ao olhá-lo pensou em água límpida e pura represada em pedras escuras... prateada pela luz da lua.

Cada coisa!

Do fim do cabo pendia um cordão vermelho, comprido e trançado prendendo uma esfera negra.

Concentrando-se cuidadosamente, percebeu que da esfera emanava um estranho padrão de energia. Reparou na esfera e achou-a parecida com uma que vira no salão de magia. Na verdade eram idênticas.

Mal sabia ela que a esfera do salão era a mesma que pendia no cabo da espada.

Li atacava alvos presos nas estacas que formava a baixa cerca ao redor da arena. A menina, apesar de perdida nos pensamentos, estava fascinada. Incrível a leveza e a precisão dos movimentos do guerreiro, a espada atingia certeira os alvos, com uma rapidez impressionante. Ela ficou pensando se conseguiria um dia fazer movimentos tão belos e fatais quanto os dele.

Começara a treinar artes marciais, somente há cinco dias, e ela ainda era tão desajeitada quanto um bebê que está aprendendo a andar.

 _As pessoas tinham auras muito diferentes. Mas a de sua mestra era a mais incomum que já vira. Talvez tivesse sido resultado do treinamento dela ou então por ela ser estrangeira. Na verdade já vira uma aura parecida com a dela. Bem... não tão parecida._

Sentiu a magia de Li se intensificando.

 _O boneco que estava no salão de magia junto à bola, tinha..._

Um estalo em sua mente interrompeu seus pensamentos.

 _O boneco amarelo do salão de magia era igual ao que Yukito carregava no sonho que ela tivera essa noite_. Balançou a cabeça tendo certeza que não estava em seu juízo normal.

Sakura não teve tempo de ouvir a voz que bem no seu íntimo gritava: _Não é uma coincidência_.

A jovem viu Li parar no centro da arena.

A magia dele estava tão forte que a deixava atordoada. Claro que ele não tinha notado-a ali ainda. Ele pegou um papel alaranjado com símbolos que ela não conseguiu ver, jogou-o para cima.

No exato momento em que a lâmina da espada tocou no papel ele murmurou uma frase.

O vento mudou de direção, e uma imensidão de raios saiu da espada, ou do papel, acertando os alvos.

Sakura se assustou de tal forma que deu um grito.

Num reflexo, tentou correr, mas tropeçou nos seus próprios pés e caiu estatelada no chão.

Shaoran ao ouvir um grito feminino arrancou a venda. Esperava encontrar alguma das empregadas da mansão. Estava furioso; isso não era hora das mulheres ficarem zanzando fora de casa.

No entanto não soube o que pensar ao se deparar com a senhorita Kinomoto, caída no chão e o olhando com olhos arregalados de surpresa e... medo?

Esquadrinhou o corpo dela buscando algum sinal de ferimento, que não encontrou. Porém não pode deixar de reparar nas pernas dela, mais a mostra que deveriam através da fenda do vestido.

Antes que começasse a pensar besteiras, novamente, foi até ela e perguntou se ela havia se ferido.

Sakura estava tão abobalhada, que não soube responder.

\- Está me ouvindo? Perguntei se você se machucou? – o jovem perguntou impaciente.

\- Co... como... fez ... aquilo? – Sakura gaguejou.

Parecia que ela não tinha se machucado, menos mal.

Não pode conter um meio sorriso devido ao espanto dela. Talvez ainda não fosse hora dela ver o que realmente se podia fazer com magia, só que agora era tarde. E ele poderia aproveitar para divertir-se um pouco.

\- Pensei que já soubesse o que é magia?

\- Ora! Claro que eu sei o que é magia. – respondeu indignada, depois tornou a olhar, serena, para a espada dele.

\- Não é o que parece. – ele continuou a provocá-la.

\- Eu só não imaginava que _você_ pudesse fazer uma coisa como essa. – disse irritando-se com a provocação, embora realmente não imaginasse que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer algo como aquilo.

\- Se realmente tivesse aprendido alguma coisa do que minha mãe lhe ensinou, deveria saber que meus poderes são bem maiores que os dela e de meu pai, senhorita.

Sakura fez uma careta para ele.

Não queria admitir mas ele tinha razão. O poder dele há pouco era tão grande que ela até ficara tonta. E devia ter imaginado que _controlar as energias da natureza_ era algo parecido com aquilo que acabara de presenciar. Mas nunca pensou em soltar raios de uma espada, será que ela poderia fazer isso também?

\- Como... se faz isso? – perguntou inocentemente.

\- Aprenderá na hora certa. – ele disse, virando-se para voltar à arena.

Ela correu, ficando na frente dele.

\- Poxa, não custa nada você me dizer como faz!

Shaoran não pode conter o riso. Como ela conseguia ser tão infantil?

Simplesmente parecia uma criança mimada que acaba de receber um não.

\- Do que está rindo? – perguntou irritada, e como não obteve resposta, bufou de raiva e passou por ele indo à mansão.

\- Aprenderá na hora certa. Não adianta ter pressa.

A jovem parou e suspirou.

\- Eu sei, já me disseram isso...

\- Então aprenda a dar ouvidos ao que lhe dizem, senhorita.

\- Mesmo se for dar ouvidos a sonhos loucos e quadros falantes que não existem? – Sakura respondeu se virando para ele, com uma expressão totalmente irônica.

Mas ele não se importou com ironia dela, aproximou-se perguntando o que ela queria dizer. A jovem, no entanto, disse que não era da conta dele e tornou a andar dando-lhe as costas.

\- O que estava fazendo aqui a esta hora, Kinomoto?

Sem se virar, Sakura respondeu: - Vim para te perguntar uma coisa. Nem sei por quê. Eu sempre soube que é impossível conversar com um insuportável como você.

\- A esta hora? – desconfiou Li.

\- Eu senti uma presença estranha. Mas já passou, não importa mais.

Ela continuava a andar e quando estava quase alcançando a escada sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

Li tinha a alcançado, segurou-a pelo braço fazendo com que ela se virasse, os dois ficando frente a frente.

\- Sentiu uma presença?

\- Sim, ainda há pouco, mas sumiu antes que chegasse aqui fora. Parecia procurar algo. – ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Procurava alguma coisa?

Estava meio incerta, mas respondeu: - Parece que sim... achei que estivesse me procurando, por isso vim aqui.

Ele fechou a cara.

\- Precisa tomar mais cuidado. Não sabemos quem é, ainda. Se acha que está atrás de você não deve se expor assim.

\- Então você veio aqui também por causa dela? – Ele assentiu – Eu... eu achei que era um pouco familiar...

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Ia lhe perguntar mais detalhes... quando sentiu a mão dela deslizando pelo seu braço até o ombro, tocando-o delicada como uma brisa de verão. Olhou para ela sem entender.

\- Como você pode estar tão quente, com esse frio todo?

Foi a resposta que ela deu sentindo o olhar penetrante do jovem. Naquele momento estava mais concentrada em olhar para a pele que seus dedos tocavam do que para os olhos dele.

Ele deveria dizer que era treinado para suportar o frio, mas, conseguia falar alguma coisa?

Por mais que a baixa temperatura não o incomodasse, o simples toque dela era capaz de arrancar-lhe toda a sanidade e pudor. Ela não devia ser tão irritante ou não devia ser tão bonita.

A mão da garota pousou sobre o peito dele. Então ela olhou diretamente para ele.

Olhos nos olhos. Sem raiva, sem ironia, sem deboche, sem nenhum sentimento, apenas o olhar.

Ficaram assim por um segundo. Estavam tão perto... perto demais...

Até que Shaoran não pode mais suportar. Ele era homem, e ela uma mulher, e bela. Não tinha como se conter diante dessa tentação. Agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou o corpo dela para mais perto, até que encostasse nele.

\- Está com frio? – perguntou sem deixar de olhá-la.

Ela assustou-se com a reação dele, não soube o que dizer. Muito menos o que fazer.

Sabia apenas que a distância que os separava, ou melhor, que não os separava, era perturbadora demais. De repente sua respiração ficou mais pesada.

Aqueles olhos tão sérios a fitá-la, tão intensos, desejando-a, faziam com que ela perdesse a noção de tudo a sua volta. O seu sangue circulava mais rápido pelo corpo.

E um calor inesperado tomou conta dela; onde o corpo dele encostava no dela parecia queimar como fogo, deliciosamente.

Um alarme, inconveniente, soou na mente dela: havia um homem abraçando-a, em plena madrugada, em um lugar onde não havia mais ninguém. Se alguém a visse... seria o fim de sua honra. Visse... que idéias eram essas que passavam em sua cabeça? O problema não era alguém a ver, mas... Desde quando se deixava ser abraçada? Ainda mais por _ele!_

Sem pensar em mais nada, o empurrou com força e saiu correndo para entrar na mansão.

Shaoran apenas a observou até que sumisse de sua vista, através da pesada porta de madeira.

Estava confuso, e isso o irritava.

Voltou para a arena e continuou a treinar, porém com muito mais intensidade que antes.

Ela conseguia enlouquecê-lo em todos os sentidos.

(...)

A manhã estava ensolarada e gélida.

A Lua Azul terminara, mais um pouco e o ano terminaria.

No mês da Lua Fria, logo após o Hsin Nien, haveria um festival. Um festival para comemorar a paz, uma celebração em homenagem e agradecimento à natureza.

Parece estranho esse tipo de comemoração acontecer no inverno, onde, a natureza está 'morta'...

Mas não é tão estranho... há um motivo, um antigo motivo.

Aconteceu há muitos anos atrás. Quando a ira da natureza fora contida durante o inverno; lacrada pelo mesmo homem que a despertara.

Muitas pessoas não conheciam mais esse fato.

Mas os clãs jamais se esqueceram, sua missão era justamente lembrar...

No entanto, não se preocupavam.

Eles sabiam tão pouco sobre o que acontecia na realidade...

Apenas as pessoas que sabiam algo, estavam realmente preocupadas.

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 11/06, 23 e 26/10/2003 - Publicado: 07/04/2004_

 _Última alteração: 03/04/2004_

 _ **Sobre os Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua:**_

# Para esta história foi criado um calendário especial, onde os meses são marcados como luas. Durante um ano teriam treze meses. Cada mês se inicia quando a lua entra em fase de Nova e termina em fase Minguante. Porém o calendário não é totalmente preciso em relação as fase da Lua. Eu coloquei a ordem dos meses aqui abaixo, junto com os eventos naturais que acontecem no ano. Quando sobrar um tempo eu vou colocar um calendário mais completo dessa história no meu site. Lua Azul, refere-se aproximadamente ao período de 12 de novembro a 10 de dezembro.

Curiosidades: essa história se inicia na Lua de Sangue (dia 27 desse mês, sendo que o último dia é 29). A Sakura faz aniversário dia 13 da Lua do Crescimento (correspondente a primeiro de abril) e o Li dia 27 da Lua do Lobo. _(Esses meses de aniversários são bem sugestivos)_

 **Mês Eventos**

Lua Fria _Hsin Nien (primeiro dia do mês)_

Lua da Tempestade _Primavera (primeiro dia do mês_ )

Lua do Crescimento

Lua da Lebre

Lua dos Prados _Verão (quarto dia do mês)_

Lua do Lobo

Lua do Feno

Lua do Milho _Outono (quinto dia do mês)_

Lua da Colheita

Lua de Sangue

Lua Azul _Inverno (décimo dia do mês)_

Lua de Neve

Lua de Gelo

# Hsin Nien, é o ano novo chinês, começando com a primeira lua nova, quando o sol entra em aquário, entre 21/jan e 19/fev aproximadamente. Portanto no calendário desta história seria no mês da Lua Fria, correspondente a exatamente esse período.

# A personagem Nabi Clow aqui apresentada é na verdade a 'vilã' do primeiro filme de Sakura Card Captors. Como seu nome não é citado no filme, tomei a liberdade de escolher-lhe um. Nabi vem do hebraico e significa: que prevê, vidente. Baseado no que ela é (era) no primeiro filme.

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 10

Um grande acidente

No lado oeste da mansão havia um estábulo, junto com um grande pátio cercado onde os cavalos eram treinados. Enquanto aguardavam os empregados prepararem os cavalos, Eriol e Li conversavam sentados na escada que levava ao lugar.

\- Sentiu novamente a presença?

\- Sim, há alguns dias... durante a madrugada.

\- Era a mesma?

\- Sem dúvida. E... Sakura também sentiu.

Eriol sorriu ao ouvir Shaoran chamar a noiva pelo primeiro nome. Se fosse o momento certo iria irritá-lo um pouco. Mas não era...

\- Não sabia que ela já havia aprendido a sentir presenças.

\- Minha mãe diz que ela tem muita facilidade para lidar com a magia. O que é estranho tendo poderes tão ínfimos.

\- Os poderes dela não são nem um pouco ínfimos, caro descendente, logo perceberá isso.

\- Sakura... – murmurou Shaoran olhando o chão – disse que a presença lhe era familiar.

Sem perceber o mago exclamou que era impossível. Depois se virou para o horizonte refletindo. Talvez não fosse tão impossível.

\- Será? Se for mesmo _ele_... nada impede que ela já o tenha conhecido. Não temos notícias há anos. Mas... ela não entende... nem tem noção do que é exatamente magia... Não poderia ter conhecido exatamente _ele_ ; não é um ser desse mundo e ela sem dúvida ficaria atordoada.

\- Entendo... acha que ela pode só ter tido contato com a magia dele, e assim reconhecer a presença...

Os homens se olharam, as coisas estavam muito estranhas.

Só que as estranhezas cada vez mais davam uma certeza ao mago. Certeza esta que ele ainda não tivera coragem de contar ao amigo.

\- Aqui estão vocês! – exclamou Heike, descendo as escadas.

Ambos se viraram sérios para ele. O homem mais velho, sorriu, tentando aliviar os ânimos.

Porém somente sorrisos genuínos tinham esse poder, e o dele, naquele momento, não o era.

\- Eriol, preciso de um favor. – disse ao irmão sentando-se em um degrau acima dos dois – Quero que examine o senhor Kinomoto.

\- Se me pedes, claro que irei meu irmão...

O outro sorriu satisfeito.

\- Obviamente não como médico e sim com a tua especialidade... magia.

Li, estranhando aquele pedido, perguntou, curioso, o que estava havendo.

\- É um mistério. Não há fraturas sérias, nem sinais de doenças, nem febre, não há absolutamente nada! E o homem continua inconsciente. É como se ele estivesse apenas dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Eu penso que alguém ou alguma coisa esteja causando isso. Só que não tenho como averiguar...

Os outros dois olharam para o médico preocupados. Heike suspirou.

\- Eu não sei dizer se é magia. A esta altura, se fosse algo decorrente da batalha ele já estaria morto ou acordado. Faz mais de um mês que ele está nessa situação...

\- Entendo... – disse Eriol pensativo. Ele não sentira nada de estranho na mansão. Se fosse algum feitiço feito por alguém, ou que estivesse em algum objeto ele já teria percebido. Não devia ser algo assim. Mesmo porque, a senhora Kinomoto os teria alertado se notasse alguma estranheza.

Era a vida do filho dela, não poderia haver interesse em mantê-lo assim. Ou haveria?

Talvez fosse o momento certo dele conhecer a mãe de Sakura...

O irmão, adivinhando parte dos pensamentos do mago, disse que ele e a esposa de Touya, já haviam vasculhado o quarto, queimaram as roupas que vieram do campo de batalha. Não restava nada de estranho e ninguém tinha acesso ao doente a não ser ela e a mãe. Mesmo a irmã não ficava sozinha com Kinomoto.

"A esposa e a mãe...", pensou Eriol. Fez um esforço tentando lembrar da jovem senhora Kinomoto. Não lembrava, talvez uma vaga imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Uma mulher comum, como tantas outras. A mãe... quase não se lembrava de Nadeshiko, só a vira duas ou três vezes. Ela, embora tentasse disfarçar, estava muito longe de ser uma mulher comum, ele o sabia. Sem dúvida, tinha algumas das respostas que ele queria. Não custava nada fazer uma visita ao senhor Kinomoto, afinal.

Heike, satisfeito, tratou de desviar do assunto, quebrando o clima desagradável.

\- Li, Eriol te contou que a Yanagisawa viu um fantasma?

Shaoran olhou o médico incrédulo. Quando Heike confirmou com um gesto, ele não pode resistir e caiu na gargalhada.

\- Não me diga que foi mais uma brincadeira do Yamazaki?

\- Ela jura que foi um fantasma e nosso irmãozinho negou qualquer participação desta vez. – respondeu, brincalhão, o médico.

\- Sei... – disse Li sacudindo a cabeça e olhando para os cavalos no estábulo. – De tanto pensar em assombrações deve estar sonhando ou imaginando.

\- Creio que não... – disse Eriol com seu jeito sério, para então esboçar um sorriso divertido - Ela sempre sonhou e imaginou fantasmas... isso não seria novidade.

Os três tornaram a rir bastante da mascote do clã Hiiragizawa.

\- Mas faltou você saber quem foi o fantasma que a visitou.

Li com uma expressão divertida, olhou para Eriol. Este não ria mais, e seu rosto estava enigmático como sempre; e, saboreando as palavras, respondeu:

\- Nabi Clow.

Shaoran ficou sério imediatamente desacreditando nas palavras do amigo.

\- Achamos que o fantasma realmente apareceu.

\- Só podem estar brincando!

\- De forma alguma, caro descendente. – Shaoran estava completamente espantado. – Ela foi viajar junto com o pai. Foram para as montanhas ao leste, para o mosteiro Tsukimine.

\- O mosteiro do clã Li?! Fazer o quê?

\- O espírito não contou, apenas pediu que ela fosse para lá.

Li mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Se a história era verdade, ele não tinha mais o que duvidar das palavras de Eriol. A profecia se cumpriria e logo. Tornou a olhar para os cavalos, mas não estava realmente vendo-os. Pensava em quantos problemas teriam pela frente, e o pior: nem sabiam ao certo que problemas seriam esses; Eriol não se lembrava...

O silêncio que se seguiu, esmagador e desconfortável, foi quebrado pelo som leve e delicado de passos.

Os três olharam escada acima, fazendo com que a jovem de olhos verdes ficasse totalmente sem graça. Era nítido que tinha interrompido uma conversa muito séria. Por que ela tinha que ser tão distraída?

Sakura se aproximou e entregou a Heike uma maleta de couro, esquecida no quarto de Touya. Pretendia sair dali rapidamente.

Porém antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Eriol a chamou:

\- Agracie-nos com o prazer de tua companhia, querida Sakura.

Ele retirou o lenço que usava amarrado à cintura, entendendo-o no chão, para que ela pudesse sentar; entre ele e o irmão.

A jovem não pretendia ficar, mas o irmão mais velho levantou-se, oferecendo a mão para ela se apoiar ao sentar. Os Hiiragizawa eram muito educados e gentis, não teve como recusar.

Assim que se sentou e fitou o rosto de Shaoran, ficou mais vermelha.

Um pouco de raiva, por se lembrar do atrevimento dele no outro dia – só dele? -, e um pouco por... alguma coisa que ela não sabia ao certo o quê era.

Eriol, perfeito cavalheiro como era, percebeu que a jovem estava um pouco desconcertada e logo puxou assunto: - Li me disse que sentiu uma presença.

Ela olhou para Shaoran, constrangida e insegura sobre o que dizer. Por que ele a havia citado? Será que teria falado _algo_ mais... o que os Hiiragizawa pensariam dela?

\- Acho que sim. Eu não sei ao certo se era uma presença... – ela olhou para o mago, nos seus olhos azuis... era incrível como ele lhe inspirava confiança - ... pouco depois que acordei comecei a sentir uma sensação muito estranha. Como se alguém me observasse... me procurasse...

\- Quer dizer que a presença apareceu depois que já estava acordada? E por que demorou tanto a sair? – perguntou Li grosseiramente.

\- Eu... eu estava confusa... e também eu não tinha bem certeza do que era. – respondeu irritada com aquele _ser_ inoportuno.

Eriol pegou as mãos dela, apoiadas sobre os joelhos, e com um sorriso, olhando em seus olhos, disse-lhe que tinha grandes poderes e deveria sempre confiar em seus instintos.

Aqueles olhos... aquelas palavras... aquele jeito tão gentil... Sakura sentiu a face esquentar sob o vento frio da manhã. Encabulada, tentou consertar o que tinha dito antes. Acordara confusa, depois teve que trocar a roupa antes de sair, acabou demorando mais do que deveria.

Heike riu, tomando-a por vaidosa.

\- Do jeito que estava vestida e despenteada nem parecia que tinha se arrumado. – resmungou Li.

\- Eu não me arrumei. Apenas troquei de roupa, porque estava frio e eu estava toda molhada.

Li pareceu surpreso, mas logo começou a rir.

\- Molhada? Não me diga que...

\- Pare com isso seu chato! Foram a chuva e o vento que me molharam. – já estava quase gritando com o noivo insuportável.

\- Não disse que estava dormindo?

\- E estava!

Os homens se entreolharam tentando compreender aquela confusão.

\- Se estava dormindo, como pode ter se molhado na chuva, senhorita? – perguntou Heike sorrindo.

\- Eu não lembro de ter chovido. – estranhou Shaoran.

\- Ora, foi a chuva do... – fez uma pausa apreensiva, só agora se lembrava verdadeiramente de como tinha se molhado. Pálida, completou com uma voz quase inaudível - ... do meu sonho.

Eriol arregalou os olhos. Heike fez um esforço sobre-humano para não rir. Já Shaoran nem se esforçou para se conter. Começou a caçoar dela impiedosamente. A jovem mais que irada levantou-se, gritando:

\- Pare de rir, seu insuportável. O que queria que eu dissesse? Que culpa tenho eu que no sonho estava chovendo e ventando muito? E quando acordo é como se aquilo tivesse ocorrido na realidade.

\- Acalme-se Sakura. – disse Eriol ao seu lado, ele a segurou pelos braços que até tremiam e a ajudou a sentar-se novamente.

\- Desculpe... – murmurou para Eriol – Meus sonhos são tão confusos.

\- Está tudo bem, querida Sakura. Eu gostaria que me falasse deles.

Shaoran o olhou sem entender. Mas Eriol fez um gesto para que ele ficasse quieto. O que sem dúvida serviu para contrariá-lo ainda mais.

Não havia o que falar. Ela sonhava com pessoas mortas, seu pai, Yukito. Havia um homem chinês com roupas antigas e longos cabelos negros. Os sonhos eram sempre em um campo, com um sol e uma lua. Desta vez havia dois bonecos, uma moça, sombras disformes... tudo sem nexo.

Um dos bonecos, era um bicho esquisito e amarelo que por vezes está na sala de magia.

Eriol olhou para Li que confirmou balançando a cabeça. Ela sonhara com o guardião!

\- Como era o outro boneco? – perguntou o mago muito interessado.

\- Uma espécie de gato preto... os dois eram muito parecidos.

Sem dúvida eram os guardiões solares... Um deles ela vira, e mesmo sem saber quem era, poderia ser normal sonhar com ele. Mas e o outro?

Um sol e uma lua... ela tinha sonhos relacionados com a profecia.

Eriol estava estático e intrigado, não restava mais nenhuma dúvida...

Suas lembranças difusas, a aparição de Nabi, a fonte de magia de Sakura e agora esses sonhos...

O lacre, a destruição... a ira da natureza... a profecia se cumpriria.

Shaoran estranhava a expressão surpresa do mago. Era um milagre que algo o deixasse surpreso. Sakura, o vendo mudo, resolveu falar mais alguma coisa.

\- O homem de cabelos negros me diz coisas estranhas. Nunca entendo nada... dessa vez me disse para procurar a sua reencarnação.

Estarrecidos Li e Eriol a encararam, sérios e apreensivos.

\- Ele disse que era Clow Reed. – completou timidamente encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

Shaoran abriu a boca para falar, mas nesse instante chegou um servo trazendo dois cavalos. Li, levantou e pegou as rédeas, mandando o criado se retirar. Aquela conversa ia longe.

Porém antes ainda que Eriol, se refazendo da surpresa, a inquirisse, um pigarrear rouco e nojento soou atrás deles, seguido de uma voz arrastada e enfadonha:

\- Senhor Li, vai montar?

Shaoran estreitou os olhos fitando um dos anciões de seu clã, e nem se deu o trabalho de responder.

\- Vamos treinar um pouco, senhor. – disse Eriol jovialmente, embora não apreciasse a interrupção.

O velho apenas fungou fitando-os desconfiado. Seu rosto enrugado tinha uma expressão muito desagradável, que piorou depois que ele reparou na presença de Sakura perto de Eriol e Heike. Lançou um olhar de escárnio que fez a jovem sentir calafrios, depois se afastou a passos arrastados.

\- Querida Sakura, não comente este seu sonho, com ninguém. – O mago foi bem enfático na última palavra. – Assim que tivermos uma oportunidade mais tranqüila voltaremos a falar disso. Por enquanto, guarde isso como um segredo.

A jovem não entendeu bem os motivos dele, mas pela seriedade de sua face não ousaria a negar esse pedido. Além do que confiava, de alguma forma estranha, plenamente naquele homem.

Shaoran bufou, olhando descontente para o ancião que se afastava. A mansão não era um lugar seguro para conversar sobre aquele assunto. Acariciou o garanhão negro estendendo a rédea do outro cavalo branco de patas marrons para Eriol.

Era melhor deixar isso de lado por enquanto.

Ambos montaram e foram trotando na direção do pátio cercado.

Li ainda ficou a observar Sakura ao lado de Heike.

O que se passava em seu coração era uma grande confusão. E não só no dele mas de todos ali. A exceção, talvez, da jovem que nada sabia... embora ela tivesse suas próprias preocupações.

Ao entrarem na área cercada, cada um pegou uma lança chinesa. As lanças tinham um cabo comprido e vermelho, as lâminas eram duplas e curvadas, brilhantes e trabalhadas, além de extremamente afiadas. Saíram galopando, como uma corrida de aquecimento, acostumando-se com o peso das armas. Logo em seguida Eriol fez um sinal para Li indicando que estava pronto; o treino começou.

Sakura os olhava extasiada. Adorava montar, dava-lhe uma vaga impressão de liberdade. Coisa que sua alma ansiava mais que tudo.

Estava admirada com os cavalos eram tão belos e fortes, jamais tinha visto coisa igual. Sem dúvida eram garanhões cuidados especialmente para os altos escalões do clã.

As lanças reluziam contra o sol e faziam um vibrante barulho do ferro em choque. Os movimentos eram precisos e perfeitos. Especialmente os de Li.

Heike apenas a fitava com interesse.

\- Li tem muita sorte. – disse o médico.

Surpresa, Sakura olhou perguntando o motivo daquele comentário. Heike a olhou ainda mais intensamente.

Ela corou, aqueles olhos azuis tão claros eram lindos, tinham uma maturidade especial, ao mesmo tempo que ele não parecia ter toda a sabedoria do irmão mago, ele tinha um senso mais apurado, um senso de direitos e deveres, do certo e do errado.

Ele, voltando seu olhar para a luta em movimento, respondeu que as duas noivas que Shaoran teve eram maravilhosas, um verdadeiro presente dos deuses. Invejava-o por isso. Sorriu para ela que não soube o que falar. Foi salva pelo som mais forte das lanças se chocando e o relinchar de um cavalo.

Eriol fora vencido. Esforçava-se para controlar o cavalo alvoroçado, enquanto um dos servos recolhia a lança caída no chão. Estava tudo bem, afinal era só um treino.

Os dois vieram montados de volta para a escada. Conforme se aproximavam ela pode notar o rosto do mago levemente suado e a respiração um pouco acelerada, enquanto Shaoran zombava do amigo perdedor.

" _Inveja? Ele é um grosso e idiota, como pode ter inveja desse ser tão... tão desagradável."_ – pensou Sakura, irritada com a atitude do noivo.

Eriol desmontou e tornou a sentar ao lado da jovem com muita educação. Shaoran ainda montado desafiava Heike para uma 'voltinha'.

No entanto o médico recusou delicadamente.

Não que não gostasse de montar ou lutar, era uma diversão muito boa. Porém não com Li Shaoran. Ele não teria chances, seu treinamento era precário, afinal ele era um homem das ciências e não das lutas.

O outro contrariado não teve remédio senão parar com seu divertimento. Caçoando dos irmãos começou a desmontar de seu cavalo negro. Porém antes que pisasse no chão ouviu um barulho: um vestido esvoaçando.

Olhou para a escada e ali faltava alguém.

Olhou para o garanhão branco e lá estava a senhorita Kinomoto montada, acabava de tomar a rédea que o servo, estupefato, segurava.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou subindo novamente no cavalo.

\- Você não queria montar? Pois bem, vamos! – atiçou o cavalo dirigindo-o de volta à arena. Como Shaoran ficara parado no mesmo lugar virou a cabeça para trás com um sorriso sarcástico, perguntando se ele estava com medo de perder para uma mulher.

– Insolente... – resmungou o outro e atiçou também o cavalo – Vou te mostrar como uma mulher deve se comportar, garota.

Li não tardou a entrar na arena atrás dela.

Eriol e Heike piscaram os olhos vendo os dois correndo entre as cercas. Perguntando-se se a cena era realmente possível. Pouco depois desataram a rir.

O mago ficou a olhá-los; olhava para Sakura.

O coque que prendia os cabelos castanhos, se soltara e eles voavam contra o vento. Parecia muito feliz cavalgando daquela forma. Parecia que o espírito dela estivera preso e agora se libertava. Isso era mais que óbvio. Era claro o jeito que ela não suportava as convenções e restrições da sociedade. A única coisa que podia fazê-la feliz era a liberdade, a liberdade e os desafios.

Exatamente como Shaoran Li.

Eles eram perfeitos juntos; apenas eles mesmos não enxergavam isso.

As dúvidas e angústia, que vinham lhe deixando preocupado nos últimos tempos, voltaram subitamente. O motivo que ainda não contara suas certezas à Shaoran Li...

O que ele faria, agora que tinha certeza sobre a magia dela? Deveria falar com o clã e com Shang para tomar a jovem como sua esposa. Ele precisaria dela quando o cataclismo começasse, precisaria da magia dela. Mas seu jovem amigo não iria gostar nenhum pouco disso. Li já gostava da nova noiva, mesmo que não admitisse ou não tivesse percebido.

Seria só por causa da magia que Eriol queria a senhorita Kinomoto?

Nunca foi de se deixar levar pelos ímpetos da beleza, mas a jovem tinha algo mais. Um jeito, um espírito que o atraia.

Vendo os dois cavalgarem daquela maneira sabia que ele, o poderoso mago Eriol, não seria capaz de fazê-la feliz. E talvez ela nem fosse a pessoa que ele esperava há tanto tempo.

Então por que ela tinha aquela fonte de magia? Por que ela estava ligada à profecia?

Não conseguia encontrar essas respostas.

Apenas a queria... porém sabia que Sakura não devia pertencer-lhe.

Da mesma forma que a magia que ela possuía não devia pertencer a ela.

Ainda sim, ela a possuía...

\- Eriol? – chamou o irmão apoiando uma mão em sua cabeça que agora jazia abaixada sobre os joelhos. – Está tudo bem?

O mago olhou-o e sorriu confirmando.

Mas aquele não era um sorriso convincente; não para alguém que o conhecia desde que nascera.

Sakura corria o mais rápido que podia. O cavalo era lindo, o pêlo macio, era tão bem ensinado. Pensava que antes nunca teria tido oportunidade de montar um animal como aquele. Estava feliz, muito feliz. Tinha até se esquecido de um ser irritante que vinha logo atrás dela.

Shaoran não tinha como não admitir que ela montava bem. Isso ele já havia percebido desde o dia em que chegara. O que não imaginava é que fosse tão bem. O corpo dela era leve e os movimentos se adequavam perfeitamente ao animal.

Mas uma coisa ele não admitiria de forma alguma: que se divertia correndo com ela. E que ela estava linda. Muito linda. Os cabelos brilhantes agitados pelo vento, as faces estavam levemente coradas e os lábios muito vermelhos por causa do ar frio... Era uma visão perfeita, a ponto de só conseguir controlar seus próprios instintos por causa da _insolência_ dela.

Percebendo-a um pouco distraída atiçou o cavalo posicionando-se ao seu lado, e empurrou o animal dela com o pé.

O cavalo estrebuchou e ela se assustou, mas controlou-o sem nenhum problema.

Lançou para o jovem um olhar mortal de puro ódio, o qual ele já esperava.

\- Preste atenção Kinomoto, ou te derrubarei tão fácil que essa brincadeira nem terá graça.

Sakura fez uma careta de raiva, e mostrou-lhe a língua.

Não estava irritada, talvez um pouco. A verdade é que fazia força para ficar irada com ele.

Era apenas uma corrida, uma pequena disputa para ver quem era o melhor cavaleiro.

No entanto, depois de uma volta completa pelo cercado, quando se aproximavam novamente da entrada, Sakura visualizou o cesto onde estavam as lanças dantes usadas.

Sem pensar no que fazia, passou com o cavalo rente a cerca e agarrou o cabo de uma delas.

A princípio quase se desequilibrou por causa do peso. Nunca havia segurado uma lança. Na verdade, nunca tinha posto a mão em nenhum tipo de arma. As mulheres não podiam. Era como um sacrilégio. Obviamente ela não se lembrou disso.

E embora Li também não tenha se lembrado, não gostou da atitude dela.

\- Largue isso garota!

Ela não respondeu. Segurava com força a arma tentando equilibrá-la, observando minuciosamente seus detalhes. A lâmina era trabalhada, cheia de letras e desenhos, parecia extremamente afiada.

\- Vamos, largue isso. Poderemos usá-la quando aprender a lidar com lanças.

Ela o olhou, surpresa. A voz dele soara levemente gentil, bem... talvez, apenas menos áspera que o normal, mesmo assim ficou surpresa.

\- Ora – começou um pouco insegura – nada melhor que a prática para o aprendizado - não daria o braço a torcer.

Com um pouco de dificuldade apontou a lança para ele, soltando a rédea do cavalo que continuou obediente o trajeto, segurando o cabo com as duas mãos separadas.

Shaoran fez com que seu cavalo diminuísse um pouco a velocidade, ficando um pouco a trás dela. Aquilo deixara de ser uma simples disputa para ele. Agora tudo era mais perigoso, isso obviamente não o assustava, mas o excitava, o único problema era ela. Ela podia se machucar.

\- Largue isso! – gritou.

Ela debochou dizendo que ele estava com medo.

Naquele momento o orgulho e a vontade de se mostrar capaz falavam mais alto que tudo. Era a sua chance de mostrar que ela podia fazer o que quisesse e aprender, muito bem, qualquer coisa. A revanche pelo que ele tinha dito na biblioteca há quase um mês atrás.

Ficou olhando para trás observando-o, pensando se ele aceitaria o 'desafio'.

Li desarmado e muito contrariado, tirou uma esfera negra do bolso.

De forma alguma engoliria aquela afronta. E do jeito que ela estava insegura com a longa arma seria muito fácil vencê-la e acabar logo com aquele jogo idiota.

A jovem reconheceu a esfera que ele segurava nas mãos. Surpreendeu-se enormemente ao ver a energia que dela emanava se intensificando. Ao redor da esfera apareceu uma luz prateada que se alongou, tomando a forma de uma espada, até a energia e o brilho sumirem e restar somente a arma. Era a mesma que ele usava no treino durante a madrugada do outro dia.

A atenção que essa mágica lhe prendera logo se dissipou ao vê-lo se aproximando de novo.

Apertou um pouco mais o cabo da lança; estava um pouco mais acostumada com o peso, mas não totalmente segura.

Quando o cavalo negro estava quase ao lado do branco, Sakura, desajeitada, balançou a lança tentando acertá-lo. O 'golpe' foi bloqueado com facilidade pelo guerreiro.

No entanto o impacto foi forte demais para alguém que definitivamente não tinha nenhuma noção de lutas armadas. O corpo da jovem foi empurrado para trás, e Sakura acabou chutando o cavalo sem querer, fazendo com que ele relinchasse e desse um pulo.

Pronto, quase a confusão foi armada. Por pouco Sakura não caiu do cavalo. Mas hábil cavaleira como era, segurou com uma das mãos a rédea, esforçando-se para segurar a lança com a outra e controlar novamente o animal.

\- Largue isso, Sakura. Não deve usar isso, não agora. – Disse Li que vinha logo atrás dela, vigilante. Não estava bravo, nem debochava dela, falava apenas preocupado.

\- Não seja bobo. Foi... só uma distração, não vai acontecer de novo.

Ela incitou o cavalo, já calmo, a correr outra vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sakura" - murmurou baixo, inconformado. Ela era a mulher mais teimosa e irresponsável, além de insubordinada, que ele já conhecera.

Esporeou o cavalo e foi atrás dela.

Ela ria com a corrida e desajeitada tentava acertá-lo, ele procurava sempre desviar para não forçá-la com o impacto do golpe. Ela não tinha jeito e muito menos técnica. Suas tentativas eram sempre frustradas. Mas não desistia, continuava correndo e tentando; persistência uma qualidade que ele admirava muito.

Os dois, sem perceber, estavam se divertindo. Sakura ria, estava muito feliz. Quando um dos golpes falhava lamentavelmente, ela fazia caretas infantis e provocava-o. Ambos tinham se esquecido da vida naquela manhã de brincadeiras montadas, e até a rivalidade deles parecia ser uma brincadeira.

Segurando a rédea do cavalo com uma das mãos e a lança com a outra, preparou-se para mais um golpe. Os cavalos estavam em uma disparada louca. Li estava ao seu lado esquerdo.

Ambos riam deliciando-se com o divertimento.

Ela mostrou-lhe a língua, dizendo que dessa vez acertaria e atacou-o girando a lança na horizontal na direção dele. De imediato Shaoran colocou a espada frente ao corpo para defender o golpe, já que não teria como desviar.

Porém segundos antes que a lança tocasse a espada, a presença reapareceu.

Sakura em uma atitude impensada, puxou de uma vez a rédea do cavalo para que ele parasse, o cavalo empinou assustado. Não houve tempo. O cavalo de Li continuou e o de Sakura parou. O impacto da lança, foi tão forte que a lâmina curva desviou a espada da frente do corpo do guerreiro. Shaoran ainda tentou segurar o cabo da lança com a mão que acabara de soltar a rédea. Tudo foi rápido demais. Sakura sentiu o cabo da lança a empurrando para trás violentamente, o cavalo empinando... foi atirada no chão.

O cavalo branco empinava e relinchava, enquanto o preto corria descontrolado sem cavaleiro.

A jovem levantou a cabeça e viu o cavalo preto ao longe, cercado de alguns homens que tentavam segurá-lo. Shaoran não estava entre eles. Olhou para o lado da escada, e viu os irmãos Hiiragizawa correndo em sua direção. Shaoran estava caído ao seu lado, se levantava lentamente. Deixou-se estirada no chão por uns segundos absorvendo as dores da queda.

Depois empurrou o cabo da lança que estava sobre ela e sentou-se, ficando de frente para Li. Riu enquanto Eriol e Heike chegavam preocupados perguntando se estava tudo bem; Heike perguntava o que ela tinha batido e onde doía. A jovem ria; ainda no espírito da 'brincadeira'.

Li de cara amarrada, gritou para que Eriol fosse logo atrás da presença que ainda podia ser sentida. O mago o olhou com uma cara preocupada, antes de sair correndo na direção dos muros externos de onde emanava aquela magia.

Shaoran depois virou-se para a jovem inconseqüente – embora ele também tivesse uma parcela de culpa na brincadeira toda – e segurou o pulso esquerdo dela apertando fortemente, talvez com mais força que desejava, mas a raiva era muita.

– Eu disse que isso não era uma brincadeira para você.

Ela o olhou surpresa, ele estava furioso e transtornado. Bem diferente do Shaoran de poucos minutos atrás. Não conseguiu entender de onde vinha toda aquela raiva, só por causa de uma distraçãozinha.

\- Ei! Eu não me machuquei, está tudo bem. Ou vai me dizer que uma quedinha dessa te machucou. – gritou no mesmo tom de voz dele.

Embora agora admitisse que poderia ter acontecido algo mais sério, não achava que ele tinha o direito de brigar com ela. Estava tudo bem. Puxou o braço e o encarou, furiosa e inquiridora.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou Heike em um grito.

\- Isso o que? - respondeu ela, também gritando.

Viu que ele apontava para o braço esquerdo dela. Quando olhou a manga branca do quimono... havia uma imensa mancha de sangue.

– De onde veio isso? – disse ela arregalando os olhos assustada.

Depois olhou para Li.

– Como vou saber? - Ele respondeu levantando-se.

Sakura notou que a mão direita dele, com a qual há pouco segurara o pulso dela, estava apertando o peito; a blusa um pouco manchada de sangue.

\- Li! - ela gritou indo para cima dele

\- Não foi nada. - tentou se desviar, mas ela não deixou-o se levantar segurando-o pelos braços.

Não se podia acreditar que não era nada, havia sangue demais.

\- A lança! – e ao olhar a lâmina curva viu-a manchada de sangue vermelho escuro.

\- Droga! – exclamou Heike já correndo para pegar a maleta – Faça pressão aí Sakura.

\- Já disse que não foi nada. – ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela estava quase em cima dele. Arrancou a mão dele dali, e tremeu ao ver a roupa encharcando-se de sangue. Abriu a camisa dele, e pôde ver a extensão do corte, quase todo o peito, extremamente fundo no meio. Sentiu seus olhos inundando-se de lágrimas, que jorravam assim como o sangue jorrava do peito dele.

\- Deus! - ela soluçou, empurrando-o e forçando-o a deitar-se no chão, rasgou um pedaço da barra do quimono e limpou o sangue que escorria. – Desculpe, me desculpe... eu ... eu... - lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quando imaginou que ele pudesse se machucar daquela forma? Tudo por causa dela. Porque ela era uma tonta. Rasgou outro pedaço do quimono e colocou sobre o corte fazendo pressão, esperando que o sangue parasse de sair.

Chorava e soluçava, apertando o ferimento, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo.

Sentiu a mão dele em seu queixo, puxando o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

\- Acalme-se, não foi tão feio assim, está tudo bem. – ele disse encarando os olhos verdes tão claros e que agora molhados pelas lágrimas pareciam mais intensos que nunca.

\- Como está tudo bem? – Ela berrou – Olha quanto sangue. – Mostrou-lhe uma das mãos toda manchada do líquido rubro e viscoso. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a sobre as mãos que pressionavam o tecido sobre o corte, chorando mais – Tudo culpa minha... – murmurou – Nem sei como me desculpar.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, levantou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, acariciando-a levemente. Respirou um pouco mais fundo e sentiu a dor no peito, o corte era fundo. Mas ele fora treinado para ignorar esse tipo de coisa. Ela não devia ficar tão preocupada. No entanto, estava feliz por ver a reação dela.

Heike chegou e a tirou de cima dele, apressando-se em estancar o sangue e limpar o ferimento para que não infeccionasse.

Ela ajoelhou-se do lado, continuando a chorar. Cobria o rosto com as mãos manchadas de sangue.

Heike fez o curativo, depois amarrou com uma faixa bem apertada o peito dele. Shaoran quis recusar a ajuda do médico para se levantar, mas acabou por precisar dela. Em pé, fez uma careta de dor pelo movimento, até ele se surpreendeu ao ver a quantidade de sangue que saíra manchado suas roupas, o chão e Sakura.

\- Vai ficar chorando aí até quando? – ele perguntou um pouco bruto.

Ela não respondeu, apenas levantou os olhos para ele cheios de lágrimas. Estava triste e sentia-se culpada. Ajoelhada daquela forma parecia um animalzinho indefeso que não sabia o que fazer. Li a olhou cheio de ternura, adoraria tomá-la nos braços e consolá-la.

\- O que houve aqui? – disse a voz esganiçada do ancião que se aproximava.

Li olhou para o ancião com um ar de tédio. – Nada, Yi. – respondeu simplesmente.

Mas o velho não pareceu se contentar com aquela resposta. Seus olhos traziam o brilho de quem encontra algo que procurava há muito tempo; no caso dele um motivo, um motivo muito bom.

\- Como nada? – disse ele se aproximando mais – Que sangue todo é esse?

Estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, só então percebeu que o jovem herdeiro estava ferido. Os olhos do velho se arregalaram, e ele emitiu um "Oh" espantado.

\- Eu já tratei do ferimento. Não há com que se preocupar. – se adiantou Heike, já prevendo a confusão.

\- Por favor senhor Hiiragizawa. – disse Yi com desdém, fazendo um gesto para que Heike se afastasse – Quem foi o responsável por isso, Li?

\- Já disse que não é nada, senhor. – respondeu Li enfático, já se afastando dali em direção à mansão.

\- Eu fui a responsável, senhor. – disse Sakura se levantando e enxugando os olhos.

Shaoran e Heike olharam para ela espantados. Li cerrou os olhos, pensando em como ela podia ser tão tonta. Já não bastava o que tinha feito por hoje, ainda lhe arrumaria mais confusão. Isso porque ainda era de manhã...

\- Quer dizer que apesar de ficar como uma vadia no meio de homens e falar sem permissão, a _senhorita_ tem honra para assumir um erro... – disse o velho olhando-a firmemente.

Sentiu-se ultrajada com as palavras dele. Mas não era hora de discutir aquilo, nem ânimo para isso ela tinha. A culpa pesava tanto em seus ombros que ela aceitaria quaisquer coisas que lhe dissessem. – Foi minha culpa ele ter se machucado assim... – disse baixinho.

\- Cale-se mulher, aprenda a falar apenas quando lhe autorizarem. – ela olhou para ele sem entender – Não sei o que você fez. Mas certamente merece um castigo. Não só por desobediência, ou por tamanha desonra – falou olhando para Li que o encarou furioso – mas para aprender a se portar como uma mulher deve.

Yi fez sinal para um dos servos que segurava os cavalos se aproximarem. Pegou da mão dele a chibata usada para domar os animais e estendeu para Shaoran. – Castigue-a. Honre seu nome e sua condição.

\- Não seja ridículo! – falou Shaoran virando as costas.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo. Ela acaba de te desonrar, precisa ser castigada. Você, Li Shaoran, herdeiro do clã Li, deve impor sua posição, mostrar seu poder. – retrucou o velho irritado com aquele moleque.

Mas antes que os dois começassem a discutir, Sakura foi até Li, ficando à sua frente. – Ele tem razão, eu fui uma inconseqüente, mereço ser castigada. – abaixou-se um pouco de costas para ele.

Por um instante estarrecido Shaoran ficou em silêncio. O que aquela idiota estava fazendo? Ela estava mesmo querendo ser castigada?

\- Parem de besteira, eu já disse que não foi nada. E também não costumo bater em crianças. – retrucou Li desafiando com o olhar o velho.

Yi nem se incomodou, atirou a chibata para ele: - Castigue-a logo, até ela sabe que merece.

Pressionou o cabo do chicote nas mãos e deu um passo à frente. Viu-a se encolher, como que esperando a sova, enquanto o velho esboçava o que parecia ser um sorriso. Levantou a mão segurando a chibata e a atirou ao pé do velho. Virou-se sabendo que mais tarde teria que ouvir muito por causa daquilo.

\- Eu mesmo a castigarei então. – disse Yi pegando a chibata do chão.

Li virou-se olhando surpreso para o velho que avançava para onde estava a garota.

Sakura encolheu-se mais. Por que estava tremendo? Esta não seria a primeira vez que levaria uma surra daquela. Nem sempre seu irmão conseguia tirá-la ilesa das confusões em que se metia. Mas aquele velho lhe dava calafrios, parecia odiá-la, isso faria com que ele fosse muito mais impiedoso. E a vergonha? Como depois poderia encarar Eriol e Heike? Ao menos ela ficaria sem dever nada a Shaoran. Aquilo a faria sentir menos culpa.

Eriol apertou o passo vendo aquele ancião se aproximar de Sakura com a chibata.

Yi Mao olhou a jovem tremendo de medo com um certo prazer. Ela merecia essa surra sem dúvida, mas o que lhe importava mais eram os motivos que ela mesma tinha lhe dado, para finalmente dissuadir o líder de casá-la com aquele moleque. Parou atrás dela, levantou o braço e o desceu com toda a força que tinha.

Sakura esperou, lembrando-se da dor cortante rasgando-lhe as costas, mas nada sentiu. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Eriol ofegante perto dela. Levantou a cabeça e viu Li.

Estava com o braço estendido, e com a mão segurava as pontas da chibata que deveriam ter acertado Sakura.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Mao? – ouviu ele dizer, puxando e arrancado da mão do velho o objeto e depois atirando-o longe, visivelmente nervoso.

\- O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo? Eu ia castigá-la já que você não é homem o bastante para o fazer. – retrucou o velho sem paciência com o jovem.

\- Eu já encerrei esse assunto. Ninguém aqui será castigado. – falou Li olhando furioso para Sakura, agarrou-a pelo pulso puxando-a com força para que se levantasse.

Ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, assustada e desnorteada com a atitude dele.

\- Seu moleque insolente. Vejo que não tem mesmo honra, não servirá para ser um líder de clã, é fraco e tolo. – Berrou Yi revoltado.

\- O que aconteceu foi um acidente, senhor Yi, ninguém teve culpa. – disse Eriol respeitosamente, embora também estivesse nervoso.

\- Cale-se Hiiragizawa! Nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui...

\- Ele está aqui porque foi convidado por mim. – gritou Li já totalmente sem paciência andando até o ancião – E eu não quero mais essa conversa. O assunto aqui já está encerrado, e não admitirei que me insulte. – disse tentando se conter, por respeito à idade do ancião.

O velho fungou, ajeitou as roupas e foi se afastando arrastando os pés, porém ainda murmurou:

\- Eu tomaria mais cuidado com aqueles que chamo de amigos, Shaoran... e também com as cobras. Elas parecem belas, mas sempre são traiçoeiras.

Li arregalou os olhos, e ia avançar na direção do ancião, mas foi impedido por Heike.

\- Sei que é difícil, mas é melhor deixar como está, Li.

Shaoran suspirou resignado. Heike tinha razão, só pelo que tinha acontecido já teria dores de cabeça o suficiente. Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo as pontadas de dor enquanto respirava.

Virou-se para entrar na mansão e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sakura, fitou-a por instantes e seguiu andando para dentro.

Sakura ficou estática olhando-o se afastar.

Seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela não chorava mais. Seu peito estava cheio de raiva, raiva de si própria e da besteira que fizera. Nunca antes alguém tinha se machucado por imprudência dela. "Droga!", pensou cerrando os punhos e fechando com força os olhos. Ele além de ter sido machucado por culpa dela, tinha defendido-a do velho, e ela sabia que aquilo ia dar muitos problemas a ele e a Shang. Tudo por culpa dela, porque ela era uma tonta, irresponsável.

Heike passou por ela dizendo que não se preocupasse, aquilo não era nada para Shaoran Li.

Eriol se aproximou tirando um lenço do bolso, pegou as mãos pequenas da jovem e limpou-as do sangue, fez o mesmo com o rosto.

\- Venha, vamos... - passou o braço pelo ombro dela guiando-a para a mansão – Não se preocupe. Como disse Heike, para Li isso não foi nada.

Mas para Sakura era tudo. _"Aprenda a lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos",_ era o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia. Mas como iria lidar com isso? Agora já estava feito, não havia como voltar atrás... e como ela queria poder voltar, mas não havia meios, ainda ficara com uma grande dívida com o noivo. Como faria para compensá-lo depois?

Fitou tristemente aquele sorriso tão carinhoso que o mago lhe oferecia e deixou-se levar por ele para dentro da mansão.

(...)

Yelan pousou a mão na pesada porta de madeira da biblioteca; os anciões não estavam mais lá. Mas ainda podia sentir a tensão que ficara da reunião que eles tiveram com Shang após o almoço. Empurrou, e a pesada porta da biblioteca abriu-se com um rangido.

Shang olhou para a esposa: - Como ele está?

\- Claro que está bem, mesmo assim o farei ficar na cama por um tempo. E como você está, meu querido?

Ele fitou a mesa de madeira escura, dizendo que os anciões iam fazer uma reunião para decidir se Sakura poderia ou não se casar com Li. Eles já estavam criando problemas há tempos, e parece que encontraram mais algum motivo para dizer que ela não poderia.

\- Eles estão sabendo do que houve com Shaoran?

\- Sim, e parecem saber de algo mais...

A senhora Li suspirou, andou até a cadeira do marido e abraçou-o carinhosamente.

(...)

Heda observou a pupila entrar de cabeça baixa na sala de treinamento. Estava atrasada, mas pelo jeito era melhor nem pedir explicações. A irmãzinha nem fez caso do 'mau humor' da outra, saiu correndo em direção à jovem e pulou em cima dela.

Sakura quase caiu, depois fitou a pequena agarrada a suas pernas. Ela era uma criança adorável, devia ter por volta de cinco ou seis anos. Sempre correndo e fazendo traquinagens.

Ela pegou a pequena no colo e foi na direção da mestra, sorrindo levemente, mas não estava muito alegre para brincar com a pequena.

Colocou a criança no chão, e Zorah pareceu entender que não era dia para brincadeiras. Voltou a se sentar no banco, um pouco aborrecida por não ter tido as graças correspondidas.

Sakura fez uma mesura para Heda, desculpando-se pelo atraso.

\- Está tudo bem contigo, senhorita? – perguntou a mestra.

\- Sim – disse ela suspirando, fitou os olhos azuis da outra e sorriu um pouco – vamos começar?

A outra assentiu e se afastou um pouco. Começou com um aquecimento e logo pode perceber a impaciência de Sakura. Depois ordenou que a jovem reproduzisse diversos movimentos que já tinha aprendido em aulas anteriores.

Sakura executava tudo cheia de fúria. Os movimentos eram nervosos e muito imprecisos.

Ela pedia calma e explicava que tinha que se concentrar para acertar os movimentos, mas cada vez os movimentos de Sakura ficavam mais raivosos. Heda aos poucos foi se irritando com isso, era atitude de uma criança.

A jovem que não estava em um bom dia, desafiou a mestra, dizendo que queria provar o que tinha aprendido naqueles cinco dias de aulas. O que era obviamente muito pouco.

Heda achou que o treino daquele dia não teria nenhum resultado. Talvez fosse melhor passarem o tempo lutando um pouco... os olhos grandes e azuis adquiriram uma forma levemente maliciosa.

Sakura nem pensou duas vezes, basicamente atirou-se para cima da mestra, que era pouco mais velha que ela, fazendo seqüências improvisadas e adaptações dos golpes que mal tinha aprendido.

Heda apenas se defendia sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Pouco tempo depois Sakura estava suada, cansada, e ainda mais irritada, sentia os punhos e as canelas doloridas, sem contar o corpo todo que não estava preparado para o ritmo absurdo que ela tentava se impor.

Sua mestra nada fazia, apenas deixava ela golpear defendendo-se de todos tranqüilamente. Até agora não tinha acertado nenhum chute sequer. Por entre os braços em posição de defesa da árabe, Sakura pode notar um sorriso malicioso e divertido.

Um lampejo passou por sua mente, dizendo que ela estava se fazendo de idiota. Parou ofegante deixando os braços caírem exaustos. Heda desarmou a defesa e se aproximou.

\- Está péssima. – disse, Sakura arregalou os olhos – E nervosa demais.

Nisso, seus olhos não viram, devido à velocidade do movimento, mas Sakura sentiu seu corpo voando para trás, atirado contra uma parede próxima, por um golpe da mestra.

Em uma saleta estratégica, oculta naquele salão, uma figura levantou-se do chão apreensiva. O olhou desconfiado a árabe loira se aproximar de onde a jovem estava caída. Pensou em correr no auxílio de Sakura, com medo daquela mulher fria e jovem que sabia lutar como ninguém.

Sakura sentiu-se muito mal, apoiou uma das mãos no chão para tentar se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Viu uma sombra no chão e olhou para cima, dando de cara com a mestra loira e seus olhos azuis inexpressivos. Um terror estranho se apoderou dela, arregalou os olhos de medo, e apoio à mão no estômago dolorido, estava até um pouco tonta.

Mas o instante tenso se dissipou quando a pequena Zorah, grudou nas pernas da irmã sorridente.

Heda estendeu a mão ajudando Sakura a se levantar.

Assim que sentaram-se em um dos bancos, e tão logo Heda começou a falar, a porta do salão se abriu e Yelan entrou por ela.

Observou a futura nora, um pouco estranha sentada com a mestra nos bancos. Ouvia a voz da mulher loira falando de como o autocontrole e a estratégia eram mais importantes que os golpes. Sakura parecia extremamente cansada e tinha uma das mãos massageando o abdômen.

Olhou novamente para Heda; aquela mulher lhe dava algumas desconfianças, não tinha certeza se fizera o certo trazendo-a para treinar Sakura. Tinha certeza que tanto ela como a pequenina, tinham algum tipo de poder. Suas auras eram muito estranhas.

Mas a árabe não falava nada de si, sempre fria e evasiva.

Recordou-se do dia em que a encontrou no mercado:

 _\- Com licença senhorita._

 _A moça que acabara de surrar um brutamontes em frente a uma multidão, parou e virou lentamente, para a mulher que a chamava._

 _Fitou minuciosamente a mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros, vestida tão belamente e cheia de adornos, devia ter uma posição muito importante. Depois virou-se para a mulher que estava ao seu lado. Um pouco mais baixa, de cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes, muito verdes. Esses olhos a olhavam com uma profunda tristeza que ela não sabia de onde vinha._

 _\- Sou Yelan Li – tornou a mais alta, a jovem voltou-se para ela._

 _Yelan sentiu algo incômodo naquele olhar. Os olhos eram de um azul tão claro quanto o céu azul do meio-dia, estranhamente opacos._

 _\- Li... pertence ao clã Li?_

 _Yelan pareceu satisfeita por ser reconhecida. – Sim sou a matriarca do clã – a outra arregalou levemente os olhos, mas permaneceu sem nenhuma expressão – O que quer ? – perguntou._

 _\- Vimos a luta que acabou de ter e... – a senhora Li estava desconcertada pelo jeito frio e direto da outra – bem, em nosso clã estamos a procura de uma professora de artes marciais._

 _A loira olhou para as duas, depois olhou para o céu pensando._

 _Voltou os olhos para Yelan, – Me chamo Heda – não disse o seu sobrenome – Estamos de viagem. Eu e minha irmã. Chegamos há pouco tempo a esta parte da China._

 _\- E onde está sua irmãzinha? – perguntou Nadeshiko calmamente; as duas outras a olharam pensando em como ela sabia que a irmã de Heda era pequena._

 _\- Zorah, deve estar por aí, daqui a pouco aparece. – disse dando ombros e olhou de volta para a matriarca._

 _\- Então aceitarias, ensinar a uma donzela esta arte que sabes tão bem?_

 _Ela pareceu hesitar por um instante – Contanto que Zorah, possa me acompanhar... e precisamos de um lugar para ficar._

 _Nesse instante uma criança pequena veio correndo na direção dela. Tinha os cabelos loiros e finos como o da outra, em um corte chanel. Também usava roupas árabes. Uma calça bufante com um saiote por cima, sapatilhas, e uma blusinha justa ao corpo sem mangas, toda vestida de rosa claro. Os olhos azuis claros e opacos exatamente como os da irmã mais velha. Ela agarrou-se às pernas de Heda. Sorrindo._

Depois disso a mulher não havia dito nada sobre sua vida. Exceto que vinham do oriente médio, onde passaram algum tempo em países árabes. Não afirmou que eram nascidas lá. E sobre o que vieram fazer na China nada disseram. Pareciam não ter família nem parentes. Estranhamente falavam o chinês com perfeição. Também não havia respondido às perguntas de Yelan sobre se ela possuía magia. Um grande mistério.

Yelan atravessou o salão e entrou na saleta de magia, sem falar com as duas. Não queria atrapalhar o treinamento. Não se importou muito com expressão dolorida de Sakura, devia estar apenas abalada com o incidente matutino. Também não reparou que a doce Zorah, a acompanhou com o olhar pelo salão, e pouco tempo depois que ela fechou a porta da sala de magia, a criança olhou para o triângulo opaco que ficava perto do teto. Sabendo que aquilo era uma janela de uma outra sala, oculta.

A senhora Li entrou na pequena sala secreta, silenciosa.

Do lado de fora as árabes perceberam a energia da matriarca sumir completamente. Trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Sakura nada notou, na verdade nem estava prestando atenção ao que sua mestra falava.

Yelan acariciou a cabeça do imenso tigre alado que estava deitado no chão olhando pela janela triangular que ia do chão até o teto.

\- Tudo bem Kerberus?

O tigre estreitou os olhos dourados na direção de Heda e depois respondeu que sim. Yelan ainda o afagou, pedindo que ele sempre acompanhasse os treinos da jovem com aquela mulher. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

(...)

Nos portões de entrada da mansão Li, um dos guardas parou uma estranha mulher.

Era alta, muito alta e magra, tinha longuíssimos cabelos lisos e louros. Ela sorriu e disse que gostaria de entrar na mansão. O guarda não gostou muito dela, uma mulher andando sozinha, vindo a pé até a mansão de um dos maiores clãs da china e dizendo simplesmente que queria entrar.

Ela sorriu e disse: - Fiquei sabendo no mercado, que vieram para cá, junto com a matriarca desse clã, uma criança e uma moça há alguns dias.

O guarda pareceu se recordar das duas estrangeiras, mas ainda olhou desconfiado para a estranha mulher. Esta respondeu simplesmente:

\- São minhas filhas.

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 11/06, 23 e 26/10/2003 - Publicado em: 16/05/2004_

 _Ultima revisão: 12/05/2004_

# A lança com a qual a Sakura fere o Li, eu tentei descrever, mas não sei se vocês reconheceram. É uma parecida com a que o Ren (Shaman King) usa. Quem não vê Shaman King, pode pensar em algo do tipo o cajado da Hotaru (Sailor Moon). Eu não sei o nome certo dessa lança, nem sei se pode ser chamada de lança, mas eu acho uma arma muito legal e combinou bem com o que eu queria fazer.

# **Yi Mao,** nome dado ao ancião que aparece neste capítulo, foi escolhido meio aleatoriamente, eu só queria um nome simples chinês. Se bem me recordo, era o nome de um pintor chinês que viveu por volta do século XIV/XV.

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Extra 1

Erro e Culpa...

 _Estranho..._

 _Estranhos são os sentimentos que temos em nossas vidas..._

 _Pensamos que temos o mundo em nossas mãos, que o universo conspira a nosso favor, que os deuses e santos estão do nosso lado, então de peito aberto e cabeça erguida vamos e fazemos aquilo que queremos._

 _Mas nem sempre tínhamos razão..._

 _Nem sempre tínhamos consciência do que estávamos fazendo._

 _Essa euforia que por vezes nos assola, e nos dá forças para enfrentar tudo e todos como se só nós tivéssemos as respostas certas, nem sempre vem em nosso auxílio._

 _Agora eu paro e penso..._

 _Reflito em meio as minhas lembranças..._

 _Como eu pude me enganar tanto?_

 _Eu me enganei, e me enganei muito... todos mentiram para si alguma vez ou ainda mentirão..._

 _Não há como evitar, faz parte do amadurecimento, da vida, da sociedade..._

 _Mas eu... eu achava que realmente tinha o poder, tinha a sabedoria, tinha tudo e por isso podia enfrentar quem e o que quisesse._

 _E eu enfrentei... enfrentei e perdi... mas o pior é que não só eu me machuquei com isso._

 _Machuquei outros... machuquei quem não queria machucar._

 _Sei que não adianta chorar pelo leite que foi derramado, o que está perdido, perdido está... o que já passou, passou._

 _Eu dizia para mim mesma que era forte, que era séria, que era responsável, que podia ser mais do que as pessoas comuns. Mas eu não era forte. Fingia que era. Não era séria, engolia a alegria. Não era responsável... as responsabilidades só pesavam em meu ombro depois que eu já tinha falado, que eu já tinha agido..._

 _A verdade é que eu não tinha noção alguma do que significavam essas coisas verdadeiramente..._

 _Agia como eu pensava que devia ser... mas eu estava errada... ah, e como estava errada..._

 _A vida é cheia de erros, eu sei._

 _Depois que os cometemos aprendemos... para não cometê-los de novo._

 _Mas isso também é não é absoluto..._

 _Aprendemos... mas depois de algum tempo esquecemos. Aí, a lembrança do aprendizado só retorna quando erramos de novo._

 _A culpa ainda é enorme sobre meus ombros..._

 _De ter agido como agi, de ter feito o que fiz... por tantas e tantas vezes... inconseqüente..._

 _E por ter demorado tanto a entender... entender um pouco mais de mim mesma..._

 _Mas, não me apiedo de mim... eu estou aqui! Viva, um pouco alegre, cheia de pessoas a minha volta, cheia de coisas para fazer... meu sofrimento já passou... embora eu não tenha me conformado ainda com ele..._

 _A culpa é algo que não diminui._

 _Eu sofro por aqueles que sofreram com meus aprendizados e esquecimentos tantas vezes..._

 _Creio que muitos me perdoaram._

 _Só que eu mesma não consegui me perdoar... não inteiramente..._

 _Porque eu sempre soube o que devia fazer, mas não dava ouvidos a mim mesma._

 _Não sabia escutar a voz do meu coração._

 _E como ela falou... gritou..._

 _Mas eu continuava ignorando._

 _Assim agimos... no momento parece o certo..._

 _Mas logo depois, a sabedoria desce, etérea..._

 _Então... só então, vemos o mal que fizemos, o estrago provocado..._

 _Bate o remorso, a culpa..._

 _Queremos o castigo, para nos livrarmos desse fardo._

 _Mas a libertação... a verdadeira libertação... só vem com a aceitação._

 _Pois o fardo deve ser eterno... nos lembrando do erro... como uma lição de vida..._

 _Então quando aceitamos o que fizemos, humildemente tentamos nos corrigir e corrigir na medida do possível o erro._

 _Este é o momento fabuloso._

 _Mas depois restauramos o orgulho, aquilo que move o mundo, e dizemos que nunca mais faremos novamente... Quimera..._

 _A sabedoria está presente em cada uma dessas etapas, se desenvolvendo pouco a pouco, tentando se tornar absoluta..._

 _Mas o tempo tudo consome, até ela, e então tudo volta a ser como era antes..._

 _Por isso eu nem devia estar dizendo isso..._

 _Àqueles que já sabiam... se lembrarão... mas depois passa..._

 _Àqueles que não sabiam... aprenderão... mas passa também..._

* * *

Diana C. Figueiredo

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 28/10/2003 - Publicado em: 16/05/2004_

 _Última alteração: 12/05/2004_

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 11

E Agora?

Desde o "acidente" não havia conseguido mais falar com Shaoran.

Primeiro ele estava em repouso; obrigado pela mãe. Depois, simplesmente não houvera uma oportunidade para encontrá-lo e falar-lhe. Era quase como se ele estivesse evitando-a.

Talvez estivesse bravo. E se estivesse, teria motivos de sobra...

Saber disso, que ele tinha motivos para evitá-la, saber que ela havia errado, só a deixava mais deprimida, culpada; culpada por ter sido tão infantil e irresponsável.

O corte no peito dele fora profundo. Na verdade, depois, examinando bem, o próprio Heike notou que tinha sido mais sério do que pensara a princípio. Por isso recomendou repouso. Que Shaoran tentou recusar, mas acabou cedendo à vontade da mãe. Apenas ela tinha poder para impor algo a ele.

Shaoran era mesmo muito teimoso, mas também era muito... bom...

Cada pensamento servia para que ela se sentisse ainda pior.

Sakura sabia que se ele não a tivesse livrado da surra, que ela mesma pedira, provavelmente estaria na cama até agora.

Nos três dias que se passaram após o acidente, ela ficou remoendo suas atitudes, sua infantilidade, seus erros; tentando encontrar forças para desculpar-se. Sentia-se extremamente tola. Agora não sabia o que fazer, ou como agir. Tinha certeza que devia desculpar-se. Mas por algum motivo aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente.

No fundo de seu ser, sentia que devia algo mais a ele; só não sabia ao certo o quê.

Aquele acidente servira para que percebesse que ele tinha um pouco de razão, ela não podia simplesmente fazer o que quisesse. Queria guardar aquela sensação; assim sempre se lembraria que não era tão poderosa quanto seu orgulho lhe fazia acreditar. Como uma cicatriz eterna. Para que quando a olhasse se lembrasse. Esperava, contudo, que a cicatriz dele não durasse para sempre.

A jovem suspirou e apressou o passo. Sentia a presença de Shaoran vindo do fundo da mansão e, aparentemente, estava sozinho. Essa era oportunidade que estivera esperando. Não podia perdê-la. E, embora não fizesse idéia de como, tinha que se desculpar... de alguma forma.

Chegou à parte do jardim onde ele estava.

Era o jardim dos fundos; aquele trancado com o portão na parte da frente, onde as plantas tinham uma energia muito intensa.

Em uma de área octogonal semi-cercada, havia no chão um estranho desenho pintado, sobre ele, Li estava sentado. Após algum tempo reconheceu o desenho como sendo o mesmo do tabuleiro que havia visto na sala de magia.

Sentado de frente para onde o sol nascia e ligeiramente afastado do centro do desenho, Shaoran, de olhos fechados, segurava sua espada com uma das mãos no cabo e outra na lâmina. Bem à sua frente, no centro do desenho, havia uma pena branquíssima. Um grande fluxo de magia emanava do jovem, formando uma esfera ao redor da área.

Sakura, manteve-se à distância, observando a cena.

Ela podia ver que às vezes a magia se desprendia da esfera e saía voando pelo ar em diferentes direções; como se ele estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

Passado alguns minutos a esfera de energia se desfez completamente, ele abaixou a espada fazendo com que voltasse a ser uma bola negra. Pegou a pena do chão e levantou-se.

Shaoran virou-se, surpreendendo-a, não sabia que a havia notado.

Por alguns instantes ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, e o coração da jovem pareceu parar. Depois Li se virou, andando na direção de um banco sob uma grande árvore. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito instintivamente, soltando o ar que nem se lembrava de ter prendido. Tentando encontrar a coragem que parecia ter-lhe abandonado, foi na direção dele.

\- Espero não ter atrapalhado. – disse insegura, ao se aproximar.

\- Não atrapalhou. – Li respondeu fitando o horizonte.

\- Ah... – estava tão nervosa que não sabia o que dizer.

Ele virou-se e a fitou nos olhos, sério como sempre.

\- Sente-se.

Sakura sentou-se, tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Enquanto observava o céu, tentando disfarçar o nervoso, perguntou:

\- O que estava fazendo? Quer... dizer, se é que eu posso saber...

Shaoran sorriu, era engraçado vê-la envergonhada daquela forma. A garota que estava sempre tão segura, que queria ter certeza de tudo, saber de tudo; agora parecia uma simples mocinha encabulada. De que forma ele a preferia?

Fechou os olhos tentando ignorar esse pensamento.

\- Estava procurando.

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo. Estava curiosa, mas não teve coragem de perguntar o quê.

\- Eriol achou essa pena, naquele dia... – ele respondeu à pergunta não formulada, entregando-lhe a pena – Achamos que pode pertencer ao dono da presença.

Sakura pegou a pena e passou o dedo levemente por ela. Podia sentir uma aura mágica ali; o padrão de magia era o mesmo da presença.

\- Encontrou algo?

\- Não... está se escondendo muito bem. Ou já foi embora.

Os olhos se encontraram, casualmente, para em seguida desviarem-se constrangidos.

\- Co... como você está? – ela perguntou muito vermelha, devolvendo-lhe a pena.

Shaoran pareceu não entender a pergunta.

Sakura colocou a mão sobre o peito dele timidamente, dizendo: - O ferimento...

\- Não sei porque ficou preocupada com isso. Eu disse que não era nada. – respondeu como se não se importasse. Mas mesmo assim, por algum motivo, estava feliz por saber que ela havia se preocupado. Durante esses dias tivera bastante tempo para pensar; pensar em muitas coisas.

\- Como não é nada? – a jovem falou mais alto que pretendia e, encabulada, tapou a boca imediatamente.

Li não pareceu se incomodar, de alguma forma estranha já havia se acostumado com o jeito tempestivo da garota. Ajeitou-se no banco ficando de frente para ela. Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto sério. Não era o sorriso sádico com que ele costumava zombar dela, era apenas um sorriso.

Isso fez com que a jovem arregalasse os olhos, ao notar como ele ficava muito mais bonito sorrindo.

\- Estou bem.

Aquele jeito dele, ela não conhecia. Um jeito um pouco mais doce.

Ficou menos nervosa, mas nada do que ele dissesse tiraria a culpa que ela sentia.

Alisou levemente o peito dele, sentindo as bandagens do curativo, por cima da roupa.

\- Me desculpe. Eu sei que me comportei como uma criança... você tinha razão, eu... não devia...

Sentiu a mão dele segurando seu rosto.

\- Já me pediu desculpas, senhorita Kinomoto. E eu já a desculpei.

\- Mas...

\- Está tudo bem. - ele passou a outra mão pelo rosto dela, em uma carícia delicada.

\- Obrigada. – ela respondeu. Mas não foi só uma resposta, havia um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. A primeira vez que ela lhe sorria.

A mão dele escorregou para a nuca entre os cabelos dela e a boca ficou subitamente seca. Ela era simplesmente adorável quando não estava gritando como louca. Irresistíveis lábios rosados...

Ela não sabia o que fazer quando o viu se aproximando. Ele a olhava de forma tão intensa, tentou se afastar, mas sentiu a mão dele segurando-lhe.

" _Meu Deus, ele vai me beijar!",_ pensou desesperada. O que faria? Sairia correndo como da outra vez?

A respiração ficou forte, e ela sentia o sangue esquentar e circular mais rápido.

" _Devo deixar... depois do que eu fiz... mas..."_

Li sentiu a insegurança dela. Aproximou seu rosto até bem perto, porém desviou-se do caminho dos lábios para a orelha onde murmurou:

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe mais.

A voz dele era rouca e o hálito quente; arrepiou-se inteira. Sentiu sua boca inundando, seus lábios partiram-se, deixando escapar um silencioso suspiro. Se ele tentasse beijá-la de novo, sem dúvida seria correspondido com ardor.

Mas ele não notou isso; levantou-se saindo de perto dela rapidamente.

Sakura abriu os olhos e levou a mão ao peito, tentando controlar a respiração e o coração. _"Ele não me beijou!.. que... bom...?"_

Sentia a face quente, agora estava ainda mais confusa. Realmente ela queria ser beijada por ele, ou seria somente uma espécie de retribuição...?

Afinal ela tinha uma dívida com Shaoran.

De uma das janelas, que davam para o jardim dos fundos, Yelan fitava a cena entretida. Permitiu que um leve sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Agora poderiam finalmente iniciar os treinos de Sakura com Shaoran...

Esperava que as coisas corressem rapidamente. Estava com um mau pressentimento. E não era por causa dos problemas com o clã...

O fogo crepitava, fazendo a madeira estalar. Sua luz amarelada iluminava de forma sinistra as paredes de pedra cinzenta do salão.

Sentado em uma grande poltrona de veludo vermelho, Eriol apenas ouvia o som que vinha da lareira; como se o fogo e a madeira estivessem cantando para ele. Seu rosto estava coberto pelas mãos e os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Suspirou pesadamente, suas mãos deslizando pelo rosto até a franja longa, puxando-a para trás e alisando os cabelos negros que lhe caíam pelos ombros.

Olhou para o fogo, em sua dança eterna e luxuriante. Sentia perfeitamente a energia que emanava dali, assim como sentia a das pedras da parede, das águas, da terra, da madeira que queimava, até do ar que ele respirava. Levantou-se e continuou mirando o fogo fixamente, quase poderia jurar que os movimentos das chamas eram uma dança feita especialmente para ele; um desafio. As energias estavam mais livres ultimamente, ele podia sentir em tudo.

Olhou ao redor reconhecendo bem aquele ambiente. Claro que deveria reconhecê-lo, afinal era sua casa, mas não era só isso...

Aquela situação, as sensações que tinha, a energia ao seu redor, aquele clima, as cortinas cerradas fazendo com que o salão ficasse iluminado apenas pelo fogo da enorme lareira... lembrava-lhe uma cena muito antiga.

A única diferença é que em sua memória não era exatamente ele o homem de pé frente ao fogo desafiante.

Andou até uma das janelas e abriu bruscamente as pesadas cortinas azuis escuras, como se quisesse se livrar daquelas memórias antigas. Muito antigas.

A luz do dia inundou o recinto, fazendo dois olhos verdes brilharam intensamente, observando o movimento de seu mestre.

Eriol mirou o jardim verdejante e as belas flores que pendiam das cerejeiras. Quem visse aquela exuberância de tons e cores, sem dúvida pensaria estar na primavera e não no inverno. Nada dava-lhe tanta tranqüilidade quanto a vida que aquelas flores esbanjavam. No entanto, talvez fosse melhor deixar que as plantas seguissem de forma natural seu ciclo.

Sempre essa vontade de entender, sentir como o mundo funcionava, para então poder tornar as coisas mais belas, mais realizadas, mais vivas. Esse foi o erro. Tarde demais para ser reparado, tarde demais para se voltar atrás. E depois de tudo que aconteceu, deveria ter aprendido a lição, mas não aprendera, ou se aprendera... havia se esquecido.

Num ímpeto de angústia, desfez a mágica do jardim. Fechou os olhos em desgosto. Logo as plantas e flores estariam murchas e ressecadas, cobertas pela neve; exatamente como deveria ser naquela época do ano.

Sabia que é justamente nos ciclos da natureza onde reside a verdadeira beleza, a verdadeira pureza e toda a magia do mundo. Tudo morria, para depois renascer e resplandecer.

Mesmo assim algo no fundo de seu ser não gostava daquilo. Sentia como se todo o poder fosse escravo de um grande ciclo, sem vida ou vontade própria. Por isso um dia tentara libertá-lo...

Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando encontrar uma resposta. Quando os abriu novamente, percebeu os efeitos de sua magia desfeita.

Notou, então, uma mulher andando lentamente pelo jardim, contemplando a cor que se perdia. O mago olhou-a desconfiado, era uma mulher estranha; alguém que ele nunca vira ali.

Era bem jovem, não lhe daria mais que vinte anos. Tinha cabelos bem crespos, castanhos escuros, da cor do chocolate puro. Seus traços eram chineses: rosto redondo, olhos puxados e o queixo bem fino. No pescoço usava um colar com três plumas brancas que pareciam nuvenzinhas. Seu quimono era amarelo claro com desenhos brancos nas mangas e barras, a faixa que o prendia era rosa e branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em dois rabos com fitas cor-de-rosa. Por serem crespos formavam tufos nas pontas. Trazia uma expressão feliz e andava calmamente. O conjunto tinha uma estranha expressão infantil e era sem dúvida incomum. Quando ela o viu, sorriu e fez-lhe uma pequena reverência continuando, em seguida, seu caminho.

Eriol, achou melhor ignorar a moça estranha no momento. Voltou-se para dentro do recinto, olhando novamente o fogo. Apoiou-se com a mão no beiral da janela encostando-se ali.

\- Mestre, o senhor sabe que não adianta ficar preocupado dessa forma.

\- Queria apenas que certas decisões fossem mais fáceis, SpinelSun.

A pantera negra levantou-se, esticando o corpo preguiçosamente no largo sofá. Balançou a longa cauda e saltou, indo para perto da janela. Sentou-se no chão à frente de Eriol.

SpinelSun era um grande felino. Sua pelagem negra brilhava como se estivesse sempre escovada. Sobre seu peito havia uma armadura, em forma de asas de borboleta, madrepérola, tendo no centro uma pedra oval verde e brilhante. Igual a que brilhava cravada em sua testa. Do mesmo tom verde havia um bracelete na pata esquerda. Não era um ser desse mundo, embora fosse feito à semelhança de uma pantera negra, era um ser criado pela magia. Único, vigoroso e eterno, enquanto durasse a magia que o alimentava: a magia do sol – mas uma outra face do astro, a face negra e mortal, assustadora e devastadora.

\- Creio que está tentando fugir de sua escolha, mestre. – disse a pantera.

Eriol fechou os olhos, suspirando, seu guardião estava certo. Estava tentando encontrar um meio de fugir. Não queria ter que decidir o que fazer a respeito de Sakura; da noiva de seu amigo.

Ela tinha o poder, o poder dele...

O poder, a magia que ele precisaria para lacrar novamente o cataclismo.

O fogo estalou forte, e por um instante as chamas subiram mais altas.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma bela e alta mulher. Sua pele era alva e os cabelos da cor de cerejas maduras, uma parte presa em dois coques no alto da cabeça, enquanto a outra banhava suas costas até os quadris. Usava um corpete negro que se estendia por cima da saia branca, em tons de vermelho como os cabelos, até terminar em um desenho de uma borboleta negra. As luvas também eram negras, cobrindo-lhe até acima dos cotovelos. Sobre os ombros um manto fino e avermelhado preso ao pescoço por um broche de pedra negra. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, rubros como o sangue fresco.

\- Mandou chamar-me mestre Eriol?

\- Mandei, RubyMoon. Amanhã irei com Heike até a mansão Li, gostaria que nos acompanhasse.

A mulher pareceu estranhar o convite. Sua outra identidade já havia pedido para acompanhá-los diversas vezes, sempre recebendo um não como resposta.

\- Iremos após o almoço.

Ela apenas consentiu. O mago ajeitou os óculos e saiu do aposento, deixando seus dois guardiões.

RubyMoon e SpinelSun trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Sabiam bem quais eram as preocupações de seu mestre, pois também eram as suas. Embora o mago Eriol não fosse tão poderoso quanto fora em outra vida, os dois confiavam plenamente no poder dele. E como não poderiam crer no poder daquele que os tinha criado em sua outra encarnação?

...

\- Eriol! - chamou Yamazaki, ao ver o irmão mais velho subindo as escadas. - Você desfez a magia do jardim. – o outro sorriu – Por quê? Gostava tanto dele.

\- Eu gosto. Gosto muito Takashii, porém não devemos interferir nos ciclos da vida.

O jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Apenas ficou um pouco desolado, ele também gostava muito do jardim. E havia mais uma pessoa que adorava vir ao jardim verdejante deles durante o inverno. Será que agora ela não viria mais?

\- A propósito, Takashii... - Eriol interrompeu os pensamentos do irmãozinho - ...vi uma moça estranha na mansão.

\- Desculpe. Acho que esqueci de avisar, é a nova cozinheira, seu nome é Hala.

\- Nova?! O que aconteceu com a antiga?

\- Bem, ela faltou um dia da semana passada e mandou um bilhete dizendo que estava doente. Dois dias depois, essa moça apareceu com outro bilhete dela, dizendo que ela teria que se ausentar por algum tempo devido à doença. Parece que está com pneumonia. No bilhete dizia que a jovem é sua sobrinha, além de ter excelentes dotes culinários, é de confiança. Portanto mandou-a para substituir-lhe.

Eriol agradeceu ao irmão, indo para o quarto. Não era uma boa época para se ter estranhos ali. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo. A família dela trabalhava com eles há muito tempo. Não haveria problemas se a moça era de confiança da senhora e ainda era sua sobrinha. Embora não se parecesse nada com a outra. Deveria mandar depois Yamazaki visitar a velha e ver se ela precisava de algo. Não... provavelmente o irmão já tinha feito isso. Takashii era um excelente administrador.

Chegando ao quarto, deixou-se cair na cama, afundando nos lençóis e cobertas macios. Pressentia que o dia seguinte, na mansão Li, seria difícil.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta, era RubyMoon, mandou que entrasse.

A bela mulher andou elegantemente até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do mago.

\- Acabou de chegar uma mensagem dos Yanagisawa.

\- Mesmo. E o que diz? – perguntou desinteressado.

\- Apenas que está tudo bem e que eles já alcançaram o rio Wei. Não menciona nada sobre uma nova aparição do espírito.

Eriol suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez. A mulher o mirou por algum tempo com seus rubros e brilhantes olhos, depois retirou as botas dele e começou a massagear-lhe os pés. Ele apenas deixou, fechando os olhos.

\- Precisa relaxar mais, Eriol.

Ele apenas assentiu, sentindo as mãos dela subirem sensualmente por suas pernas até alcançarem o abdômen. Abriu os botões da blusa preta que ele usava, deixando a mostra a camisa branca de linho. Ela retirou o manto vermelho de seus ombros deixando que os olhos de seu mestre vagueassem por seu colo farto apertado pelo corpete. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da camisa, onde ela arranhou-o com as unhas da mão enluvada. O mago entregou-se às carícias da guardiã.

Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos cor-de-cereja, alisando delicadamente. Levantou-se um pouco e soltou-lhe os coques, mirando-lhes a cor tão bela e incomum dos cabelos lisos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, debruçando-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço e subindo até a orelha.

\- Vou te ajudar a relaxar, mestre. – disse com voz rouca.

Eriol segurou-a pelos cabelos trazendo a boca avermelhada de encontro a sua, tomando-a em um beijo ardente. Sem dúvida sua guardiã era muito bela.

Entre os beijos e carícias, ela tirou toda a roupa dele, depois a sua, provocando-o a cada movimento e a cada toque. Até que despidos e extasiados amaram-se cheios de fúria, rolando na imensa cama do líder do clã, e que em outra época fora a mesma cama e o mesmo quarto de Clow Reed.

(...)

\- Shang! – a porta da biblioteca se abriu de súbito, assustando o líder do clã Li que verificava alguns papéis. Por ela entraram quatro homens, todos eles membros do clã.

Li Su, o membro mais alto do clã, era muito idoso e entrou por último andando lentamente e amparado por seu filho, um homem robusto de seus trinta e cinco anos, Shi. Os outros dois, Bo Cui e Yi Mao, vieram à frente. Bo que entrou chamando por Shang, tinha a face transtornada e vermelha, Yi que vinha logo atrás tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- Fomos informados que os treinos da garota com seu filho vão começar amanhã!

Shang respirou profundamente preparando-se para mais uma discussão sobre a senhorita Kinomoto; elas estavam sendo cada vez mais freqüentes. Shi acomodou seu pai em uma cadeira à mesa de Shang e ficou em pé atrás dele, fitando o líder de forma ameaçadora. O velho nada disse apenas se acomodou na cadeira em silêncio, parecia que estava ali por mero protocolo, talvez nem fosse mais capaz de ouvir.

\- Não sei quem os informou, mas suas fontes são verdadeiras. Shaoran começará amanhã os treinos da senhorita Kinomoto.

\- Shang, - disse Yi tentando se controlar – você não tem ouvido a voz do conselho. Não entendemos porque está levando adiante essa sandice de treinar a menina.

\- Ela não é digna de pertencer a sua família, nem a nenhuma outra família nobre.

\- Senhores, nós já entramos diversas vezes nessa discussão, a menina possui magia, e isso é importante para a nossa família. O poder do nosso clã vem diminuindo muito nas últimas gerações. – Shang falava pacientemente, tentando não se irritar.

Yi e Bo andavam a passos lentos e ameaçadores ao redor da mesa.

\- Shang, você não percebe que está se deixando levar pela dívida que tem com o irmão da moça...

\- Os poderes dela nem são muito consideráveis.

\- Por favor precisamos ao menos tentar. Talvez juntando os pequenos poderes dela com os de Shaoran, possamos ter um herdeiro com um nível de magia alto. Ou que pelo menos mantenha-se no nível de Shaoran. Não podemos mais permitir que a magia diminua.

Os anciões pareceram muito contrariados com ele.

\- Acho que a tentativa não vale o risco de sujar o sangue da família mais nobre deste clã. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Su, com uma voz forte, que nem parecia vinda daquele velho.

\- Talvez...

\- Shang... – cortou-lhe o velho, inclinando-se devagar para frente – por que você teima em sujar o seu sangue com essa ralé?

O velho referia-se a algo que acontecera no passado do líder. Algo que fora muito difícil e sem dúvida naquele momento a lembrança serviu para tirar-lhe a calma que tentava manter.

\- Chega! Isso é passado! A jovem tem magia e eu devo muito ao irmão dela, isso, para mim, são motivos mais do que suficientes para casá-la com Shaoran.

\- Vai dizer de novo que você deve a sua vida ao irmão dela.

\- Mas quem disse que sua vida vale o sangue de nosso clã?

Shang espantou-se ao ouvir o que eles falavam. – Estão me ameaçando?

\- De forma alguma.

\- Você mesmo se ameaça, suas atitudes são perigosas Shang.

\- Uma vez você quase jogou o nome do clã na lama.

\- Felizmente conseguimos salvá-lo. E ainda permitimos que você continuasse liderando o clã.

\- Mas agora você está se precipitando novamente.

O senhor Li virou a cabeça de lado trincando os dentes. Queria poder dar um basta de uma vez naquele assunto. Cada vez que achava que havia conseguido, aqueles velhos apareciam novamente com mais e mais questões.

\- Você acha que deve ao senhor Kinomoto? Está enganado. – disse Su. Sua voz soando desagradavelmente esganiçada pela idade. - Shang, você não percebe nem o que acontece ao seu redor. Como se julga capaz de liderar um clã como o clã Li, ignorando nossa opinião?

\- Do que estão falando?

\- Não percebe nem a falsidade que está ao seu redor.

\- Parem de enrolar e digam de uma vez o que vieram dizer. – berrou ao socar a mesa. Não tinha mais nenhuma intenção de se manter calmo, estava em pé, bufando de raiva.

\- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Nós apenas viemos lhe dizer que não deve levar adiante esse casamento de seu filho _único_ com essa garota impura e dissimulada.

Shang deixou-se cair na poltrona desolado.

\- O motivo é simples: é tudo fingimento.

Ele olhou para Bo interrogativo.

\- Não percebeu? Nada disso é verdade, é tudo uma trama da família dela.

\- Como? – disse incrédulo.

\- Pense Shang. Touya Kinomoto não poderia estar vivo naquelas condições. Como uma pessoa pode ficar inconsciente por tanto tempo? Somente através de magia.

Shang arregalou os olhos: - O que estão dizendo?

\- Estamos dizendo que tudo isso faz parte de um plano para acabar com o nosso clã.

\- Vocês estão ficando paranóicos, os Kinomoto são uma família simples, jamais conseguiriam ou mesmo pensariam nisso?

\- Talvez os Kinomoto sejam. Mas não quem está por trás deles.

O senhor Li riu. – Estão loucos. – No entanto, por trás de seu desdém sentiu uma certa desconfiança. Eles poderiam estar só jogando, ou não. A verdade é que nem Heike, médico formado no estrangeiro, entendia o que acontecia com Touya, na última conversa que tiveram o médico parecia bem confuso. Chegara sim, a mencionar magia... – Falem logo!

Bo e Yi trocaram olhares cúmplices.

\- Outro dia eu estava andando pela mansão quando encontrei seu filho se preparando para montar. Estava acompanhado dos irmãos Hiiragizawa e da garota, a senhorita Kinomoto estava sentada no meio dos irmãos. Só então eu notei...

\- Notou o quê?

\- Que a fonte de magia dela é a mesma que a de Eriol. – Shang levantou uma sobrancelha. – E não é só isso, a magia não provém da essência dela, por isso parece tão fraca.

\- A verdade... – continuou Yi – ...é que analisamos detalhadamente e percebemos que a magia não deveria pertencer a ela. A magia que a senhorita Kinomoto tem foi cedida a ela.

Shang ficou confuso com a declaração.

– Estão querendo dizer que Eriol Hiiragizawa está cedendo magia a ela?

\- É o que parece. – diante do olhar incrédulo de Shang. – Pergunte a sua mulher. Ela lhe dirá que a magia não é da garota. E você mesmo poderá notar que a magia é totalmente idêntica a do Hiiragizawa.

\- Shang preste atenção. A menina é esquiva e mal educada com todos, exceto com os Hiiragizawa. Repare nisso. Tenho certeza que eles estão usando magia para manter Touya naquele estado. Assim que ela se casar com Shaoran tenho certeza que o clã Hiiragizawa dará um jeito de possuir o nosso clã.

\- Talvez eles se livrem de seu filho. Ou talvez até Shaoran facilite a união, já que ele está muito influenciado pelo jovem líder Hiiragizawa.

\- Bem... – disse Su, estendendo a mão para que o filho o ajudasse a levantar – ... só viemos lhe alertar... você é o líder e você decidirá o que fazer, mas não permitiremos que arruíne o clã Li. – foi andando em direção a porta segurando-se no filho.

Os outros olharam para Shang dizendo: – Pense bem no que faz... - e o seguiram.

O líder do clã passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos castanhos-avermelhados desmanchando o rabo que o prendia no alto da cabeça. Se os anciões queriam lhe deixar na dúvida, conseguiram. Shang não sabia mais em que acreditar.

(...)

Logo que o dia raiou, Eriol despertou. Ao se mexer na cama sentiu um peso sobre si. Abriu os olhos e viu o mar avermelhado de cabelos sobre seu peito. Passou a mão sobre a cabeça da guardiã e depois cuidadosamente a tirou de cima de si. Quando ia sair da cama, a sentiu segurando-o pelo braço.

\- Já vai levantar Eriol? – perguntou, espreguiçando-se na cama e abraçando-o pelas costas pressionando seus seios contra ele.

Ele sorriu gentil como sempre e virou-se dando um leve beijo nos lábios vermelhos.

\- Sim, hoje vamos à mansão dos Li, então é bom que levante também. Vá como sua identidade falsa, por gentileza. – disse retirando as mãos dela de cima de seus ombros e se levantando da cama sem mais delongas.

Foi até a porta, chamando um criado para que lhe preparasse o banho e depois foi nu para o banheiro, sem sequer olhar para a cama, onde a ruiva o olhava com uma expressão magoada.

RubyMoon fechou os olhos vermelhos e suspirou. Já devia ter se acostumado com isso, ela nunca passaria de uma distração para eles... Levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas rapidamente, saindo do quarto em seguida.

...

\- Não sei porque você continua esperando isso dele. Ele jamais te verá com o amor que você quer.

A mulher nem deu ouvidos às palavras da pantera negra. Continuou deitada no chão com os cabelos espalhados pela pedra cinza.

\- Você sempre será só uma... uma distração, enquanto ele não encontra a mulher que deverá partilhar sua cama e seu coração.

\- Eu posso muito bem partilhar a cama e o coração dele.

\- Não me faça rir. Você é um ser criado pela magia da lua, imortal e jovem enquanto houver magia. Não pode lhe dar filhos, não pode compartilhar de uma vida com ele. Ele precisará de uma mortal, de uma mulher de verdade para desposar. Não continue se iludindo Ruby, Eriol fará como Clow fez. Quando encontrar a pessoa que está procurando, você não partilhará mais da cama dele. Quanto ao coração...

\- Chega! Pare de me encher Spy.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, Yamazaki pôs a cabeça sorridente dentro do salão.

\- Olá Spinelsun, RubyMoon, Eriol mandou chamar Nakuru, eles já estão saindo.

A mulher se levantou ajeitando a roupa, duas asas negras com desenhos vermelhos nas pontas apareceram em suas costas, ela concentrou um pouco sua energia. Sob seus pés apareceu a insígnia mágica de Clow as asas se fecharam sobre ela, escondendo totalmente seu corpo. Quando se abriram, a insígnia desapareceu, as asas também, ficou apenas uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos, assim como seus olhos; era jovem e de aparência vivaz, usava um vestido no estilo ocidental, vinho em dégradé para o branco, com rendas brancas nas bordas.

Ela chegou perto da pantera negra, acariciou-lhe o pescoço como se fosse um gatinho e com a ponta do dedo levantado disse que ele não devia lhe aborrecer mais com aquela conversa.

Depois foi saltitante para a porta onde pulou no pescoço de Yamazaki, gritando-lhe o nome e dizendo que quando voltasse ela queria brincar.

...

Quando o coche dos Hiiragizawa parou na entrada da mansão Li, Shaoran já os esperava.

Heike saiu segurando a maleta, depois Eriol, que ofereceu a mão para Nakuru descer. Porém a jovem espevitada, pulou de dentro da carroça, correu na direção de Li pulando em seu pescoço.

\- Shaoranzinho, eu estava com saudades. Você está cada vez mais bonito, soube que está de namorada nova...

Li envergonhado tratou de afastar a jovem, dizendo que também estava feliz em vê-la. Eriol e Heike riram-se da cena.

Pela porta entreaberta da biblioteca, Shang observou Shaoran passar pelo salão principal seguido pelos irmãos Hiiragizawa. Fechou os olhos; será mesmo que eles estariam tramando algo? Não queria acreditar nisso. Sempre soube que seu filho e Eriol compartilhavam de algum segredo. Sabia também, que era algo importante, mas jamais quis forçar Shaoran a falar. Confiava no garoto, sabia de seu caráter. Por isso não podia crer que ele estivesse envolvido em alguma coisa contra seu próprio clã, e muito menos que era inocente o suficiente para se deixar enganar, mesmo que fosse por Eriol.

Embora a "visita" dos anciões do clã, tenha balançado suas convicções, o que realmente serviu para abalá-las, foi a notícia de que Eriol viria visitar Touya, dada por Shaoran pela manhã.

Suspirou, preocupado. Ao fitar novamente o salão principal, deu de cara com Nakuru, olhando-o de forma indagadora. Estranhou ainda mais a presença dela ali. Fazia tempos que Eriol não a trazia, porque justo agora?

A jovem ficou olhando-o por alguns instantes, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Teria percebido em que ele pensava?

Então a cor da íris dela voltou a ser castanha; a jovem sorriu alegremente e acenou, correndo escada acima atrás dos outros.

Nadeshiko e Tomoyo estavam na porta dos aposentos cumprimentando, Shaoran e os irmãos Hiiragizawa, quando Nakuru chegou correndo.

Tomoyo olhou curiosa para a jovem.

Heike apresentou-a dizendo que era uma pessoa muito querida deles e depois pediu que Tomoyo o acompanhasse até o salão principal.

A jovem senhora Kinomoto ficou intrigada, afinal queria saber o que o irmão do médico iria examinar em Touya. Além do mais, ainda não entendia o porquê daquela moça estar ali, e embora Heike a tenha apresentado... havia alguma coisa estranha. Não a deixaria a sós com seu marido de forma alguma. Diante da inquietude da jovem, Nadeshiko colocou-lhe a mão no ombro lançando um olhar daqueles que davam mais paz a alma.

Assim que Heike e Tomoyo se afastaram, Eriol virou-se perguntando por Sakura. Shaoran respondeu dizendo que ela estava treinando com Yelan e que não viria incomodá-los.

Nadeshiko deu passagem para eles entrarem. Assim que os dois passaram, seguidos de Nakuru, ela fechou e trancou a porta como se adivinhasse que Eriol lhe pediria aquilo, em seguida os levou até o quarto do filho.

Shaoran olhou ao redor e depois encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta.

\- Não vejo, nem sinto nada estranho.

\- Nem eu... - respondeu Eriol, olhou minuciosamente os detalhes do quarto, que eram bem simples, não constatando nada de errado. Pousou o olhar em Nadeshiko. A mulher tinha um olhar perdido que ia além do horizonte visto da janela, mas imediatamente virou-se encarando o mago.

A face dela estava lívida, desprovida de qualquer expressão. Os olhos eram brilhantes, exatamente iguais aos de Sakura. Mas ele percebia que ela escondia-lhe um segredo, um precioso segredo. E também que não falaria nada, ele teria que descobrir por si mesmo.

Nadeshiko desviou o olhar para o filho deitado na cama.

Eriol acompanhou o olhar dela.

Via a aura de Touya fraca, mas não havia nada em volta. Nada, nem um poder, nem um feitiço. Heike devia estar enganado. Andou em direção à cama, assim que chegou bem perto sentiu um calafrio. Passou a mão pelo ar lentamente verificando que em alguns pontos onde tocava sentia uma espécie de calafrio. Mas não havia nada ali. Pelo menos ele não conseguia notar nada.

Shaoran vendo a ação do mago, perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

\- Não sei. O que acha? – perguntou para a jovem que permanecia em um canto admirando o rosto moreno do filho de Nadeshiko.

\- Acho-o muito bonito.

Nadeshiko riu do comentário dela, Li balançou a cabeça e Eriol a olhou sério em represália.

Imediatamente a jovem endireitou a postura. Olhou o mago e seus olhos castanhos ficaram avermelhados, a insígnia mágica apareceu sob seus pés e as asas a envolveram, quando se abriram quem estava ali era o ser mágico e belo de RubyMoon.

Li durante a transformação olhou de esguelha para a senhora Kinomoto. Esta não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa; era como se esperasse por aquilo desde o momento em que chegaram. Ou, como se já tivesse visto aquela transformação.

RubyMoon, séria, espalmou uma das mãos na direção da cama, e a outra, sobre a primeira, com dois dedos esticados e os outros formando um "O".

Concentrou-se e em frente à mão espalmada formou-se uma bola de luz vermelha tênue, que ela empurrou em direção a Touya. Abriu os dedos da outra mão e a bola esparramou-se no ar em direção à cama, porém antes que a atingisse pareceu bater em uma espécie de proteção que a circundava e voltou... como uma onda batendo em um rochedo.

A ruiva fez com que a energia fosse novamente em direção a barreira, e quando tornou a bater mudou a posição das mãos e a barreira inteira tingiu-se de um vermelho translúcido.

Olhou fixamente para Nadeshiko que não desviou o olhar, nem expressou nada. Continuava impassível.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou Li chegando mais perto.

\- É a magia que o tem mantido dormindo dessa forma.

\- É uma magia de alto nível? Deve ser de nível altíssimo para não termos percebido antes. – disse Li estranhando tudo aquilo. Realmente não imaginava que pudesse haver algum tipo de magia que eles não fossem capaz de ao menos sentir. Olhou ameaçadoramente para a senhora Kinomoto. Nada, nenhuma palavra ou qualquer alteração na sua expressão.

\- Não tenho certeza. – respondeu Eriol. – Parece ser uma magia muito simples.

Li levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vocês não perceberam porque não foi feita por um ser desse mundo. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Nadeshiko.

Eriol a olhou, porém ela não disse mais nada.

\- Pode desfazer isso RubyMoon?

\- Posso tentar, mestre.

Ela andou até adentrar a barreira, chegando bem perto da cama; sentia o mesmo calafrio que Eriol percebera, onde a barreira a tocava. Ao redor da sua mão direita esticada, com os dedos fechados formou-se uma energia avermelhada. Ela investiu com mão contra a barreira. Toda a forma ovalada tremulou em ondas como a água de um lago quando se joga uma pedra, mas não se desfez. Ela analisou a energia atentamente e depois concentrou energia em sua mão direita novamente, mas dessa vez a energia tomou a forma de uma espada fina de cristal vermelho, se afastou um pouco e investiu novamente. Dessa vez a barreira tremulou com mais força e depois cedeu, esvoaçando-se pelo quarto.

RubyMoon fez com que a espada desaparecesse.

\- Pronto. – disse voltando-se para Eriol, embora mantivesse o canto do olho fixo em Nadeshiko desconfiada.

\- Era feita pelo anjo? – perguntou Li

\- Não, a barreira havia sido feita por um fantasma... - respondeu a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

Eriol se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Touya, em reação ao contato ele moveu-se um pouco na cama, mas não acordou.

\- Volte para sua identidade falsa RubyMoon e vá chamar Heike para ver se está tudo bem. Li, acompanhe-a por gentileza.

Shaoran torceu o nariz, mas percebeu que Eriol queria ficar a sós com Nadeshiko.

Eriol e Nadeshiko os acompanharam até a saleta, a senhora Kinomoto abriu a porta para que eles saíssem e depois tornou a fechá-la. Foi sentar-se na cadeira em frente a uma pequena mesa e olhou Eriol nos olhos, já esperando as perguntas que ele lhe faria.

\- A senhora sabia disso.

Silêncio

\- Por que não disse nada a ninguém?

\- Eu gostaria de ter dito. – respondeu suspirando.

Eriol pôde perceber o alívio que ela sentia sabendo que o filho estava livre.

\- Sabe quem fez a magia? - ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Mas não vai me dizer.

\- Por que eu diria algo que você já sabe? – ela o olhava com simplicidade.

Eriol notou que o poder daquela mulher era muito diferente da magia dele e das outras pessoas, era algo que ia muito além da compreensão dele, mesmo sendo um grande mago.

\- Mas não sei o porquê.

\- Sabe. Apenas não se lembra no momento. Mas não se preocupe, lembrar-se-á na hora certa.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Tomoyo entrou afoita.

\- Ele acordou? – nem esperou a reposta. Correu para seu quarto chamando pelo marido. Logo atrás entrou Heike, que vinha tranqüilo.

\- Obrigado irmão, eu devia ter lhe pedido isso antes.

Eriol sorriu-lhe em resposta e o médico seguiu para o quarto. O mago ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado para a mulher e depois se retirou, Li o esperava na porta.

...

\- O que aconteceu doutor? Pensei que ele fosse finalmente acordar. - falava Tomoyo com os olhos já marejados ao constatar que o marido ainda estava adormecido.

\- Não seja precipitada. Afaste-se para que eu possa examiná-lo.

Ela ficou em pé ao lado da cama com as mãos entrelaçadas como que rezando. Seus olhos de ametista, que brilhavam pelo efeito das lágrimas, não perdiam um movimento do médico que checava calmamente os sinais de Touya.

Pouco depois o viu retirar um pano e um vidro com um líquido amarelado da maleta. Molhou um pouco o pano e o aproximou do nariz do paciente. Em seguida Touya virou o rosto e empurrou o pano para longe com uma mão. O médico o guardou e levantou-se da cama. Olhou para a jovem esposa e sorriu.

Tomoyo ficou sem ação ao ver o marido abrir os olhos escuros piscando. Imediatamente foi para o lado dele, segurando uma de suas mãos.

\- Touya querido, você está bem?

\- Bem? – resmungou - Minha cabeça está estourando e não consigo me mexer, meu corpo todo dói. O que houve? Fui pisoteado por algum cavalo?

\- Oh, meu amor você está bem. – ela debruçou-se sobre ele beijando-lhe a face e abraçando-o, cheia de saudades.

Touya apenas deixou-se ser abraçado. Sentindo o calor da jovem esposa em seu corpo. Parecia que há tempos não sentia aquela quentura agradável. Só então notou que estava em um lugar desconhecido. Viu o homem de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e roupas estranhas. Olhou-o com cara de poucos amigos.

Heike apenas sorriu.

\- As dores são normais. Você está deitado há muito tempo, assim que começar a se movimentar elas passarão. A dor de cabeça é por causa da solução que usei. É muito forte, mas passará logo. Eu voltarei amanhã para examiná-lo de novo, sou médico, Hiiragizawa Heike. – depois se retirou deixando um Touya atordoado.

Ele segurou a esposa pelos ombros e a afastou um pouco dele. Olhou-a bem nos olhos, era tudo tão estranho, uma sensação tão estranha, como se tivesse passado muito tempo sem vê-la.

\- Onde estamos Tomoyo?

Ela riu, colocando delicadamente a mão na boca dele. – É uma longa história. Esteve dormindo muito tempo meu anjo. – acariciou a face morena e os cabelos negros de seu marido – Eu estava com saudades. - completou, beijando-o com carinho.

Nadeshiko que os olhava encostada na porta, deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. Era a alegria de ver seu filho "vivo" novamente. Saiu do quarto encostando silenciosamente a porta. Então fitou os olhos castanhos do fantasma de seu marido que pairava ali.

\- Mais calma agora? – ele perguntou.

Ela fechou os olhos e caminhou na direção dele.

\- Acho que um pouco... mas... a verdade é que minha preocupação não é pelo Touya, e sim por Sakura.

Fujitaka a olhou, com aquele jeito terno e amoroso. Então a envolveu com seus braços, mesmo que ela apenas pudesse sentir seu espírito e não seu corpo, queria dar-lhe um pouco de alento.

\- Desculpe-me... mas você sabe que só ela pode...

\- Sim eu sei. – impacientou-se a mulher, andando pelo aposento – Mas a que preço. – fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor prematura que sentia por saber de parte dos acontecimentos que estavam por vir.

\- Tenho esperança em nossa pequena flor, sei que ela conseguirá.

\- Eu não posso saber se ela conseguirá, por mais que eu queira... de qualquer forma não é justo. O que você fez não foi justo. Eu... - sentiu as lágrimas invadindo seus olhos - ... quero acreditar que você está certo, Fujitaka, senão... estaremos perdidos... todos nós.

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 24/10/2003 e 14/02/2004 - Publicado em: 28/06/2004_

 _Última revisão: 27/06/2004_

 _Muito obrigada a Rô pela primeira e terceira revisão, pelos comentários e opiniões, e por aceitar revisar essa história para mim. Obrigada ao meu marido pela segunda revisão. Por falta de tempo de ambas, a minha irmãzinha Dai escapou desse capítulo..._

 **Sobre os nomes:**

# **Cui Bo** – Bo é o sobrenome, eu acho – também é o nome de um pintor chinês que viveu por volta do século XIII. **Su Shi** é o nome de um escritor e estadista chinês do século XI. Dividi o nome em dois, para que não houvesse uma dupla interpretação, e eu precisava que alguns membros do clã – principalmente os maiorais – fosse parte da família Li. Como o Mao Yi – acho que Yi que é sobrenome – esses nomes foram escolhidos de forma totalmente aleatória.

# **Hala** significa doçura, não sei de que língua é esse nome.

# **Zorah** é germânico e significa poderosa. **Heda** é grego e significa luta. (eu devia ter colocado isso no capítulo passado)

 **Sobre a geografia:**

# Mera coincidência ou não, existe mesmo um rio chamado Wei na China, e ele estava bem no caminho que eu trilhei do local onde estão às mansões do Li e Eriol até o templo Tsukimine, que fica nas fronteira leste da China, já no inicio do Himalaia. Esse rio é bem comprido e dá uma boa volta, mas em termos de caminho creio que ele está na metade do caminho até o templo.

* * *

 _ **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**_

" _ **O Lacre"**_

Capítulo 12

Tensão

" _Concentração" -_ Pensou enquanto respirava profundamente. Era disso que precisava. Olhos fechados, corpo relaxado, mente vazia... onde apenas a imagem do papel alaranjado pairava. - " _É só concentrar..."_

Permitiu que o ar entrasse lentamente enchendo seus pulmões enquanto relaxava. Podia sentir a energia que emanava do amuleto. Só precisava identificar qual a fonte daquela magia. Bastava manter a mente limpa e se concentrar mais um pouco.

Aprendera com Yelan que aqueles papéis alaranjados cheios de símbolos negros, que pareciam tão velhos como realmente deviam ser, eram amuletos. Cada um deles possuía uma fonte de magia, baseada nos cinco elementos. De acordo com essa magia, cada símbolo desenhado era um encantamento, como uma ordem de ação a ser executada.

Ela podia sentir a energia de cada símbolo de forma muito clara, quase como se pudesse enxergá-los. Não havia dúvida que havia muita magia naqueles amuletos de cor desbotada; muito embora tivesse visto apenas o verso, ela sabia exatamente quais encantamentos eles possuíam.

" _Concentração" -_ Forçou-se mais uma vez, mentalmente.

Sentia que estava perto. A energia do amuleto era quase palpável de tão nítida.

" _Flores... flores de um pessegueiro."_ \- Foi a imagem que mais uma vez assaltou sua mente.

Sakura se rendeu abrindo os olhos, frustrada. Já sabia que a fonte de magia não podia se tratar de flores. Primeiro porque estas não faziam parte dos cinco elementos; e segundo porque... ela já usara essa opção em alguma das tentativas anteriores.

Praguejou irritada por não conseguir simplesmente se concentrar.

A aura de seu irmão estava roubando-lhe o foco. Sentia a presença dele forte e clara, como há tempos não percebia. Embora Touya já estivesse inconsciente quando ela aprendera o que era a 'presença', de alguma forma ela conseguia reconhecê-lo. Imaginava que sempre sentira seu irmão e as coisas ao seu redor, apenas não compreendia o que isso queria dizer.

Fitou uma das paredes da sala, na direção de onde sentia, agora, a magia de Touya, mas também, onde sentira, antes, outros poderes. E embora o Eriol nunca tivesse usado magia em sua frente, ela sabia que ele estivera com seu irmão, junto com Shaoran e mais alguém...

\- Sakura? - Chamou a matriarca do clã, sentada do outro lado da mesa.

Apesar da neutralidade comum de Yelan, havia um brilho curioso em seus olhos escuros.

\- E então?

A jovem não pôde evitar um suspiro desanimado. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara descobrir aquela bendita fonte de magia, falhando miseravelmente em todas. Simplesmente não sabia como dizer à senhora o que lhe incomodava. E depois de ter se mostrado tão ineficaz para uma tarefa apresentada com tanta simplicidade, como lhe pedir para finalizar aquela aula? Yelan era tão... indecifrável; teria sentido as mesmas coisas que Sakura?

\- Chega por hoje. - Sentenciou a senhora, sem esperar pela resposta da pupila.

Fechou o livro que lia, recolhendo em seguida os amuletos sobre a mesa. Bem que tentara insistir, mas já estava claro que aquele treino não progrediria mais, e com razão.

Sakura por um instante, titubeou; o orgulho se negando a aceitar sua falha.

Mas seu coração – afinal era seu irmão – e sua curiosidade, falaram mais alto.

– Obrigada, senhora Li. – agradeceu fazendo uma curta e ansiosa reverência.

Yelan a dispensou com um breve aceno, observando-a sair correndo, quase que imediatamente, da sala de magia. Só então se permitiu relaxar. Apoiou o corpo na mesa e inclinou o rosto de modo a olhar para a mesma parede que Sakura observara antes.

" _Por quê?"_ – pensou – _"Por que trouxeram a guardiã?"_

Agora ela também podia sentir o jovem Kinomoto com facilidade. O poder dele era considerável, e embora absolutamente idêntico, ainda era menor que o de Nadeshiko. Ambos distintos, tanto na fonte como no tipo, dos poderes de Sakura.

\- Kerberus. - Disse com voz baixa, ao sentir o peso de um olhar de fogo às suas costas.

Tomando a pronúncia de seu nome como um convite para entrar, o ser, dono daqueles olhos luminosos, moveu-se saindo da penumbra da porta dos fundos da sala. O contato com a luz fez as pupilas dos olhos afinarem-se; seus os olhos eram duas esferas douradas cortadas por um risco negro. Olhos de uma fera.

O grande felino de porte robusto andou lentamente, analisando o espaço a sua volta, até a senhora Li; sua longa calda balançava acompanhando o movimento gracioso do corpo. A pelagem era dourada e brilhante, como as dos leões selvagens. Sua fronte tingida de branco, onde uma linha negra traçava o contorno do rosto delineando os olhos da cor do sol. Sobre o peito uma égide prata, grossa e forte como o próprio animal, que lhe subia pela nuca até terminar em uma proteção sobre a cabeça. Um rubi redondo reluzia no centro do peitoral, idêntico ao que enfeitava a proteção na testa do animal. Em uma das orelhas, um adorno prata completava a armadura.

\- O que está havendo senhora? – perguntou, sua voz grossa retumbando pelo ambiente.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Eu não sei. E algo me diz que não vou gostar quando ficar sabendo.

(...)

\- Então... – Shaoran quebrou o silêncio, parando no meio do corredor - não vai me contar o quê conversaram?

\- Não foi uma conversa. – respondeu Eriol parando também – Ela não me disse nada. – virou-se vendo o amigo levantar uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrédito e completou – Apenas... que eu entenderia as coisas na hora certa.

Li balançou a cabeça, irritado. Era um guerreiro e não um filósofo. Não entendia o motivo de tantas charadas; parecia um enorme jogo... que ele desconhecia.

Já se cansara de todo mistério que o rodeava.

\- Eriol, já perdemos tempo demais, precisamos nos preparar logo.

\- Preparar-nos para o quê? – retrucou o mago, parando e virando-se para fitar o outro nos olhos.

Li passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos nervosamente. O mago estava sendo sincero; seus olhos lhe diziam isso. Nem mesmo Eriol sabia o que teriam que enfrentar.

Nada fazia sentido. Ás vezes tinha esperança que Eriol estivesse omitindo algumas coisas...

Pelo menos esse pensamento o fazia se sentir melhor. Mas não era esse o caso; apesar de tudo Eriol não possuía todas as recordações...

Como soldado, Shaoran, sentia-se encurralado; o inimigo apertando o cerco cada vez mais, prensando-os, deixando-os sem saída, e eles nem conseguiam enxergar quem ou quê os atacaria. Então como se preparar?

\- Li, procure não se preocupar demais. – disse o mago tentando amenizar o humor do amigo.

\- É impossível Eriol! Como posso não me preocupar se agora realmente sabemos que vai acontecer? Não quero que ninguém se machuque com isso...

\- Faremos o possível para proteger as pessoas. Quem sabe Sakura...

\- Não! – cortou o outro com a voz mais alta do que pretendia, mas nem queria ouvir o que diria – Sakura não tem nada a ver com isso!

\- Li, os sonhos que ela teve...

\- Não me interessam os sonhos dela! – já não tinha controle algum, simplesmente não podia conceber a idéia de que ela estaria envolvida nisso – São apenas sonhos! Nada mais que isso. Eu não vou permitir que ela se envolva. Não vou permitir que você a envolva nisso...

" _Tarde demais..."_ – pensou o mago permanecendo em silêncio.

Porém, Shaoran entendeu o significado daquele silêncio. Sem pensar avançou na direção do outro e agarrou-o pela gola da camisa.

\- Essa responsabilidade é sua, e minha! De ninguém mais!

Sem perceber estava prensando o outro contra a parede.

\- Sakura nem pertence à nobreza. Ela não tem nada a ver com o passado dos nossos clãs, com a profecia. Não se atreva a...

\- Vamos descer. – interrompeu-lhe Eriol agarrando firmemente o pulso de Li e o obrigando a soltá-lo – Estão nos esperando.

Shaoran ficou parado por um instante, atordoado com a expressão que vira no rosto de Eriol e com o tom de sua voz. Ele estava irritado. Eriol Hiiragizawa estava irritado...

Passou novamente a mão pela franja afastando-a do rosto, seus cabelos adquirindo um ar ainda mais rebelde. Seguiu o mago, que já descia rapidamente as escadas.

" _Tarde demais"_ – Eriol repetiu consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava para os degraus da escada que passavam muito rápido sobre seus pés.

De alguma forma, que ele não entendia, Sakura fazia parte da profecia; não havia como fugir... Li podia negar o quanto quisesse... mas já era, realmente, tarde demais. Algo mudara o rumo das coisas; agora o destino deles seguia um curso diferente do que o traçado outrora.

Levantou o rosto fitando Shang esperando-o no fim das escadarias.

\- Bom dia senhor Li – cumprimentou Eriol. Em sua face, a irritação de antes fora substituída por um sorriso casual.

\- Bom dia, Eriol. – respondeu o homem depois de alguns minutos de hesitação.

Houve um pequeno instante incômodo de silêncio. Curto, mas suficiente para que o mago percebesse o que afligia o líder daquele clã. Não era a presença de Nakuru, ou a aparição de RubyMoon, nem as magias usadas naquele dia. Era algo muito mais... constrangedor.

Porque os acontecimentos poderiam ser explicados, mas aquilo que perturbava Shang, talvez nem pudesse ser perguntado.

\- E então? – perguntou o senhor Li, quando o filho terminou de descer as escadas parando ao lado de Eriol. Sua pergunta soou mais sarcástica do que ele gostaria. Porque ele era sincero demais para conseguir esconder o que pensava ou sentia.

\- Era mesmo magia que o fazia dormir.

Shaoran não sabia se espantava-se mais com a declaração de Eriol – que costumava omitir essas coisas - ou com o jeito do pai, que estava ainda mais estranho do que quando lhe encontrara pela manhã.

O líder do clã balançou a cabeça, estava mais inconformado do que surpreso. Era como se houvesse esperado por aquilo, sem realmente querer ouvir.

\- Minha esposa não havia notado.

\- Eu também quase não notei.

Shang o fitou por mais alguns tensos momentos, como se quisesse desvendar o que estava por trás daquelas palavras e daqueles olhos de um azul profundo.

\- E quem a fez?

\- Não sabemos. – Eriol respondeu fazendo o possível para não parecer enigmático, estava sendo realmente sincero, não queria perturbar ainda mais Shang.

O homem apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança; movimento idêntico ao que Shaoran costumava fazer.

\- Espero que fiquem para o almoço, logo será servido. – respondeu por fim, sua voz soando muito cansada.

O jovem Li, apenas fitava os dois homens, totalmente aturdido. Afinal o que estava havendo?

\- Acho melhor... – tentou retaliar o líder do outro clã, porém foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

\- Ah... Eriol, vamos ficar, por favor. – pediu Nakuru, que viera correndo de algum lugar e agora pendurava-se em suas costas, roçando de leve o nariz na bochecha dele.

Pediu que ela descesse de suas costas e virou-se para fitá-la, pronto para negar o pedido da jovem. Porém não se deparou com os olhos castanhos de Nakuru e sim com um par de olhos vermelhos e profundos.

\- Como quiser... – acabou por dizer, concordando com o mudo pedido de RubyMoon - Apenas... comporte-se.

\- Oba! – disse a jovem subindo os primeiros degraus da escada e pulando-os em seguida parando em frente ao dono da mansão – Eu sempre me comporto, não é mesmo senhor Li?

Shang soltou um suspiro e permitiu-se sorrir, como que contagiado pela alegria da moça.

\- Claro que sim Nakuru.

A jovem alargou o sorriso ainda mais, dando uma pirueta e virando-se para Eriol, a mão levantada com os dedos em forma de 'V' – Viu só?

E com a mesma alegria e rapidez que lhe era comum virou-se para correr na direção do jardim.

Porém, neste instante Sakura que vinha correndo do salão de treinamento, não teve tempo de parar. As duas se encontraram, caindo no chão, uma de cada lado.

Após abafar o riso, Shang ofereceu a mão para que Nakuru se levantasse, enquanto Li, ajudava a noiva.

Extremamente envergonhada, a jovem de olhos verdes levantou-se arrumando as vestes e agradecendo, evitando olhar para Shaoran. Não queria ter encontrado-o antes do treinamento. Levantou o rosto para desculpar-se com a moça em quem tinha esbarrado, porém assim que pôs os olhos em Nakuru não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra.

E no mesmo instante em que um lampejo de reconhecimento cruzou sua mente, a mansão ao seu redor sumiu, dando lugar ao extenso campo de grama alta dos seus sonhos.

Como da última vez o gramado estava castigado fortemente pelo vento, o céu cheio de nuvens escuras. Mas não estava sozinha; a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos estava a sua frente. Mas diferente da outra vez, sua expressão agora era meio indecifrável, olhos vermelhos da cor do sangue. Aqueles olhos tão brilhantes não pareciam humanos.

Seria impressão?

Talvez por causa da imensa lua cheia atrás da jovem que lançava sombras sobre o seu rosto.

Seus cabelos também pareciam diferentes; movendo-se como em uma dança com a ventania, ora pareciam castanhos, ora de uma cor exótica e avermelhada.

Sakura confusa, estendeu o braço dando um passo na direção daquela moça fruto de sua visão. Seus dedos tocaram e seguraram uma mecha dos cabelos, eram vermelhos, da cor de cerejas maduras. Seu olhar cruzou com o da moça e então Sakura piscou.

Um instante tão curto...

E os olhos da garota estavam castanhos. Ela voltou seu olhar para a mecha de cabelos que segurava entre os dedos, e ela também voltara a ser castanha. Só então notou que não havia mais vento ali. E olhando ao redor, reconheceu a mansão onde vivia.

A visão havia sumido. Mas não a moça.

Podia sentir a presença de Shaoran um pouco atrás dela, e Eriol ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para fitá-lo como que a pedir explicações pela visão não ter se desfeito completamente ou se o mago também vira aquela paisagem que há pouco estava ali. Porém não foi Eriol quem viu... Foi aquele homem chinês de seus sonhos... aquele que dizia ser Clow Read. Piscou novamente, e Eriol voltou a ser ele mesmo.

Suas pupilas dilataram-se, confusas, como a expressão de sua face.

Todos a olhavam sem entender o que se passava, no entanto nenhum se atreveu a fazer nada, pois todos sentiam a magia de Sakura oscilando de forma estranha.

Seus sonhos, suas visões, sensações... tudo de repente pareceu fazer sentido.

Então Eriol... Eriol era... ele era...

Sakura viu as paredes rodarem ao seu redor enquanto sua visão escurecia; onde estava o chão?

Desmaiou, caindo bem nos braços de Shaoran.

Li ergueu-a no colo franzindo a testa, sem entender o que acontecera.

Fitou o rosto da jovem em seus braços, estaria tudo bem com ela?

Levantou o rosto, encontrando a face do mago voltada para o alto da escada.

Olhou também, mas não havia absolutamente nada lá... Notou, então, que Nakuru olhava para o mesmo ponto, e quando os olhos da moça se voltaram na direção de Sakura, Shaoran pôde perceber que não eram os olhos de Nakuru e sim os de RubyMoon.

(...)

\- Sakura... – chamou Nadeshiko com a voz suave, tocando a face da filha deitada sobre a cama.

Quase que instantaneamente os olhos verdes se abriram piscando algumas vezes, mostrando uma expressão confusa.

A mulher mais velha apenas a fitou com ternura. Apesar disso, no fundo daquela íris verde, havia alguma coisa... anormal.

\- Está...– titubeou; era estranho que pudesse haver alguma coisa - tudo bem... mãe?

Um sorriso doce e brilhante foi a sua resposta, acompanhado de um afago maternal que desarrumou ainda mais os cabelos castanhos da garota.

E antes que a menina tivesse mais tempo para pensar ou perguntar alguma coisa, Nadeshiko disse com um sorriso maroto: - Não quer ver seu irmão?

– Touya! – gritou se levantando, com um salto, da cama.

Olhou para mãe, deparando-se com o olhar doce e seguro de sempre. Teria sido impressão sua? Agora ela parecia estar normal.

\- Ele está no quarto com Tomoyo... vá vê-lo.

Desviou-se de seus pensamentos e correu na direção da porta, lançando um reluzente sorriso para a mãe.

Após gritos, estrondos e passos firmes, Touya não se surpreendeu ao ouvir batidas na porta. Certas coisas seriam difíceis de mudar; como sua irmã se tornar mais delicada e silenciosa como uma mulher deveria ser. O homem abriu os olhos, enquanto ouvia a voz baixa de sua esposa dizer que entrasse.

Sakura entrou silenciosa, arregalando os olhos ante a visão do rapaz deitado sobre a cama olhando-a. Há quanto tempo ela não via os olhos negros do irmão.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir; não havia grandeza que pudesse medir a alegria que sentia por ver aqueles olhos estreitando-se em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que ele exibia aquele meio sorriso zombeteiro. Ele estava bem, finalmente podia dizer que seu irmão estava bem.

Depois de alguns silenciosos instantes, onde só Tomoyo parecia ter ação, embora esta fosse de abafar uma risadinha, Sakura perguntou porque demorara tanto a acordar. E de tudo que talvez ela quisesse realmente dizer, foi isso que acabou saindo.

Touya apenas riu. Essa era sua Sakura, tonta e objetiva.

\- Também queria saber. – respondeu, e mais alguns instantes de silêncio pairaram no quarto até que ele falou novamente – Onde esteve... monstrenga? – não resistiu à provocação.

A reação foi imediata. Tomoyo abaixou o rosto já não conseguindo controlar o riso ao fitar o rosto da prima ficar vermelho. Era incrível como Sakura, mesmo sabendo que Touya fazia de propósito, se irritava verdadeiramente com isso.

E antes que a jovem conseguisse se controlar, afinal ele estivera doente por muito tempo não queria discutir, ouviu a voz dele no mesmo tom de escárnio:

\- Sempre soube que monstrengas precisavam dormir muito para repor a energia que gastam com o barulho excessivo... mas acho que está exagerando, Sakura.

\- Não sou uma monstrenga! – explodiu, por fim, andando em passos duros na direção da cama dele – Não me chame assim!

\- Então como devo chamar alguém que dorme até essa hora e acorda fazendo tanto barulho? Para mim só pode ser uma monstrenga... não concorda Tomoyo?

A jovem esposa arregalou os olhos e apenas desviou o olhar dos dois, enquanto cobria o rosto com um lenço para que Sakura não a visse rindo daquele jeito. Não podia evitar, aqueles dois... aquelas brigas eram hilárias demais.

\- Eu não estava dormindo! E nem fiz tanto barulho assim.

O jovem riu. A menina ficava muito engraçada vermelha e emburrada desse jeito.

\- Não? Pois com esse cabelo todo desarrumado eu podia jurar que estava.

Por um instante a irritação desanuviou-se, ela arregalou levemente os olhos e passou a mão pelos lisos cabelos castanhos ajeitando-os.

Mas Touya continuou:

\- Ainda mais usando essas roupas... eu não pensei que você tivesse coragem de sair por aí usando esse tipo de coisa Sakura.

A jovem de olhos verdes piscou algumas vezes, e agora suas faces estavam ainda mais avermelhadas, porém de vergonha.

\- Touya! – falou Tomoyo indignada, porém ainda com voz baixa, enquanto atirava o lenço no marido. Ela já não estava mais rindo, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem brilhantes e divertidos. – Fui eu quem fez essa roupa para ela!

Os três acabaram em meio a gostosas gargalhadas no quarto.

Touya se ajeitou melhor na cama, sentando-se de maneira mais confortável.

Sakura secou as lágrimas – apenas aquelas ela deixava que escorressem livremente – causadas pelos risos e respirou aliviada e feliz por sua família estar completa.

Mas não... não estava completa. Faltavam ali duas pessoas, duas pessoas que eram muito importantes. Porém para essas já não havia esperança.

Touya se sentia fraco e confuso, seus sentidos estavam meio nebulosos e ainda tinha dores horríveis pelo corpo, por ter estado tanto tempo em estado letárgico. Mesmo com tudo isso, ele podia sentir que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Estava escrito ali, na face de sua irmã e no fundo dos olhos de sua esposa.

\- E o Yukito? – perguntou subitamente, surpreendendo Sakura.

Era como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, mas não era esse o poder do seu irmão. Ele não lia pensamentos, mas sempre sabia de tudo, de forma mais sutil que a mãe, mas ainda sim sabia. Saberia ele então das coisas que se passara enquanto estivera inconsciente?

Diante da pergunta, o ar puro e alegre que pairava no quarto pareceu ficar subitamente denso. Os olhos de Sakura voltaram-se para a prima, como em um pedido de ajuda, sem saber como dizer...

Tomoyo havia contado boa parte dos acontecimentos para o marido, porém tinha omitido alguns, aliás, vários detalhes; afinal fazia apenas algumas horas que ele havia acordado.

Touya obviamente notou a mudança brusca no comportamento das duas, bem como o clima pesado que se instalara. Apenas nesse instante ele se deu conta que não conseguia sentir a presença do amigo em lugar algum.

\- Ele não está aqui? Não veio conosco? – se não estivesse tão desnorteado ele se concentraria um pouco mais tentando sentir a presença do amigo há uma distância maior. Mas no momento não tinha condições para isso. Algo em sua mente soou dizendo que mesmo que procurasse não iria encontrar nada.

\- Touya... o Yukito... ele... – começou dizendo a irmã enquanto fitava os desenhos na madeira escura do assoalho.

\- Sakura! – a voz da mãe soou do lado de fora do quarto interrompendo-a. - Venha me ajudar aqui, filha – e como a menina titubeou pregando os olhos nos do irmão, exigiu – Agora.

Mais nada precisava ser dito... Nem precisava de sua _visão_ para saber... havia algo errado, algo muito errado.

\- Tomoyo? – perguntou, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas, para a esposa que o olhava estática. Esta desviou o olhar suspirando. Como iria dizer-lhe? Deu a volta na cama sentando-se ao lado do moreno. Ele sentiria tanto...

\- Fale! – ouviu a voz dele autoritária quando sentiu seu rosto ser erguido de encontro aos olhos mais negros e profundos que já havia visto na vida. Tremeu. Tentou se afastar, mas sentiu-o segurá-la pelos ombros.

\- Touya, depois... depois que viemos para cá... o general mandou procurar pelo noivo de Sakura... – ele afrouxou um pouco as mãos, não querendo acreditar naquilo que ela ia lhe dizer – mas... não encontraram... nada... – atreveu-se a fitar o rosto do marido. Incredulidade. Era como se ela tivesse lhe contando a história mais bizarra existente – Por isso... o Yukito foi dado como morto.

Ele retirou as mãos que a seguravam, virando o rosto para o lado. Mesmo assim a jovem pôde ver a face transtornada do marido.

– Morto – balbuciou – Yukito... morto.

A jovem engoliu em seco, tendo sua visão parcialmente borrada pelas lágrimas que inundaram seus olhos.

\- Não houve nenhuma notícia ou informação. Eles não encontraram nada. E o tempo passou e continuamos sem nenhuma notícia. Todos da região sabem que nossa família está aqui, se ele estivesse vivo já teria entrado em contato, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo... por isso...

\- Por isso disseram que ele estava morto! – a voz grossa de Touya a cortou de forma ríspida. Tomoyo apenas se encolheu e concordou balançando a cabeça.

Ele tapou o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa.

As imagens, lembranças, vieram à sua mente. Os curtos cabelos acinzentados, os olhos castanhos tão claros que por vezes lhe pareciam dourados, a pele clara, o sorriso tão inocente. Como podia estar morto? Como podiam dizer que estava morto? Seu melhor amigo, aquele que esteve ao seu lado em quase todos os momentos de sua vida.

Ainda se lembrava dele durante a batalha. Lutando – e era um excelente espadachim e muito bom em lutas corporais, sua inteligência e estratégias compensando a baixa estatura e o físico delgado - sério e compenetrado; sorrindo e incentivando os demais soldados sempre que havia brechas ou tréguas na batalha. Os dois sempre combatendo lado a lado.

Então viram um guerreiro estrangeiro lutando contra seu general; ambos montados, até que em uma manobra mais ágil e poderosa o invasor partiu o escudo do general derrubando-o do cavalo. O invasor gargalhou em vitória, atirando a lança, da qual Shang não conseguiu desviar completamente e atravessou-lhe o ombro esquerdo. Sem nunca deixar de sorrir, o inimigo, desembainhou sua espada e desmontou, pronto para dar o golpe de misericórdia. Touya correu imediatamente na direção deles, deixando Yukito cuidar dos outros três soldados com os quais os dois lutavam. Atirou-se sobre o invasor, rolando com ele pelo chão impedindo que ele tirasse a vida do general Li. Lutaram, o homem era maior e mais forte, e embora ferido, Touya conseguiu manter uma boa luta. O estrangeiro alcançou uma pedra do chão e levantou-se, Touya se arrastou e conseguiu recuperar a espada, golpeou o homem nas pernas. Este caiu urrando, mas ainda conseguiu golpear a cabeça de Kinomoto com a pedra, no momento em que a espada era-lhe enterrada no peito.

O sangue escorrendo pela lâmina da arma, enquanto o corpo caia pesadamente no chão, era a ultima lembrança que tinha, antes de tudo ser silêncio e escuridão.

Levantou-se bruscamente da cama, cambaleando, as pernas um pouco fracas. Será que o amigo não teria dado conta dos inimigos? Claro que teria, eram apenas três, mas então por que sumira? Não podia ter morrido. Yukito não poderia ter uma morte como aquela.

\- Touya... – havia algo que ela pudesse realmente dizer? Algo que pudesse livrá-lo da dor? – eu... eu sinto muito.

\- Não quero que sinta. – a voz dele soou forte da janela de onde fitava o horizonte – Não sinta, porque ele não está morto.

A moça engoliu em seco apertando a barra do vestido – Touya, eu não acredito que ele...

\- Não me importa em quê você acredite! – ele se virou para a esposa e repreendeu-se por ter soado tão seco, a jovem estava chorando. Aproximou-se dela enquanto tentava acalmar a si mesmo – Tomoyo não me importa em que as pessoas acreditem, eu sei que ele não pode estar morto.

A menina apenas fungou, não adiantaria discutir. Talvez em outra hora quando ele tivesse absorvido melhor a notícia. – Claro.

Levantou-se da cama, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Ele apenas observou a figura esbelta da esposa, sentindo um nó na garganta. Não, não ia desistir. Yukito não estava morto, tinha certeza.

Tomoyo fechou a porta atrás de si, e escorregou apoiada nela até encontrar o chão. Soluçava. Nem sabia porque chorava tanto. Apenas não queria que Touya sofresse. Sentiu os braços de Sakura envolvendo-lhe o corpo. Mas também... porque entendia a dor do marido; não queria jamais pensar em ter que perder seu amor.

(...)

Empurrou a pesada porta e adentrou o imenso salão de treinamento. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia poder escutá-lo naquele silêncio. Onde estava Shaoran? Perguntou-se olhando ao redor. Pelo menos ele não poderia incomodá-la pelo atraso, já que chegara antes dele.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos para esperá-lo. Seu coração recusava-se a se acalmar, seria por causa da corrida que fizera até ali? Ou pelo nervoso do primeiro treinamento com o noivo?

Torceu o nariz pensando nisso. Parecia tão fácil, agora, pensar nele como noivo. E não que a idéia lhe agradasse, longe disso. Mas sentia-se mal... porque jamais fora capaz de considerar, com a mesma facilidade, Yukito seu noivo. E, sem dúvida, ele era imensamente mais agradável do que Li.

Suspirou. Não era um bom dia. Fracassara no treinamento de magia, desmaiara sem motivo, havia Touya e... Tomoyo. Ai, ai, ai... por que as coisas não podiam ser simplesmente mais simples?

Queria poder estalar os dedos, usar sua magia para consertar tudo, assim todos ficariam felizes.

\- Está atrasada!

A moça assustou-se com a voz, dando um pulo do banco. Fitou a porta de entrada, não havia ninguém ali, então se virou e viu Shaoran saindo da sala de magia. Parecia estar irritado. Era só o que lhe faltava... Desculpou-se meio sem jeito, não havia uma desculpa que pudesse, ou mesmo que estivesse disposta a dar.

Ele também não se importou. Já se acostumara e tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça creme que usava, retirando a esfera negra e transformando-a em sua espada.

Sakura ainda se surpreendia ao vê-lo fazer aquela pura e simples energia tomar a forma de uma espada real e palpável.

Só então Li virou-se na direção da jovem. Não pode deixar de admirá-la. Por que raios ela tinha que usar aquelas roupas para treinar? A roupa salmão, com barras detalhadas, a deixava extremamente delicada. E o bordado cinza e vermelho da blusa curvava no formato dos seios. E ainda havia aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes... ele sempre gostara daquela cor de olhos.

\- Como vai seu treinamento de artes marciais? – perguntou, desviando a própria atenção da moça e andando na direção dos armários de armas.

A jovem estranhou a pergunta, demorando um segundo para responder, porém Shaoran não estava muito paciente e nem esperou pela resposta.

\- Os movimentos das artes marciais devem ser combinados com as técnicas de uso das armas para obter um melhor resultado. Por isso você começou a aprender a lutar antes de usar espadas. – respondeu Shaoran enquanto pegava uma bainha de metal trabalhada sobre o armário e em seguida abriu-o.

O jovem estava um pouco distante e distraído; preocupado.

Enquanto prendia a bainha nas próprias costas, mandou que Sakura escolhesse uma das espadas que estavam dentro do armário.

A moça olhou de Shaoran para as armas e delas para ele novamente, sem saber o que fazer. Havia tantas espadas ali...

Vários tamanhos; cabos trabalhados, cabos simples; lâminas grossas, finas; algumas mais longas, outras curtas. Qual escolher?

\- Veja... – a voz de Li interrompeu a hesitação da garota - olhe primeiro a lâmina; é esta parte aqui. – Ele disse apontando para a parte de ferro brilhante da própria espada, fazendo Sakura torcer o nariz, indignada. Claro que ela sabia o que era a 'lâmina' de uma espada.

\- Aqui e aqui são os gumes. – ele continuou, apontando para as bordas da lâmina – E aqui é a ponta. – Não reparou no rosto da jovem que já continha uma expressão irritada. - Essas são as partes mais importantes. Quanto mais lisas e regulares melhor, significa que o fio da espada é bom. E quanto melhor o fio, menos força temos que pôr nos golpes e a espada cortará mais facilmente.

A jovem preferiu não pensar no que cortar.

\- Depois, - ele continuou falando meio automaticamente, seus pensamentos estavam longe dali – verifique o cabo. Deve estar firme e encaixar bem na mão. – Colocou a própria espada na bainha e pegou uma do armário, mostrando-lhe como segurar – Em uma boa espada, o peso do cabo é sempre igual ao da lâmina. Assim... – equilibrou a arma sobre o dedo, na junção entre a lâmina e o cabo. – Se o peso da lâmina for muito maior, você não terá controle dos golpes; se o peso do cabo for muito maior, você terá que colocar muito mais força para golpear e será mais difícil movimentá-la. Por isso quanto maior o equilíbrio, melhor.

Agora Sakura estava mais serena prestando atenção aos movimentos que ele fazia.

\- Pense na espada como uma extensão do próprio corpo. Ela deve acompanhar todos os seus movimentos da maneira mais suave possível. – Fez mais alguns movimentos segurando e girando a espada com o punho.

Então ele mirou novamente a jovem, reparando nos braços finos e delicados, depois olhou para a espada que tinha em mãos; recolocou-a no armário. Experimentou mais uma ou duas até escolher uma, a qual era a menor e possuía a lâmina mais fina.

\- Experimente essa... – disse entregando a espada nas mãos da jovem e tomando o cuidado de não soltá-la de uma vez. Mesmo assim a arma quase foi ao chão.

\- Acha que consegue? Está muito pesada? – perguntou.

Estava. A menina não imaginava que pudesse ter aquele peso todo. Teve que segurá-la com as duas mãos quando Li soltou a soltou. Sakura olhou na direção do armário notando que todas as outras eram maiores que aquela. Provavelmente não havia uma que fosse mais leve. "Acha que consegue?" -fora a pergunta que ele fizera... se ela dissesse que não... estaria desistindo, dando a vitória a ele, afinal ela estava ali justamente para provar que conseguia.

\- Claro. – respondeu com firmeza – Só preciso me acostumar com o peso.

Shaoran levantou uma das sobrancelhas, era quase visível a dificuldade dela ao segurar a espada. Olhou mais uma vez para o armário antes de fechá-lo e encaminhar-se para a área central, fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse.

Desceu os dois degraus da parte central, sentindo os pulsos doerem quando levantou um pouco mais a espada. Olhou firmemente para aquele objeto na sua mão, pensando que teria que se acostumar com aquilo. De repente, mãos surgiram por trás dela e seguraram as suas, ajudando-a a levantar a espada; um calor aqueceu suas costas.

Assustou-se derrubando a espada no chão.

Virou-se, olhando para Shaoran.

\- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – sua voz soando irritada.

\- Te ensinando como segurar direito a espada... – respondeu. O rosto do rapaz estava sério, no entanto pelo canto do lábio levemente arqueado e aquele brilho de deboche nos olhos.

\- E precisa ficar assim... – desviou o olhar, sentindo seu próprio rosto esquentar - tão perto?

Um sorriso surgiu na face do rapaz.

Ora, ora... como se eles nunca haviam ficado perto assim antes, quando na verdade, já haviam ficado até bem mais próximos do que isso.

\- Sakura, por que acha que os anciões só aceitariam que se seus treinamentos físicos fossem feitos por mulheres? – Ela voltou o rosto encarando-o com olhos arregalados – Eles exigem um contato bastante... íntimo. – completou, vendo o rosto dela corar de tal forma que até parte do pescoço ficou avermelhado.

\- Foi pura sorte minha mãe ter encontrado aquela lutadora para lhe ensinar. Porém, são ainda mais raras mulheres que sabem utilizar armas. Por isso seus treinamentos só podem ser comigo. Já que você está treinando justamente para ser...

\- Eu já entendi! – gritou interrompendo-o. Não precisava ser lembrada desse infortúnio.

Apressou-se em pegar a espada do chão, tentando controlar a vergonha que sentia.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-o dar a volta em seu corpo, posicionando-se novamente às suas costas.

Se Touya sequer sonhasse com aquela cena, não queria nem ver o que iria acontecer. Aliás, já podia imaginar a confusão quando ele ficasse sabendo que ela estava noiva de outro homem.

Engoliu seco. Seus pensamentos sendo interrompidos pela voz de Li, soando perto demais de seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos quentes dele envolviam com firmeza as suas, mostrando-lhe o ângulo certo para segurar a arma.

\- Deve segurá-la bem firme. Procure nunca mantê-la diretamente à frente do corpo. Incline-a para um dos lados. – Ajudou-a a posicionar a espada e depois se afastou.

Era ainda mais difícil manter a espada inclinada. Embora estivesse ansiosa por aprender aquilo que comumente ser-lhe-ia proibido, esperava que os treinos não fossem muito seguidos uns dos outros. Seu braço já estava doendo.

(...)

Tomoyo entrou no quarto lentamente, segurando uma bandeja e fechando a porta em seguida.

\- Touya? – chamou baixinho.

O homem estava em pé à janela fitando o horizonte. Um vento frio e cortante soprava, e, embora, vestisse apenas uma camisa de linho, ele parecia não senti-lo.

– Trouxe o almoço. Você precisa comer para se fortalecer logo. – disse a jovem esposa, sorrindo e arrumando a bandeja sobre a cama.

Touya voltou-se ao ouvi-la, apoiando-se à beira da janela. Tomoyo terminou de arrumar a comida e olhou-o surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo fitando-a. Sorriu. Ele andou até a cama sentando-se na frente da jovem. Tocou-lhe a face e deslizou os dedos pelos sedosos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo. Os belos olhos ametistas brilharam. Sempre tão doce, tão dedicada.

\- Espero que goste. Não fui eu quem fez, mas as cozinheiras daqui são muito boas.

\- Tomoyo ... – suspirou – eu...

Delicados dedos brancos interromperam-no, cobrindo-lhe os lábios. – Não precisa. Está tudo bem, meu amor. – disse acariciando a face morena do marido. – Agora coma.

(...)

\- Preste atenção na postura, Sakura. Levante os ombros... agora estique os braços...

A voz de Shaoran ecoava pelas paredes do salão, junto com os suspiros frustrados e cansados da aprendiz.

Não que gostasse de ser tratada de maneira diferenciada por ser mulher. Ela jamais gostara disso. Mas ele também não precisava tratá-la como um soldado, sendo seco e impaciente.

Realmente gostaria de mostrar àquele chato o seu verdadeiro potencial, no entanto... a cada instante percebia como estava sendo precipitada. Mal conseguia manter a espada no ar. Seus braços doíam tanto, que não sabia por quanto tempo mais iria ter controle sobre eles.

E não fazia nem uma hora que havia chegado ao salão para treinar.

Tentou fazer como ele mandava, endireitou os ombros, mas assim não conseguia manter os braços esticados, por mais que quisesse.

Fechou os olhos ao fazer um esforço maior. Sentiu o pulso falhando e teve que abaixar os braços.

Suspirou derrotada, apoiando a espada no chão, sentindo todos os músculos do braço e das costas doerem, sem contar o pulso que agora latejava.

Abriu os olhos se surpreendendo com os dois orbes castanhos à sua frente fitando-a. Odiava vê-lo daquela forma. Tão sério, adulto, os olhos penetrantes. Simplesmente não conseguia ignorar, ou ao menos identificar o que pensava.

Primeiro dia, primeira hora de treinamento, e não sabia como admitir que não conseguia mais continuar. Sentiu-se fraca e humilhada, por não acertar fazer movimentos tão simples.

Li pegou a espada das mãos dela e a apoiou nos degraus da arena central.

Retirou do bolso algumas tiras brancas de linho e segurou o pulso machucado da garota, afastando um pouco a manga da blusa rosada, envolveu a faixa.

\- Está muito apertado? – perguntou, segurando as pontas para amarrá-las.

Quando desviou o olhar das mãos para o rosto dela, teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão de surpresa que ela ostentava.

\- Não... – gaguejou, constrangida pelos cuidados dele.

\- Isso vai ajudar com a dor. – disse, pegando o outro braço e fazendo a mesma coisa – Também dará um pouco mais de firmeza, pode usar sempre, se quiser.

Sakura passou a mão sobre os pulsos enfaixados, sem saber o que dizer. Afinal o que ele queria? Algumas vezes era seco e grosso, outras era tão... gentil. Nunca sabia o que devia esperar.

Virou-se, com o intento de pegar a espada, mas foi impedida pela voz, fria, dele dizendo-lhe para deixá-la. Ainda tentou protestar, mas Li foi categórico.

\- Deixe-a. Não adianta usarmos essas espadas, são pesadas demais para você.

E realmente eram. Mas sem elas como poderia haver treino?

\- Se eu não usá-la, não vou conseguir me acostumar com o peso nunca. - Explodiu.

Cansada, irritada, derrotada. Ele ainda dizia que ela não era capaz. Talvez não o fosse naquele momento, mas estava disposta a se esforçar para ser.

Ainda tentara passar o tempo todo se controlando para não gritar, não responder a ele. Porém não suportava aquele ar superior, aquele brilho zombeteiro. E por mais que ainda se sentisse em dívida com ele, não abaixaria a cabeça deixando-o chamá-la de inútil.

– Eu terei que aprender, não terei? Então eu vou treinar até não ter mais forças... até me acostumar com o peso.

Pegou a espada de chão, sentindo os músculos do braço reclamarem e arderem, procurou não se importar com isso.

– Não pense que eu vou desistir tão fácil Shaoran Li, vou te mostrar que sou capaz.

Li revirou os olhos, ouvindo o tom sarcástico dela. Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade o bom comportamento que ela vinha exibindo nos últimos tempos. Fora só pensar que finalmente tinha reconhecido seu lugar... e pronto, lá estava aquela praga insolente de volta.

E justo em um dia, em um momento onde tudo que ele menos queria era se irritar por besteiras.

\- Teimosa! – falou entre os dentes se aproximando.

Sakura ignorou-o. Fungou endireitando as costas e fez menção de levantar a espada para ficar na pose que estavam treinando, porém não foi capaz. Estava cansada demais e seus braços não lhe obedeciam mais. Sem querer admitir a derrota, forçou-se mais uma vez.

Ao inclinar a espada, uma de suas mãos escapou do cabo, fazendo a espada pender demais para o lado, e incapaz de conter o movimento, a jovem deixou a espada girar torcendo seu pulso. Soltou um grunhido de dor deixando a espada cair perigosamente no chão.

\- Teimosa e tonta! – disse bravo parando à frente dela. Estava extremamente irritado.

Sakura percebeu a besteira que fizera, mas não quis reconhecer. Quando a mão dele tentou alcançar o braço torcido, esquivou-se.

\- Não foi nada! – respondeu, sua voz descontrolada, sem pensar no que fazia e ainda não admitindo que não tinha mais condições de continuar, abaixou-se para pegar a espada mais uma vez.

\- Pare de ser idiota. – Shaoran perdeu o restante da sua pouca paciência. Agarrou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a parar.

A menina o encarou com as faces coradas de raiva. Olhou para a mão que lhe apertava o braço com força demais. Seus olhos se arregalaram, quando ouviu o barulho da lâmina da espada com o chão; Li aproveitara, para empurrá-la com o pé para longe.

Tentou se livrar da mão que a segurava, completamente indignada por ter sido insultada e por ele estar sendo tão bruto. Só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era estúpido. Então por que sentia um bolo na garganta que lhe impedia de despejar sobre o rapaz uma tonelada de insultos?

Shaoran não a soltou. Agarrou o outro braço dela, puxando-o para perto. Soltou o ombro e apertou cuidadosamente o pulso machucado, arrancando-lhe um gemido dolorido.

Ela debateu-se mas ele apertou o braço com mais força, quando a sentiu parar, fez um movimento girando e puxando o pulso para fora de forma rápida.

Olhou-a, estava com a boca aberta, provavelmente pronta para dizer-lhe mil e uma asneiras.

Parara desse jeito estática, ao sentir a dor no pulso anestesiar-se. Então ele soltou-a, virando-se de costas.

\- Aqui, sou seu tutor, portanto escute e obedeça. – a voz saiu alta e autoritária.

\- Não pense que eu vou dar o braço a torcer tão fácil, Li.

\- Não? – ele virou a cabeça olhando-a com aquele risinho cheio de escárnio.

Imediatamente, ela levou a mão ao pulso ferido. Infeliz analogia.

\- Não é disso que estou falando...

\- Escute aqui. Primeiro como mulher você só fala quando tiver permissão. Como aprendiz, e se quiser continuar a treinar, é melhor começar a me obedecer. – Viu-a abrir a boca para retrucar e continuou falando ainda mais alto - Se você fosse tão boa e esperta, não precisaria que alguém lhe ensinasse. Agora já que estamos aqui, vamos estabelecer as coisas: eu mando e você obedece, é assim que tem que ser.

\- Posso não ser tão...

\- Além de obedecer, seu lugar, inclui ficar calada enquanto não tiver permissão para falar. – berrou cortando-a.

Jamais aceitaria isso. Não seria tratada como uma mulher submissa qualquer. Ela não era, não queria ser uma mulher qualquer. Dele ou de qualquer outro; mesmo que ele fosse seu futuro marido não permitiria que lhe falasse daquele jeito e a tratasse daquela forma.

\- Não se atreva a me dar ordens. Você não é meu dono!

Avançou na direção dele, parando bem à frente e olhando-o desafiadoramente.

A troca de olhares parecia lançar farpas.

\- Claro que não sou. Mas sou seu mestre! Responsável por seu treinamento, que inclui que você aprenda alguma coisa... então é bom que me escute.

\- Está fazendo de propósito, porque me acha fraca.

\- Nunca disse que você era fraca.

\- Não com palavras, mas o fez quando me mandou largar a espada.

\- Tonta! Não é questão de ser fraca, você é uma garota, - ele agarrou o braço dela com força – não tem força para segurar uma espada pesada como aquela.

\- Mas eu tenho que aprender! É para isso que estou aqui! Eu quero aprender e não vou deixar você me descartar porque me acha fraca.

\- Que droga Sakura! – largou o braço, empurrando-a sem perceber. Há tempos já tinha perdido o controle – Nunca disse ou pensei em descartá-la. Nunca disse que não treinaríamos mais. Por que não me escuta ao invés de tirar suas próprias conclusões absurdas? – passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se confusos. Não entendia aquela atitude, por que ele parecia estar preocupado com ela?

\- Você é tão precipitada, tanto em ações como em pensamentos. – falou mais para si do que para a moça. Então se virou fitando-a nos olhos novamente. – Eu pensei em seguirmos os treinos hoje, fazendo os movimentos e posições básicos sem a espada. Assim não perderíamos tempo, e até o próximo treinamento eu já teria tido tempo de arranjar-lhe uma espada mais adequada.

Virou-se balançando a cabeça, desalentado.

\- Mas você nunca escuta os outros. Sempre acha que tem razão em tudo e que todos estão contra você. Age por impulso e isso nunca leva a nada... Agindo assim tudo o que você vai conseguir é machucar a si mesma e aos outros.

De repente, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Então ele estava preocupado?

\- Chega! – viu-o de costas andando na direção da porta – Está acabado, por hoje.

Virou o rosto na direção da espada caída no chão. Ela podia ter se machucado mais quando a derrubou. Ou então tê-lo machucado mais uma vez...

Ouviu o baque surdo da grande porta soando com mais força que o normal.

Sem saber como, se viu sentada no chão, evitando que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos enquanto tocava o pulso que havia machucado.

Ele só estava preocupado...

Só queria ajudar...

Porque ela fazia tudo errado... sempre?

(...)

Nadeshiko suspirou olhando o jardim.

Afastou-se da janela, dirigindo-se ao quarto do filho.

\- Touya? – chamou batendo na porta.

Logo em seguida ela foi aberta por uma sorridente Tomoyo. A moça nem parecia ter chorado tanto algumas horas antes. A mulher mais velha, retribuiu o sorriso e entrou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

– Touya... o senhor Li está vindo falar com você.

O rapaz espreguiçou-se na cama, porém se deixar de olhar a mãe com firmeza.

– Já imaginava...

Nadeshiko meneou a cabeça, compartilhando daquele olhar de cumplicidade que dividia apenas com o filho, retirando-se, em seguida, do quarto deixando a porta aberta.

Tomoyo olhou para o marido levantando-se da cama e depois para a sogra do lado de fora do quarto; a viu se dirigir até a porta de entrada, onde parou por um instante, abrindo-a em seguida.

Tomoyo teve que sorrir; Nadeshiko era mesmo incrível.

Do lado de fora do aposento estava a senhora Li com a mão levantada como se fosse bater na porta.

Yelan apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, quase imperceptivelmente, mantendo a inexpressividade. Já devia ter se acostumado com os modos da outra, mas de alguma forma sempre se surpreendia.

A senhora Kinomoto sorriu e abriu mais a porta, dando espaço para que a matriarca do clã entrasse acompanhada de seu marido.

\- Senhora Kinomoto... – cumprimentou Shang, piscando algumas vezes surpreso – fui informado que seu filho acordou.

Era notável o tom derrotado e levemente sarcástico em sua voz.

Nesse instante, e antes que Nadeshiko respondesse, Touya entrou na saleta, cumprimentando-o: – General Li.

Touya fez uma pequena reverência, quando o general se voltou na sua direção, não sem antes perceber a surpresa estampada em seus olhos. Teria sido pelo fato deles saberem que ele viria, mesmo sem terem sido avisados? Na verdade, parecia haver algo mais nos olhos geralmente risonhos de Shang.

\- Kinomoto! – exclamou o general realmente surpreso e, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, – Meu jovem, você parece ótimo! – naquele momento sentia-se realmente satisfeito, suas preocupações desanuviadas pela visão saudável do soldado a quem devia a vida. – Deixou-nos realmente preocupados. – ele se aproximou mais, olhando Touya diretamente em seus olhos.

Apesar de tudo... não conseguia acreditar que ele e a família estivessem envolvidos em algum tipo de conspiração. Embora fosse uma família um tanto quanto incomum... não pareciam possuir malícia, ele sentia tanta sinceridade emanando dali. Mas também havia muitos segredos, talvez segredos demais.

Nada passava despercebido por Touya; por isso foi-lhe fácil adivinhar o conflito de Shang, embora não soubesse as verdadeiras razões

\- E com senhor... está tudo bem?

As mulheres não se encontravam mais na saleta, e diante do suspiro cansado do homem mais velho, Touya indicou-lhe a mesa e as cadeiras, para que pudessem conversar mais à vontade. Algo o estava incomodando e muito.

\- Estou bem... cansado.

Não deixou clara a relação daquelas palavras; realmente parecia cansado.

\- Os afazeres nunca nos deixam e as preocupações – suspirou – são como bolas de neve...

\- Eu sinto muito pelos transtornos que possa ter lhe causado. Não sei como agradecer ao senhor, por tudo que fez por mim e por minha família.

\- Ora, meu jovem eu só fiz a minha obrigação, meu dever. Se alguém aqui deve algum tipo de agradecimento, esse alguém sou eu. Afinal, você, meu jovem, salvou a minha vida. – E o general deu um tapa amigável no braço de Touya.

\- De forma alguma, meu senhor. Fazia parte de minha obrigação protegê-lo.

Shang sorriu. Um sorriso quase sincero em meio a tantas possibilidades. Seu coração recusando-se acreditar que havia falsidade no olhar daquele soldado, enquanto seu cérebro teimava em lembrar-lhe das palavras dos anciões.

Touya obviamente percebeu ainda com mais clareza o que se passava com o homem. Porém alguma coisa ainda fugia de sua compreensão... um fato o qual ele não conseguia captar. Talvez algo ocorrido durante sua inconsciência.

E como se empurrando parte dos pensamentos incômodos para uma parte mais afastada de sua mente, Shang retomou a conversa, perguntando se já haviam lhe relatado os acontecimentos no tempo em que estivera dormindo.

Se Touya não soubesse do limitado poder do outro, juraria que havia lido seus pensamentos. Mas não, com Shang era apenas... uma coincidência, muito bem vinda, aliás. O jovem apenas fez que sim, dizendo que sua esposa lhe contara algumas coisas.

\- Foi uma pena. – Shang disse, e, sem notar o arregalar imediato dos olhos de Touya que já sabia em qual assunto ele tocaria, prosseguiu - Sinto muito por seu amigo. – A reação seguinte não passou despercebida, dada a forma brusca como Touya levantou-se da cadeira, andando impacientemente – Fizemos o possível nas buscas, mas...

Calou-se ao ver o rapaz voltar-se para ele: sua face normalmente inexpressiva, estava irada.

– Quem foi o responsável pelas buscas?

\- Kinomoto...

\- Quem foi?! – exigiu.

\- Hyong Fei, líder da guarda do clã. Devido à guerra havia poucos soldados disponíveis, mas ele teve minha autorização para coordenar a busca usando também parte da guarda da mansão... se Tsukishiro tivesse sobrevivido eles teriam encontrado-no.

\- Não acredito nisso. – retrucou o moreno, sua voz soando baixa e controlada.

\- Touya... – Shang tentou soar mais íntimo, porém foi impedido de continuar.

\- Desculpe general... não posso acreditar que ele esteja morto. Eu _sei_ que ele não está morto. – falou com tanta firmeza que Shang não pôde desacreditar. – Yukito deve ter seus motivos para não ter me procurado _ainda_.

Havia tanta convicção naquelas palavras, naquele olhar. Seria um truque?

"Ainda" significava que mais dia menos dia o outro deveria aparecer... e se Sakura era prometida dele, então haveria ainda mais um empecilho.

Um silêncio se fez entre os dois.

Então a porta se abriu pesadamente, os olhares dos dois homens voaram naquela direção.

Por ela, Sakura entrou, silenciosa, sua cabeça abaixada. Fechou a porta do aposento e apoiando a testa sobre ela enquanto soltava uma rajada de ar. Quando finalmente se virou, seus olhos encontraram-se com um par de olhos negros, assustou-se.

Touya teria rido se não tivesse notado que ela estava chateada, agora com seu "dom" voltando aos eixos, podia "ver" um garoto que se relacionava à tristeza dela.

Sakura sabia que se ficasse ali, Touya descobriria, se é que já não descobrira, o seu novo noivado, e isso ela não queria, não agora. Desculpou-se por incomodar, apressando-se na direção do quarto. Porém sentiu seu braço sendo segurado por Touya, gelou.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou, referindo-se as faixas em torno dos pulsos à mostra pela manga ligeiramente curta.

Os olhos da moça, foram de seus braços para a face do irmão. Estaria encrencada... como ia sair dessa sem ter que dizer a verdade? E antes que encontrasse a voz para tentar uma desculpa qualquer, escutou a voz de Shang perguntando se ela havia se machucado no treinamento. "Treinamento"... ele precisava ter incluído essa palavra na pergunta? Viu a expressão de Touya ficando mais irritada, seus olhos negros se estreitando... não havia mais escapatória.

\- Que treinamento? – perguntou com a voz um tom mais alto. Touya encarava diretamente a irmã, percebendo claramente o nervosismo dela.

\- A senhorita estava no treinamento, não estava? – tornou a perguntar Shang inocentemente. Fazendo com que Sakura tivesse vontade de esganá-lo e depois se esconder em algum lugar onde o irmão não pudesse achá-la.

\- Sakura...? – sibilou Touya, esperando por uma resposta.

Pelo tom de voz, ela sabia que ele estava muito irritado. Mas... como poderia explicar de forma que ele entendesse? Ainda mais depois da reação que ele tivera por conseqüência da morte de Yukito... Ele não entenderia, não aceitaria.

Então o general percebeu o grande problema que tinha em suas mãos. Kinomoto ainda não estava sabendo do treinamento, portanto, tão pouco do noivado, e se ele não aceitava a morte do amigo...

Shang sentiu os indícios que teria uma forte dor de cabeça.

\- A senhorita Sakura está fazendo um treinamento em armas. – explicou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

Os olhos do moreno se abriram um pouco em surpresa, estreitando-se novamente em seguida. Isso significava que todos seus sentidos estavam funcionando bem. Mas por que raios, Sakura estava fazendo um treinamento desses? Então em sua mente veio novamente a _sensação_ de um garoto. Inconscientemente apertou o braço que segurava da irmã, não querendo acreditar no que acabara de _perceber_.

\- Sua irmã aceitou uma proposta do senhor Li, para receber instrução e treinamentos... - a voz veio de Nadeshiko, que estava de volta à sala acompanhada de Yelan e Tomoyo.

O movimento forte e lento de subida e descida do peito de Touya indicava o quanto ele estava tentando se controlar ao máximo.

– Só isso? – perguntou entre os dentes. Já sabia que não era só aquilo.

\- Eu... Touya... – Sakura engasgou sem saber o que dizer – quando aceitei... eu não pensei nas conseqüências...

O rapaz soltou o braço da irmã, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e soltando um suspiro pesado.

\- Sakura... – começou, sua voz soando inacreditavelmente controlada – aceitou receber a instrução e os treinamentos para depois se casar com o herdeiro? – virou-se na direção de Shang com uma expressão meio conformada embora muito cansada.

O general, levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreendendo-se cada vez mais com aquele jeito de saber muito do soldado, que parecia o mesmo de Nadeshiko. Apenas confirmou.

\- Nós não somos nobres... – começou a argumentar, de alguma forma tinha que desfazer aquela besteira. Porque senão... senão...

\- Eu sei. – e a voz derrotada de Shang o fez perceber que aquele era um problema – Mas sua irmã tem um pouco de magia...

O olhar de Touya voou de encontro com o da mãe, compartilhando de um sentido que era apenas deles. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida, nenhum gesto foi feito, nenhuma mudança na expressão, mas eles se entenderam, _sabiam_ o que aquilo significava.

\- Mesmo assim... – ia lutar o quanto pudesse. Mesmo que já esperasse por isso, mesmo que já soubesse, seu instinto recusava-se a permitir que sua irmã se jogasse, sem ao menos saber, em direção ao destino que havia sido imposto a ela.

\- Touya, - o general começou manso, fitando com firmeza o jovem, lambeu levemente os lábios secos em busca de palavras que o pudessem convencer – é preciso manter a magia em nosso clã. Não há nobres que possuam dons atualmente. Há tempos não tínhamos um herdeiro com tanto poder como meu filho tem. Ele precisa se casar com alguém que tenha ao menos um pouco de magia. Não podemos permitir que esse elo se perca e a magia torne a enfraquecer.

\- Eu entendo general... – ele disse e com toda a sinceridade que possuía prosseguiu – Mas não posso permitir isso... o senhor não sabe... não poderia entender... sei que deveria me sentir honrado em me unir a sua família, mas o preço da felicidade da minha irmã é alto demais.

O senhor Li estava ainda mais confuso. O que ele não sabia? E porque a felicidade da garota estaria em risco? Olhou para sua esposa em busca de alguma explicação, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma surpresa e confusão, que embora fosse tão grande quanto a sua, mal passava pela face inexpressiva de Yelan.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – a voz baixa e preocupada de Sakura soou próxima aos dois homens. Quando os olhos de Touya se encontraram com os dela, e ela pôde ver que realmente havia preocupação neles. Piscou confusa. Se ele preocupava-se tanto assim com ela, por que antes havia obrigado-a ficar noiva, e agora...

Estreitou os olhos verdes tentando entender...

O que fazia o casamento com Li tão pior que o com Yukito?

\- O futuro. – respondeu a mãe. Fazendo com que Sakura recuasse um passo, assustada.

Enquanto todos os outros, exceto o filho, a olharam perplexos.

\- Touya – Shang colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele – precisamos da magia da sua irmã.

O rapaz levantou da mesa andando nervosamente pelo cômodo, enquanto balançava a cabeça em uma negativa. Travava uma tumultuada luta interna.

Sakura sentia novamente aquela forte dor no peito. Aquela sensação tão perturbadora, que lhe causava tanto medo. Medo de algo que ela desconhecia, mas que estava presente em seu ser de uma forma quase palpável.

Talvez... talvez fosse melhor que Touya recusasse o pedido. Mesmo que com isso sua palavra e parte de seus sonhos se perdessem.

Nesse instante, em meio ao clima pesado que se instalara no aposento, Touya virou-se encarando o general. Sua luta acabara e agora o vencedor seria anunciado. Porém, não foi com os olhos verdes de Shang que os seus se encontraram.

Yelan sentiu um calafrio estranho. Viu os olhos do jovem voltados na direção de seu marido, mas não era para Shang que ele olhava. Com o canto dos olhos viu Nadeshiko do mesmo modo, com o olhar voltado para o mesmo ponto. Em seu olhar havia um pouco de ternura, porém também muito receio. Como que sentindo o olhar da matriarca sobre si, Nadeshiko mirou-a lançando um de seus sorrisos inocentes.

Touya deparou-se com os olhos castanhos e face sorridente do fantasma de seu pai. Sempre aquela expressão experiente e despreocupada. O espírito moveu uma das mãos em direção ao lábio; um pedido mudo de silêncio. Ainda sorrindo, desvaneceu-se no ar.

O jovem tornou a fechar a boca, encarando o general. Passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos negros, que já estavam extremamente desarrumados e suspirou resignado. Sua mente apenas praguejava, como que repetindo um mantra.

\- General... eu não tenho condições de decidir isso agora. – sentia-se completamente derrotado com aquelas palavras – Vamos deixar como está, por enquanto. – enfatizou as últimas palavras, mesmo já sabendo que não havia mais o que decidir.

O senhor Li apenas assentiu. Por um instante pensou que ele fosse negar veementemente. Melhor assim, pois teria mais tempo de persuadi-lo. Levantou-se; Yelan veio em sua direção, seus olhos pregados em Nadeshiko, como se quisesse decifrar-lhe os segredos todos.

Tomoyo se aproximou do marido, falando com uma voz baixa e carinhosa, que ele precisava descansar.

Shang se aproximou do jovem, pondo, mais uma vez a mão em seu ombro; um gesto inconsciente indicando a confiança que depositava no rapaz.

\- Vá descansar... falaremos disso outro dia.

Eles se cumprimentaram, e o general retirou-se acompanhado da esposa.

Touya olhou para a irmã, estática no meio do aposento. Havia dor naquele olhar. Sakura não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Por que ele tinha tanto medo por ela? Por que ela estava com medo? Por que essa sensação tão aterradora?

\- Venha, meu bem, deixe-me ver seu pulso. – disse Nadeshiko daquele jeito tão singelo, enquanto levava a filha para o quarto.

Os olhos de Sakura e Touya não se desgrudaram, até que a porta do quarto fechou-se. Tomoyo enroscou seu braço no do marido levando-o para o próprio quarto.

\- Touya? – chamou Tomoyo, em seus olhos havia preocupação também – O que vai acontecer com Sakura?

O rapaz acariciou o rosto pálido da esposa, mirando os belos olhos violeta. Cerrou os lábios e balançou muito levemente a cabeça; não poderia lhe dizer, não havia como explicar...

\- Não se preocupe. Estaremos aqui por ela. – Ele alcançou os lábios da jovem com os seus, tocando-os por um breve instante. – Principalmente você Tomoyo...

A jovem sorriu, mesmo que fracamente.

\- Então estará tudo bem. Eu jamais a deixarei.

Touya sentou-se na cama, sua expressão se suavizando levemente e seus músculos ainda doloridos relaxando. Tomoyo sabia que havia alguma coisa. Por vezes desejava ter aquele _dom_ também. No entanto, ver agora, o quanto aquilo o desgastava, o preocupava, percebia que talvez não fosse exatamente um _dom_. E havia também o temor, não saberia se suportaria passar a vida enxergando as coisas que seu marido e sogra enxergavam. Era como nunca ter paz, nunca estar só, nunca ser livre. Mais lhe parecia uma _maldição._

Aproximou-se cautelosa da cama, retirando os sapatos dele e também as meias. Massageou um pouco os pés até vê-lo deixar a cabeça pender para trás relaxando. Subiu pela cama, engatinhando até chegar ao seu lado, dando-lhe um pequeno selinho nos lábios, o fez se virar de bruços. Passou a massagear os ombros e as costas com bastante cuidado. Conforme foi notando-o mais relaxado, permitiu que a massagem ficasse mais firme, tocando-o onde sabia serem os seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Aos poucos os suspiros de satisfação de Touya, se tornaram gemidos de prazer.

Em um momento, virou-se de repente, derrubando a jovem esposa, que estava sobre si, na cama macia, fazendo-a soltar uma pequena risada, não tão surpresa pela ação dele. Ela levantou uma das mãos tocando-lhe o rosto moreno enquanto lhe sorria belamente.

Touya retribuiu o sorriso, encantando a garota.

Sem dúvida ela o adorava. Eram raros os sorrisos daquele rosto perfeito e másculo de seu marido, e isso os tornava ainda mais belos e especiais.

Então ela substituiu seu meigo sorriso por um mais malicioso e começou a puxar a camisa de algodão dele com um pouco de urgência. Levantou o corpo de modo a alcançar-lhe o pescoço e ombros, mordendo-os, enquanto roçava suas mãos pelo tórax firme e trabalhado.

\- Tomoyo... – ofegou, quando a sentiu soltando as amarras da calça.

\- O quê? – perguntou fazendo uma carinha inocente.

Touya estreitou os olhos diante daquela falsa inocência. Capturou os lábios dela em um beijo urgente e cheio de vontade, prensando-a contra o colchão. Quando ele se levantou, apenas para retirar, apressadamente, as calças, ela murmurou com a voz rouca de desejo: - Eu tive muita saudade, meu querido.

\- Terminei. – disse Sakura, estendendo os braços acima da cabeça preguiçosamente. Levantou os olhos reparando que seu mestre olhava desatento por uma das janelas da biblioteca. – Senhor Terada?

O homem voltou-se, surpreso.

– Eu já terminei de ler o texto.

Yoshiyuki desculpou-se desconcertado.

\- O senhor está preocupado com alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura, estranhando, pois ele passara o dia inteiro assim, como que em outro mundo.

\- Não exatamente preocupado, estou ansioso. – respondeu com um sorriso. E vendo a garota inclinar o rosto, os olhos brilhando curiosos, resolveu explicar - Ontem chegou um mensageiro com notícias da minha esposa. Ela e a irmã devem chegar ainda hoje.

\- Oh, mas isso é ótimo! – Sakura sorriu, alegre em ver que aquele homem além de muito inteligente parecia se importar muito com a esposa - Então o senhor deve estar muito feliz não é mesmo?

\- Claro. Mas... não vamos falar disso agora – disse apontando o livro.

Sakura assentiu e puxou o livro de volta.

\- Então... – Terada teve que olhar de relance a página aberta para certificar-se do assunto; estava realmente distraído – como você viu no texto, Sakura, o Wu Xing não é tão simples quanto parece. A base da vida neste mundo não é formada tão somente pelos cinco elementos.

\- O que chamamos de elementos, são na verdade cinco forças; que são aqui na Terra, uma variação das seis forças do Cosmo.

\- Onde no universo é suavidade, aqui é a madeira; onde no universo é criação, aqui é o fogo; onde são os aspectos físicos e metafísicos da matéria aqui é a terra; no universo é a formação das energias do céu, aqui é o metal; onde é a energia da vida, aqui é a água.

A jovem o fitou um pouco confusa.

\- Fora isso, há também os movimentos dessas forças ou elementos. Os movimentos são cinco. Cada um deles ligando dois elementos entre si, formando um círculo. Este círculo, é a geração. Também há movimentos internos desse círculo, onde cada um dos elementos se liga a outros dois, formando um pentagrama. Esse pentagrama representa os ciclos do mundo, a criação e a destruição.

Sakura ouvia atentamente a explicação do mestre, olhando os desenhos que ilustravam o livro à sua frente. Já havia aprendido que a forma mais perfeita que poderia existir eram os círculos, pois eles não possuem começo, nem fim, são totalmente uniformes e completos. O sol tinha a forma de um círculo, assim como a lua e por isso eram poderosos elementos de magia.

Mas algo naquele pentagrama dentro do círculo chamava sua atenção. Uma curiosidade sutil, que ela não foi capaz identificar com clareza; o poder de criar ou destruir qualquer coisa...

Então notou: o pentagrama era uma estrela, e por um lapso ínfimo de tempo os contornos daquele desenho pareceram brilhar; impressão sua, obviamente.

(...)

Parada na frente da porta, suspirou, sem entender porque estava tão nervosa.

Passou a mão pelo pulso direito, apertando-o levemente. Tomoyo havia ajudado a enfaixá-los, para ter mais firmeza, como Li lhe dissera. A dor no pulso já havia passado, mas mais uma vez ela sentia uma incômoda sensação; algo que poderia ser culpa. Não, não queria pensar naquilo. Esfregou as mãos cobertas pelas luvas de lã, estava realmente muito frio, esperava não ter que tirá-las para treinar.

Antes que decidisse entrar no salão, Shaoran abriu a porta, assustando-a.

\- Vai ficar aí parada até quando? Eu não tenho o dia todo. – disse, um tanto quanto estúpido, dando-lhe as costas e deixando a porta aberta para que entrasse.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se irritada. Por que era sempre tão grosseiro?

\- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou, ao entrar e fechar a porta.

Li a olhou desolado, como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta mais imbecil do mundo, deixando-a ainda mais irritada. Justamente porque ela tinha se decidido a fazer o possível para não brigar; seria uma tarefa realmente difícil.

\- Óbvio que senti a sua presença; ficou um bom tempo parada aí, como uma tonta. O que estava fazendo afinal?

Não lhe respondeu, apenas desviou o rosto, evitando que ele a visse corada. Claro que ela estava constrangida pelo que acontecera no último treino.

Shaoran torceu o nariz. Sabia que estava sendo mais grosseiro do que o normal, mas não conseguia evitar. Os dias não estavam sendo fáceis, e cada vez mais ele se sentia inibido de tomar alguma atitude. Principalmente para afastá-la de se envolver com os acontecimentos.

Aproximou-se, entregando-lhe uma espada de madeira.

Sakura a segurou, surpreendendo-se com a leveza, nem de perto se comparava com a que usara da outra vez.

\- Uma espada de madeira? – ela perguntou manuseando-a com relativa facilidade, alegrou-se por conseguir isso, facilitaria muito, porém... uma espada de madeira serviria? – Isso corta alguma coisa?

Ele balançou a cabeça, desalentado. Para onde tinha ido sua pouca paciência?

\- Não está aqui para aprender a cortar coisas, senhorita. E sim para aprender a manusear uma espada e se defender.

Preferiu ficar quieta. Li não estava nos melhores dias e ela não sabia o quanto suportaria do mau humor dele antes de brigarem de novo. Porém não pôde evitar um olhar de descrédito. Aquela espada serviria para que se defendesse?

\- Fique sabendo que essa espada é muito resistente. Fui eu quem a fez, é de carvalho. Se você aprender a manuseá-la corretamente pode enfrentar qualquer um da mesma forma que o faria com uma espada normal.

A jovem o olhou, apertando a espada nas mãos, imaginando se aquilo seria mesmo possível.

\- Também evitará que se machuque...

Instintivamente os olhos de Sakura contendo uma expressão chateada pousaram sobre o peito do rapaz, perguntando-se sobre o ferimento.

Machucar-se não era importante... desde que não envolvesse ninguém mais...

(...)

Yelan empurrou lentamente a porta de seu quarto, ficando por instantes parada ali observando seu marido estático na janela, com o olhar perdido em algum lugar dentro de si mesmo.

Encostou a porta com delicadeza, e foi até ele, andando de forma totalmente silenciosa. Viu o suspiro que ele deixou escapar antes de virar-se. Os olhos negros da matriarca encontraram-se com o brilho verde do olhar de Shang. Ela tocou o rosto marcado com as mãos finas e delicadas, sentindo-o mover-se para obter mais contato.

\- O que o aflige tanto meu querido? – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

Ele deixou o ar escapar pesadamente mais uma vez, antes de se voltar para a janela novamente.

\- Não sei mais em quem confiar...

Os olhos da mulher baixaram um instante antes de se encontrar com o céu claro lá fora.

\- Confie em seu filho.

\- Shaoran... é tão jovem Yelan... eu não sei...

\- Ele pode ser jovem, mas é tão maduro quanto deveria ser. Nós devemos confiar nele, meu amor.

\- Ele é tão sincero, não conhece direito os obstáculos da vida e os que a sua posição impor-lhe-á.

\- Ele tem o coração nobre como o seu, querido. Não se preocupe... Sei o que os anciões andaram falando... eu também acho muita coincidência que a magia de Sakura seja tão ... estranha como é. Vamos esperar apenas mais um pouco...

O senhor Li, abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão pela testa e desalinhando os cabelos. Sentiu os lábios da esposa pousarem sobre seu rosto, seguido das mãos que lhe tocaram as bochechas fazendo o com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Yelan era tão serena, tão poderosa, tão bela, casar-se com ela poderia ter sido a escolha mais certa que já fizera, se tivesse sido realmente uma escolha. Sorriu. E os olhos negros da chinesa brilharam em resposta, enquanto ela se aproximou beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

\- Então não fique assim... ainda mais agora que temos mais visitas. – Em seguida virou-se para a janela apontando uma bonita carruagem atrelada a quatro cavalos que adentrara o pátio da mansão. - Preciso ir recebê-los.

Shang apenas assentiu, estranhando a voz dela tendo soado tão desanimada.

Voltou a olhar pela janela, vendo uma das jovens descendo da carruagem, reconheceu imediatamente Chiharu por seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados que desciam pelos ombros enrolados em fitas.

Um lacaio se aproximou, colocando um apoio no chão, enquanto ele e a moça ajudavam outra a descer. Ficou surpreso ao observar o tamanho da barriga de Rika, não imaginava que a gravidez dela estivesse tão avançada. Foi por isso que demoraram tanto para vir. Apesar de cansada e pálida, o rosto dela emanava alegria. Pelo menos Terada ficaria muito feliz.

Então uma terceira jovem desceu da carruagem ajudando Chiharu a sustentar a irmã enquanto passava displicentemente a mão pelos cabelos dela tentando alisar as pontas que insistiam em enrolar-se. Essa jovem tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, presos em coques à moda chinesa.

Shang engasgou ao reconhecer a sobrinha. Só então notou que a carruagem trazia o brasão dos Li. Céus... agora sim é que haveria confusão certa.

(...)

A jovem de cabelos negros recusou-se a esperar. Nem se incomodou de levar suas coisas para os aposentos que dividiria com Chiharu, foi logo em direção à ala de treinamento; não conseguia impedir o sorriso que desabrochava em seus lábios.

Agora que estava junto dele as coisas voltariam ao normal. Não permitiria que ninguém a vencesse, em questão de acompanhar o ritmo de Shaoran, ela sempre fora a melhor; e não seria uma plebéia qualquer que viria tomar o lugar que tanto almejava. Não era a posição matriarcal no clã, tão pouco o poder que teria, era apenas o lugar ao lado de Shaoran, nada mais lhe importava.

Empurrou com força a porta pesada do salão, e logo pôde avistar a figura amada; desatou a correr na direção dele, gritando por seu nome.

Mal o jovem teve tempo de assimilar o furacão que entrara no salão e sentiu-se agarrado pelo pescoço, num impulso tão rápido e violento que não lhe deu tempo de reagir nem de evitar sua queda. Colocou a mão atrás da cabeça dolorida, esfregando-a. Sentiu um peso sobre si, e o abraço possessivo que lhe envolvia afrouxou levemente, permitindo que respirasse.

Então sentiu uma pele macia esfregando-se em sua bochecha, enquanto uma voz repetia que sentira saudades.

Abriu os olhos apenas para constatar aquilo que temia.

\- Meilin?! - piscou mirando os olhos vermelhos da garota; estavam tão próximos que seus narizes tocavam-se.

\- Eu mesma. – disse sorrindo ainda mais e voltando a sufocá-lo com outro abraço – Já que há muito tempo você não ia à minha casa, resolvi te fazer uma surpresa, gostou?

\- Claro. – não pôde evitar gaguejar a resposta. Segurou os braços da moça, afastando-a um pouco. Passou a mão pelo pescoço dolorido. – Por causa da guerra... – tentou justificar a falta de notícias – Ainda estamos muito ocupados por aqui.

\- Sei... – respondeu, saindo de cima dele.

Pela expressão séria no rosto da chinesa, ele soube que ela não engoliria nenhuma desculpa. Mas logo, o sorriso voltou a brilhar em seu rosto. Observou-o atentamente estendido no chão, cada dia mais bonito, definitivamente não se renderia, ninguém tiraria o SEU noivo.

– O que estava treinando? – desviou antes que caíssem no assunto que ela tentaria a todo custo evitar. Viu a espada caída por perto. – Com a espada! Ótimo, vou te ajudar no treino. – não estava pedindo permissão. - Onde você guarda aquela espada de madeira que fez para mim?

E antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Meilin havia se levantado do chão, para procurar nos armários. Porém ela ficou parada sem se mover.

Shaoran levantou-se apenas o suficiente para ficar sentado; já estava esperando pelo pior.

Os olhos atentos da jovem chinesa, notaram que havia outra pessoa no salão. Uma moça que ela não havia visto. Olhou ao redor não vendo mais ninguém. Seus olhos pousaram novamente sobre a outra. Esta empunhava uma espada de madeira – a sua espada de madeira – e a olhava surpresa.

Demorou apenas um segundo para que ela processasse o que via, então seus gritos passaram a ecoar pelo salão:

\- Shaoran o que você estava fazendo SOZINHO com essa garota?

Antes mesmo que Li tomasse fôlego para responder, ouviu a voz de Sakura.

E ele não pôde evitar olhar para cima imaginando se seria algum tipo de castigo divino aquelas duas brigarem bem ali.

\- Estávamos apenas treinando até que você nos interrompeu. – Sakura não gostou nem um pouco do tom que a moça de cabelos negros usara, e muito menos da insinuação que ela fizera. Nem se conheciam e ela já vinha falando como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa só por estarem sozinhos.

\- Garota... - Meilin irritou-se imediatamente com a jovem de cabelos castanhos – Shaoran é o MEU noivo, portanto trate de ficar longe dele.

Agora sim Sakura lembrava-se de onde tinha ouvido aquele nome antes. Fora no dia em que Shang lhe fizera a proposta de casamento.

\- E isso inclui que não podem treinar juntos, muito menos sozinhos, e menos ainda usando a espada que ele fez para MIM!

Os berros da outra irritavam os ouvidos de Sakura, porém não foi isso que mais lhe incomodou.

Pensara que ele tinha sido gentil, fazendo para ela uma espada mais leve, quando na verdade ele tinha dado-lhe a espada da outra. Cafajeste...

\- Olha, - tentou ser mais suave, Shaoran não valia sua indisposição com a moça – eu não sabia que a espada era sua. Estávamos apenas treinando e...

Meilin estreitou os olhos perigosamente, andando na direção da outra, que parou de falar imediatamente ao vê-la se aproximando daquela forma sorrateira.

\- Pois o treinamento está acabado! Ninguém vai tirar Shaoran de mim, ouviu bem _garota_?

Talvez não valesse a pena brigar por Li, mas não ia deixar para depois aquele tipo de provocação.

\- Eu não quero SEU noivo. Pode ficar com ele e aproveite bem. Eu quero apenas treinar em paz, sem ter que ouvir você gritando feito uma louca. – a voz de Sakura saiu no mesmo tom da outra.

\- Louca? Quem você está chamando de louca? Quem você pensa que é, sua assanhada! Aposto que fica se aproveitando dele durante os treinos.

\- O QUÊ? – retrucou imediatamente não acreditando no que tinha ouvido – Não seja ridícula...

\- Ridícula é você que não percebe que Shaoran é o melhor partido da China. Mas é melhor assim, senão você ia morrer de inveja porque ele é MEU.

\- Inveja? Eu já disse que não quero nada com ele, é um metido e insuportável. Fique com ele de uma vez e pare de me encher.

Shaoran apenas observava as duas, com seus ouvidos doloridos dos berros, era melhor manter distância delas. Porém preocupou-se quando viu Meilin agarrar a espada das mãos de Sakura, arrancando-a e atirando-a ao chão. As duas iam partir para a briga. Sakura não teria chance nenhuma contra Meilin, talvez fosse melhor intervir. Porém, ficar ao lado de uma ou de outra poderia tornar sua vida um inferno, sem contar que os gritos seriam tantos que o fariam desejar ter nascido surdo.

As duas estavam coradas pela raiva, e justamente quando Li teve certeza que elas iam avançar, ao levantar-se para intervir, uma voz feminina soou firme pelo salão. Salvação!

\- Parem já, as duas!

O olhar das duas moças voou na direção da voz. Sakura ruborizou imediatamente, enquanto Meilin levantou uma sobrancelha estranhando a mulher desconhecida.

Heda entrou imponente no salão; em seu rosto uma expressão de desaprovação. Como sempre vestia-se com suas roupas árabes que facilitavam seus movimentos, mantendo os pulsos enfaixados. Era como se estivesse sempre pronta a lutar.

A loira fitou a moça de cabelos negros como que analisando-a.

Meilin sentiu-se incomodada e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiada pela estranha intensidade daquele olhar azul. Antes que pudesse tirar satisfações sobre quem era aquela mulher e porque a olhava daquela forma, sentiu um de seus braços ser agarrado, e logo estava sendo puxada dali por Shaoran.

Sakura envergonhada pela presença da mestra, acalmara-se, no entanto a indignação voltou assim que viu Meilin sair pela porta lançando-lhe um olhar vitorioso.

Ah, mas ela ainda não tinha perdido, aquela _garota_ – pensou no jeito desdenhoso como a outra se referira a ela - não venceria de forma alguma. Realmente ela e Shaoran mereciam-se, dois insuportáveis irritantes.

Mais uma vez ela esqueceu-se qual seria a conseqüência daquela disputa.

Então reparou que Heda continuava parada perto dela apenas a fitando, seu rosto frio e imponente como sempre; às vezes causava-lhe medo. Desculpou-se pedindo licença e retirou-se do salão totalmente irritada, por mais um treinamento frustrado.

Pouco depois de Sakura ter saído, Heda ainda olhava na direção da porta, intrigada. Então viu sua irmãzinha entrar correndo no salão. A pequena trazia uma expressão muito feliz no rosto e carregava um obi cor-de-rosa nas mãos.

Ao se aproximar, levantou o pedaço de tecido bordado mostrando-o para a irmã, os olhinhos azuis brilhando de contentamento.

– Heda, olha o que ganhei!

A moça olhou o pano com franjinhas que balançava enquanto Zorah rodava segurando-o nas mãos. Estranhou que alguém houvesse dado alguma coisa à pequena, isso não era... normal.

\- A jovem senhora Kinomoto fez isso para ela. – respondeu, referindo-se à Tomoyo, a mulher alta e magra, de longuíssimos e lisos cabelos loiros enquanto entrava no salão; seu andar era suave como uma dança.

Heda desviou apenas um instante o seu olhar para fitá-la, voltando-o em seguida para Zorah. Ainda não tinha engolido a chegada daquela mulher.

– Zorah, – a menina parou de girar virando-se na direção da lutadora – devolva! - viu o olhar magoado da pequena, ela realmente se parecia com uma criança pequena qualquer – Não é prudente aceitarmos presentes...

\- Não seja azeda, _minha filha_ , não vejo problemas dela ficar com ele. – interveio suavemente a mulher alta, bem próxima às duas.

O comentário pareceu irritar a lutadora, que já não parecia feliz com a presença dela ali. Intromissões nos assuntos que ela e Zorah tinham a tratar, não eram algo que estava disposta a aturar.

\- Pois eu vejo e digo que é melhor devolver. – sua voz era fria e firme, teria feito qualquer outra pessoa de aparência frágil como a mulher recuar.

Mas ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, um sorriso levemente irônico nos lábios.

\- Mas eu digo que pode ficar, seria uma indelicadeza recusar um presente. – e percebendo a expressão da moça ficar ainda mais dura - Lembre-se de que sou sua mãe, vocês me devem obediência.

Então a expressão fria de Heda transformou-se em irritação.

\- Não te devemos nem explicações, quanto mais obediência. Não sei porque você inventou essa história de mãe...

A mulher também não recuou ao tom mais alto que a moça usara, nem ao ver os punhos cerrados. Heda era forte e hábil, era a melhor lutadora, mas não podia atingir-lhe, nem se quisesse.

\- Oras, _filhinha,_ pelo mesmo motivo que vocês resolveram se passar por irmãs... Uma família levanta menos suspeitas. E como todos pensam que sou mãe de vocês, devem me obedecer, para que possamos manter as aparências. – Sorriu ao sentir a rajada pesada de ar que a outra soltou – De qualquer forma, devolver esse presente poderia causar mais problemas do que ficar com ele. Poderiam suspeitar, afinal que motivos teríamos para não aceitá-lo?

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a irritação, sua face tornando-se fria novamente, olhou para Zorah, que apenas acompanhava séria a discussão. – Faça como quiser. – disse simplesmente, e a pequena sorriu, mas não era um sorriso infantil.

Então Heda virou-se novamente para a mulher.

\- Afinal, por que veio?

Ela gargalhou, dizendo, como se fosse óbvio, que viera ajudar as duas.

\- Ajuda? – a voz de Heda soou sarcástica, e os olhos da pequena Zorah também brilharam divertidos – Não creio que suas habilidades sejam de alguma serventia. Além do que, não precisamos de ajuda alguma.

\- Mesmo? – a mulher mais velha mantinha a expressão descontraída e leve que possuía, como se nada pudesse abalá-la – Por que então ainda não fizeram o que vieram fazer?

Os olhos de Heda estreitaram-se na direção da outra.

\- Encontramos um... imprevisto.

Então a face lívida da mulher adquiriu uma expressão desconfiada e curiosa.

\- Imprevisto?

Os olhos de Heda adquiriram um ar divertido. Virou-se andando em direção a saída do salão. Zorah apressou-se em seguida ainda segurando o obi rosa, porém parecia não se importar mais com ele. Seus movimentos sendo seguidos pelo olhar atento da 'mãe'.

Ao chegar na porta, Heda disse, sem parar ou se virar:

\- Quando houver certeza, avisaremos... a todos.

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 19, 21, 26/jul, 04 e 05/ago/2004 - Publicado em: 30/12/2004_

 _Penúltima cena reescrita em: 27/dez/2004_

 _Última revisão em: 02/ago/2005_

 _Contém: 13882 palavras e 68382 caracteres (sem espaços)_

 _Revisores:_ _ **Rô**_ _– primeira revisão;_ _ **Lídia Paula**_ _– segunda revisão;_ _ **Rodrigo**_ _– terceira revisão._

 _Muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência, pelo apoio, pelos ótimos comentários, críticas e dicas e principalmente pela amizade de vocês._

 ** _# Quem se interessar, há um 'extra externo' chamado Saudade, que é a continuação da sétima cena, Toya x Tomoyo. Classificação PG-17, conteúdo de cunho sexual._**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **#** O nome Touya se escreve com dois kanjis: **Tou,** flor de pessegueiro, e **ya,** flecha. Por isso a associação de Sakura pensar em flor de pessegueiro e lembrar dele; o mesmo acontece no anime, no episódio da carta espelho.

 **#** No original do anime/mangá, em japonês, o Touya chama a Sakura de **Raijuu** , que significa Demônio de Trovões, ( **Rai** , kanji que significa trovões ou raios, **Juu** , kanji que significa besta, animal) associando-a a um bicho feio e barulhento. Monstrenga não tem muito a ver... mas como foi o usado na versão nacional do desenho, eu decidi manter esse 'apelido' ao invés de usar raijuu, porque alguns – ou vários - poderiam não entender o espírito da brincadeira.

# Os amuletos, são aqueles papéis amarelos que o Li usa para invocar seus poderes mágicos. Eu procurei, bastante, pelo nome oficial desses papéis, e quando publiquei esse capítulo ainda não tinha encontrado. Sendo assim eu acabei adotando 'amuletos', pois é assim que são chamados nos mangás do Shaman King; acontece que um colega da faculdade de origem chinesa, me disse que se chamam 'Fu', eu pensei em trocar o nome... mas confesso que estranhei usar isso no texto, por isso deixei como estava, mas é provável que eu venha a usar o nome original mais para frente...

# **Sobre o wu xing (cinco elementos):** Na magia oriental existem cinco elementos, e não quatro como estamos acostumados, que são Madeira, Água, Metal, Fogo e Terra. As explicações sobre isso feitas pelo Terada são todas verdadeiras.

A principal fonte usada foi site: . , no link Os Cinco Elementos – Wu Xing.

# **Hyong Fei** , de onde tirei esse nome? Da minha cabecinha insana...

Fei – que é o nome – muito provavelmente de Wufei de Gundam Wing, porque esse anime tem povoado demais minha mente. Aliás, eu cheguei a escrever Trowa várias vezes ao invés de Touya... O_o. De qualquer forma é um nome inventado, sem referências a nenhuma pessoa real.

* * *

 **Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua**

" **O Lacre"**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Primeira manifestação...**

Uma pequena nuvem de poeira subiu ao ar quando o volume foi fechado com mais força que o necessário. Encarou a capa antiga de couro, com uma insígnia gravada e nada mais. Aquele era o único livro que se encontrava na mansão que falava menos superficialmente sobre o Clow e seu legado. E como esperava, não lhe fornecera muitas pistas.

Todos os outros livros sobre o assunto tinham, há muito tempo, sido mandados para o mosteiro Tsukimine, teoricamente um lugar mais seguro.

Amarrou as pontas de couro prendendo o volume, e tornou a guardá-lo no fundo da biblioteca junto com outros livros esquecidos. Não suportava mais toda aquela tensão, aquela espera furtiva. Mas eles não tinham a quem recorrer... a não ser, talvez...

Duvidava que Eriol ainda não tivesse pensado nisso. De qualquer maneira, não custava nada tentar averiguar. As próprias criações de Clow deviam saber algo mais... afinal, elas já haviam presenciado o cataclismo uma vez.

Parou no batente da porta ao sair da biblioteca, suspirando em desânimo. As sombras da casa mantendo-o parcialmente oculto. Um suave som de passos o tirou de seu estado pensativo. Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Nadeshiko descer as escadas; o olhar dela ameno, quase como que conformado. Como poderia ser assim? Tinha certeza absoluta que ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, talvez soubesse muito mais do que eles mesmos. Por que então mantinha-se calada, guardando aquilo quase como se fosse um segredo?

Observou-a atentamente cruzar o salão principal em direção ao jardim.

Ela não dissera nada a Eriol, e não duvidava do mago. De alguma forma sabia que aquela mulher era capaz de ocultar coisas e confundir até mesmo ele. Mas como? Por quê?

Então, sem motivo aparente, ela parou no meio do aposento. Shaoran estreitou o olhar tentando entender o que ela fazia, simplesmente parada, com o olhar voltado para baixo, as mãos unidas na frente do corpo. Sua franja farta e encaracolada, ocultando em sombras seu rosto e sua expressão.

Teria ela o percebido ali? Muito provavelmente, mas...

Antes que pudesse completar seus pensamentos, pela porta lateral que vinha da ala de treinamentos entrou a estrangeira, que vinha treinando Sakura em artes marciais. Andava apressada, o olhar desconfiado, como o de um gato atento a tudo ao seu redor, que logo fixou-se sobre a figura de Nadeshiko. Não havia nada que elas pudessem ter em comum; mesmo assim havia algo no ar quando a loira parou à frente de Nadeshiko, encarando-a com a firmeza devida a algum oponente e que daria medo a muitos. Mas estranhamente não causou nenhuma reação na senhora Kinomoto. Ela tinha talento para se fingir desinteressada. Tentou se esquivar de Heda delicadamente, como se antes não estivesse parada ali quase a espera da mulher estrangeira.

Heda segurou o braço dela impedindo sua passagem.

Não houve surpresa nesse ato para ninguém. A cena que se desenrolava no centro do salão principal, não era um acontecimento do acaso...

Nadeshiko apenas parou elevando seu olhar como a enfrentá-la, no entanto em seu rosto aberto seu olhar estava desprovido de qualquer expressão. Como se esperasse e soubesse das perguntas que viriam.

Li que podia vê-la quase de frente, não se espantou com o que percebeu na face da mãe de Sakura: era como se ela soubesse... e, ao mesmo tempo, não soubesse...

\- Você sabe?

A pergunta foi proferida por Heda, fazendo com que Shaoran percebesse que aquela expressão no rosto de Nadeshiko era proposital, quase como se provocasse aquele tipo de indagação. Ainda que lhe parecesse um tanto vago e sem sentido, era, ao mesmo tempo, a única coisa plausível a ser perguntada.

A voz de Heda soara firme e autoritária, mas não alta. Com seu jeito e porte, e seu olhar opaco e frio, ela poderia intimidar qualquer outra mulher, talvez até alguns homens mais espertos. No entanto, Nadeshiko permaneceu impassível. Sua resposta foi apenas o silêncio profundo de seus olhos verdes.

Shaoran não soube dizer se o que desagradou a árabe foi o silêncio em si ou alguma resposta que ela encontrou nele. Qualquer que tenha sido, pareceu irritá-la o suficiente para que os músculos sutis de seus braços desnudos se destacassem mais enquanto seus dedos afundavam no braço da senhora Kinomoto. Deveria interferir? Nadeshiko não parecia assustada, tão pouco intimidada, mas ele tinha certeza que a outra deveria estar machucando-a.

\- O que pretende fazer?

\- Nada.

A resposta foi simples; simples demais para algo que parecia ser tão importante, muito embora nada fosse dito explicitamente era algo que podia ser sentido no ar. Shaoran simplesmente não sabia o que pensar.

\- Nada? – perguntou Heda, incrédula a ponto de soltar o braço da outra. – Sabe que talvez também se trate da sua filha...?

\- Agora é tarde para fazer alguma coisa... – suspirou, era quase como se estivesse falando mais para si que para a outra – quando eu tive chance, eu preferi confiar... Agora tudo que posso fazer é continuar confiando. – Seu olhar era doce em meio a sua expressão sincera, ainda que não ocultasse um fundo de tristeza.

\- Não fará nada? Mesmo sabendo o quão próxima eu estou e qual é minha função?

Um breve sorriso cruzou os lábios da mulher, dando a Shaoran a certeza que ela realmente sabia, e também, que não faria nada. No entanto, nem mesmo tinha uma certeza concreta sobre o que elas estavam falando.

\- Agora... o tempo acabou. Suas dúvidas já estão se dissipando, você já pediu ajuda... até onde meus olhos enxergam eu já vi o seu destino... não é você que me preocupa.

\- Eu não vou falhar. – retrucou a moça ficando ainda mais irritada ao perceber, nas entrelinhas, o significado daquelas palavras. Seu punho fechou-se enraivecido, fazendo Li preocupar-se um pouco mais. Talvez ele devesse...

Mas Nadeshiko apenas continuou a olhá-la, com seu jeito terno e em absoluto silêncio.

Agora Li sabia o porquê de Eriol não ter conseguido arrancar nada dela. Ela simplesmente podia confundir qualquer um com seus duplos sentidos, sins com som de não...

Ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre o quê era aquela conversa tão vaga, tão absurda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira, tão certa. Era quase como se fosse sobre seus próprios pensamentos. Mas não havia como ter certeza, e talvez ele, naquele momento, preferisse não ter certeza nenhuma... pois isso significaria que Sakura estava irremediavelmente envolvida.

\- Eu não posso falhar. Você sabe. Se não...

Nadeshiko deu a ela um sorriso, um tanto enviesado e travesso.

\- Se não... sua existência será em vão, seu único motivo de existir será inútil... então o Malefício virá a este mundo...

A estrangeira baixou a cabeça por instantes cerrando, com ainda mais força, seus punhos, ela talvez quisesse apenas se controlar um pouco mais, ou talvez estivesse procurando palavras para responder; provavelmente surpresa com a realidade que pela primeira vez se apresentava de maneira tão dolorosamente concreta a seus olhos.

Li, tão surpreso quanto, se não ainda mais, que ela, deu um passo para trás, mal acreditando naquelas palavras... elas realmente estavam falando da profecia... Algo que lhe parecera óbvio desde o início daquela conversa, mas que agora, era quase impossível de ser.

Como Nadeshiko saberia sobre o cataclismo, se nem mesmo o clã havia se dado conta dele?

Mas, principalmente, por que aquela árabe estrangeira saberia de alguma coisa? E que relação sua existência teria com ele?

Sem querer seu braço esbarrou em um pedestal, derrubando uma estátua que se despedaçou estrondosamente no chão; revelando sua presença até então oculta.

No mesmo instante os olhares das duas mulheres voaram em sua direção. Um coberto de surpresa, o outro como se já soubesse que ele estava ali. Mais uma vez ele teve a sensação que aquela conversa havia sido provocada propositalmente desde o primeiro olhar.

\- Agora eu só posso acreditar... – sussurrou Nadeshiko, mas sua frase, de alguma forma misteriosa, alcançou o ouvido dos dois. Apenas segundos antes de algumas empregadas entrarem no salão, atraídas pelo som do objeto estilhaçado no chão.

Refeita da surpresa, Heda o olhou com raiva, quase como se estivesse desafiando-o, mas aquela raiva não era direcionada ao garoto. Voltou-se novamente para a mulher dizendo com a voz baixa e firme que não falharia, antes de se retirar a passos decididos da sala, em direção à saída principal.

Li se aproximou de Nadeshiko observando a outra se afastar, então encarou a mulher a sua frente e mais baixa que ele, de modo que ela precisou levantar o olhar; naquele momento ele sabia que ela não se comportaria como uma mulher qualquer, mas sim como uma que tinha muito conhecimento e talvez também poder, de maneira que podia olhá-lo nos olhos sem temores.

\- Sobre o que exatamente estavam falando? – perguntou, sabendo o quanto sua voz soava áspera.

Ela sorriu com ternura. – Sobre Sakura. – respondeu surpreendendo-o, e mais ainda quando ela levantou uma das mãos, afastando alguns fios de sua franja, para então traçar com a ponta dos dedos o contorno de seu rosto. Ele apenas arregalou os olhos, pego totalmente desprevenido por esse gesto tão carinhoso e tão incomum. – Mas sei que você cuidará dela para mim.

Finalizou quando pousou o dedo na ponta do nariz dele. Embora ela não tivesse feito uma pergunta, parecia esperar por uma resposta. Franziu o cenho, preocupado, então como pensara desde o início aquela não fora uma conversa casual. Parecia que ela havia provocado-a para que ele soubesse... soubesse que ela não faria nada para ajudá-los e que a iminência da situação estava tão ou mais próxima do que eles julgavam. Antes que pudesse perguntar, ou ainda, responder alguma coisa, presenciou-a ainda mais perturbado dar lhe um beijo na face, gesto totalmente peculiar.

Sem dar-lhe chance de se refazer do choque, em meio a um sorriso percebeu ela dizer "Confio em você." e já estava andando, subindo pelas mesmas escadas que viera. Podia jurar que ela parecia tranqüila, enquanto Shaoran ficou parado observando-a confuso no meio do salão.

(...)

Olhos dourados piscaram na escuridão; o grande felino espreguiçou-se ao ser acordado pelo baque surdo da porta do salão de treinamento, bocejou, ouvindo os passos apressados.

Poucos minutos depois viu Shaoran entrar no recinto. O garoto não disse uma palavra, nem mesmo os desaforos que costumava proferir quando o encontrava dormindo. Tão pouco, preocupou-se em acender alguma vela para clarear o ambiente daquela sala, que por ser escondida não possuía quase nenhuma iluminação natural.

O jovem apenas sentou-se no chão, bastante próximo a massa de palha onde Kerberus dormia, recostando as costas e a cabeça na parede. Sua expressão era séria, como sempre fora, mas definitivamente havia algo errado com ele.

Minutos, parecendo mais extensos do que realmente eram, passaram.

O guardião, apenas fitou o outro em silêncio. Seus olhos dourados de gato enxergando mais do que aquela fraca iluminação permitiria aos humanos.

\- Você reparou algo de estranho nessas estrangeiras? – Li perguntou de repente, sem abrir os olhos ou se mover.

O felino empertigou-se, seus olhos estreitando-se no jovem. Claro; havia muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo, as estrangeiras eram apenas uma delas.

\- Elas... bem, ao menos uma delas, a lutadora, parece saber sobre a profecia...

\- Isso o surpreende? – a voz do guardião era profunda e séria. Realmente ele e o herdeiro jamais conseguiram entender-se bem, mas nesse momento essas diferenças tinham que ser deixadas de lado.

Shaoran desencostou a cabeça da parede abrindo os olhos e fitando o aposento escuro alguns instantes antes de encarar os olhos do guardião. – Pelo jeito, não surpreende você... – Aqueles olhos dourados contornados de negro, sem dúvida pareciam-se com os de um tigre a primeira vista, mas olhando-se atentamente de perto como estavam, era perceptível que havia algo mais, um brilho que não poderia ser normal. – Como um segredo tão bem guardado pelos clãs poderia ter vazado a ponto de chegar até o oriente médio? Isso não o deixa surpreso, Kerberus?

Ele passou a língua áspera e rosada em torno de sua boca, sua expressão, seus olhos adquirindo um pouco de zombaria, antes que respondesse.

\- Se eu acreditasse que a história tivesse chegado até lá... provavelmente eu ficaria surpreso...

\- Então é isso...

O felino o olhou, uma suave irritação passando por seu olhar. – Claro. Quem seria tolo o suficiente para achar que três mulheres viajariam sozinhas a essa distância... e que ainda seriam capazes de falar nosso idioma com tamanha fluência, sem sotaque algum.

\- Realmente... – suspirou Li.

\- Por que não pergunta logo o que quer saber? – retrucou Kerberus, que era esperto o suficiente para saber que não era aquele o motivo da 'visita' do outro.

O garoto virou-se, sentando ereto em frente ao guardião. Olhando-o daquela posição ele parecia bastante intimidador, com aquela égide de metal contornando o tronco como que substituindo uma juba. Mesmo Kerberus estando quase deitado, Li precisava levantar o rosto para encará-lo. Ele definitivamente era maior que qualquer grande felino comum poderia ser. – A senhora Kinomoto, a mãe da Sakura – explicou – mencionou que a existência de Heda teria como único propósito alguma função relacionada ao malefício... – Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se ainda mais, sendo apenas um feixe dourado naquela penumbra. – O que você acha que elas são?

O felino inspirou uma profunda rajada de ar, fechando os olhos por instantes.

\- Isso é algo que eu não posso responder. Mas posso dizer o que elas não são. – Sua expressão era dura e séria. – Elas não são árabes. Eu já presenciei conversas apenas entre elas aí no salão... e elas nunca falaram sequer uma palavra em árabe. Também não são parentes, e isso eu ouvi da própria boca delas.

\- Acha que elas conseguem controlar magia? E de alguma forma estão tentando ocultar isso?

\- Como você também deve ter notado... elas parecem não possuir nenhum poder. Mas eu não sei... há alguma 'coisa' que emana delas, alguma coisa que não é como a magia que você ou Eriol possuem. É mais como uma habilidade... uma coisa que eu não saberia explicar.

Li pensou naquelas palavras e pensou em Heda.

Sem dúvida havia algo que eles não podiam explicar.

\- Kerberus, sobre a profecia... o que você sabe?

O guardião voltou a deitar-se, apoiando o maxilar sobre as grossas patas peludas. Então entoou com uma voz grave que jamais poderia pertencer a este mundo:

"Com as rompidas leis, a consciência furiosa despertada, lacrou-se com o mais perfeito recipiente para aquilo que é eterno.

Enquanto durar naquele outro tempo, o mundo manter-se-á ignorante como sempre o foi.

Quando extinto, sua eternidade encontrará, um novo caminho neste tempo.

Sendo também recipiente, uma ampulheta será; o lacre dispersar-se-á, quando a areia-poder começar a escorrer, daquele para este tempo.

Ainda que a partir de outro recipiente perfeito, antes do final do tempo marcado, aquele lacre refar-se-á, a si próprio, alimentado pelo poder e eternidade há tempos atrás pertenceu a ele."

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha ao reconhecer vagamente aquele tipo de narrativa. – Se eu precisasse saber de alguma parte do pergaminho, poderia consultá-lo direto, não precisaria que me narrasse.

\- Moleque... – irritou-se o guardião – essa é a minha resposta para sua pergunta estúpida.

\- Kerberus, - tentou soar paciente, de nada adiantaria uma briga agora - eu me refiro a sua memória, tem certeza que não há nada?

\- Li, você sabe da barreira que há sobre nossas memórias. Talvez agora que você e Eriol dominam melhor seus poderes, vocês pudessem quebrá-la. Mas para isso seria necessário que os quatro guardiões estivessem reunidos.

Shaoran suspirou profundamente, recostando-se novamente na parede.

\- Deviam ao menos procurá- _lo_.

\- Sequer sabemos o motivo do desaparecimento _dele_... e isso foi há mais de quinze anos.

\- Quinze anos... realmente faz tempo, mas é inegável que _ele_ anda por perto.

\- Se é que aquela presença era realmente _dele_...

\- Não poderia ser de ninguém mais. – respondeu resoluto. Sentia de certa forma seu orgulho ferido; ter que ficar encarcerado, agora ainda mais, enquanto o _outro_ estava onde eles nem sequer sabiam.

\- As buscas por _ele_ só podem ser feitas por mim ou por Eriol, talvez por minha mãe... e são complicadas demais, além de sigilosas... não acho que sejam possíveis no momento. Mas mesmo assim falarei com Eriol. – Shaoran disse por fim, soltando outro suspiro cansado e levantando-se, batendo a poeira das calças. Não sabia ao certo o que o levara a falar com o guardião. Talvez por não ter ninguém mais a quem falar ali, ainda que Kerberus fosse a última 'pessoa' a quem ele gostaria de recorrer. De qualquer forma, aquela escuridão o fizera pensar com um pouco mais de clareza. Ainda sim, sentia que havia alguma coisa que faltava...

\- Sobre as 'estrangeiras'... – disse de costas, parado na porta, era visível certa tensão em seus ombros – eu gostaria que você...

Os olhos felinos brilharam de contentamento. Shaoran Li lhe pedindo um favor? Essa iria entrar para a história. Sem contar que ele ficaria lhe devendo um.

\- Apenas... – lutou contra as palavras, não querendo ter que fazer aquilo, mas a preocupação venceu o embaraço – fique de olho quando elas estiverem sozinhas com Sakura. – as palavras saíram apressadas, exatamente como foram seus passos para se retirar da sala.

(...)

Um suspirou de alívio escapou dos lábios da velha senhora ao ouvir o cocheiro avisar que haviam, finalmente, chegado. Não agüentava mais ficar sentada naquela carroça, estava velha demais para isso. Ainda que cansada da longa viagem não conseguia deixar de sentir-se honrada. Não era fácil conquistar a confiança de gente importante assim. Mas ela já tinha assistido quatro partos daquela família, e ficava mais do que feliz em poder assistir mais um, ainda que fosse apenas uma empregada sentia-se bastante à vontade no clã Li.

Pediu ao cocheiro passar pela periferia mais externa da cidade antes de ir para a mansão do clã. Observou as mudanças naquele lugar, a cidade crescera bastante. O cocheiro parou em uma das ruas principais, permitindo que o cavalo descansasse um pouco.

Prometendo não demorar muito, ela desceu da carroça, ajudada pelo homem e andou devagar, esticando os músculos cansados da viagem, pelas ruelas de terra batida. Foi na direção de uns casebres mais afastados, na intenção de avisar uma pessoa que estava na cidade.

Entrou em uma rua estreita, deserta àquela hora, todos deviam estar trabalhando, mas mesmo assim... tudo parecia quieto demais. Mais a frente estava a viela onde ficava a casa de sua irmã, antes sempre havia muitas crianças brincando por ali. Essas, agora, já deviam estar crescidas, porém deveria haver fosse por causa da guerra. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Seus passos aumentaram inconscientemente.

Ao entrar na viela, onde a terceira casa pertencia a sua irmã, parou estarrecida com a visão que teve. Uma moça se encontrava parada no meio da ruela. Estava de costas e seus cabelos cascateavam por toda a extensão de suas costas e pernas, tão longos que passavam do que deveria ser a altura dos joelhos. A idosa senhora jamais havia visto cabelos tão longos, e tão belos; de uma exótica cor verde-água, tão leves que pareciam flutuar e brilhar sob a luz pálida do sol de inverno.

A moça virou-se, provavelmente tendo escutado a aproximação da velha. E a senhora teve quase certeza de estar na presença de um ser celestial.

A moça era baixa e delicada, perfeita em todas as suas formas. Parte de seus cabelos estavam presos frouxamente na frente, e as pontas espiralavam em cachos longos e perfeitos. A pele era de alabastro, e os olhos verdes muito, muito claros. A expressão em seu rosto era afável. A mulher idosa aproximou-se, completamente inebriada pela beleza da jovem.

A moça sorriu e ela não pôde evitar devolver o sorriso, era tão leve, tão sutil...

Então notou que ela segurava com as costas da mão um cordão preso a uma superfície circular de metal extremamente polido, que com um brilho esverdeado, refletia com perfeição a paisagem em volta.

De início nem pensou o que a moça estaria fazendo ali. Depois, achou-a linda e fina demais para aquele lugar. Talvez estivesse perdida. Ela usava um tipo de quimono que não era chinês. Talvez fosse alguma estrangeira.

\- Está perdida senhorita? – perguntou a senhora idosa.

\- Não... Estava procurando por uma pessoa... – disse a menina, olhando-a ainda intensamente.

\- Mesmo? Aqui? Estranho. Você não é daqui. É muito bonita, e seus cabelos eu jamais havia visto nada igual nessa minha vida. E olha que já vi muitas coisas. – disse sem poder conter a admiração – Qual seu nome criança?

Por um instante a jovem apenas a fitou, sua expressão estranhamente pensativa, quase como se escolhesse o que dizer antes de responder: – Kagami.

A velha piscou algumas vezes, era um nome diferente. - Me chamo Yang, Ning Yang. Sou parteira, a melhor da cidade, - não conseguiu impedir de gabar-se, tentando, talvez, impressionar a diáfana garota. – exerço essa profissão desde que tive idade para compreender como as pessoas vêem ao mundo. Eu morava logo ali, junto com minha irmã e trabalhava para o clã Li, você já deve ter ouvido falar, é muito rico. Faz três anos que uma das meninas deles casou-se e mudou-se para o litoral, e eu fui para assistir a gravidez dela. Logo depois outra também casou-se, indo para a mesma cidade e eu acabei ficando por lá mais tempo que devia. Mas agora estou de volta. Nada como nosso lar, não é mesmo? Eu estava indo visitar a minha irmã, mas posso te ajudar a encontrar quem você procura. As coisas mudaram por aqui, mas não tanto assim; acho que ainda conheço bastante gente. Ficar sempre informada é muito importante, sabe. Se eu não puder te ajudar, podemos falar com minha irmã, ela sempre sabe de tudo. E tenho certeza que ela vai adorar te conhecer, porque se eu falar que encontrei uma criatura como você por aqui, ela não vai acreditar, achará que a idade está afetando minhas idéias...

A velha desatou e prosseguiu tagarelando, enquanto a jovem apenas a fitava, sem esboçar nenhuma reação diante daquele falatório inútil. Estava analisando-a em silêncio procurando guardar todos os detalhes daquela face e captar todas as possíveis características da personalidade daquela mulher faladeira. Em seu rosto planava um sorriso tênue, seus olhos eram opacos, em contraste com sua expressão quase meiga, talvez um pouco melancólica, mas ainda sim, indiferente.

\- Na verdade... – interrompeu em certo momento quando a velha parou para tomar fôlego – eu já encontrei... – Ning sorriu amplamente murmurando um "que bom" e virando-se procurando ver alguém por perto, ávida por saber quem aquele ser celeste estava procurando. No entanto a ruela e as casas ao redor continuavam tão vazias como estavam antes. - Receio que não verás tua irmã...

\- Como? – perguntou a parteira confusa.

A jovem não respondeu.

Outro calafrio percorreu a espinha da velha senhora; de repente não sentia mais todo aquele encantamento pela bela moça. Um sutil tremor percorreu-lhe as pernas quando atrás de si escutou passos. Esforçando-se para vencer o medo que lhe acometia, virou-se. Outra jovem chegava. Era loira de cabelos muito lisos, curtos em sua maioria, tinha, na parte de trás, uma porção extremamente longa. Vestia roupas ainda mais incomuns, indecentes ela pensaria, que deixavam a mostra partes demais de seu corpo, inclusive os braços firmes de músculos suaves, porém fortes. Seus olhos eram azuis tão opacos quanto o da primeira, no entanto infinitamente mais duros e frios que os dela. Tremeu.

\- Onde esteve? – perguntou a loira à outra quando se aproximou, ignorando completamente a senhora.

– Aqui, te esperando... – olhou a lutadora atentamente - você está muito bem... Tō.

A loira soltou um grunhido ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome verdadeiro. – Me chame de Heda. – disse simplesmente. A outra assentiu, não era apropriado usar os nomes verdadeiros. Ela ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Só então a loira pareceu tomar conhecimento da velha.

\- Kyō... quem...?

\- Chame-me de Kagami. – Então com um gesto sutil o espelho elevou-se no ar; a parteira juraria ser algum truque com o cordão, ainda que não conseguisse perceber qual. – Na verdade... será mais apropriado me chamar de Ning. - Ela então segurou o espelho com as duas mãos, apontando-o para a parteira, que pôde ver seu reflexo nitidamente. Olhou para a jovem vendo-se em seus próprios olhos com espanto e medo crescente. Mas não houve muito tempo para que ela pudesse se contemplar, ou ainda tecer conjecturas sobre o que estava acontecendo. O reflexo de Heda apareceu junto ao seu na superfície espelhada, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu as mãos firmes dela nas laterais de sua face. A última coisa que viu, foi a paisagem parecer mover-se em um giro rápido então um estalo agudo, de algo se rompendo, parecendo vir de dentro dela... então nada mais existia.

O corpo da velha e faladeira parteira desabou no chão no espaço entre as duas jovens com o pescoço quebrado pendendo completamente.

\- Isso era necessário? – Kyō perguntou, dando uma olhada rápida para o corpo da mulher morta, e depois voltando seus olhos para Heda, sem nenhuma expressão estampada na face ou qualquer sentimento em seus olhos.

\- Que diferença faz? – respondeu a árabe, levantando com facilidade o corpo da mulher. – Vá agora. Nos encontraremos outra hora na mansão Li.

A jovem deu de ombros. Tanto fazia para ela também, assim como pouco se importava com o que Tō – ou melhor – Heda faria com o corpo. Dando as costas a ela, andou lentamente pelo caminho por onde Ning viera.

(...)

Sentada sobre um tronco caído, apenas observava o imenso jardim. Achava-o extremamente bonito, ainda que fosse inverno e não houvesse quase verde; era agradável sentar-se ali e apenas apreciar a paisagem sentindo o vento frio balançar seus longos cabelos e entrar por suas roupas leves. Gostava daquelas sensações, daquele lugar... pena que, cumprido seus deveres, teriam que partir. Porém, sempre haveria uma nova oportunidade, o Lacre não era eterno.

Olhou para a mansão a tempo de ver uma das herdeiras descer as escadas. Vinha receber alguém que acabava de chegar em uma carroça. Era uma mulher idosa, que foi ajudada por um dos servos a descer do transporte, parecia cansada, cumprimentou a senhorita Li cheia de entusiasmo e carinho, como se não a visse há muito tempo. Seria apenas mais uma pessoa, provavelmente uma empregada, a chegar na mansão. Muitas vinham para lá, tal como ela um dia viera, no entanto, havia algo naquela senhora, algo que a fazia simplesmente não conseguir desviar seus olhos...

As duas vieram a passos lentos pelo jardim em sua direção. Estranhou, pois em geral todos procuravam evitar estar por perto 'das estrangeiras'. Talvez não gostassem de estrangeiros, talvez não gostassem delas, talvez tivessem medo... Sorriu ao pensar que provavelmente tivessem razão, qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Ao se aproximarem pôde ouvi-las falando:

\- Sabe como é – dizia a velha - na minha idade essas viagens longas são muito difíceis. Será bom sentar um pouquinho aqui no jardim e tomar um pouquinho de sol, ainda que nessa época ele esquente meu velho corpo muito pouco. – então voltou seu rosto na direção da árabe sorrindo.

A senhorita Li apresentou-as, mostrando-se levemente constrangida antes de voltar para junto da carroça, dando ordens de para onde levar as coisas da senhora para dentro.

\- Importa-se de eu me sentar aqui um pouco? – perguntou a velha quando estavam sozinhas. Seu tom parecia levemente diferente do que ouvira momentos atrás.

A alta árabe apenas assentiu, cedendo-lhe um pouco mais de espaço na madeira.

\- Você... – murmurou a loira, após alguns minutos de contemplação, sem saber o que dizer, mas tinha certeza que não estava enganada a respeito daquela mulher.

A velha deu uma olhada, quase furtiva, ao redor, como para certificar-se de que estavam sozinhas. Voltou então seu olhar para a árabe, como se fosse responder, porém a resposta não veio em palavras, mas sim em uma mudança: os escuros e curiosos olhos tornaram-se verdes extremamente claros, tão opacos quanto os seus próprios ou os de Heda e Zorah.

Uma expressão levemente surpresa passou por sua face; não que não soubesse o que a outra era... apenas, não estava esperando que mais alguém viesse.

\- Você não sabia? Heda me chamou...

Seu olhar se estreitou, mostrando um pouco de irritação - Oras... aquela menina... – não entendia por que a outra implicava tanto consigo, custava ter lhe falado que tinha chamado mais alguém?

A outra riu; sua voz mudando para uma que não condizia com sua aparência envelhecida.

\- Ah, você sabe, é a natureza dela ser esquiva e agir sozinha. Assim como a sua é atravessar tudo o que estiver no caminho...

\- Sabia que eu estava presente?

\- Sim, ela me contou. Disse que alguém havia vindo por conta própria, e que não seria de muita ajuda. – respondeu ainda sorridente em sua voz suave e jovial.

A outra ficou ainda mais irritada. Tudo isso porque tinha vindo sem ser chamada?

\- Não se irrite com isso. Você sabe, existimos por uma razão... nenhuma de nós é inútil. – seus olhos perscrutavam o jardim de galhos e folhas secas queimadas pela neve com uma certa indiferença.

A loira sorriu, sim ela tinha razão. Mas o comportamento de Heda era bastante irritante. Observou melhor a velha senhora chinesa sentada no banco com uma aparência cansada. Ninguém perceberia a diferença.– Você arrumou um disfarce muito conveniente.

\- Escolhi o momento certo. Seria muito suspeito mais um estrangeiro chegar, ademais, na minha forma real... dificilmente eu passaria despercebida. Heda me disse que precisa de ajuda para investigar um problema, e por isso não poderia chamar muita atenção.

\- Eu certamente teria muita facilidade para investigar esse 'problema' que a está fazendo demorar tanto, não há barreiras no meu caminho.

\- Tenho certeza que sim, mas parece que ela quer algo que não pode ser obtido apenas procurando. Enfim... – disse Kagami, um tanto quanto cansada de tentar apaziguar os ânimos, aquilo não era de seu interesse de qualquer forma, se elas quisessem brigar, que brigassem, desde que não a incomodassem com besteiras - eu certamente apreciarei seu auxílio.

Trocaram um olhar e um sorriso, que não era um sorriso qualquer, pois possuía um leve toque de malícia.

Quando a senhorita Li retornou, chamando a parteira, os olhos dela estavam novamente escuros e a voz exatamente como era a de Ning, bem como todos os trejeitos. Mesmo quem a conhecesse bem, não seria capaz de notar que não era a idosa parteira. Pelo menos não pela aparência e modos.

Ela levantou-se do banco lentamente, quase com dificuldade, como se estivesse ainda muito cansada. A árabe apressou-se em ajudá-la. Caminharam juntas até a escadaria que dava para a entrada da mansão. De um lado apoiada na mureta das escadas, e do outro no braço da alta mulher, subiu a passos lentos atrás da jovem Li.

Concentrada em subir os degraus tentativamente com aquele corpo enrijecido, vacilou ao sentir uma pressão forte sobre si, algo que não era físico. Parou, levantando seu rosto encontrando um par de olhos muito negros, que a fitavam com insistência e desconfiança. Sentiu uma coisa diferente, quase como se estivesse presa àquele olhar escuro. Relutante desviou seu olhar, sabendo que não podia encarar um homem. Ele transmitia muita força pelo olhar. Sabia que não era alguma pessoa que conhecesse a parteira. Havia reconhecimento naquele olhar, mas era diferente...

Ele havia parado no centro do topo da larga escadaria, fitando ela e a outra ao seu lado, mas por algum motivo, seus olhos profundos encaravam mais a ela que a outra. Simplesmente não conseguiu manter seu rosto abaixado, nem pôr-se de lado na escada dando lhe passagem. Ficou lá parada, meio constrangida, quase como enfeitiçada por aquele olhar negro.

Era um homem muito bonito, ela notou, vestia roupas do exército que indicavam uma patente intermediária. Seus cabelos eram curtos e tão negros como os olhos. Aqueles olhos estreitos que não desgrudavam dos seus a fizeram sentir-se incomodada. Estranho, nunca antes sentira-se incomodada por algum olhar, mesmo quando se mostrava em sua verdadeira aparência. Mas aquele homem tinha algo de diferente. Seu olhar era enigmático e sua aura diferente; ele tinha algum poder, mas não era muito. Ele não poderia ter percebido-a com aquele parco poder, ou poderia? Elas eram as melhores, podiam passar despercebidas por magos de altíssimo nível, até mesmo pelos guardiões. Porque então, aqueles olhos lhe diziam que ele sabia quem era ela?

Por um único instante os olhos dele separaram-se dos dela, passando rapidamente para a loira ao seu lado e fixando-se em um ponto abaixo delas. A expressão de seu rosto, até então neutra, tornou-se fechada. Intrigada, ela virou o rosto e olhou também, deparando-se com Heda subindo rapidamente os degraus.

\- Precisam de ajuda? – falou a lutadora ao se aproximar delas. Usava um tom baixo e educado, mas de forma que os outros pudessem escutá-la. Sem aguardar a resposta alcançou o braço da velha que segurava o corrimão, fazendo-a se mover, quase de forma brusca empurrando-a degraus acima. A lutadora ignorou completamente o olhar do homem, enquanto basicamente arrastava a velha para dentro da mansão. Kagami precisou fazer um esforço para manter-se em pé, fingindo, naquele corpo envelhecido, ao mesmo tempo, tentava desviar-se daquele olhar penetrante.

Um dos soldados que o acompanhava, e que só agora ela notava, chamou atenção dele. Assim que perderam contato visual. Voltou seu olhar para Heda, estando bastante atordoada, e deparou-se com os olhos azuis opacos, estreitando-se em sua direção, antes das palavras sussurradas de Heda chegarem a seus ouvidos: - Tenha cuidado com ele. E principalmente com a mãe dele...

Então a lutadora a soltou quase tão repentinamente como a havia segurado, e ela quase desequilibrou-se. A senhorita Li, se aproximou ao mesmo tempo que Heda saiu da sala rapidamente. Ela havia ficado para trás, após o último lance de escadas, por onde a senhora havia sido arrastada, lançou um olhar de estranhamento e medo, por onde ia aquela estrangeira de longos cabelos loiros.

Constrangida, a outra árabe, apressou-se em desfazer a má impressão: - Veja só, essa minha filha precisa de mais modos. Ela pensa que todos têm a mesma força e vigor que ela. – terminou com um riso constrangido, sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas, que tentaram fazer parecer que nada havia acontecido.

Touya terminou de descer as escadas, acompanhado por Hyong Fei e mais dois soldados. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com aquelas pessoas estrangeiras, árabes o chefe da guarda tinha dito? Provavelmente achando que ele achara as loiras estranhas. Mas não foram elas que mais lhe chamaram a atenção, apesar de que a última lhe causava uma profunda irritação, pois sabia o que ela faria. Quem lhe chamara mais atenção fora aquela velha. Ela confundia-se com eles como as outras não eram capazes de fazer, mas ele sabia que ela era como as outras... mas havia algo mais, algo que estava ligado a ele, mas distante o suficiente para que ele ainda não pudesse saber o que era.

Chegaram ao pátio e Hyong o encaminhou até uma das construções laterais, abrindo um mapa feito em couro sobre uma bancada e explicando as áreas de busca que eles já tinham percorrido. Touya forçou-se a pensar nisso. Não havia nada sobre o que ele pudesse fazer sobre o resto. Eles realmente haviam coberto grande parte dos lugares onde poderia-se estar após a guerra. Mas por tanto tempo desaparecido... Yukito só poderia estar se escondendo, e se estivesse, eles não seriam capazes de encontrá-lo. Hyong enquanto falava, lhe lançava olhares que alternavam entre pena e raiva. Decidiu apenas ignorá-lo, ele não lhe devia satisfações sobre suas atitudes ou convicções. E uma vez que tinha a autorização do líder do clã nada mais podia ser feito.

Olhou para o mapa atentamente, pensando nos locais onde ele poderia usar para se esconder, sabendo que ele não ficaria muito distante. Talvez se ele fosse sozinho...

Um cavalo relinchou bufando, chamando-lhe a atenção. Era um garanhão cinzento sendo selado na frente dos estábulos onde havia o cercado para treinos. O cavalo era forte e vistoso, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o jovem que o selava.

Era um dia de primeiros encontros, pois também era a primeira vez que via o herdeiro do clã. E tinha certeza que era o filho de Shang, era o garoto da imagem que vira ao saber sobre os treinos de Sakura. Mas mesmo se não fossem as roupas, com brasão, ou aquela imagem ele teria sabido assim que colocara os olhos nele. E o odiaria de qualquer maneira.

Afastou-se dos outros soldados, aproximando-se do estábulo. O chefe da guarda, foi logo atrás levantando uma sobrancelha, imaginando que os ferimentos de guerra, e tanto tempo de cama teriam afetado seriamente o senhor Kinomoto.

Não precisou se aproximar muito para que Shaoran notasse sua presença e voltasse o rosto em sua direção assim que terminou de prender o arreio no cavalo. Encararam-se por instantes, e Li teve ímpetos de esganar o homem que o olhava com tanta desconfiança, o ódio brilhando em negro naqueles olhos. Sabia quem era, claro, mas não havia nada que justificasse aquele olhar. Irritou-se, uma antipatia espontânea surgindo entre eles, ainda que os motivos de Touya fossem mais justificáveis que os de Li.

Tentando amenizar o clima, Hyong, fez as apresentações entre eles. E eles, seguindo a formalidade, cumprimentaram-se; porém em momento algum os olhares desgrudaram-se um do outro e nem a tensão entre eles desvaneceu-se. Temendo alguma reação do jovem Li, Hyong ainda fez outra tentativa explicando que Touya recebera permissão de Shang para procurar pelo desaparecido senhor Tsukishiro, que de nada adiantou, pelo contrário, pareceu fazer crescer o desafio entre os dois.

Pela diferença de status entre eles, esperava-se que Touya expressasse mais respeito ao herdeiro, tratando-o como sendo seu superior mesmo que mais jovem. No entanto a postura e atitude de Touya era altiva e arrogante, uma afronta clara ao garoto. Shaoran irritou-se com isso, sabendo exatamente o motivo de toda aquela raiva. Parecia brincadeira que além de suportar as atitudes arrogantes de Sakura, teria também que suportar ao irmão. Ainda que soubesse, que nem de longe ele era tão imaturo quanto à irmã mais nova.

\- Tsukishiro, era o soldado que desapareceu? – perguntou Li tentando ter algum diálogo.

O olhar de Touya estreitou-se mais, e em uma nova afronta ele respondeu com silêncio.

\- Pensei que as buscas estivessem encerradas... – falou casualmente, não esperava uma resposta e apenas levantou uma mão quando o chefe da guarda tentou dizer mais alguma coisa. Pegou um dos aparatos do cavalo e entregou-lhe, dando uma ordem qualquer para que fosse arrumado. Hyong entendeu prontamente que deveria sair dali e retirou-se agradecido por não ter que suportar mais aquela troca de farpas silenciosas.

\- Eu não quero me casar com sua irmã. – disse simplesmente quando viu que o outro havia se afastado o suficiente.

O moreno, olhou-o como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

Isso serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais. Como Kinomoto podia pensar que ele quereria se casar com uma garota tão sem educação, ainda que muito bonita, como Sakura?

\- Nem eu quero que você se case com ela. – respondeu, por fim.

\- Vai renegar o acerto então? – disse virando-se na direção do cavalo e segurando as rédeas.

Outra longa pausa, fez com que Li voltasse novamente o olhar.

\- Adoraria...

Foi toda a resposta que teve, e então, de repente sentiu aquela presença. A presença dele que não aparecia a dias e sobre a qual falara pela manhã. Firmou a rédea na mão, e antes que desse a volta para montar no animal, foi surpreendido por Touya fazendo isso, sem a menor cerimônia.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou um tanto irritado pela ousadia, quando o outro segurou a mesma rédea. Esperando que ele soltasse.

\- Sei que você também está sentindo.

Shaoran surpreendeu-se baixando o tom de voz, não havia ninguém em volta, mas mesmo assim devia tomar cuidado. O poder que Kinomoto tinha não era perceptível, mas o fato dele também sentir a presença indicava que ele tinha algum. – E por acaso você sabe o que está sentindo?

A expressão carrancuda de Touya desfez-se em um meio sorriso irônico, abaixou um pouco o corpo na direção do jovem e com a voz irritantemente baixa disse – Muito melhor que você. – antes de retirar a rédea das mãos dele e atiçar o cavalo em um galope rápido.

Com um salto conseguiu desviar-se da rajada de fogo que vinha em sua direção. Invocou o trovão através de um talismã, utilizando fortemente sua magia para lançar os raios na direção de seu oponente. Porém apesar de seu alvo ser certeiro, o guardião envolveu-se em suas asas utilizando-as como um escudo, dissipando a potência do golpe. Em seguida Kerberus as abriu em um movimento brusco, jogando os raios para os lados, e então lançando de sua boca outra rajada de fogo que acertou em cheio o garoto já cansado. Li ainda segurou as chamas com o poder de defesa de sua espada, mas estava cansado, e não pode agüentar por muito tempo. Foi jogado para trás com violência, suas costas batendo na parede e depois caindo de encontro ao chão.

Ficou lá sentado, olhos fechados com força, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada, denunciada pelo peito ofegante. Sua camisa estava perdida, completamente chamuscada. A espada voltara a ser uma esfera, negra. Estava esgotado quase a ponto de não conseguir mantê-la em sua forma mágica. As pernas espalhadas pelo chão. Suas calças claras também estavam queimadas.

\- Está tentando se matar, moleque? – perguntou o guardião, sentando-se imponente no meio do salão, longe de Shaoran. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, desconfiados. Oh, ele sabia que Li era muito mais forte que isso. Mas ele passara a luta toda desconcentrado, perdendo o foco. Lutando com uma fúria cega, como que querendo se esgotar totalmente. Ele havia até mesmo ampliando e reforçado a barreira mágica da sala superior para todo o salão, de modo que eles pudessem usar seus poderes sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

Não que eles costumassem treinar juntos. Apenas ocasionalmente, claro que o garoto não tinha poderes para vencê-lo, mesmo se estivesse concentrado. Mas havia algo de diferente na forma com a qual ele lutara, algo de desesperado, desenfreado.

\- Ainda preocupado com aquelas coisas? – tentou continuar caminhando lentamente na direção dele, agora que havia descansado um pouco. Afinal, com todo aquele poder ele também estava um pouco cansado, mas claro, longe de se esgotar como o jovem.

Demorou alguns minutos antes que Shaoran conseguisse recobrar o fôlego e encostar a cabeça para trás na parede abrindo os olhos lentamente. – Não consigo deixar de estar... mas o que me irrita mais é não saber como agir.

\- Se você estiver acabado como agora não será capaz de fazer nada...

\- Eu só...

\- Estava tentando se esgotar, se cansar o suficiente para esquecer um pouco a situação. – disse o guardião, com uma intimidade que eles não tinham.

Os dois se encararam por instantes, olhos semi-cerrados trocando farpas.

\- Eu esperava mais de você, moleque, essa é uma atitude muito infantil, bem digna de um moleque mimado como você... – disse o guardião com a voz soando baixa e profunda antes de dar as costas e voltar para a sala superior onde poderia descansar melhor para repor as energias. E também porque a barreira ampliada tinha se desfeito com o esgotamento de Shaoran, não era bom que o percebessem ali, a sala superior era sempre protegida.

Em condições normais Shaoran retrucaria imediatamente a insolência daquele gato super desenvolvido. Mas não eram condições normais e ele sabia que o felino tinha razão... A presença havia aparecido no início da tarde, e agora no final dela ele estava acabado daquela forma, nem mesmo confiava em suas pernas para levantar, se alguma coisa acontecesse o que ele faria.

Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto, secando aos poucos. Respirando fundo, meditou lentamente fazendo os músculos de seu corpo relaxarem e aos poucos foi recobrando-se do esgotamento. Vários minutos depois levantou-se, um pouco titubeante, recolheu a bola negra e andou em direção aos bancos sentando-se neles. Pegou a bolsa de couro que continha água e tomou um bocado dela, deixando o restante espirrar por seu rosto. Retirou a camisa destruída e molhada jogando-a no chão. Apoiou-se nas duas mãos recostando o corpo um pouco para trás no banco.

Talvez ele devesse procurar encontrar o Kinomoto sozinho e tentar arrancar dele alguma coisa. Quando ele voltara não dissera muita coisa quando se reportara ao seu pai. Dissera que fora apenas fazer um reconhecimento da região, não mencionou a presença. Ainda que Shaoran soubesse seu pai era perfeitamente capaz de senti-la. O mais estranho fora as perguntas que ele fizera, e aquele pedido...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta apenas um pouco, permitindo a passagem de Sakura, então ela fechou-a devagar como se não quisesse fazer barulho. Porém assim que virou-se para dentro do salão e viu Shaoran ali, soltou um grito e levou a mão ao peito. O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a vinda da menina ali, naquele horário quando não havia nenhum treino, e se ele bem reconhecia, ela estava usando roupas de treino.

\- Ahnm eu... – Ela corou um pouco, quando se refez do susto, então ele percebeu claramente ela passando os olhos de seu rosto por seu tórax e então ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, desviou o olhar torcendo os dedos nervosamente.

Ele lançou um olhar malicioso que ela não notou, então levantou-se agarrando um pano limpo e passando-o pelo rosto lentamente secando-o – Você... – ela não olhou, continuou fitando algum ponto na parede de um dos lados. – Não vai me dizer que se confundiu com a hora e dia do treinamento, não achei que fosse tão avoada Sakura.

Imediatamente os olhos dela voaram irados em sua direção. Tão previsível...

Ela estava bem vermelha ainda, mas agora era de raiva. Ele sempre tinha o poder de confundi-la sobremaneira, fazendo-a mudar de estado de espírito em poucos instantes.

\- Não é nada disso. – falou com a voz já soando alta. O que fez Shaoran lembrar-se de todos os gritos que vinha escutando ela e Meilin trocarem sempre que se encontravam e especialmente, quando ele estava por perto. Mesmo assim não resistiu em provocá-la.

\- Não? – perguntou com falsa inocência. – Então o que faz aqui fora de horário e com essas roupas? – falou direto.

Então ela corou novamente e seu olhar mudou de direção, quase como se estivesse procurando por uma desculpa ou quem sabe inventando uma. Ele ficou olhando-a com aquele risinho que tanto a irritava, enquanto ela lutava com as palavras e gaguejava, evitando olhá-lo. Ele secou o tórax, e passou o pano, agora úmido pelos braços com um pouco mais de força tentando livrar-se de um pouco da fuligem que estava presa a sua pele.

\- Eu vim buscar... – ela voltou-se subitamente na direção dele novamente como que finalmente encontrando uma desculpa convincente, mas que ele não iria engolir de toda forma. Porém sua boca parou aberta sem completar a frase, assim que seus olhos encontraram agora de frente o tórax desnudo de Li. Porém não foi algum tipo de admiração. Seu olhar se fixou na longa cicatriz que cruzava o peito do rapaz fina nas bordas e mais larga no centro. Era bastante saliente e rosada, recente. Como ela pudera esquecer... fazia um mês desde aquele ferimento. O ferimento que ela causara, e ainda sim não conseguia desculpar a si própria por tamanha irresponsabilidade.

Li notou para o que ela olhava, bem como a mudança daqueles olhos ferozes para uma expressão mais neutra e um pouco triste. Aquilo o incomodou. Esfregou com mais força os braços, virando-se para ficar de perfil para ela, de maneira que ela não olhasse diretamente para a cicatriz.

\- Essa... – ela gaguejou – a marca não vai sair não é? – perguntou voltando seu olhar para o chão enquanto caminhava lentamente até ele.

\- Não vai. Com o tempo ela vai ficar menos saliente... mas não vai sair. – disse tendo experiência com esse tipo de ferimento. Reparou no olhar de lado que ela lançava para a cicatriz agora que estava ao lado dele. Jogou o pano sobre o banco e pegou outra camisa que estava ali, enfiando os braços dentro dela. – Apenas mais uma para a coleção. – ele falou como se desse pouca importância.

\- Mas nenhuma é tão grande... nem fruto de...

Não terminou, pois ele segurou o seu braço fazendo-a encará-lo, ele sempre usava mais força que o normal quando estava irritado. Mas ela não ousou gemer ou demonstrar que ele a estava machucando. – Vamos encerrar esse assunto de vez. Eu prefiro que você aprenda com seus erros ao invés de ficar lamentando e culpando-se por eles... – Seu olhar era duro e sério. Oh sim muitas vezes ela sentia medo dele. Mas jamais demonstraria isso.

Ela ficou encarando-o os olhos verdes brilhando, e quando ela mordeu suavemente o lábio que ele percebeu que estava fazendo força demais no braço da garota. Afrouxou o aperto mas não a soltou. – Você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui...

Oh não ela não contaria para ele o que fazia ali. De certo que ele riria dela. Qual a desculpa em que tinha pensado segundo antes mesmo? Eu vim buscar uma coisa... que esqueci quando terminamos o treinamento de hoje.

Mesmo? O que?

Era... era... não está aqui, talvez a mestra tenha levado... acho que vou procurá-la. – soltou-se da mão dele virando-se para sair do salão um tanto apressada. Mas ele tornou a segurar-lhe agora o pulso, antes que saísse de seu alcance.

Nem pensar. Não fique sozinha com ela...

Sakura, voltou o olhar um tanto confuso para ele. O que há de errado?

Seus olhos estavam sérios e preocupados. Pensando bem, ele andava muito preocupado ultimamente, ela tinha notado-o bastante irritado, introspectivo, e nem mesmo a provocava tanto quanto costumava fazer antes. – Não confio nela. – falou e sua voz soou tão precisa que ela mesma se lembrou das sensações ruins que já tivera em algumas ocasiões quando estava com a lutadora árabe.

\- Bem... ela não é daqui... talvez por isso seja tão... diferente – oh sim a sentia que havia algo de diferente nela, mas nem mesmo ela própria acreditava que qualquer que fosse o país de origem pudesse explicar aqueles olhos opacos e ... vazios.

\- Pode ser... mesmo assim não confio nela. Não fique nos treinos quando Meilin não estiver.

Os olhos dela mudaram imediatamente ficando furiosos novamente. – Eu não preciso de nenhum guarda costas, ainda mais ... – indignou-se por apenas agora perceber o motivo que subitamente melin começara a treinar junto com ela tornando sua vida um completo inferno. Ainda mais por elas terem a mesma idade e a outra ser tão... arrogante Ficou furiosa. - Não me diga que foi idéia sua colocar aquela garota para treinar comigo. – Ela fechou um dos punhos e levantou na direção dele, como que ameaçando-o.

Ele riu, ainda que fazia o possível para estar bem distante da mansão antes durante e após os treinamentos tentando fugir das brigas e reclamações constantes das duas que alcançavam quase todos os cômodos da mansão de tão altos que eram. Riu porque lembrou-se do olhar travesso de Touya. Li já tinha pensado em falar com pai, para que colocasse alguém junto com sakura nos treinos, mas fora touya que acabara falando, não explicitou os motivos mas o que fez não foi um pedido, mas sim quase uma exigência. Isso fora no mesmo dia que a presença reaparecera. E quando Shang parou para pensar quem poderia fazer isso, passando meio despercebida por Heda de modo que ela não percebesse que estavam querendo vigia-la... O sorriso de Touya ao mencionar o nome de Meilin... tinha certeza que ele não a conhecia, provavelmente havia escutado sakura reclamando dela em algum momento e resolveu fazer uma brincadeirinha com a irmã. Sua expressão maligna fora cômica. Todos eles sentiram-se meio incomodados já antecipando as brigas – ainda que seus pensamentos não tenham passado nem perto da realidade que se mostrou – Meilin realmente fora a melhor escolha para treinar junto, impondo certos limites que um simples espectador não seria capaz. – Eu não sou sádico! Foi o seu irmão quem pediu e propôs que fosse ela a acompanha-lo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e depois as sobrancelhas se franziram em irritação. Ah aquele seu irmão iria pagar. Ele só podia ter feito de propósito. Claro que havia sido de propósito. Lembrava-se muito bem de um dia que ele interrompera uma conversa com a tomoyo, logo depois da meilin ter chegado. Na certa ele tinha escutado o que ela falara antes e fizera aquilo apenas para provocá-la. Talvez como uma espécie de vingança. –Ah mas Touya vai se ver comigo. – disse voltando-se para a saída, extremamente irritada. Seus pés batendo com força no chão.

Mas li alcançou-a segurando seu pulso e fazendo-a virar-se. – Sakura, o motivo disso foi que ele também não deve confiar nela. Estamos preocupados com você. – ele falou e estava extremamente sério novamente.

\- Preocupado? Mas...

\- Apenas escute o que estou dizendo, não fique sozinha com ela, principalmente fora desta sala.

Ela olhou para ele, pronta para pedir os motivos, mas a seriedade de seu rosto a fez calar-se, e a visão da cicatriz por entre a blusa cujos botões não haviam sido abotoados a fez acatar. Ele soltou-lhe o pulso e então ela andou calmamente até a saída.

Assim ela saiu deixando a porta entreaberta e ele viu-se sozinho. Olhou firmemente para a parede. A quem ele queria enganar? Ele estava preocupado. Muito preocupado. Não queria que ela se envolvesse... mas era muito mais que isso... não tinha mais porque fugir daqueles sentimentos que tinha. Passou a mão devagar pelos cabelos e suspirou resignado...

Tapou a boca segurando um soluço, não podia deixar ele saber que ela estava ali. Oh céus ela não estava enganada. Ele estava apaixonado. Claro que estava. Estava estampado nos olhos dele, em cada uma das atitudes. E ela que pensara que treinarem juntas seria para que as duas fossem comparadas, e claro que ela seria melhor... mas não... era apenas porque eles não confiavam naquela árabe e não queriam deixar _aquela garota_ sozinha com ela.

Sentiu o peito arder, como se fosse um idiota. Juntando forças levantou-se do chão em silêncio, limpando as lágrimas e saindo dali antes que ele resolvesse deixar o salão e a encontrasse atrás da porta.

Correu em direção ao seu quarto o mais rápido que pode, sem nem olhar para o caminho, acabou esbarrando com uma das servas... mas não se importou, não parou até entrar e bater a porta atrás de si. Pouco se importando de alguém a havia visto daquele jeito.

Segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou para si, trazendo o corpo menor de encontro ao seu

Shaoran ficou parado, surpreso e irritado. Aqueles Kinomotos eram todos uns bastardos desgraçados. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia sentia-se ser feito de idiota, por eles. Quanta audácia!

Seus passos o levaram lentamente na direção do portão principal, mal se deu conta quando o Hyong Fei se aproximou, querendo saber se estava tudo bem. Decerto, estranhando Touya ter saído de repente e ainda montado no cavalo do herdeiro da mansão. Li dispensou-o, sem maiores explicações. Claro que podia ter falado alguma coisa sobre ter sido afrontado e não ter dado permissão para que o outro levasse o cavalo, apenas para ver o outro ter que se explicar depois. No entanto, aquele não era seu jeito. Se tivesse alguma coisa a resolver, preferia que fosse em um encontro direto, ademais, eles sabiam sobre coisas que não podiam vazar por aí.

Quando deu por si, poucos minutos depois, estava encostado na mureta da escadaria observando o portão, agora, fechado. Esperaria que ele voltasse e então exigiria explicações. Não soube dizer porque não selou outro cavalo para ir atrás dele. Ainda que a presença estivesse de

(...)

\- Sakura? – murmurou Tomoyo fitando a face emburrada da prima – O que há?

A jovem soltou um suspiro pesado, antes de sorrir para outra dizendo que não era nada, Tomoyo puxou a banqueta sentando-se na pequena mesa de frente para a jovem birrenta, e tocando-lhe delicadamente a face com a ponta dos dedos,

\- Mesmo, com essa tromba toda não parece ser nada...

\- Ah, Tomoyo não é nada de importante... só que as coisas estão me parecendo mais complicadas agora.

\- Complicadas por quê?

Ela lhe sorriu sem graça.

\- Se refere a Meilin. – e diante da face contrariada de Sakura , ela teve sua resposta – Ela tem pegado bastante no seu pé não?

\- Oh, sim – bufou – o tempo todo aliás quando estou fora do quarto. Ela só não me atormenta quando estou aqui... porque... bem ela não pode entrar... e também quando estou treinando, mas isso só porque ela foi proibida pela senhora Li de interferir nos treinos, depois do escândalo que ela deu aquele dia...

Tomoyo tapou a boca discretamente abafando o riso. Sakura ficava linda zangada, e Meilin esteve fazendo um bom trabalho em irritá-la. Com tudo. Sempre que Sakura inventava de fazer alguma coisa, fosse exercícios fora do horário de treino, passeios pelo jardim, idas a biblioteca, conversas com as outras meninas, a outra aparecia feito um furacão, sua voz sobrepondo-se a de Sakura, seus gestos por vezes exagerados, suas indiretas muito diretas e as provocações. E Sakura até que estava fazendo um bom trabalho se controlando.

Especialmente porque Touya agora estava acordado, então ela não podia mais sair falando o que lhe desse na telha, Tomoyo sabia que Touya também era um motivo a mais de irritação para a jovem já que ele estava sempre atento a suas medidas... E ela sabia que precisava tomar muito cuidado com o que fazia um passo em falso e iria tudo pelos ares... seus treinamentos, estudo, a magia tudo o que a estava fazendo tão bem agora. Mesmo que isso significasse que o casamento também seria desfeito...

Mas a verdade é que Tomoyo sabia bem que Sakura ainda não sabia que aquele casamento faria-lhe bem... Antes Li que outro qualquer encontrado por ai, embora soubesse que Touya preferiria mantê-la solteira em casa do que entregá-la a qualquer outro.

\- Não se preocupe meu anjo... ela vai acabar se cansando...

Suspirou novamente – Isso se ela não me matar de nervoso antes... ou então que eu finalmente perca a paciência e nós duas sejamos obrigadas a resolver isso de uma forma mais... – e um sorriso mais feroz iluminou o rosto da jovem...

\- Sakura... – Touya entrou no aposento, e ambas viraram-se para olhá-lo surpresas, não escutaram o barulho da porta... o que ele poderia ter escutado? – eu espero que saiba que não é nada digno de mulheres, saírem brigando por aí... por acaso será que esse seu treinamento está fazendo com que você se torne um vândala?

Ela congelou, sua face pálida, desprovida de qualquer expressão a não ser pelo cansaço de já ter ouvido aquelas ameaças dúzias de vezes... Ela sabia que ele esperava que ela mesmo lhe desse um motivo... mas era não daria.

Tomoyo levantou-se indo na direção do marido, encobrindo o riso. – Querido quer que eu lhe...

Mas não foi capaz de terminar a frase, os olhos negros arregalaram-se quando um passo relutante moveu-se na direção da janela. Ela não foi capaz de entender o que acontecera, e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o som da banqueta de madeira contra o chão Sakura levantara-se de súbito, e olhava na mesma direção de Touya com os mesmos olhos arregalados, mas suas expressões eram diferentes.

Quase que imediatamente ela virou-se na direção da porta. Mas Touya a impediu sendo firme.

\- Fique. Não saia. – ela ainda tentou argumentar murmurando alguma coisa sobre uma presença que aparecia por vezes, mas ele foi estóico – Não se atreva a por os pés fora desse quarto Sakura. Seus olhos fixos e vidrados na direção que deveria dar para uma das laterais da mansão.

A única coisa que Tomoyo pôde notar embora não soubesse dizer se era fruto de sua imaginação, foi um brilho quase esperançoso, antes que ele lhes desse as costas e saísse do aposento batendo a porta atrás de si.

(...)

O dia estava claro, o sol embora frio, iluminava todos os campos e também as imensas montanhas que se erguiam a frente. Estavam chegando...

Porém, toda a animação do inicio se esvaíra ao longo da viagem. O espírito não tornara a aparecer. Todas as noites, ao deitar ficava esperando a antiga matriarca lhe aparecer. Mas ela não viera. Já fazia tanto tempo...

Seu pai estava sempre ao seu lado, apoiando e comentando sobre coisas sobrenaturais, as quais sabia que a menina gostava. E também sobre a paisagem e os lugares por onde passavam.

Mas ela também sabia que ele estava desconfiado, achando que tudo não passava de alguma coisa da sua jovem cabecinha.

Suspirou sentada na grama. Olhou para o pão e o café que tinha para beber desanimada. Então voltou seu olhar para as montanhas de novo. Estavam quase lá no templo. Talvez ela estivesse esperando que chegassem perto ou que chegassem lá mesmo para aparecer ou fazer alguma coisa. Agora só restava subir. Seu pai dissera que a subida poderia ser feita em um dia, mas que havia uma parada no meio da montanha, para que não precisassem fazer tudo de uma vez, então no dia seguinte já chegariam ao templo.

Não demoraria, sabia que veria Nabi Clow novamente.

Suspirou novamente fechando os olhos, deixando-se embalar, pelo som do rio agora já um pouco distante e pelo som dos passarinhos cantarolando nas árvores. Ouvia um pouco distante os barulhos dos cavalos sendo preparados e seu pai dando ordens aos lacaios.

Abriu os olhos novamente. E viu em um dos galhos um passarinho branco, com crista arrepiada e longa cauda. Sorriu era muito bonito, parecia-lhe já ter visto aquele passarinho em algum lugar...

Então ele bateu as asas e levantou vôo, mas ao invés de se afastar da garota, aproximou-se, pousando sobre o joelho dobrado da jovem.

Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante surpreendendo-se com a atitude do pássaro já que os animais ali no meio da floresta costumam ser muito ariscos. Então lembrou-se onde já havia visto aquele animal. Xingou-se por ser tão distraída.

Então ouviu a risada que tanto esperara esse último mês, ecoando dentro de sua mente.

"Criança... sei que estás ansiosa... mas não é hora para isso, é uma missão muito importante, precisas agir exatamente como eu mandar."

A menina olhando fixamente para o passarinho, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, temendo se mover e espantar o animalzinho que naquele momento era o seu vínculo com o espírito de Nabi.

"Quando seu pai sugerir parar no meio da montanha, não recuses."

Ela acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez.

"Vocês chegarão à parada ao anoitecer... então repousem lá. Mas você não deve dormir... Assim que todos estiverem em seu sono, meus mensageiros te mostrarão uma trilha que é o caminho mais rápido para o templo no alto da montanha."

A garota, sorriu, feliz por ter uma aventura tão secreta como aquela.

"Eu evitarei que o mensageiro seja mandado ao templo avisar a chegada de vocês. E não deves ter medo de andar pela montanha à noite, eu estarei ao seu lado acompanhando-a."

\- Não tenho medo. – disse com bravura, porém de forma baixa para que não fosse escutada.

"Terás que buscar um objeto. Um pergaminho. Ele é muito importante, e preciso que seja mantido escondido por um tempo."

\- Por quanto tempo?

"Ainda não sei ao certo criança. Mas deve pegá-lo na biblioteca do templo, ele possui o selo de meu nome... e estará muito bem guardado."

"Esconda-o com você e leve-o em absoluto segredo na viagem de volta. E mantenha-o contigo bem protegido, até que seja a hora..."

\- Hora de que? – perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

Mas tudo que ouviu foi o riso do espírito...

"Dessa vez, Naoko, tudo deve ser feito em absoluto segredo." Corou ao ser lembrada que não conseguira manter segredo sobre a viagem e a aparição... mas pensando bem como ela podia ter vindo sozinha até ali...

"Farei com que voltem antes mesmo de chegarem ao templo, e ninguém lá deverá saber que vocês estiveram por aqui..."

\- Mas outros mensageiros já foram enviados avisando da nossa vinda.

"Foram... mas as notícias não foram recebidas..."

Os olhos da menina brilharam , era tanta emoção que não sabia se podia agüentar.

\- Sim senhora, pode contar comigo. – Confirmou resoluta.

Então viu o pássaro levantar vôo de seus joelhos e desaparecer no céu diante de seus olhos.

Estava tão exultante que poderia sair pulando como uma maluca. Mas lembrou-se de disfarçar toda a alegria, dessa vez não deixaria o seu segredo escapar de forma alguma. Não decepcionaria sua ancestral de maneira nenhuma...

\- Naoko?

Quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do pai atrás de si.

\- O que ouve? – perguntou ele enquanto se abaixava e passava a mão pelos cabelos lisos da menina bagunçando-os.

-Humm... nada não... eu só estou...- fez uma carinha meio tristonha – chateada porque ela não aparece...

O pai sorriu abraçando a sua menininha e apertando-a com força, tinha suas dúvidas quanto a aparição,... mas...

\- tudo bem meu anjo, ela deverá aparecer logo.

Naoko, sorriu com o rosto enterrado no peito do pai.

(...)

\- Então senhorita, gostaria de dançar? – pergunta yamazaki A chiharu, ela sorri mas antes que responde a mãe se aproxima, lançando-lhe um olhar disfarçadamente bravo.

\- Ahmm... sinto muito eu... – apenas abaixa a cabeça e se afasta do rapaz;

Yamazaki suspira, por instante sua feição normalmente sorridente adquirindo um ar sério.

\- Não fique assim irmãozinho. – diz Heike se aproximando – Pelo menos ela gosta de você.

\- Mas isso não importa... ela não vai desafiar a família como a irmã fez.

\- Ora Takashi não é comum de vc se preocupar desse jeito... lembre-se que vc não é de uma família externa. Você é da família principal de nosso clã... o sonho deles é casar as filhas com nossa família então será mais fácil do que foi com Rika e Terada.

\- Não se engane Heike... eu sou um bastardo... não tenho o nome Hiiragizawa, você sabe muito bem que só vcs e os anciões me toleram na família os outros afiliados nunca me engoliram bem...

Heike suspirou, realmente ele tinha razão.

\- De qualquer forma sabe que não precisa se preocupar quanto a mim não é? Muito menos quanto ao Eriol...

\- Sim... mas também não vai ser fácil para você se safar do casamento mais uma vez...

\- É verdade... mas Chiharu ainda é muito nova, se eu me casar, antes dos pais delas começarem a pressionar...

\- Ora Heike... vc não se casou até hoje porque não quis... já está passando da idade, agora vai se apressar em um casamento qualquer...

\- Não um qualquer... - ele disse com a voz muito baixa,

Yamazaki acompanhou o olhar do irmão mais velho, encontrando-se com Meilin, vestindo um vestido de seda brilhante vermelho, que ficava-lhe muito bem. O problema é que ela dançava junto com Li, talvez mais perto que devesse.

\- Viu... eu também estou encrencado irmãozinho – disse Heike passando a mão pelos cabelos do outro e os deixando ainda mais espetados – ainda mais do que você.

(...)

Era noite, silenciosa e tranqüila no mosteiro.

A mulher observava calmamente o profundo abismo que ficava ao fundo da construção. Admirava-lhe a beleza assustadora daquele lugar. Fitou a lua. Crescente. Mas ainda apenas um fino filete curvo da jóia da noite estava visível.

Iluminava fracamente toda a construção. Achou melhor terminar a ronda logo e ir dormir, já era muito tarde.

Dando a volta pelo corredor externo da construção, chegou à frente do mosteiro. Deserto. Todos já deviam estar dormindo. Sua vontade era entrar logo e descansar. O dia foi longo e algo a inquietava desde cedo. Na verdade algo a incomodava já a algum tempo. Tinha que ir até o curral e certificar-se que estava fechado corretamente.

Já não era muito bem aceita no templo. Não sabia o motivo exato de estar ali. Apenas que fora abandonada quando criança, e os monges passaram a cuidar dela. O que era muito estranho, o normal seria que a mandassem para um lar adotivo. Não foi assim, mesmo a contragosto eles a criaram ali, sem jamais lhe revelar o motivo.

Por um lado fora muito bom, pôde estudar e aprender muitas coisas, inclusive conseguiu desenvolver bem alguns dons que possuía. No entanto, sentia-se rejeitada e desprezada pelos monges. Não era só o fato de ela ser uma mulher, havia algo mais...

E apesar de todas as dúvidas, isso não a abalava; tinha uma personalidade forte, também tinha poderes e uma visão especial sobre o futuro. Sabia que em breve seu destino tomaria um novo rumo. Sorriu.

No momento, bastava que os cavalos fugissem e tudo ficaria bem.

Não era normal que eles fugissem, mas desde o ano novo eles estavam muito inquietos. Sua visão lhe permitia saber que eles não fugiriam naquela noite, o problema era estranho pressentimento...

Para ela era muito estranho ter um pressentimento, sem saber do fato, quase com exatidão.

Ela sabia que algo estava para começar, logo um lacre mágico seria quebrado.

Não, não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo que aconteceria antes, bem antes. Talvez agora mesmo.

"É melhor terminar logo com isso" - falou resoluta, tentando encorajar a si mesma.

Ao descer os degraus de madeira da construção, e pisar no chão de terra batida, sentiu uma estranha presença. Apertou o objeto que tinha nas mãos e respirou fundo tentando encontrar a origem daquela presença, que ela jamais sentira anteriormente.

Pisou com o outro pé na terra. E já podia sentir melhor. Mas ainda não conseguia encontrar.

Deu mais dois passos para frente, e fechou os olhos se concentrando ainda mais.

Agora sim, sentia claramente a presença. Estranhamente ela não tinha nenhum foco específico. Parecia que banhava todo o terreno do templo. Abriu os olhos, tentando encontrar algo diferente. Em vão.

Olhou para o céu negro, fitando o fino sorriso lunar. Então como um lampejo, percebeu.

"Não pode ser. Essa magia é a mesma do..."

Não houve tempo nem de pensar, nem de correr para dentro do templo.

Foi envolvida por uma forte magia, a paisagem a sua frente se distorceu completamente, espiralando.

E as formas sombrias da entrada do templo desapareceram, dando lugar a uma parede gigantesca. Lisa e uniforme.

Ela olhou para a parede e a seguiu até o fim, era muito alta. Olhou para cima e se surpreendeu por não encontrar o céu. Somente uma densa escuridão.

Tentou mais uma vez encontrar um foco de magia. Nada. A magia estava espalhada.

A suas costas outra parede.

O que era aquilo?

* * *

Diana C. Figueiredo

(Diana Lua)

Escrito em:21/07/2003, 10/10/2004, 07 e 09/01, 30/05, 03/08/05, Março e Abril de 2006

Primeira metade do capitulo publicada em: 20/04/2006

Última revisão : Abril/2006

# Tatakai é luta em japonês,

# Kyoo é espelho na leitura chinesa, e Kagami é a leitura japonesa ambos se escrevem com o mesmo kanji

 ** _# A metade final desse capitulo não foi publicada na época e o texto encontra-se sem revisão. Eu disponibilizei nesse arquivo como bônus (nov/2016) , uma vez que estava todo escrito e guardado aqui._**

* * *

Os Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua

"O Lacre"

Capitulo 14

A magia do sino

Assustada não pelo que via. Aquelas paredes surreais não a amedrontavam, era apenas como se estivesse em um sonho muito real. Uma das suas várias visões.

O que a assustava era o poder assombroso que emanava das paredes.

Mais que isso, pois além dela nunca ter visto nada parecido era estranho que a energia a cercava como se ela estivesse dentro do ser.

Tentava se acalmar para sentir a presença. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia, não devia ser impressão ela realmente devia estar envolvida pela magia. Mas o que ou quem poderia ter uma força tão grande a ponto de ter envolvido-a tão repentinamente, sem que antes ela pudesse sentir ... ou 'imaginar'...

Resolveu buscar uma saída, apesar de parecer um labirinto talvez ela pudesse sair dalí facilmente, talvez fosse somente impressão, e mesmo que fosse um labirinto teria que ter uma saída. Encostou uma das mãos na parede e foi andando calmamente, tentando sentir as oscilações ou variações na energia, talvez encontrasse algum indicativo para a saida.

(...)

E no templo todos os monges dormiam... embalados por uma meiga fada do sono... estavam impossibilitados de ajudar a mulher ruiva.

(...)

Sakura se remexia intensamente na cama, oscilando entre o sonho e a realidade...

o mesmo sonho de sempre, mas este ocorria em flash, ela queria acordar, mas algo a arrastava de volta ao mundo inconsciente dos sonhos...

o campo era o mesmo... ainda cheio de flores mas a energia a aura do lugar estava diferente muito diferente, parecia oscilar, estava tenso, um clima diferente...

O sol e a lua permaneciam explendorosos no mesmo local, só que o céu estava escuro e revolto cheio de nuvens , um vento forte soprava quase arrancando as flores, e no meio das nuvens imensos trovões...

a paisagem era de dar medo, um caos... tudo estava um caos... olhou o horizonte ao redor normalmente tão pacifico e sereno... agora em meio ao caos completo, estava todo cercado... cercado por muros, imensos muros...

Olhou incrédula, eram muros esverdeados que ladeavam a paisagem, e inclusive a adentravam como se formassem um labirinto... repentinamente as paredes comecaram a avançar... avancar e avancar se aproximando dela, e prendendo-a,

Num sobressalto ela acordou, sentou-se na cama suada e com a respiraçào o fegante... então voltou a sentir a imensa presença que teimava em arrancá-la do sono,

(...)

Kaho não sabia o que fazer, sem dú

(21/07/2003)

Segurou o pulso dela, obrigando-a a soltar a lança que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho metálico. Apesar de tudo, era óbvio que ela não podia com a força dele; não assim corpo a corpo.

Cerrou a mão esquerda e deu-lhe um soco no peito, não muito forte, a intenção era apenas libertar a mão que ele prendia. Mas ele pareceu nem sentir. Continuou a fitando energicamente nos olhos, puxou o pulso dela sobre o ombro, fazendo com que ela chegasse mais perto.

\- Será que assim você vai me ouvir?

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Apenas o fitou também de forma enérgica. Sua mão ainda repousava, fechada, no peito dele.

Era como uma guerra de olhares.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que ela, furiosa, disse:

\- Não! Eu não vou te ouvir!

\- Por que é tão teimosa e insolente assim? - Shaoran retrucou, ríspido.

\- Por que você é tão arrogante e irritante?

E a guerra de olhares fulminantes prosseguiu.

Ele, em um momento de lucidez, acalmou o olhar e murmurou: - Será que é por isso?

\- Como ? - Ela ficou surpresa, não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, esqueceu-se também da discussão

Em silêncio, ele a puxou para ainda mais perto, e se inclinando na direção dela, sem deixar de fitar aqueles olhos verdes tão hipnóticos, fez com que seus lábios ficassem separados por menos de dois centímetros.

Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele, o hálito primoroso... estava a ponto de perder os sentidos, quando escutou:

\- Será que é por isso que não conseguimos resistir um ao outro?

Arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e percebeu que ele havia fechado os olhos. Entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Também fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo dele.

Que não vinha.

Ela sentia apenas a respiração apressada dele tocando seus lábios, e o hálito dele inebriando seus sentidos, ela já não podia mais se agüentar de tanta tortura.

Ele ficou ali parado imóvel, embora sua vontade fosse não somente tomar aqueles lábios de mel, mas muito mais. Se ela não tivesse esse gênio, tudo seria muito mais fácil. Tinha que se controlar, já tinha dado o primeiro passo não daria o braço a torcer por inteiro, se ela o quisesse, o próximo passo deveria partir dela.

A boca dela estava inundada, e todo o seu ser ansiava por aquele toque ousado, mas ela não podia beijar um homem. Ainda mais ele. Ou podia? O odiava não? Então por que sentia aquela tontura toda por ele estar tão perto? E por que ele não a beijava de uma vez? Estaria só brincando com ela?

Inconscientemente, ela foi se aproximando bem devagar, eliminando a distância que separava os lábios, até que eles se tocaram de forma suave.

Aos poucos, por força de ambos, os lábios foram se colando.

Até estarem completamente unidos. Aqueles poucos momentos os faziam sentir como se flutuassem nas nuvens. Sakura entreabriu os lábios e ele, sem titubear, aprofundou o beijo.

A jovem sentiu um calor insano subir pelo corpo, ao senti-lo penetrando sua intimidade daquela forma que ninguém jamais fizera e com a qual ela jamais sonhara. Espalmou a mão sobre o peito trabalhado dele, apertando-o com delicadeza.

Shaoran soltou o pulso dela, e a mão dela foi atraída para a nuca dele, em meio aos rebeldes cabelos. Com a mão direita, ele puxou a fita que prendia os cabelos dela, soltando-os.

Um inebriante perfume primaveril tomou conta do recinto e arrancou o resto de juízo que ele ainda tinha.

Com a outra mão, a segurou pela cintura, pressionando fortemente seu corpo delicado contra o seu próprio. Enquanto as bocas famintas consumiam-se sem descanso.

A outra mão dele alisava os cabelos sedosos dela em toda sua extensão. Sakura acariciava a nuca dele emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo peito e ombro, vez ou outra apertando o levemente.

Os lábios separavam-se somente para puxar ou exalar um pouco de ar, mas sem se distanciar muito.

A cada instante ele a pressionava mais. A cada instante ela estava mais quente.

Em ambos um fogo delicioso crescia e espalhava-se pelo corpo, exalando por todos os poros.

Suas auras os acompanhavam, beijando-se e fundindo-se, tornando-se apenas uma e expandindo, expandindo de tal forma que foi notada.

(...)

Yelan que estava no salão de entrada com as filhas e com meilin, sentiu uma energia muito poderosa e forte, que emanava da sala de treinamentos. Sorriu meio de lado,

\- Ai, ai, não sei pq Shaoran tinha que dar esse treinamento, - Meilin sentou-se no sofá batendo os pés impacientemente esperando - Espero que termine logo, senão eu mesmo vou tirá-lo de lá.

A Senhora olhou para a menina em reprovação mas ela sequer notou. "Ela vai estragar tudo."

Não poderia sair dali. Chamou Fuutie pedindo-lhe discretamente ; - Querida, quero que vá ate a entrada da ala oeste, e fique perto do salão de treinamentos, não deixe que ninguém entre lá.

A menina outou a mãe duvidosamente , e recebeu outra ordem - Depois lhe explicarei, agora vá depressa.

E com isso Yelan, chamou melin para que ela te ajudasse, assim distrairia um pouco a espevitada menina.

(...)

Os dois, em contato ardente, emendavam um beijo no outro, e tiravam fôlego não se sabe de onde, não queriam pensar em nada, não queria fazer mais nada a não ser saborear as delicias um do outro, cada vez mais e mais.

Ela desgrudou seus lábios por segundos e após exalar o ar quente, tentou dizer algo:

\- Shaoran...

\- Shhhh...

Ele abriu os olhos e fitou aquele belo rosto neste momento tão angelical, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, as faces coradas. Acariciou a face dela delicadamente, depois encostou-se aos cabelos dela, inalando o maravilhoso perfume.

\- Não diga nada...

Tomou-lhe novamente os lábios em um beijo cheio de vontades e carinho. E ela apenas se entregava, aproveitando cada segundo das caricias que ele lhe fazia e das sensações que sentia. Ela aproveitava para explorar aquele peito cheio de curvas e declives, que tantas vezes lhe tirava o fôlego, e acariciar aqueles cabelos tão rebeldes, que eram macios...

Teriam ficado assim por muito tempo,

E sabe se lá o que mais poderia ter ocorrido se não fosse...

-Shaoran Li!

O grito ecoou do lado de fora do salão.

Separaram-se rapidamente, assustados. Mas ao perceber que o grito veio de fora, ele a puxou novamente. Pela primeira vez, depois do beijo eles se olharam nos olhos.

E dessa vez, o que se passava ali não era a rivalidade, o ódio, a indignação.

Era um olhar quente, agradável, de cumplicidade talvez até carinho. Sakura estava séria, tentou se controlar, em vão, o rosto logo enrubesceu. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Li a puxou para ainda mais perto e a envolveu em um abraço.

Para a própria surpresa, Sakura ajeitou-se, recostando a cabeça no peito dele, com a ponta dos dedos refez o contorno do peito mais uma vez, enquanto a outra mão, apoiou na cintura do rapaz.

Agora que a mente voltava ao seu consciente, ela se dava conta que não devia estar ali. Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido. Não mesmo? Se não devia porque então ela permitiu o toque, ela mesma quem havia iniciado-o. Ela queria sim, e havia gostado, muito. Talvez... talvez houvesse um jeito deles não se odiarem tanto. Afinal eram noivos não? Ela havia dado sua palavra e jamais pensara em voltar atrás quando a palavra era dada. Respirou profundamente e se ajeitou melhor nos braços tão confortáveis deles.

Depois que a abraçou, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Queria aproveitar o quanto pudesse, não

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _(Diana Lua)_

 _Escrito em: 15/07/2003_

 _Última alteração: 30/05/2004_

# Correção da Andréa Meioh nessa cena do beijo.

 _ **# Esse capitulo não foi publicado na época, sendo que o texto está só no rascunho sem revisão. Foi apenas disponibilizado como bônus (nov/2016).**_

* * *

 **Essa história foi descontinuada em fev/2007.**

 **Só está aqui, porque sempre que alguém me pede os arquivos eu me atrapalho toda pra achar e mandar. E apesar de não estar terminada, eu sei como é querer arquivos de alguma história antiga que foi removida, uma tristeza.**

 **O capítulo 13, na época não foi publicado por inteiro. Porém como ele estava completo no arquivo e eu não lembrava onde tinha sido o corte, coloquei inteiro, porém tem uma boa parte que deve estar sem revisão.  
** **Também coloquei o 14 que não está terminado e muito menos revisado, mas como não vai ser terminado mesmo, resolvi colocar. Ademais achei um absurdo que a Sakura e o Shoran não tinham se beijado AINDA e nesse 14 tem justamente o primeiro beijo deles.**

 **Então fica de bônus um restinho inédito ainda que sem revisão. E** **njoy.**

 **Diana Lua**

 **16/11/2016**


End file.
